LOVE TEARS
by shubaekgyeo
Summary: "Mungkin aku tidak bisa menaklukanmu sekarang, namun usahaku tidak berhenti sampai kau berlutut di depanku"-Tao "Aku mungkin tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, namun dengan bersamamu aku merasakan apa itu sedih dan bahagia secara bersamaan"-Luhan "Kau mungkin tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatiku, begitu juga dengan aku yang tidak mengerti bagaimana hatimu"-Kyungsoo/17keatas/?
1. Chapter 1

Love tears

HUNHAN

'_Bukan hanya mata yang dapat melihat, bukan hanya kulit yang dapat meraba, bukan hanya bibir yang dapat berucap'_

Yaoi, ada unsur-unsur rated M-nya, kurang baik untuk pertumbuhan anak-anak. Typo merajalela.

Saya kembali bawa fanfiction yang semoga hasilnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kritik dan saran anda sangat di perlukan ^3^

.

.

.

2008

Desahan yang menggema di sebuah ruangan dengan suhu yang kini mulai meningkat. Pintu dan jendela tertutup bahkan terkunci rapat, tidak membiarkan mata-mata liar di luar sana melihat aktivitas mereka.

Satu suara yang membuat mereka melenguh keras kemudian tertidur bersampingan. Nafas mereka tidak beraturan. Pemuda itu kemudian memaksa tubuhnya bangun, memberi sebuah cek pada pemuda yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Ini ceknya"

Pemuda imut itu menoleh, tersenyum sekilas, "Apakah kerjaku pantas mendapatkan hadiah sebesar itu?"

"Tentu" pemuda bersurai blonde itu tersenyum kemudian segera berpakaian

"Tidak istirahat dulu?". Pemuda tinggi itu menggeleng

"Ada yang harus ku kerjakan. Sampai jumpa, Luhan"

Kecupan terakhir yang mendarat begitu lembut pada bibirnya hingga Luhan tidak ingin membiarkan kenyamanan pada dua belah bibirnya hilang begitu saja. Namun mau apa lagi, pemuda bersurai blonde itu kemudian pergi, menutup pintu dan membiarkan Luhan termenung bersama langit malam yang begitu legam mengerikan.

"Tu-tunggu" ada sesuatu yang sepertinya terlupakan. Luhan mengambil celananya, memasang dengan asal dan berusaha mengejar punggung yang kini tak tertangkap lagi oleh matanya.

Dinginnya malam menyurak, menyelimuti tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak berbalut apapun. Ia terdiam, melongo tanpa memperdulikan angin malam yang terus menghunus kulitnya dengan dingin yang kian menjadi-jadi.

"Siapa namanya?"

.

.

.

2013

Pemuda itu menyelesaikan pukulan terakhirnya dengan telak pada hidung si lawan hingga membuat hidung mancung itu hancur. Di tiupnya tangan penuh debu miliknya, kemudian membenahi seragam juga kacamatanya.

Entah apa yang mereka inginkan dari pemuda mungil yang jika dilihat lewat fisik hanyalah pemuda pendek polos nan culun. Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu, apa alasan mereka sering mengerjainya walaupun hasil akhir pastilah ia yang menang.

Mungkin ini karena masa lalunya. Mungkin.

Matanya mengedarkan tatapan dingin ketika gerbang sekolah terbuka, hanya ada segelintir manusia yang telah hadir mengisi sekolah. Kebanyakan dari mereka mungkin sedang memanjakan punggung pada kasur-kasur empuk yang susah untuk di tinggalkan.

Si culun bangkit kembali untuk membelah jalan ketika langkahnya terhenti sebentar untuk membenahi tali sepatunya yang terlepas, mungkin karena preman-preman sialan tadi.

'_BRUK_'

"Matamu ada empat tapi tetap saja menabrak orang"

Pemuda itu diam. Rasanya baru pertama kali ia melihat pemuda ini di sekolahnya.

Ia mengatai dirinya mata empat padahal pemuda jangkung di depannya sendiri juga mengenakan kacamata.

"Ma-maaf"

"Berhati-hatilah", pemuda itu membenahi kacamatanya, "Xi Luhan?"

"Eum .." Luhan mengangguk kecil, bahkan ia hampir tidak terlihat mengangguk, "Bu-bukankah kau sekolah di tempat lain?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Pemuda bersurai coklat muda itu berlalu. Meninggalkan pemuda bernama Luhan dengan otak yang hampir berasap karena bekerja terlalu keras.

Rasanya Luhan pernah melihat pemuda itu. Tapi, dimana?

Rasanya suara pemuda itu tidak asing. Dimana ia pernah mengenal pemuda yang sama culunnya dengan dirinya? Selama hidupnya, ia hanya mengenal anak-anak preman sialan yang selalu merusah tataan rambutnya setiap pagi. Namun tidak mungkin pemuda itu dapat berkelahi dengan kacamata yang terus kedodoran, merosot turun dari batang hidungnya yang mancung.

Apakah ia adalah orang dari masa lalunya yang begitu kelam? Sepertinya tidak, pemuda itu terlalu … terlihat seperti orang baik-baik yang buta masalah kerlap-kerlipnya dunia malam.

Baiklah, bias di katakan, ia memang preman dengan otak yang kurang bisa mengingat seseorang dengan begitu jelas hanya karena sekali lihat. Jadi, ia kadang tidak tahu preman kampung mana saja yang pernah berdarah dan menangis karena tangan kecilnya.

Pemuda itu seperti tumpukan-tumpukan salju pada awal desember, terlalu dingin untuk di dekati. Bisa-bisa ia mati beku jika berdampingan dengannya.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba masabodoh dengan masalah yang baru saja menyapanya. Niatnya untuk memulai hari pertama sekolah setelah libur seminggu–untuk sekedar melepas rindu dengan orang tua, libur yang pasti ada dalam satu bulan–dengan senyuman si culun yang begitu cerah.

"Luhaaann~". Luhan tidak sempat menoleh, punggungnya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya dengan lengan yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Kyungiiiee~" dengan cepat, Luhan membalikan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk sahabatnya. Do Kyungsoo, pemuda yang tak kalah kecilnya dengan Luhan. Namun penampilannya sangat jauh dari kata culun walaupun mau bagaimanapun juga wajahnya tetap terlihat seperti anak sd yang seharusnya masih melingkarkan botol minum di lehernya.

"Lulu~ mana oleh-oleh untukku?" Kyungsoo menadahkan tangannya

"Ayo kita ke kamarmu,"

.

.

.

Satu dari tiga manusia setinggi menara bersorak seraya bertepuk tangan layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan balon kemudian berlari kecil untuk merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya yang menyimpan rasa rindu.

"Ku kira kau tidak serius masalah ini" pemuda itu tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya, "Well, selamat datang dalam kehidupan yang mungkin bagimu sangat membosankan"

"Terimakasih. Kalau bukan karena ayah yang memaksa, aku tidak akan kembali ke Seoul sampai sekolahku di sana selesai" pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruangan mengedikan bahunya, menaruh tasnya pada meja yang entah milik siapa, "Jadi .. aku akan tidur di mana? Kelasku di mana?"

Sebuah jitakan mengundangnya meringis, nyaris berteriak, "Bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh?"

"Ya .. ya" Sehun memutar bola matanya, masih kesal dengan jitakan yang tiba-tiba saja mendarat dari temannya yang berkulit tan, paling menyolok di antara mereka berempat. Tidak hanya ia sebenarnya, Tao –pemuda yang paling pertama menyapanya – juga terlihat menyolok dengan tampang preman dan kehebatannya dalam semua bidang bela diri, dan Kris si tinggi yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian seisi sekolah karena sikapnya yang terlalu cuek dan otaknya yang jenius. Mereka memiliki ciri khas masing-masing yang membuat mereka terlihat begitu menonjol.

"Hei es batu" pemuda paling tinggi dengan logat cina dan aksen inggris yang masih menempel berucap. Pemuda yang baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan untuk mengurusi kepindahannya menoleh, memutarkan diri untuk menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Kris, tidak ingin mengambil resiko pegal leher karena terlalu lama menoleh.

"Es batu?" pemuda itu mendelik, kurang menyukai nama panggilannya

"Ku harap oleh-oleh untukku tidak kau lupakan" ucap Kris setelah mengedikan bahunya

"Oh ayolah, mana bisa aku membawa mereka sekarang"

"Paling tidak mereka harus ada ketika liburan musim dingin mendatang" ucap Kris, pemuda bername-tag Sehun kemudian mengangguk patuh kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan yang kini mulai mengubah dunianya tiga ratus enam puluh drajat berbeda dari biasanya, terkekang di tengah-tengah padatnya tata tertib yang tidak pernah ingin di kenalnya.

Perlahan di bukanya pintu kayu yang kini berdiri tegak di depannya, dengan tampang super bete ia menyapukan pandangannya pada seisi ruangan.

"Permisi"

"Oh Sehun?" seorang wanita dengan senyum ramah langsung menyapanya, "Kemarilah, kau harus mengurusnya bersamaku"

Sehun menuruti perintah wanita dengan sedikit keriput di samping matanya ketika ia tersenyum.

"Jadi?"

"Cukup tanda tangan di sini dan di sini. Selebihnya sudah di tangani oleh ayahmu" ucap wanita itu, "Ini kunci kamarmu dan kau salah satu anggota kelas 12 H"

"Berapa banyak kelas disini?"

"Hanya lima. Kelas E, S, H, N dan O"

"Lucu sekali" Sehun terkikik kemudian lanjut menandatangani apa yang harus ditandatangani. Kelas-kelas tersebut terdengan seperti namanya. Ya, nama-namanya mengandung semua huruf yang wanita itu sebutkan. "Terimakasih .. Han Seongsaengnim" Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya sopan kemudian segera memasuki kamarnya.

Kim Jongin, pemuda berkulit tan it uterus mengunyah permen karetnya seraya menuntunnya ke sebuah kamar bernomor 32 H.

"Kau sangat beruntung mendapati teman kamar seperti anak ini" Jongin mengangkat sebuah foto yang sudah di bingkai, berdiri manis pada sebuah meja nakas yang terletak tepat di sebelah kasur dengan seprai merah.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Cantik" gumam Jongin, "Well, jaga hormonmu selama disini. Jangan merusak namamu sendiri"

Sehun tertawa kencang, berhenti membenahi setting kamarnya. Ya, satu kamar terdiri atas dua kasur yang di pisahkan dengan tirai-tirai tipis yang terkesan seperti kelambu, jadi terkesan seperti apartemen mini yang sangat sederhana mengingat pemisah antara kasur satu dengan kasur yang lainnya hanyalah tirai putih. Kasur-kasur itu tidak berdekatan, mereka dipisah dengan jarak terjauh yang dapat di gapai dalam satu ruangan. Kasur yang satu berada di sisi kiri ruangan dan yang satunya lagi di sebelah sisi kanan ruangan, terdapat tangga yang memutar di tengah-tengah ruangan yang menuju ke kamar mandi, dan di dekat tangga terdapat ruang santai, terdapat sepasang sofa, satu meja kaca dan satu tv (silahkan berimajinasi sesuka kalian). Sedangkan masalah computer dan penunjang belajar lainnya sudah di siapkan di kamar –kasur yang di kelilingi dengan tirai-tirai tipis, anggap saja mereka kamarnya– masing-masing anggota.

"Tenang, sekarang aku akan melakukan _lovey dovey _hanya dengan orang yang berhasil membuatku tertari setengah mati"

Kini giliran Kai yang tertawa, "Aku tidak yakin"

Sehun mengedikan bahunya, "Well, tugasmu selesai. Silahkan keluar"

"Kau tahu arah ke kelasmu?"

"Aku bisa menanyakannya pada teman kamarku yang bagimu cantik itu, kan?"

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu"

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor asrama yang mulai diisi segelintir manusia. Koridor mulai berisik dengan canda tawa sekumpulan manusia yang tengah melepas rindu. Ayolah, baru saja libur seminggu dan bagi Luhan itu adalah waktu yang terlalu cepat. Ia hanya lima hari berada di cina dan sisanya harus menyiapkan tenaga untuk masuk di rumah Bibi San, salah seorang tantenya yang tinggal di Seoul.

Ia berhenti sebentar ketika pintu kamarnya tepat berada di depan batang hidungnya, mengambil kunci kamarnya.

Kemudian gerakan membuka kunci kamarnya terhenti.

Kamarnya tidak terkunci.

Luhan segera membuka kamarnya dan seseorang menyambutnya hangat sekaligus membuat jantungnya hampir jatuh ke tanah.

"Silahkan masuk~"

.

.

.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE TEARS

HUNHAN

.

.

Luhan mematung di tempatnya sementara pemuda di depannya hanya memberikan senyum ramah dengan sepotong cake di tangan kanannya.

"Masuklah," pemuda di depannya berucap. Luhan menggerutu sebal dalam hati, seharusnya ialah yang mengatakan kata tersebut.

"_Partner room?_" tanpa berniat melihat wajah teman kamarnya, Luhan membanting tasnya ke atas kasur, kemudian mengistirahatkan punggungnya pada kasur empuk tersebut.

"Begitulah. Aku murid baru di sini, jadi aku mohon bimbinganmu,"

Luhan menatap pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri dengan sepotong cake di tangannya bak pelayan yang mengantarkan pesan dengan tatapan aneh. Satu pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya, apakah pemuda ini memiliki kepribadian ganda?

Well, baru tadi pagi mereka bertemu karena sebuah insiden dimana ia tertabrak oleh orang cuek dan dingin kemudian bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sama namun sifatnya begitu ramah, jauh dari kesan cuek dan dingin.

Uh ooh .. atau ini adalah kembarannya? Tidak mungkin. Walaupun kembaran, tidak mungkin sepersis ini.

"Ini untukmu," pemuda itu meletakan cake pada meja nakas Luhan, "Sebagai permintaan maaf tadi pagi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan tetap terdiam mematung di tempatnya.

"Apa kau memiliki kepribadian ganda?" tanyanya ceplas-ceplos kemudian di sahuti oleh tawa pemuda yang kini memutuskan untuk tiduran di sofa empuk mereka.

"Kau biasa menanyakan hal yang kurang sopan pada orang yang belum kau kenal, ya?"

"Bu-bukan .. aku.."

"Tentu tidak" jawabnya. Luhan bisa merasakan tatapan dingin yang sama dengan yang tadi pagi pemuda itu berikan ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Baiklah .." pemuda mungil itu mendudukan tubuhnya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun, Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

Proses belajar mengajar akan aktif besok, artinya hari ini mereka bebas melakukan apa saja di asrama. Peraturan tetap yang paling disukai para siswa.

Luhan tidak berniat berlama-lama di dalam kamarnya, atmosfernya masih kurang baik. Rasanya terlalu kikuk ketika anak baru yang begitu menyeramkan menjadi teman kamarnya.

"Jadi .. bagaimana Oh Sehun?" Luhan mendelik, seseorang bersandar di sampingnya.

"Kau kenal dia?" balas Luhan seraya menyuapkan sendok kecil berisi potongan cake dari Sehun ke mulutnya. Setidaknya Sehun masih memiliki sisi baik walaupun tatapannya yang dingin begitu menusuk dan menyeramkan.

"Tentu. Ia termasuk salah satu dari 'kami'," balas Kai. Luhan membesarkan kedua matanya kaget. Pantas saja pemuda itu memiliki kesan angkuh pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Dia memberiku ini sebagai pengenalan kami" Luhan menunjukan cakenya. Giliran Kai yang membulatkan kedua matanya seraya melongo heboh.

"Anak itu .. ku kira ia tidak pernah bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini" Kai terkekeh, "Amerika memang mengubah hidupnya"

"Amerika? Jadi dia pindahan Amerika?"

"Begitulah"

"Mengapa pindah kesini?"

"Karena sesuatu" Kai mengedikan bahunya ketika Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut, "Aku tidak bisa bocor masalah itu"

"Terserah padamu" si culun Luhan, terdengar begitu mustahil untuk berteman dengan salah satu dari tiga orang yang begitu mencolok di sekolah mereka. Ya, jika Luhan memang benar-benar culun mungkin dia memang tidak akan pernah bisa sedekat ini dengan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Mereka bertemu beberapa tahun silam, ketika hidup Luhan begitu suram dan bertemu di satu gedung sekolah, ralat, Luhan dan Kai bertemu pada satu kelas yang sama dan Kai lah yang paling pertama menyadarkan Luhan bahwa ia adalah salah satu manusia-manusia yang pernah hadir di kehidupan kelamnya.

"Apa liburan kemarin kau kembali pada hidupmu yang .."

"Tidak tidak tentu saja tidak" Luhan memotong dengan cepat, "Aku menggunakan waktu singkat itu ke Cina, tentunya"

Kai mengangguk pelan. Ia memang kurang tahu bagaimana latar belakang keluarga Luhan di Cina sana dan tidak ingin tahu masalah itu. Namu ia akan dengan senang hati mengetahui hal tersebut jika Luhan yang menceritakannya.

"Baliklah, cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan buat peraturan seperti yang telah di anjurkan" Kai beranjak dari tempatnya, "Ada yang harus kulakukan di kamarku"

"Jangan macam-macam dengan sahabatku atau kubunuh" Luhan memandang tajam punggung Kai. Tak lama kemudian di lihatnya punggung itu melengkung dan terdengarlah tawa Kai yang menjengkelkan baginya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku masih ingin sekolah di sini" balas Kai seraya menoleh pada Luhan dan meninggalkan kedipan sebelah matanya yang membuat Luhan mual.

Sekolah memang menganjurkan untuk membuat peraturan kamar bagi mereka yang telah memiliki _partner room_. Bagi mereka yangt telah memiliki _partner room_, mereka harus saling menjaga satu sama lain atau jika tidak sekolah akan memberikan sangsi yang lumayan berat. Paling ringan adalah skors dan paling berat adala drop out.

Dan kini Luhan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya setelah menghabiskan cake pemberian Sehun, memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Sehun masih betah di depan tv dengan cemilan-cemilannya yang seabrek. Luhan menepuk dahinya, kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada di seberang sofa Sehun.

"Sehun, kita harus membuat peraturan kamar" Luhan memandang ruang tengahnya yang biasanya begitu rapi dan bersih kini berantakan. Ia mendengus ketika Sehun hanya memandang ke arahnya dan melanjutkan acara memakan cemilannya.

"Kau saja yang buat, aku akan menerima peraturanmu sepenuh hati"

"Sekalipun peraturannya kau tidak boleh mandi, tidak boleh tidur di kasur, tidak boleh nonton tv, tidak boleh memakan cemilan dengan cara menjijikan seperti ini?"

"Ku rasa kau tidak akan membuat peraturan-peraturan seperti itu" Sehun menoleh ke arahnya, "Kecuali pada kalimat terakhir"

Luhan merenggut kesal ketika Sehun malah memilih membuang sampah makanannya di atas meja, menumpuk mereka menjadi satu kemudian membersihkan mulutnya serta meminum minuman botol yang entah sejak kapan berada di bawah meja.

"Simpel saja, kau tidak boleh mengotori ruangan, setelah makan tolong bersihkan sampahmu, dilarang membuat kegaduhan dalam kamar, aku tidak mau belajarku terganggu karena suara-suara berisik, jangan memutar music terlalu kencang pada malam hari walaupun kau memiliki radio itu," Luhan menunjuk pada radio yang berada di dekat ranjang Sehun seraya mengambil nafas, "Aku tidak mau tidurku terganggu"

"Baik, itu saja?"

"Jangan ke wilayahku jika tidak memiliki kepentingan"

"Bagaimana jika aku memasuki wilayahmu diam-diam?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh!" seru Luhan

"Memang bagian mana saja wilayahmu?"

"Kasurku dan segala macam benda yang berada di dalam kelambu itu" Luhan menunjuk daerah kekuasaanya, "Ku rasa itu saja. Kau mau menambahkan yang lainnya?"

"Itu saja? Mereka banyak sekali dan kau mau aku menambahkannya?" Sehun duduk di sofanya, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat mereka"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Aku akan menempelkan peraturannya di belakang pintu. Jika melanggar kau harus bayar denda padaku. Dendanya tergantung padaku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Kalau begitu, ini kuncimu. Tolong kembali ke kamar sebelum pukul sepuluh malam"

Sehun memutar matanya, pemuda culun di sampingnya ternyata begitu cerewet. Mengucapkan segitu banyak peraturan dalam satu nafas hingga membuat dirinya sendiri terengah. Bayangan Sehun, pemuda cantik bernama Luhan adalah pemuda pendiam, pemalu dan susah di dekati. Ternyata dugaannya terlempar jauh ketika Luhan berbicara tanpa nafas di depannya. Luhan bukan orang yang pendiam, pemalu namun mungkin memang susah di dekati mengingat pemuda mungil itu memiliki aura jual mahal yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Hari itu, Luhan memutuskan untuk menghabisi harinya bersama Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang mengistirahatkan dirinya di kasur empuknya, tertidur pulas.

Sehun membuka matanya dan hari telah berganti.

.

.

.

"Sehun, cepat bangun. Kau harus selesai mandi dua puluh menit lagi lalu harus segera siap-siap untuk mengambil jatah sarapan di kantin"

Sehun mengerang tak suka, _roommate_-nya benar-benar cerewet. Lebih cerewet dari ibu kandungnya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menguap lebar kemudian duduk seraya memasang wajah malas.

Diambilnya handuk biru miliknya dari koper kemudian segera memasuki kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar tidak berniat mendengan suara Luhan pagi ini.

Luhan mulai membenahi isi tasnya yang begitu berantakan. Mengisinya dengan beberapa buku pelajaran kemudian mulai mendandani dirinya. Tanpa berdandan pun dia tetap terlihat culun dengan rambut yang kelewat rapi, wajah polos dan imut . Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membenahi rambutnya dan memasangkan kacamatanya.

"Sehuuuunn cepatlah" raungnya sedikit kesal seraya membenahi penampilannya di cermin. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun padahal suara air menabrak lantai sudah tidak ada lagi. Luhan berdecak kesal, ia tidak suka jika penuturannya tidak tersahuti atau tidak di anggap.

"Sehuunn, ku bilang–" Luhan membalikan tubuhnya, kemudian merasakan punggungnya membentur dinding dengan begitu kasar. Ia meringis, hendak marah pada seseorang yang seenaknya saja menyakiti punggungnya pagi-pagi.

Biasanya ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat lawan. Tangannya akan melayang tepat pada wajah si Lawan. Namun beda cerita ketika Sehun mengunci tubuhnya di antara lengan-lengan pemuda itu. Tubuh bagian atas yang tereskpos dan rambut yang basah juga masih berantakan. Bagian bawah yang hanya terbalut handuk. Tatapan kesal yang begitu menusuk, entah mengapa Luhan merasa ketakutan ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang memaparkan rasa kesal ataupun marah. Sehun terlihat begitu mengerikan dan jauh dari kesan culun ketika rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya tidak terhalangi lensa.

Ingin rasanya mengabadikan momen dimana penampilan Sehun terlihat jauh dari kata culun, namun Luhan masih ingin hidup untuk seratus tahun kedepan.

"Jangan bicara lagi. Kau terlalu berisik" bisik pemuda itu tepat di telinganya, meremangkan bulu kuduknya seketika. Luhan menunduk kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Bagus"

Sehun memutar badannya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang mati-matian menahan jantungnya untuk tidak menabrak dadanya begitu kencang dan cepat.

.

.

.

"Oi .. _es batu_?" seseorang menepuk pundaknya ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk membelah koridor seorang diri. Ia mendelik ke arah samping kanannya, Kai menepuk bahunya dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan dari Kris yang belum sama sekali dapat persetujuan darinya.

"Kenapa tidak bersama _roommate_ mu?"

"Dia terlalu cerewet, penuh peraturan, aku bisa gila jika menghabiskan sisa akhir tahun belajarku disini" keluh Sehun panjang, kemudian Kai hanya tertawa menatap sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, jika tidak mau bersama Luhan, kau bisa menemuiku di 7H" ucap Kai, "Selang dua kamar dari kamarmu"

"Jadi kita sekelas?"

"Yap" Kai mengangguk, kemudian di sambut dengan anggukan mengerti dari Sehun. Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memang lebih memilih duduk sendiri dibandingkan dengan duduk bersama manusia-manusia berisik yang hanya dapat mengganggu konsentrasinya mendengar lagu. Kai memang tidak terlalu suka mendengarkan guru yang terus berceloteh di depan kelas dan membuatnya mengantuk, namun bukan berarti Kai memiliki otak dengan IQ rendah. Walaupun begitu, Kai dapat menyelipkan namanya pada urutan kelima di antara orang-orang pemilik nilai tertinggi se-Seoul, walaupun ia terus mengaku otak udang karena tak bisa mengalahi Kris yang terus-terusan berada di urutan pertama

"Belajarlah dengan rajin, oke?" Kai menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun kemudian terkiki karena pemuda berwajah dingin dengan kacamata yang membuat penampilannya begitu cupu menatapnya tak suka.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak anjingmu" ucapnya kemudian di sambut oleh bel sekolah yang menggema di indra mendengarannya.

"Kai" Sehun memanggil sahabatnya yang tengah melesakan _earphone_ pada telinganya, "Dimana anak itu duduk?"

"Anak itu?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Ohh .. Luhan? Tentu saja dengam Kyungsoo" ucapnya acuh tak acuh.

Sehun memutuskan untuk masa bodoh dengan _roommate_nya ketika guru pria memasuki ruangan, artinya aktingnya sebagai pemuda culun dimulai.

Kai menerangkan ketika guru di depan mereka sedang keluar untuk mengambil berkas-berkasnya yang tertinggal. Kelas H dan S adalah kelas jurusan IPA sementara E dan N untuk jurusan ips, sisanya, O, untuk jurusan bahasa, hanya sekedar sekilas info saja, sih.

Guru itu kembali secepat kilat, membuka spidol hitam kemudian menuliskan beberapa angka setelah penjelasannya yang memakan waktu beberapa menit telah selesai.

'_tok tok_'

Suara ketukan pintu yang begitu menganggu mereka. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya, menyamakan posisi dengan Kai yang begitu menikmati alunan lagu yang memenuhi gendang telinganya.

"Shi Luhan?" guru pria itu memanggil satu nama yang Sehun pastikan pasti milik Luhan.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin peduli dengan Luhan, namun matanya terus memaksa untuk menatap Luhan.

Di ujung tatapannya, Luhan terlihat begitu ketakutan. Enggan mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi. Hingga akhirnya, si pengetuk pintu dan perusah ketenangan kelas mereka dengan tubuh tinggi besar menarik paksa Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Luhan mengerang, ia dapat melihat air mata yang akan jatuh ketika pemuda gendut itu menarik Luhan dengan paksa dan tidak mementingkan betapa Luhan mati-matian menahan sakit yang teramat sangat menyerang pergelangan tangannya.

Mungkin ia memang kesal karena Luhan sangat cerewet, mengaturnya dengan segudang peraturan yang mengesalkan. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya berdenyut dan tangannya begitu gatal untuk melayang membentur pipi pria sialan yang seenaknya saja menarik Luhan dan tidak mementingkan air mata Luhan yang jatuh perlahan.

"_Appa .. hentikan_"

.

.

.

Review?

Huaaa kayanya ga bisa sering-sering update karena lagi uas /curhat. Hoho. Sorry kalo masi ngebingungin, makin ketengah makin banyak penjelasannya kok, tenang. Maaf kalo typonya banyak, banyak kata-kata yang ngebingungin atau semacamnya. Rated M bakal ada next capt, kalau enggak berarti next next capt kalo gak berarti next next next capt/?

thankiss


	3. Chapter 3

Love Tears

HunHan /slight Jonghyun x Luhan

**Warning: anak-anak dilarang masuk.**

**Stories are mine**

.

.

_Luhan_

2008, Seoul.

Sebuah peristiwa dua tahun silam memaksaku untuk memilih satu di antara dua pilihan yang paling berat. Orang tuaku bercerai karena alasan yang sampai sekarang masih mereka rahasiakan. Pilihanku jatuh untuk tetap tinggal dengan ayah, pria darah korea yang tak lain adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku. Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan ibu karena ibu jarang di rumah karena masalah pekerjaan. Beliau di rumah hanya untuk dua minggu dan tiga bulan berada di luar kota Seoul. Ibuku adalah wanita cantik dari bangsa Cina, keinginannya untuk mengajakku ke Cina terputus karena surat pernyataan cerai lebih dulu sampai di tangannya dari pada uang yang akan digunakannya untuk membawaku terbang ke negara asalnya.

Selama dua tahun belakangan ini, ayah selalu menghabiskan malamnya di tempat yang tak ku ketahui. Ayah tidak pernah memberitahu di mana 'surga dunia' baginya. Namun yang pasti, setiap malam ayah pasti pulang dengan bau alcohol yang membuat diriku sendiri mual. Kerapuhan ayah, ketidak-sempurnaan keluargaku, semuanya adalah faktor mengapa air mataku terus mengalir setiap memandangi ayah yang terkadang membanting barang-barang pemberian ibu dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Tidak jarang pula ayah melampiaskan amarahnya padaku.

Apa Tuhan begitu membenciku? Apa salahku?

Tahun ini aku memasuki bangku kelas tujuh dan aku benar-benar bersyukur ayah masih menyisihkan uang untuk pendidikanku.

Malam ini aku benar-benar bosan. Semua tugas sudah selesai kukerjakan, tidak ada yang dapat kukerjakan selain bergelut dengan kasur dan para bantal.

"Luhan? Appa pergi dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik" setiap malam, ayah pasti akan mengatakan kata yang serupa. Aku sampai hapal pada pukul berapa ayah mengatakannya.

"Ya, appa"

Bagaimana jika aku mengikuti ayah ke tempat yang tiap malam pasti di datanginya? Semenyenangkan apa tempat yang ayah kunjungi tiap malam tanpa rela absen untuk satu hari saja?

Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mengekori mobil ayah dengan sepedah kecilku.

Menuju sebuah tempat yang terlihat begitu menyenangkan dengan lampu di sana-sini.

Untuk pertama kali, aku memijakan kaki pada tempat yang sering ayah sebut dengan 'surga dunia'. Entahlah, namun kesan pertamaku jauh dari kata 'surga'. Mereka berlenggak-lenggok di tengah lantai dansa dengan pakaian super minim. Di sini terlalu ramai sampai-sampai aku kehilangan jejak ayah di tengah bejubelnya manusia dan bau alcohol yang begitu menyengat.

"Anak kecil, mengapa kau bisa masuk kesini?" sebuah suara tertuju padaku, pemuda itu menepuk pundakku kemudian tertawa dengan aroma asap rokok menyurak dari dalam mulutnya.

"Dia temanku" seorang pemuda dengan wajah super datar –maksudku tanpa ekspresi, bukan seperti hantu tanpa muka – menarik pergelangan tanganku, "Jangan ganggu"

"Oh oohh.. kau membawa temanmu, Sehunnie?"

Pemuda dengan kulit putih tanpa celah, berusaha menyembunyikanku dibalik punggungnya.

"Bagaimana jika ku pinjam semalam, kau dan temanmu akan mendapat uang jajan yang sama setelahnya"

"Jangan bodoh, aku sudah besar dan kau harus merubah metode cara mengambil temanku" Sehun mendelik kasar

"Baiklah. Dua kali lipat dan satu barang elektronik idamanmu, deal?"

Pemuda yang menarik tanganku itu diam. Ketika tanganku di tarik oleh pemuda yang memiliki umur sekita lima atau enam tahun di atas kami ia hanya dapat membeku. Aku tahu, itu adalah tawaran menggiurkan, jelas saja ia menyetujuinya.

Aku masih tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari 'meminjam temanmu'. Baik, anggap saja aku masuk dalam sebuah akting dimana aku adalah teman seorang pemuda yang terlihat memiliki umur sepantaran denganku yang memiliki nama panggilan Sehunnie itu. Berarti maksud pemuda di depanku ini adalah meminjamku, kan?

Meminjam? Aku bukan barang... kenapa di pinjam-pinjam?

.

.

.

_Sehun_

"Oi!" seseorang memanggilku, aku bisa menebak suara itu adalah milik Kris.

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita pergi, aku bosan hanya duduk-duduk saja"

"Nanti appamu mencari kita"

"Tenang, appa sudah memberiku handphone dan aku akan mengabarinya bahwa kita pergi makan malam kali ini. Oke? Ayoo"

Kris menarikku memasuki mobil mewah miliknya. Klub malam yang kami tinggalkan memang milik Kris –ralat, maksudku ayahnya. Kami biasa keluar-masuk hanya sekedar melihat-lihat manusia-manusia menjijikan yang merebahkan diri seenaknya saja pada setiap sofa klub dan melenggak-lenggokan tubuhnya di atas lantai dansa. Awalnya, semua terlihat begitu .. aneh. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, semua terlihat biasa saja.

Kris, pemuda yang tak lain adalah teman satu kelasku lah yang pertama kali mengajakku ke klub malam milik ayahnya. Awalnya hanya sekedar iseng, namun kami jadi terbiasa setiap minggu mendatangi klub hanya untuk sekedar duduk-duduk atau meminum beberapa minunman alcohol dengan kadar alcohol rendah.

Apakah ibu dan ayah ku tahu? Tentu saja tidak. Mereka terlalu serius dengan kerjaan mereka dan mungkin lupa jika mereka memiliki anak.

"Kris, tadi ada anak yang seumuran kita. Sepertinya ia tersesat di sana" aku membuka topik pembicaraan, sementara Kris hanya menatapku bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Aku memberikannya pada hyungnya Kai. Ia berjanji akan membelikanku handphone dan uang jajan dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Tapi. aku jadi tidak enak dengan anak itu. Anak itu masih terlihat begitu polos dan .. ah, aku jadi tidak enak hati"

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Jong Hyung pasti tidak akan menyakitinya"

Kata-kata itu tidak cukup untuk menenangkanku. Pemuda manis itu .. aku masih ingat tatapan bingungnya kala Jong hyung menarik tangannya.

"Ya, semoga"

Malam itu, udara begitu dingin. Menusuk permukaan kulitku, menembus hingga menghantam tulang. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika Kris membawaku ke restoran berbintang untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri dengan hidangan-hidangan lezat.

Omong-omong, anak polos itu .. bagaimana dengannya? Apa ia tidak kedinginan?

"Semoga Tuhan melindunginya" Kris menggenggam tanganku erat, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan lewat telapak tangannya yang lebih besar dari telapak tanganku.

Kris memang sahabatku yang paling mengerti bagaimana suasana hatiku dan selalu berhasi mengurangi kegundahanku ketika aku bingung mencari jalan keluar untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan kegalauan yang menumpuk pada otak dan pikiranku.

Jadi malam itu, kami memesan makanan dan minuman hangat berhubung angin malam sangat dingin seakan salju akan turun.

.

.

.

_Normal P.O.V_

Setiap langkah yang ia ayunkan, pasti menanyakan hal yang sama. _Kemana orang ini akan membawaku?. _Namun ia tetap diam, membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu berseliweran di otaknya. Ia tidak ada niat membuka mulutnya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah cepat-cepat lepas dari genggaman tangan manusia yang menggandengnya erat.

Semakin jauh kakinya melangkah, semakin sepi koridor yang di temuinya. Semakin dalam ia menelusuri klub malam tersebut, semakin banyak kamar yang berjejer menyapanya.

"Ayo masuk" pemuda itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Hingga ia merasa orang itu mendorong punggungnya, "Kita akan bermain semalaman, jadi jangan tegang, oke?"

"Main?" Luhan bertanya, "Di sini tidak ada wahana permainan sama sekali" ia menyapukan pandangannya pada setiap sisi ruangan. Ikut memutarkan badannya seiring matanya menuntun untuk melihat ke celah yang lebih susah untuk digapai.

Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti ketika melihat pemuda bersurai blonde itu tepat di depan batang hidungnya, tanpa menggunakan baju atasnya kemudian memepetkannya pada tembok. Berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Kita tidak perlu wahana, sayang" pemuda itu mengelus pipinya, "Kau hanya perlu patuh padaku. Mengerti?"

Luhan terdiam, jantungnya berdegup cepat karena gugup dan takut.

_Tempat macam apa ini?_

Pemuda mungil itu kemudian membelalakan kedua matanya ketika bibirnya di sentuh oleh pemuda di depannya. Menjilat kemudian melumatnya pelan untuk perkenalan mereka. Namun, Jonghyun–pemuda itu– tidak bisa tahan dengan segala kelembutan yang a berikan. Luhan yang selalu diam membuatnya gemas dan tidak sabar untuk membuat anak itu mendesah keras. Maka, ia menggigit bibir Luhan hingga Luhan meringis dan segera dimasukannya lidah yang kemudian mengekspos tiap inci mulut Luhan.

Rasanya ingin menangis. Tentu saja Luhan tahu, kini ia sama rendahnya dengan pelacur. Tentu saja ia tahu, tempat tadi adalah klub malam dan kini pemuda di depannya mengajaknya bermain yang pasti akan menyakiti batin dan raganya.

Apa ini semua adalah surga dunia bagi ayahnya?

"Ahjussi .. ku .. kumoh... eungh" dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, Luhan mendorong dada Jong. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, Jonghyun memundurkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian mencoba menatap mata Luhan lekat.

"Ahjussi?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, "Apa aku setua itu di matamu, heung?" Jonghyun berbisik dengan seduktif di telinga Luhan membuat tubuh mungilnya bergetar.

"Hyung .. kumohon .." Luhan menutupi dadanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya kemudian menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Mohon apa?" walaupun Luhan tidak melihat Jonghyun secara langsung, namun ia bisa tahu pemuda itu tengah menyeringai seram.

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku" ucap Luhan pelan, dengan suara yang begitu kecil mengandung ribuan rasa ketakuan yang amat sangat.

Jonghyun tidak bisa menuruti keinginan Luhan, tangannya menarik dagu Luhan dengan cara yang tidak sopan kemudian meraup bibir mungil itu kasar. Melumatnya kemudian menggigitnya hingga berdarah dan bengkak. Luhan hanya bisa menutup matanya, menahan air mata yang akan kembali keluar.

Kemana pemuda yang tadi berniat untuk melindunginya? Kemana pemuda dengan panggilan 'Sehunnie' itu?

Luhan terus menendang-nendang kakinya secara membabi buta. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada Jonghyun sekuat mungkin.

Jonghyun menggeram kesal dalam ciuman mereka kemudian menahan tangan Luhan dengan satu tangannya yang bebas bergerak. Tangan kiri yang tadi digunakannya untuk mencengkram dagu Luhan kini pindah untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan, memosisikan pemuda manis itu di pangkuannya.

Perlahan ciuman Jonghyun turun ke leher Luhan, membuat bercak-bercak merah keunguan pada setiap inci yang mampu di raih bibirnya.

"Hyu~nghh" Jonghyun menyeringai licik ketika dirasakan olehnya bagian bawah Luhan menegang dan desahan indah mulai melantun dari bibir mungilnya. Ia berani mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah menikmati sentuhannya ketika ciuman ketiga mereka terbalas oleh Luhan. Luhan memang merasa bibirnya penuh ketika lidah Jonghyun memasukinya, menyentuh apa saja yang dapat di raih oleh lidah yang berukuran lebih besar dari lidahnya, karena itulah Luhan berusaha mendorong lidah Jonghyun keluar dengan lidah kecilnya, bukan bermaksud untuk membalas ciuman pemuda itu.

Jonghyun tidak segan-segan menggendong Luhan untuk segera menaiki kasur tanpa melepas tautan mereka.

Luhan mulai memberontak dalam ciuman mereka dengan memukul lagi dada bidangnya, Jonghyun memutuskan untuk menjauhkan kepalanya. Di saat itu pula Luhan meraup oksigen dengan rakus.

"Bibirmu terlalu manis" jempol Jonhyun membelai lembut bibir bawah Luhan, "Aku tidak rela untuk berhenti melumatnya"

Wajah Luhan memerah seutuhnya, ia hanya bisa diam, entah mengapa ia menginginkan hal yang lebih namun jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia ingin sekali berlari dari genggaman tangan pemuda bersurai blonde di depannya. Namun pada kenyataannya, ia memang tidak bisa kemana-mana. Ia sudah terperangkap dalam gelapnya malam, tenggelam dalam kelamnya dunia.

Jonghyun mulai menanggalkan segala pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh Luhan, menjilat bibirnya demi menahan hasratnya untuk menelan Luhan dalam sekali kunyah.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lu-Luhan, Shi Luhan" Luhan memeluk lututnya demi menutup bagian dada hingga kemaluannya yang terekspos.

"Malaikat kecil yang turun ke bumi, benar?" Jonghyun kembali mendekatkan raganya ke tubuh Luhan, kemudian terkekeh kecil seraya menarik kaki Luhan agar pemuda mungil itu tidak menutupi dadanya.

Nipple dengan warna pink kecoklatan yang kini menegang. Jonghyu mulai menggerakan lidahnya, memutari nipple Luhan tanpa berniat menyentuhnya.

"Aahh~ hyungiehh~" Luhan memejamkan matanya dan entah dorongan dari mana ia mulai menekan kepala Jonghyun, meminta lidah basah itu untuk mengenai nipplenya. Jonghyun mengerti, kemudian mulai mengulum nipple Luhan dengan lembut. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menahan punggung Luhan, sementara yang satunya lagi mulai mencubit, memelintir nipple Luhan.

"Aakkhh.. Hyunghh ~" Luhan meringis sakit ketika gigi-gigi Jonghyun menggigit nipplenya gemas.

Jonghyun terus memberikan service terbaiknya untuk si mungil Luhan yang baginya sangat menggemaskan. Setiap desahan Luhan pasti berhasil menaiki libidonya. Luhan mati-matian menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya yang membengkak namun itu semua percuma, desahan yang berusaha ia tahan pasti akan keluar, lolos dari mulutnya begitu saja.

Untuk kedua kalinya Jonghyun menarik kaki Luhan, membuat Luhan terlentang tak berdaya di atas kasur. Tubuh mereka mulai berkeringat. Di mata Jonghyun, Luhan menjadi beribu-ribu lebih seksi dan menggemaskan.

Di kulumnya kejantanan Luhan, mengundang erangan kaget sekaligus desahan nikmat dari Luhan. Jonghyun mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, menyedot-nyedot kejantanan Luhan yang jauh lebih kecil dari pada miliknya dan menggoda lubang kecil di sana dengan lidahnya. Tangannya mulai meremas bokong Luhan, mencoba membelai _manhole _perawan Luhan.

"AAAAKHH" Luhan menjerit ketika tiba-tiba tiga jari Jonghyun menerobos _manhole_nya kasar.

Jonghyun terdiam sebentar, hatinya bergetar ketika air mata Luhan jatuh membasahi pipi, melihat ekspresi si mungil yang mati-matian menahan pedih pada bokongnya.

Namun semuanya digelapkan nafsu.

"AAKKHH, HYUUNGH~!"Jeritan Luhan terus menggema ketika Jonghyun melepaskan jarinya kemudian menggantinya dengan penis besarnya, menghujam _hole_ Luhan tanpa kata ampun. Darah mengalir di selangkangannya, hole sucinya benar-benar robek.

Entahlah sejak kapan pemuda itu menanggalkan semua pakaiannya.

Seakan berniat mengnacurkan _hole _ketat Luhan detik itu juga. Luhan merasa dirinya seperti dibelah menjadi dua. Begitu perih, holenya terasa seperti terbakar detik itu juga. Darah ikut mengalir dari dalam ketika Jonghyun masuk kedalam dirinya dengan sempurna. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa pasrah, diam seraya memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Jonghyun merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara ketika Luhan terus berteriak, mendesah dengan semua air mata yang dimilikinya, kemudian hole Luhan yang seakan mengunyah penisnya di dalam sana.

"Ukh .. kena kau begitu .. ohhh .. ketthatt" Jonghyun menyumpahi semua kenikmatannya yang Luhan berikan.

"Hyunghh.. sakith" Luhan merintih lemas, kemudian menangis–lagi. Sesuatu di perutnya ingin keluar namun aksesnya tertutup dengan jempol Jonhyun. Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menahan spermanya keluar, batang kemaluannya membiru menahan segala hasrat.

Namun Jonghyun tidak peduli, ia terus menghantam benda yang terasa kenyal di ujung sana, berusaha mendengar Luhan terus menjerit indah.

Jonghyun merasakan miliknya di dalam hole Luhan mulai membesar, Luhan juga menyadarinya, namun ia hanya diam, tenaganya terkuras habis untuk berteriak dan menangis. Setelah tiga genjotan, Jonghyun menumpahkan cairannya di dalam Luhan, membenamkan miliknya lebih dalam pada hole Luhan dan memberi hak akses keluar Luhan kembali.

Luhan tersenyum miris, tertawa getir dengan nada kecil kemudian menangis lagi. Matanya benar-benar sembab sekarang.

Jonghyun menaruh diri di samping Luhan, kemudian mengangkat raga Luhan dan menempatkannya di atas dadanya agar miliknya tidak lepas dari hole Luhan. Di peluknya tubuh kecil Luhan kemudian ia memutuskan duduk di sisi kasur agar dapat melihat wajah Luhan yang penuh keringat dengan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya. Mata lembab dan bibir yang bengkak tidak menutupi kecantikan Luhan.

Jonghyun kembali meraup bibir Luhan yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Luhan mulai membuka mulutnya tanpa harus di suruh dulu, ia mulai memberikan segala yang ia miliki pada Jonghyun malam ini. Karena ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar, semua yang berharga darinya telah lepas.

Luhan mengerang ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Jonghyun menyerang leher dan dadanya, melukiskan beberapa bercak di sana kemudian bermain dengan nipple Luhan untuk membangunkannya.

Jonghyun mulai menggerakan miliknya yang masih tertanam sempurnah pada hole Luhan.

"Hyuuungghh~" Luhan menjerit tertahan, di sumpalnya mulut mungilnya dengan bahu Jonghyun, kemudian terisak karena merasakan perih kembali mendera bokongnya, "Sakit.. hiks"

Jonghyun tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya mengelus punggung Luhan, mengecup anak kecil di depannya, melumat bibir mungil yang begitu manis di mulutnya kemudian menggerakan kejantanannya dengan tempo lembut. Ia tahu, sepelan apapun ia menggerakan miliknya, pasti sangat sakit bagi Luhan. Terlihat dari kedua tangan Luhan yang mencengkram bahkan nyaris mencakar lengan bagian atas Jonhyun.

Masa bodoh dengan orang lain, yang terpenting adalah kenikmatan diri sendiri. Maka Jonghyun kembali menumbuk prostat Luhan beringas.

Luhan sudah tiga kali orgasme, barulah Jonghyun memuntahkan laharnya di dalam tubuh Luhan untuk kedua kalinya dan melepaskan miliknya dari manhole Luhan.

Luhan bernafas lega. Rasanya bokongnya kosong, lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya.

Jonghyun meletakan Luhan yang terlihat begitu lelah di atas ranjang seraya mengatur nafasnya, "Sebenarnya aku belum puas, lain kali aku akan membawa banyak mainan untuk kita" ia menyeringai seraya membelai rambut Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa diam, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

"Ini ceknya"

Luhan menoleh, tersenyum miris dengan segala kepedihan pada sorot matanya, rasanya ia benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki harga diri, "Apakah kerjaku pantas mendapatkan hadiah sebesar itu?"

"Tentu" pemuda bersurai blonde itu tersenyum kemudian segera berpakaian

"Tidak istirahat dulu?"Luhan tahu, Jonghyun pasti lelah. Ia sempat ingin memukul Jonghyun karena telah memasukinya tanpa permisi dan melakukan hal yang menjijikan begini hanya berdasarkan atas nafsu semata, namun tidak sekarang, tenaganya terkuras , pemuda tinggi itu menggeleng

"Ada yang harus ku kerjakan. Sampai jumpa, Luhan" Jonghyun melirik handphonenya sebentar kemudian meninggalkan Luhan

Kecupan terakhir yang mendarat begitu lembut pada bibirnya hingga Luhan tidak ingin membiarkan kenyamanan pada dua belah bibirnya hilang begitu saja. Entah setan dari mana, Luhan merasa ia ingin mendapatkan sentuhan-sentuhan itu lagi, padahal baru saja ia ingin menjotos Jonghyun karena merobek _manhole_nya dan sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar beberapa hari kedepan.

Namun mau apa lagi, pemuda bersurai blonde itu kemudian pergi, menutup pintu dan membiarkan Luhan termenung bersama langit malam yang begitu legam mengerikan.

"Tu-tunggu" ada sesuatu yang sepertinya terlupakan. Luhan mengambil celananya, memasang dengan asal dan berusaha mengejar punggung yang kini tak tertangkap lagi oleh matanya. Jalannya sedikit terseok-seok, pantatnya terasa begitu sakit jika berjalan.

Dinginnya malam menyurak, menyelimuti tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak berbalut apapun. Ia terdiam, melongo tanpa memperdulikan angin malam yang terus menghunus kulitnya dengan dingin yang kian menjadi-jadi.

"Siapa namanya?" Luhan bahkan tidak sempat mengenal Jonghyun.

Ia kembali memasuki kamar, menatap cek dari pemuda itu dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

"Aku ... sudah sama seperti pelacur" ringisnya.

Malam menemaninya menangis, ia ingin berteriak, mengapa ia begitu menjijikan? Awalnya ia menolak untuk di sentuh, namun tadi ia malah menikmatinya dan pikiran yang terakhir kali menempel pada otaknya adalah menginginkan hal itu lagi.

Jadi, beginilah surga dunia maksud ayahnya.

Luhan meraung. Nafsu memang mengubah segalanya. Maka, Luhan memutuskan membersihkan dirinya dari cairan-cairan mereka juga keringat yang tadi membasahinya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Luhan untuk membersihkan diri, beberapa di bagian tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit ketika di sentuh ataupun hanya sekedar bertabrakan dengan air.

Nafsunya menyurut kemudian otaknya kembali berfikir secara logika. Apa enaknya tadi? Semuanya hanya membuat dirinya tersiksa dengan luka-luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Jam dinding meneriakan pukul dua belas malam, ia segera berlari menyusuri koridor yang untungnya hanya memiliki satu arah menuju klub malam. Kedua kakinya yang masih sedikit lemas ditambah bokongnya yang masih pedih benar-benar menghambat kecepatan larinya. Hatinya terasa seperti di remas, momen yang baru saja di dapatkannya akan menjadi momen terburuk, memalukan dan paling menjijikan baginya. Air matanya seakan ingin turun lagi.

Rasanya ingin berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya demi menenangkan batinnya, hatinya seakan terus mengejeknya, berkata, "_Hei, jalang"_

'_Bruk_' Luhan terus membungkuk ketika bahu mungilnya menabrak seseorang. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan benar karena air mata menyelimuti lensa matanya.

"Apa .. apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Luhan merasakan tangannya di tarik, kemudian matanya menangkap sepatu ayahnya. Habis sudah, ayahnya tahu Luhan mengekorinya.

"A-appa .. a-aku" Luhan ingin bicara namun pita suaranya bergetar hebat, suaranya yang lembut tertutup oleh alunan music yang dipandu DJ klub malam.

"Kau ..." sebuah kertas di tangan Luhan terampas kasar, cek dari Jonghyun kini telah berada di tangannya. Dagu Luhan di tarik oleh ayahnya, meminta kedua bola mata Luhan membalas tatapan mata ayahnya, "_Bitch_?!"

"Bu-bukan .. ayah, i-itu .. kecelakaan. Seseorang .. hiks ... membawaku ... hiks ..."

Bukan wajah marah yang di paparkan ayah Luhan ketika Luhan menangis mengingat kejadian mengerikan dalam hidupnya, bukan pelukan untuk menenangkan Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar merasa penyesalan yang tiada ujungnya.

"Kau bisa menghasilkan duit banyak juga ternyata" ayahnya menyeringai, kemudian Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak .. aku tidak mau" Luhan membantah. Ayahnya tidak mendengar, bahkan menoleh untuk menatapnya. Hanya asik dengan ponsel genggam berwarna hitam kesayangan ayahnya.

_"Tuan, bisa bawakan anakmu ke rumahku dua hari lagi? Tolong jangan berikan dia pada orang lain selain aku, aku akan memberikanmu uang berapapun yang kau inginkan asal Luhan untukku. Jangan jual dia pada orang lain_-_Jonghyun_"

"Jonghyun?" Ayahnya menatapnya dengan penuh selidik, "Siapkan dirimu, dua hari kedepan seseorang memesanmu"

Luhan mematung. Otaknya seakan meledak. Ia tidak percaya jika ayahnya sendiri menjualnya dengan orang-orang gila dan menjijikan.

"Appa ..." Luhan tidak bisa berkata tidak. Luhan tidak punya alasan untuk membantah, karena bagaimanapun juga ayahnya adalah manusia yang harus di anggap 'selalu benar' oleh Luhan.

Ayahnya berubah menjadi monster, begitulah sosok ayahnya kini di depan matanya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang dengan sepedahnya. Menangis di tengah gelapnya malam. Meraung menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya benar-benar rendah. Penyesalan yang tidak pernah bisa terhapuskan. Masa bodoh dengan semua orang yang menatapnya aneh. Luhan butuh penenang hatinya.

"Mama .. Lulu merindukanmu"

.

.

.

_Rabu, 2008. _

_Kediaman keluarga Kim_.

Dengan mata tanpa ekspresi, Luhan di tarik ayahnya menuju sebuah rumah megah yang terletak di pusat kota. Seorang maid membukakan pintu untuk mereka, kemudian mempersilahkan Luhan dan ayahnya untuk duduk di ruang tengah sambil menunggu si pemilik rumah.

Kim Jonghyun yang beberapa hari lalu ayahnya sebut kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai, Luhan? Kita bertemu lagi" ucap pemuda itu dengan tersenyum, "Aigo, aku tidak tahu anakmu ini sehebat itu, tuan"

Ayahnya hanya tertawa tanpa ada rasa bersalah dalam tiap sorotan matanya. Kim Jonghyun adalah orang yang membuatnya sekotor sekarang sekaligus orang yang masuk dalam list 'manusia menjijikan dan paling dibenci' oleh Luhan.

"Luhan sangat berharga, jadi aku menghargakannya dengan harga tinggi"

"Setinggi apapun itu aku akan membayarnya dua kali lipat. Aku sangat menyukai anakmu"

"Dasar pedopil, penyakitmu belum sembuh rupanya" ayahnya tertawa.

Luhan membatin, apakah ayahnya memang sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi?

"Baiklah. Lu? Ayo ke kamarku"

"Jangan terlalu kasar, Jong"

"Aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, tuan"

Luhan hanya dapat mengekori Jonghyun. Satu pertanyaan melintas ketika ia melihat ayahnya dan juga pemuda bernama Jonghyun itu terlihat begitu akrab.

"Kau kenal ayahku, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja, aku dan ayahmu sering bermain di klub malam yang kemarin kau datangi itu"

"Ooh"

Ketika sebuah pintu kamar dibuka oleh Jonghyun, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Gugup. Takut. Ia ingin lari namun ayahnya pasti akan murka dan memukul juga mencambuknya tanpa ampun seperti pada suatu malam ketika ia pulang larut malam karena terlalu lama bermain game di rumah temannya. Seluruh tubuhnya biru dan beberapa bekas cambukan terlukis rapi di tubuhnya.

"HYUUUNGIE! Kau membawakanku temaan?!" kegugupan Luhan ditutupi oleh kebingungannya ketika seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya keluar dari kamar. Pemuda berkulit tan dengan robot-robotan di tangannya.

"Aku membawakan teman untukmu. Yang akur, oke?" Jonghyun mengelus kepala Luhan pelan, "Aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti kemarin malam. Ayahmu benar-benar gila karena rela menjual anaknya demi uang. Bermainlah dengan adikku."

Luhan hampir menangis, dipeluknya tubuh Jonghyun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Mengucapkan ribuan kata terimakasih.

Mungkin bukan list 'manusia yang di benci' oleh Luhan, Jonghyun cukup masuk dalam list 'manusia menjijikan' saja.

Dan hari itu Luhan menghabiskan waktunya dengan pemuda bernama Kai, pemuda baik hati walaupun ia memiliki sifat nakal seperti laki-laki pada umumnya.

Malamnya, ia pulang dan mendapatkan keesokan harinya berita keluarga Kim pindah karena alasan pekerjaan terdengar dan ayahnya mulai menjualnya lagi kepada manusia-manusia menjijikan yang selalu berlaku kasar padanya.

.

.

Dua tahun mengalami tekanan batin yang membuatnya hanya bisa berdiam diri, Luhan akhirnya mengemasi semua barang-barangnya dan kabur dari rumah. Tidur di kediaman salah seorang bibinya dan memintanya untuk merahasiakan dirinya tinggal menghabisi waktu kelas sembilannya pada wanita berumur sekitar tiga puluhan itu.

Kemudian, dengan tabungannya dan juga bantuan biaya dari bibi dan pamannya, Luhan memasuki asrama laki-laki terbesar di Korea. Mencoba meninggalkan masa lalunya yang kelam dan benar-benar mencoba menghilang dari ayahnya.

.

.

.

_2012_

"Appa kumohon ... sakit" suaranya bergetar menahan tangis dan rasa takut. Walaupun air matanya sudah jatuh beberapa tetes, Luhan tidak berniat untuk membengkakan matanya dan membasahi pipinya di hari pertama belajarnya.

Tangannya di hentakan kasar, pria gendut di depannya berkacak pinggang. Tatapannya yang begitu tajam seakan menghunus tubuh kecil Luhan perlahan namun pasti.

"Jalang!" ucapnya dingin dengan nada kecil nyaris berdesis, "Kau kemana saja, ha? Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu untuk masuk sini? Kau hanya kerja untuk dirimu sendiri? Apa aku tidak pernah mengajarimu cara berterimakasih, Luhan?!" bentak pria gendut itu.

"Appa .. bukan begitu .."

"Lalu apa? Kau sudah kotor, tidak pantas berada di sini" ucapan ayahnya terdengar begitu menohok jantungnya. Ya, ia memang kotor, "Pulanglah dan bantu aku mendapatkan uang"  
"Appa geumanhae!" bentak Luhan, tangannya terkepal dengan amarah yang membara pada setiap tatapannya, "Kau kira aku apa? Mesin pencari uang? Apa kau tidak menyayangiku lagi dan memilih menjualku pada ahjussi-ahjussi atau ahjuma-ahjuma menjijikan di luar sana? Apa kau lebih memilih uang dari pada aku? Apa aku bukan anakmu, Tuan?!" wajah Luhan memerah sempurna karena amarah yang meledak dalam hatinya, berteriak kasar dengan rahang mengeras. Ia sudah muak. Benar-benar muak dengan kelakuan ayahnya yang menjual lubangnya pada manusia-manusia penuh nafsu di luar sana.

"Tak bisakah appa melihatku bahagia?"

Semilir angin menemani air mata Luhan yang kini menetes, masa bodoh dengan wajahnya yang kini terlihat kusut dan basah, mata yang merah dan bibir yang bergetar hebat. Hatinya seakan di cambuk kemudian di remas, terasa begitu sakit ketika ayahnya rela memilih untuk menjualnya dari pada membiarkannya bahagia dalam asrama.

"Ayo pulang" kata-katanya hanyalah seonggok sampah tak berguna. Tangan Luhan di tarik untuk kedua kalinya dengan cara yang lebih kasar.

Namun Luhan sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat. Ia mungkin culun dengan gayanya yang sangat rapi, namun ia bukan Luhan yang mau di seret-seret dalam dunia yang ditemani kelap-kelip lampu klub malam lagi. Luhan menghentakan tangannya, melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman sang ayah.

"Appa" panggilnya, pria itu menoleh kesal. Terlihat dari rahangnya yang mulai mengeras dan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat, "Jika appa ingin menjualku, aku tidak akan menganggap appa adalah appaku lagi. Jika appa ingin aku menjadi pelacur, maka aku bukan anak appa lagi. Jika appa menginginkan aku untuk membuang harga diriku demi selembar cek" Luhan menahan nafasnya agar suaranya tidak lagi bergetar, "Silahkan cari orang lain"

"Luhan!"

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pemberontak?!" tangan kasar pria itu menampar kencang pipi Luhan hingga meninggalkan bekas merah. Ujung bibir Luhan berdarah dan pipinya terasa sakit seperti terbakar.

Namun semuanya bukan apa-apa. Rasa sakit itu hanya sementara, berbeda dengan hatinya yang terasa seperti terkoyak habis-habisan. Meninggalkan rasa traumatis yang mendalam bagi batinnya.

Tinjuan Luhan melayang tanpa kenal bulu, menyobek ujung bibir ayahnya sendiri, "Sejak appa mengajarkanku bagaimana menjadi orang bejat" kemudian kepalan tangannya beralih pada sisi lainnya, "Maaf, anda bukan ayah ku lagi" dan tendangan terakir untuk menuntaskan semuanya.

"Maaf"

Luhan menunduk, menghapus darah yang berada pada sisi bibir ayahnya dengan lembut, kemudian berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi.

Sementara pria itu hanya diam. Hatinya kembali bergerak dan mulai merasakan apa yang selama ini anaknya rasakan.

Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, bukan?

Luhan mencuci wajahnya yang terlihat begitu kusut. Penyesalan kembali menyergapnya. Bagaimanapun juga tuan Shi adalah ayah kandungnya. Otaknya berputar pada masa-masa bahagia mereka. Bagaimana tuan Shi merawatnya ketika di rumah hanyalah mereka berdua. Mengajari cara untuk menjadi anak yang baik dan patuh akan segala perintahnya.

_Luhan, siapa yang mengajarimu makan menggunakan sendok? Ayah._

_ Luhan, siapa yang membenahi dasimu kala teman-temanmu mengerjaimu dulu? Ayah._

_ Kenapa kau memilih ayah dari pada ibu? Karena ayah yang paling mengertiku. _

Ia benci untuk diam namun ia juga tidak ingin menyakiti ayahnya seperti tadi.

Ia menutup wajahnya. Setetes air mata kembali turun melewati pipinya.

"Biarkan tangisan kali ini adalah penutup segalanya, Lu"

Kemudian Luhan mendapatkan kehangatan dari seseorang yang memeluknya kuat, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu seutuhnya, seakan memberikan segala ketenangan dan rasa aman yang dimilikinya. Mengelus lembut bahu Luhan yang bergetar.

.

.

.

Review?

Ini pertama kalinya aku buat NC-scene/? Jadi sori sori banget kalo ga hot, ga memuaskan dan sebagainya. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya ngebingungin banget, feelnya ga dapet, banyak typo dan banyak kata-kata yang gak sesuai. Kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, ya? Hoho. Kepanjangan atau gimana?

Open arms buat kritik, saran dan segala pujian /wht.

Thanks /bow.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Tears

HunHan

**Stories are mine. **

.

.

.

Api berkobar dengan segenap amarah yang menyalakannya. Asap turut menemani ketika foto demi foto terus di masukan ke dalam perut api. Api itu melahap mereka, melenyapkannya dengan perlahan namun pasti hingga semuanya hanyalah seonggok abu tak berarti.

Matanya tidak terfokuskan kemana-mana. Ia enggan untuk sekedar sadar bahwa tangannya terus-terusan membuang foto-foto berharganya, membiarkan api menelan semuanya dengan sekali lahap.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika air membasahinya dan mematikan api besar buatannya tadi.

"Bodoh, ku kira ada kebakaran," kemudian pemuda itu meletakan ember kosongnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau mengganggu acaraku, Kai" ucapnya tanpa niat

"Acara apa? Upacara kegelapan, eoh?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak" pemuda itu menjitak kepala temannya, Kai.

Kai merampas lembaran-lembaran kertas yang masih utuh di tangan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya, kemudian melihat selembar demi selembar tumpukan kertas tersebut.

Foto Luhan dengan ayahnya.

"Mengapa kau membakarnya?"

"Jika aku melihat wajah ayah, aku merasa sangat bersalah" ucap Luhan kemudian meringis, memilih untuk mendudukan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput taman belakang sekolah mereka.

"Ooo. Tapi ku rasa kau memperlakukan ayahmu dengan tepat. Sudah seharusnya kau tegas pada ayahmu yang gila uang itu," Kai duduk di samping Luhan, mendongak menatap bintang yang bertaburan.

"Tapi tetap saja .."

"Kau tahu, ketika kau di tarik ayahmu keluar, Sehun langsung membuntutimu" ucap Kai, Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Dan aku tidak percaya aku melihat sesuatu yang .. mm .. sangat dramatis di toilet sekolah tadi pagi"

Kemudian jitakan kedua mendarat mulus di kepala Kai, "Dasar tukang intip"

"Kalian melakukannya di tempat yang kurang elit. Aku sedang kebelet tapi harus berhenti di depan pintu agar tidak merusak suasana"

"Jadi? Dia mendengar semuanya?" tatapan Luhan kembali murung, lebih murung dan terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya.

"Ya ... begitulah" Kai merangkul pemuda kecil di sampingnya, "Dia sudah lama tahu masalahmu"

"Kau membocorkannya?!" Luhan menatapp Kai dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna, siap-siap melancarkan jitakan ketiganya

"Bukaan" Kai menahan tangan Luhan, "Bukan begitu. Dia memang pernah mengenalmu dulu. Kau saja yang pikun. Bodoh"

"Eh? Masa?" kini giliran Kai yang menjitak Luhan

"Dasar otak udang. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, ini sudah malam" ucap Kai. Luhan terdiam.

"A-aku .. jadi ... ah entahlah, aku malu jika bertemu anak itu sekarang. Lagipula apa maksudnya tiba-tiba datang kemudian memelukku di saat wajahku sekusut itu?!" Luhan menggerutu, wajahnya sedikit memanas ketika ia mengingat Sehun yang memeluknya untuk menenangkannya saat di toilet tadi pagi.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih, bodoh. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu dengan sembarang orang, bahkan denganku. Kau beruntung"

"Jadi kau mau di peluknya?" Luhan menyeringai nakal, "Aigooo~ uri baby, sini umma peluk nak" Luhan merentangkan tangannya demi meraih tubuh Kai dengan bibir yang siap mencium Kai.

"A-apa-apaan!" dengan rasa terusik, Kai menjauh. Namun Luhan terus mendekatinya.

"Aigo~ Kaii ... biarkan ummamu memelukmu, uljima sayang ... mumu"

"Luhan kau terlihat mengerikan" Kai berlari menjauhi Luhan, "Diam disana! Aku tidak mau rabies karena di ciummu"

"Ayo kemari anakku" Luhan mengejar Kai, mencoba menangkap pemuda tan yang kini berlari secepat kilat demi menjauhinya.

"Naahh, tertangkaapp!" seru Luhan ketika kedua tangannya dapat merengkuh tubuh Kai. Tawanya menyurak dari bibir kecilnya sementara Kai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya seraya mengoceh kesal, meminta Luhan segera melepaskan tangannya.

Dan sepasang mata di sana menatap nanar keduanya.

.

.

.

Pemuda mungil itu merentangkan tangannya, menguap lebar ketika alaramnya berteriak berisik di sebelahnya. Dimatikannya alarm handphonenya dan segera mengecek kalender. Hanya bersisa tiga belas hari di sekolah kemudian liburan musim dingin akan datang.

Kyungsoo mengambil handuknya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pada tempat _roommate _nya tertidur dengan gaya tak senonoh. Kaki mengangkang, tangan yang direntangkan lebar-lebar dengan boneka anjing kecil di dekat kepalanya, bibir yang terbuka dan .. eoh, siapa yang sadar bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari tiga manusia yang paling menyolok di sekolah mereka?

"Hei, bangun" Kyungsoo memukul-mukulkan handuknya pada salah satu kaki _roommate_nya dengan malas, matanya baru setengah terbuka dan rasanya ia ingin sekali menidurkan tubuhnya hingga pagi kembali menyapa.

"CEPAT BANGUN, HITAM!" teriak Kyungsoo tak sabaran. Pemuda yang terusik karena kunjungannya ke pulau kapuk terganggu mendelik tak senang, melihat Kyungsoo yang meninggalkannya kearah kamar mandi. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya kemudian duduk di tepi kasur. Membenahi tataan rambutnya seraya menatap ke arah cermin kecil yang sengaja di taruhnya pada meja nakas.

Suara kecipak air yang berbenturan dengan lantai terdengar memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Kyungsoo pasti menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama darinya jika masalah membersihkan badan. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang rapi, bersih, dan selalu menginginkan semuanya berjalan sempurna. Bertolak belakang dengan Kai –_roommate _Kyungsoo– yang lebih memilih hidup santai dan sembrono.

Kai membenahi letak boneka anjingnya setelah sebelumnya di cium dengan penuh kasih sayang terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia menguap lebar, meregangkan otot-ototnya kemudian mengambil handuknya.

"Kyung, bisakah kita mandi bersama? Bisa-bisa aku kesiangan. Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih pagi?" omel Kai di depan kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo tidak menggubrisnya. Masih asik menggosok tubuhnya di dalam _bathtub. _

"Kyuuuunggiieee"

"Berisik. Salahmu karena tidak menyalakan alarm. Jangan masuk atau wajahmu akan hancur detik ini juga" geram Kyungsoo ketika teriakan Kai yang menganggu ketenangan dunianya .

Siapa bilang Kai adalah pemuda menakutkan dengan wajah tampan dan mengerikan layaknya srigala haus darah? Bagi Kyungsoo, _roommate_-nya itu hanyalah pemuda dengan wajah tampan–ya, Kyungsoo akui Kai memang bisa dikatakan tampan. Namun tentu saja ketampanan Kai masih dibawahnya–dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan dengan perawakan menggemaskan mirip sekali layaknya boneka beruang kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan acara mandinya dengan durasi yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kai telat walaupun semuanya memang salah si hitam itu sendiri karena tidak akan bangun jika Kyungsoo tidak membangunkannya.

Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi dan di baliknya terihatlah Kai berdiri dengan wajah super bete, bibir yang di kerucutkan dengan tampang yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Jangan pasang tampang sok _aegyo_ seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah imut" Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, dibalas dengan tatapan kesal Kai.

"Terserah padamu. Cepat menyingkir" Kai mendelik kesal. Umur Kai memang beberapa bulan di bawah Kyungsoo, namun tubuh Kyungsoo jauh lebih mungil darinya dan _aegyo_ yang selalu dijuruskan Kai pasti di ejek mentah-mentah oleh Kyungsoo yang pada kenyataannya memang lebih imut dari pada Kai.

"Oh Tuhan! Kaaii!" raung Kyungsoo ketika ia melihat ruang tengah penuh dengan sampah makanan ringan Kai. Ia memang tidak tahu kapan Kai kembali ke kamar mereka mengingat ia sudah tertidur pulas sebelum Kai menghancurkan kamar mereka seperti biasa.

"Aku bersumpah demi dewa-dewa dan para leluhur kau tidak boleh kembali ke kamar malam ini!" geram Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menggunakan bajunya kemudian meninggalkan selembar kertas di tengah tumpukan sampah makanan ringan Kai.

"_Bersihkan kamar sebelum pergi dan jangan kembali ke kamar hari ini. Terserah perutmu tidur di mana asalkan jangan tidur di kamar. Ini hukuman karena melanggar peraturan Do Kyungsoo_"

.

.

.

Pemuda itu terdiam ketika bangun-bangun, kamarnya terlihat benar-benar sepi. _Roommate_-nya menghilang dari singgasananya. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya, sekedar meregangkan otot-ototnya kemudian menyusup memasuki kamar mandi.

"KYAAA!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! TUTUP PINTUNYA!"

Dengan gerakan secepat mungkin, pemuda itu menutup pintu kamar mandi. Matanya terpejam erat kemudian tubuhnya bergetar kaget. Di peluknya dengan erat handuk putih miliknya. Jantungnya hampir saja mencelos keluar. Ia bersumpah akan mencuci matanya jika ia bisa.

"Tenangkan dirimu Luhan ..." gumamnya pelan, mengelus dadanya sendiri demi menenangkan diri. Kejadian memalukan yang terus bersemayam, menari-nari mengelilingi otaknya tanpa kenal lelah. Luhan masih memiliki rasa ketakutan sendiri ketika melihat dirinya tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun pada tubuhnya–salah satu alasan mengapa kamar mandinya tidak memiliki kaca–karena mengingatkannya pada masa-masa seorang Luhan yang menjijikan, dan kini ia melihat orang lain tidak mengenakan apapun.

Ya Tuhan, sepertinya ia ingin kembali ke pangkuan-Mu detik ini juga.

"Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk" sebuah suara melewati indra pendengarannya. Matanya masih terpejam namun ia bisa merasakan Sehun yang berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, dalam nada bicaranya saja terkesan bahwa tadi itu bukan apa-apa. Padahal pemuda itu juga ikut berteriak tadi.

Luhan tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk segera memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya secepat kilat kemudian menemui Kyungsoo untuk meredam perasaan aneh yang kini menjalar di dalam hatinya.

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

"Kris!" pemuda itu terengah, lelah mengejar pemuda tinggi yang kini tengah menenteng beberapa buku di tangannya.

Pemuda yang di panggil Kris itu menoleh pada si pemilik suara.

"Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau menungguku?!" bentaknya kesal, ia meraih tangan Kris kemudian menggandengnya, "Aku hampir saja mati kehabisan oksigen karena kakimu melangkah begitu cepat"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Tao" Kris terus berjalan, tatapannya tertuju ke depan. Lurus pada satu titik yang tidak pasti. Salah satu cara yang gampang untuk mengabaikan _roommate_-nya yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Satu langkahmu adalah tiga langkah untukku"

"Maka dari itu langkahkan kakimu lebih lebar, bodoh"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya tak senang, tangannya terus memeluk lengan Kris, seakan tidak berniat membiarkan Kris jauh barang seinci saja darinya. Ia tidak rela. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

Satu fakta yang menyakitkan bagi Tao adalah ia menyukai pemuda di sampingnya sejak lama. Namun perasaan itu hanyalah perasaan yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kris tidak pernah sadar dan rasanya pemuda dingin itu tidak berniat untuk sadar. Tao telah menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuka otak dan hati beku Kris, namun semuanya sia-sia.

Ketika ia berniat membuka otak dan hati beku Kris, ia menemukan satu nama. Dan sepertinya nama itu tidak akan pernah bisa dihapuskan dari sana. Seakan telah terpahat permanen dengan segala ukiran cantik di sekelilingnya.

Namun semuanya tidak menghapuskan usaha Tao untuk mendapatkan Kris. Ia yakin takdir mengatakan bahwa Kris untuk Tao dan Tao hanyalah untuk Kris.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memeluk lenganku? Cepat duduk di tempatmu"

Tao terbangun dari khayalannya, kemudian tersenyum dan duduk di bangkunya sesuai perintah Kris.

.

.

.

Kelas berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh. Semuanya berjalan normal, guru-guru yang selalu berbicara tanpa kenal lelah, papan yang selalu terisi dengan tulisan abstrak yang nyaris tidak bisa terbaca, buku yang terbuka selama pelajaran berlangsung, dan semuanya berjalan dengan begitu membosankan.

Pelajaran terakhir selesai, pemuda itu menutup bukunya kemudian membawa tumpukan buku menyebalkan itu di lokernya.

"Hun" ia mendongak, menatap Kai yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan

"Kenapa?"

"Bisakah aku tidur di tempatmu hari ini? Untuk satu hari saja, boleh ya?" Kai memasang wajah yang bagi Sehun sangat aneh, tatapan lembut dan tangan yang ditautkan, seperti meminta permohonan pada umumnya.

"Lebih baik tanyakan Luhan saja .." Sehun mengedikan bahunya, "Dia yang berkuasa di ruanganku, memegang semua peraturan yang selalu membuatku pusing"

Kai mengayunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat ke arah Luhan. Untung saja Luhan tidak memiliki penyakit jantung, kalau iya mungkin ia akan meninggal di tempat karena Kai tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dengan senyum lebar.

"Luhanniiee~ Bolehkan aku tidur di kamarmu untuk hari ini saja? Kyungie tidak membiarkanku masuk ke kamar hari ini. Ayolah, boleh, ya?" Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Rasanya Luhan ingin mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya tepat di depan wajah Kai detik itu juga.

"Kyungi Kyungi! Itu semua salahmu, membuang sampah tidak pada tempatnya, mengotori ruang tengah belum lagi karena tiba-tiba menyalahkanku karena telat membangunkanmu, kau kira aku siapa? Ibumu?!" bentak Kyungsoo sementara Kai hanya memutarkan matanya malas.

"Maaf pendek, aku hanya bicara dengan Luhan" balasnya dingin. Ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo menggeram lewat ekor matanya.

"Te-tentu saja! Biar aku yang tidur dengan Kyungsoo! N-ne! Te-tentu saja boleh"

Kai terdiam, melongo menatap Luhan yang sepertinya menyimpan sesuatu di balik wajah malaikatnya.

"Huaaa kau memang malaikatku, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Xi Luhan ayo jadilah miliku" Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan, sementara Sehun memutar matanya, sebal dan malu melihat temannya sendiri berlaku memalukan di depan orang banyak.

Ia menarik kerah bagian belakang Kai, "Dasar berlebihan. Jangan memalukanku, bodoh"

Sementara Kyungsoo terdiam tanpa ekspresi, menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya.

"Si bodoh itu .. selalu saja merusak kebahagiaanku" Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Luhan, sementara pemuda keturunan Cina itu hanya membelai rambut Kyungsoo pelan dengan segenap kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang di milikinya sebagai sahabat.

.

.

.

Kai membentangkan tubuhnya di kasur Luhan, "Seharusnya aku membawa bonekaku kesini"

Sehun tertawa keras ketika mendengarnya, bisa-bisanya temannya itu terdengan begitu lemah, benar-benar seperti perempuan. Rasanya pemuda itu sia-sia memiliki wajah tampan dengan segala kengerian yang terpancar setiap melihat wajahnya yang seperti srigala haus darah jika kelakuannya masih seperti tadi dan masih bermain dengan boneka.

"Ya Tuhan Kai, sebenarnya umurmu berapa? Masih berkutat dengan boneka? Jangan gila"  
"Ya, memalukan memang. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa boneka" Kai duduk di sisi kasur, memandang ke segala arah, memerhatikan kamar Sehun yang begitu rapi. Lebih-lebih pada bagian Luhan yang seakan di tata khusus, "Kamarmu rapi sekali"

"Jika _roommate_-ku bukan Luhan, kamarku tidak akan serapi ini" ucap Sehun

"Sejak kapan kau mematuhi peraturan?"

"Sejak aku pusing mendengar pemuda itu berceloteh panjang lebar dan selalu berhasil membuat kupingku panas" jawab Sehun malas

Kai menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian sebuah pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya. Luhan adalah sahabat Kyungsoo dan ketika Kyungsoo benar-benar membutuhkan teman curhat, ia akan meminta Kai mendengarkannya bercerita hingga larut malam. Ia mendengar banyak sekali cerita tentang Luhan, di tambah lagi dengan dulu ia sempat berteman dengan Luhan, ia mengerti apa saja yang Luhan suka dan apa yang pemuda itu tidak suka. Luhan sangat suka akan _bubble tea_ –dan jika Sehun tahu akan hal itu, ia yakin seribu persen mereka akan menjadi teman yang sangat sangat sangat dekat – Luhan adalah pemuda yang mencintai olahraga, seperti sepak bola misalnya, dan itu adalah salah satu mengapa Luhan mengambil ekskul sepak bola. Luhan tidak suka jika seseorang menempatkan diri di kasurnya.

Dan itulah pertanyaannya, mengapa Luhan dengan senang hati meminjamkannya kasur dengan seprai biru itu padanya?

"Memangnya ada apa di antara kalian?" tanya Kai, Sehun menoleh, langkahnya untuk duduk di sofa terhenti karena pertanyaan Kai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Luhan tidak senang jika seseorang menempatkan diri di kasurnya, namun kini ia malah dengan senang hati membiarkan aku guling-gulingan di kasurnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman denganmu. Cepat katakan apa itu"

"Eung ..?" Sehun memutar otaknya, kemudian memutuskan duduk di sofa dan menggenggam remote tv. Mencari acara yang asik untuk mengisi waktunya. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Kai ketika otaknya mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kai, "Aahh, mungkin karena ia melihatku mandi tadi pagi. Apa iya karena itu? Ah, entahlah. Yang pasti semenjak kejadian itu Luhan menjauh"

"Kau bodoh atau idiot, sih .." Kai menepuk dahinya, "Anak itu memiliki ketakutan sendiri jika melihat orang lain telanjang karena masa lalunya dulu. Ayolah, aku yakin kau tahu masalah masa lalu anak itu, kan?"

Sehun tertegun. Kemudian mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara memakan cemilannya.

"Salahnya tidak mengetuk pintu"

"Salahmu karena tidak menguncinya"

"Baiklah-baiklah, nanti akan ku selesaikan baik-baik dengannya" Sehun menemukan sorotan matanya tepat pada bola mata Kai, "Aku akan mengatakannya besok agar kau bisa tidur malam ini disini"

"Tumben otakmu terpakai"

Sehun memutar matanya sebal, kemudian matanya menatap layar tv dan berharap tidak ada lagi yang mampu mengusik ketenangannya.

Namun ia salah, bel kamarnya berbunyi.

"Kai, bukakan pintu!"

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku?!" balas Kai dengan ucapan yang kurang jelas karena pemuda itu tengah memeluk guling, berniat melakukan kunjungan ke pulau kapuk.

Sehun merebut guling yang di peluk Kai, "Bukakan atau .."

"Baik baik pemilik kamar" potong Kai kemudian pemuda itu bangun untuk membukakan pintu.

"Haloooo" suara periang yang tidak asing baginya.

Sehun memeluk guling Luhan kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke ambang pintu. Tamunya dengan satu bungkus besar minuman dan makanan kecil.

"Ayo masuk, Tao, Kris"

"Thanks, Hunnie" Kris melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki kamar dengan mendahului Tao.

"Kai, kau tidur disini malam ini, kan?"

"Begitulah"

"Jarang-jarang bisa berkumpul seperti ini" Tao tersenyum penuh arti dengan belanjaan di tangannya, "Bagaimana jika kita menghabisi malam bersama-sama. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya" pemuda dengan mata panda itu mengayunkan barang bawaannya yang begitu berat.

"Tidak ada Luhan maka aku bebas dari peraturan" semua mata menatap Sehun ketika pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Well, _let's make a mini party_"

Kemudian sebuah seringai tipis yang sulit di artikan terlukis indah di wajah salah satu dari empat namja di sana.

.

.

TBC

Review juseyo.

Makasi yang sebelumnya udah review dan maaf jika cerita di capt ini sedikit berantakan. Aku udah buat plot ceritanya tapi buku tempat aku nulisin plotnya nyelit u.u

Maaf kalau makin kesini makin gaje, maaf kalau banyak typo, banyak penempatan kata yang kurang pas, serta segala kekurangannya/? /bow

Dan seperti capt-capt sebelumnya, saya selalu open arms buat kritik, saran dan pujian/apa

Thanks~

[lisnana1: ya gitu deh takdir Luhan memang begitu di cerita ini /? Hunhan moment pasti ada kok, tenang aja, ini juga ceritanya hunhan /?

Sera: di part awal memang kurang anu/? Karena aku yang buat juga masih bingung mau kaya gimana awalnya -_-v /lol. makasi udah mau baca ^o^

LD: hannienya mau di bawa kehatimu/? Hoho

Novey: iya, ceritanya Luhan digeret bokapnya gitu..

luluna99: ya maklum anak kecil/? Wkwk. Awalnya juga niatnya Sehun tapi entah kesambet apa malah larinya ke Jonghyun -_-v

flower you: kalau ada waktu aku pasti bakal nyempetin diri buat lanjut ff ini dari pada kegantung di tengah jalan/? wkwk

Daelogic: sehun nugu? Sehun milikku /kemudian dibakar sehun stan/]


	5. Chapter 5

Love Tears

HunHan /slight KrisHun

**Stories are mine.**

**Demi menjaga kepolosan, lebih baik jaga jarak/?**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyapukan pandangannya pada ruang kamarnya yang tertata rapi. Kai memang mendengarkan segala perintahnya. Anak bengal itu akan tunduk di depan Kyungsoo, entah mengapa, mungkin karena Kyungsoo selalu melancarkan ancaman mematikan yang membuat hati berjiwa preman kampung itu melunak begitu saja. Padahal tidak ada satupun ancaman yang benar-benar Kyungsoo lakukan selain menendang bokong pemuda itu dengan kencang. Entah alasan apa yang membuat Kai selalu menuruti perintah Kyungsoo walaupun tidak jarang juga ia melanggarnya dengan sengaja, seakan meminta Kyungsoo menyeramahinya tujuh hari tujuh malam hingga membuat telinganya berasap, namun setelah itu ia akan menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat sebersih dan serapi mungkin dan pemuda itu akan melakukannya tanpa banyak bicara.

Luhan duduk di kasur Kai, memerhatikan boneka-boneka anjing kesayangan Kai yang berderet rapi di atas kasurnya.

"Ya Tuhan anak itu masih senang menyimpan beginian?" Luhan terkekeh kemudian memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur Kai.

"Lu, mimpi apa kau membiarkan orang lain menempati wilayah kekuasaanmu?" Kyungsoo merebahkan diri di sofa, kemudian matanya mengarah pada pemuda manis yang kini tengah memainkan salah satu dari boneka Kai.

"Aku tidak mimpi semalam, seingatku sih begitu" jawab Luhan

"Lalu? Ada apa denganmu dan Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam, tangannya berhenti memainkan bulu-bulu hangat boneka Kai, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi kasur.

"Masalah traumatisku yang sangat-sangat tidak elit"

"Boleh ku tebak?" tanya Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu memang tahu segala rahasia Luhan karena mereka berteman sejak kelas tiga SMP, saat itu Kyungsoo adalah siswa pindahan dari Jerman padahal pemuda itu adalah orang Korea asli. Faktor pekerjaan orang tua yang membuatnya sering berpindah-pindah tempat dari tempat satu ke tempat yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang berniat bermain bersama anak baru, kecuali Luhan. Sejak saat itu, hubungan mereka semakin dekat hingga sedekat detik ini.

"Jangan! Aku sendiri malu untuk menyadarinya" sergah Luhan kemudian ia berlari kecil untuk duduk di sofa bersama Kyungsoo, "Kyuuuung, bantu aku menghilangkan traumatisku ini"

Kyungsoo mengedikan bahunya, "Mulailah lihat tubuhmu sendiri, baru lihat tubuh orang lain" Kyungsoo melepas baju atasannya, meninggalkan baju kaus bergambar pororo yang begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku bisa histeris sendiri" Luhan menatap temannya malas. "Jangan terlalu menganggap serius ucapan anak gila itu, Kyung" ucapnya tiba-tiba ketika menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo lebih memilih fokus ke acara tv daripada dengannya.

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menoleh seraya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ucapan Kai yang tadi, jangan di anggap serius. Aku tidak mungkin mengambilnya darimu" Luhan menatapnya sendu, "Serius" seraya menaikan dua jarinya–telunjuk dan jari tengah.

Kyungsoo tertawa, kemudian sorotan matanya menatap lekat kedua bola mata Luhan, "Aku tahu, jangan merasa bersalah begitu"

"Baguslah" Luhan tersenyum, memamerkan gigi atasnya yang berderet rapi, "Anak itu belum peka-peka juga, ya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, kemudian menaikan kedua bahunya sekilas, "Masa bodoh. Ku kira dia memang menyukaimu"

"Apa-apaan!" Seru Luhan, "Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula jika ia memang menyukaiku, aku tidak akan menyukainya" ucap Luhan.

"Sudahlah, mengapa kita jadi membahas anak sialan itu? Ganti bajumu sana"

Luhan tidak berniat bicara lagi. Tidak ingin ambil pusing atas masalah yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Luhan mengambil bajunya yang memang sudah dimasukannya di dalam tas, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Kyungsoo terus menolehkan pandangannya pada tv, acara yang membosankan baginya, semua chanel membicarakan masalah gosip-gosip yang tidak penting untuknya. Otaknya hanya memikirkan satu hal, _bagaimana caranya ia menenangkan hatinya yang seakan menangis karena cemburu pada orang yang tak patut dicemburui olehnya._

.

.

.

Tao menaruh bokongnya pada sofa empuk yang terletak di kamar Sehun. Membiarkan kresek-kresek besar berwarna putih itu duduk di sebelah kaki panjangnya. Di depannya, Kai tengah memainkan handphonenya, tidak memperdulikan betapa Tao bosan hanya berdiam diri di ruangan itu.

"Bisakah kita majukan acaranya? Ini baru pukul tiga sore dan acaranya pukul delapan malam" Tao membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan malas

"Tidak boleh" sahut Kris, pemuda itu kini tengah membaringkan diri di kasur Luhan, membolak-balik kalender kecil Luhan yang sebelumnya terletak di meja nakas.

"Aku bosan" Sehun mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di kasur, mencari hiburan atau apa saja yang bisa mengusir bosannya.

"Huahahaha~" beda dengan Kai yang tidak sedikitpun merasakan bosan. Handphonenya yang terus-terusan berdering bising karena teman-teman di dunia mayanya yang tidak kenal lelah berbicara melalui sosial media.

"Kai kecilkan suaramu" Sehun menekan nada kesalnya kemudian dihadiahi tatapan sinis dari Kai, "Aku mau tidur"

"Ikut" Kai meletakan handphoenya di saku, kemudian membaringkan dirinya di samping Sehun, "Tempatku di ambil raksasa, kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian memeluk gulingnya erat, memutuskan mengisi waktu membosankannya dengan tidur siang. Sementara Kai memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Namun tidak lama kemudian Kai melepaskan pelukannya ketika merasakan punggungnya panas seperti terbakar karena tatapan seseorang di ujung sana.

"Ya, ya, aku tidak akan mengambil Sehunmu tercinta" balas Kai seraya memutar tubuhnya dan membalas tatapan tidak suka yang tadi dijuruskan padanya.

Sementara Tao berpura-pura tidak dengar dan tidak tahu apa-apa, melanjutkan acara memakan snacknya dari pada membiarkan dadanya terus-terusan terasa begitu sesak seakan di ikat dengan kencang dan nyaris diremukan oleh tali pengikat itu sendiri.

.

.

.

_08.00 pm, kamar 10H._

Pemuda itu menekan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening karena merasakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba memukulnya dan memaksanya untuk segera bangun dari tidur siangnya yang sangat nyaman. Kemudian, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyuci wajahnya, sekedar menyegarkan wajahnya.

Sementara ketiga temannya tengah menghias ruang tengahnya dengan botol-botol minuman, beberapa makanan ringan, dan satu panci berisi ramen.

"Kebo, sini duduk" pinta Kris, menepuk sebuah tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Dengan patuh, pemuda itu duduk di antara Kai dan Kris tanpa menyadari panggilan dari Kris untuknya.

"Waktunya makan malaaamm" sorak Tao dengan tangan penuh minuman botol.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk diam ketika Tao membagikan satu persatu minuman mereka dan membawa satu panci berisi ramen panas yang entah dimana mereka buat.

"Huna~ ambil porsimu dulu" Tao memberikan mangkuk kecil pada Sehun dan di sambut dengan uluran tangan Sehun demi meraih mangkuk kecil tersebut dengan senyum malas di wajahnya.

"Thanks, Tao"

Kai ikut mengambil porsinya, begitu juga dengan Kris. Mereka mengisi energy mereka sebelum bermain. Mengisi penuh mangkuk mereka dengan ramen yang telah di sediakan. Duduk bersila dengan posisi melingkari sepanci ramen dengan beralaskan karpet hijau tua.

Sementara Tao sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, pemuda itu terlihat sedikit lebih sibuk dari biasanya sejak awal. Terlihat sebagai orang yang berperan sebagai ibu yang paling pengertian bagi mereka.

Namun Sehun maupun Kai tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua. Mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian malam. Hanya bunyi sumpit yang bertabrakan dengan mangkuk mereka yang menjadi latar suaranya.

.

.

.

"Luu~~" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan, "Padahal setiap malam aku tidak pernah absen ke tempat ini namun aku tidak pernah merasa bosan. Sama sekali tidak" ucap pemuda itu seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput-rumput yang menari karena terpaan angin malam. Menggelitik wajahnya yang terbelai bagian ujung rumput.

"Kau tidak merasa dingin, Kyung?" Luhan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, memerhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu damai dengan cahaya rembulan yang menerpa wajah rupawannya.

"Tidak. Kau merasa kedinginan, Lu?"

"Hehe.." Luhan memamerkan giginya, "Tapi tidak apa, udara malam ini hanya terasa lebih dingin dari kemarin saja"

"Oooh" Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya, kemudian ikut mendudukan tubuhnya seraya melipat kakinya. Memeluk Luhan yang kini tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Kau bisa masuk kalau memang kedinginan"

"Tidak, aku juga ingin melihat bintang malam ini" Luhan tersenyum, "Omong-omong, kau bilang kau tidak pernah absen? Tapi kemarin ketika aku membakar foto ku dengan .. eung, ayahku .. kau tidak ada disini"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Heung? A-aahh.. mungkin aku belum datang waktu itu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan memasan senyum lebarnya sehingga membentuk bulan sabit di kedua matanya.

"Padahal aku disini sanga lama, Kai juga menemaniku"

Luhan menatap sahabatnya penuh selidik, mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih besar dari pada biasanya, kesunyian malam membuat telinga Luhan dapat mendengar degupan jantung Kyungsoo yang begitu kencang.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar, "Jangan bahas masalah itu~"

"Aku bisa menebaknya, pabbo" Luhan menatap lekat sahabatnya, "Matamu membesar, artinya kau cemburu karena saat itu aku memeluk Kai, kan?"

"Ti-ti-"

"Aku tahu kau melihatnya, Kyungie~ bahkan saking fokusnya kau dengan punggung Kai, kau tidak menyadari aku yang melihatmu"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena Luhan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, "Perlu kujelaskan berapa kali aku dan Kai hanya teman kecil. Jangan menangis"

Kyungsoo terdiam, membeku di tempatnya.

"Pantas saja Kyungie-ku terlihat begitu tidak senang ketika kau membicarakan masalah Kai atau melihat aku dan Kai berdekatan. Maaf, ya?"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, itu semua tidak masalah, aku tidak pernah mengangkap itu semua serius, Lulu" Kyungsoo menyembunyikan senyum mirisnya di pundak Luhan, "Aku sudah bilang, aku tahu, jadi jangan merasa bersalah seperti ini lagi"

"Tidak-tidak" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak bisa bohong denganku"

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam, menikmati angin malam yang menerpa kulit putih susunya, "Lagi pula anak itu memang tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaanku"

"Menangislah" Luhan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan udara mengepul di depan mulutnya ketika ia bicara, "Suaramu bergetar, pabbo. Jangan bilang kau bicara menggunakan vibrasimu itu lagi"

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam, menghirup aroma parfum Luhan yang sangat khas baginya, "Kapan dia bisa tahu bahwa aku mencintainya"

Air matanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit, sekuat apapun di tahannya, Kyungsoo pasti akan mengeluarkan mereka setiap kejadian dimana Kai lebih memilih Luhan dari pada dirinya, lebih memilih orang lain dari pada dirinya, setiap momen dimana Kai hanya menganggapnya teman dan seorang _roommate_ yang cerewet, tidak lebih.

Kai lebih dekat dengan Luhan mungkin karena faktor 'teman masa kecil' yang menjadikan mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan selalu berhasil membakar hatinya. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak pernah sekalipun memiliki rasa bahwa ia membenci Luhan, tidak sekalipun kecuali masalah ia iri dengan sahabatnya. Ingin rasanya bertukar raga dengan Luhan, merasakan bagaimana rasanya dekat dengan Kai dengan jarak yang lebih dekat dari pada sebagaimana normalnya. Bagaimana rasanya di perhatikan oleh _roommate_-nya itu, tidak hanya dia saja yang selalu memperhatikan pemuda tan itu.

Luhan mengusap punggu Kyungsoo, "Jujurlah padanya ketika natal nanti, Kyungsoo-ya~"

.

.

.

"Aaaa~ aku kenyaang" sorak Kai, "Ayo kita mulai mainnya"

Sehun mengangguk mantap, kantuknya telah lepas dari matanya. Ditariknya tangan Tao yang sepertinya sudah setengah mabuk.

"Kajja, Kris, ayo cepat kemari!"

Kris beranjak dari sofa, kemudian duduk di samping Sehun. Mereka kembali duduk dengan posisi melingkar, seakan memagari botol hijau kosong yang kini terbaring ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Truth or daree!" sorak Tao kemudian pemuda itu terkekeh

"Kita belum mulai tapi kau sudah mabuk, pabbo" Kai menjitak kepala Tao, mengundang ringisan pemuda bermata panda itu.

"Aku belum mabuuk~" ucap pemuda itu dengan bibir maju dan ekspresi merenggut, "Ayo mulai. Aku yang putar"

Tao mengambil alih permainan. Memegang botol hijau itu kemudian memutarnya kencang.

Perlahan putarannya melemah.

Terus melemah

Hingga berhenti hingga moncongnya menunjuk Sehun.

"Huunnaa~ Truth or dare?"

Sehun terdiam, melongo menatap wajah Tao, "Kenapa giliranku cepat sekali"

"Cepat pilih" pinta Kai, "Durasi durasi durasi"

"Dare" ucap Sehun seraya melesakan kripik ke mulut kecilnya. Kai, Kris bahkan Tao memutar otak mereka. Berusaha mencari ide cemerlang untuk mengerjai manusia yang paling muda di antara mereka berempat.

"Ketuk semua pintu cukup pada lantai satu kemudian katakan pada mereka, 'Aku Sehun, salam kenal, aku sangat ingin berteman dengan kalian'." jelas Kris, masih dengan wajah berfikir serius, "Eung, ya .. kurasa itu saja. Kurasa aku masih harus berfikir panjang untuk memintamu berlari sampai lantai lima" ucapnya. Menyudahi ekspresi berfikir kerasnya. Sementara Sehun melongo walaupun ekspresi yang di utarakan pemuda itu tetap begitu-begitu saja, maksudnya tanpa perubahan seperti ekspresi kaget atau semacamnya. Hanya mulut yang membentuk huruf 'O'.

"YANG BENAR SAJA?!" jeritnya frustasi. Kris tahu betul Sehun bukanlah manusia yang mau memperkenalkan dirinya, apalagi meminta orang untuk menjadi temannya seperti itu. Sehun pasti akan melihat dirinya yang begitu memalukan.

Kris menaikan bahunya sekilas. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya berat, "Ya Tuhan.."

"Berlari di tengah lapangan sebanyak lima kali sambil berteriak 'Kai atau Kim Jongin adalah orang yang paling tampan yang pernah ada' cukup itu saja"

"Kalian berniat membunuhku, ya?"

"Salahmu memilih dare, _baby_" ucap Kai

"Tao, kumohon jangan yang berhubungan dengan lari atau olahraga lainnya" ucap Sehun.

"Tenang, aku kurang punya ide masalah _dare_, jadi simple saja" ucap Tao, ia bisa melihat senyum Sehun samar-samar, melihat pemuda berkulit putih itu menghela nafas lega, "Jadilah pacar Luhan selama dua minggu ini. Ku kira kalian kurang dekat sebagai _roommate_. Lagipula apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda imut itu selama kita di sekolah? Kita hanya punya waktu disini dua minggu dan setelah itu liburan musim dingin, kan?" Tao memamerkan giginya yang berderet rapi sementara Sehun menepuk dahinya kencang.

"Demi apapun aku lebih baik olah raga dari pada melakukan daremu, Tao" ucap Sehun seraya memutar matanya, "Yang benar saja .. aku baru saja-"

"A-aah, sudahlah. Ayo lanjut" potong Kai, "Jangan bocorkan masalah rahasia Luhan pada orang lain, bodoh" bisiknya

"Ohh.. itu rahasia" Sehun ber-oh ria sementara Kai menepuk jidatnya pelan, merutuki betapa idiotnya Sehun yang tampan.

"Ayo lanjut" Tao tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang dua manusia di depannya lakukan, kemudian mulai memutari botol hijau itu.

Dan Kai tertunjuk oleh moncong botol tersebut.

"Truth or dare, Kai?"

"Aku akan menemani maknae kita, dare" ucap Kai.

"Kalau begitu ketuk semua pintu dari lantai satu sampai lima, katakan pada mereka 'Sehun orang paling tampan seumur hidupku' kemudian melakukan _big bow_ di depan mereka" ucap Sehun, disambut dengan _death glare _Kai. Namun Sehun masa bodoh dengan tolehan bola mata Kai yang seakan mencoba mengoyak kulit putihnya. Melanjutkan acara memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Wah, Hunie, kau balas dendam padaku?"

"Kurang lebih begitu"

"Berguling-guling di depan kamarmu dan Kyungsoo seraya mengatakan 'biarkan anak anjing ini masuk, tolong' sebanyak lima belas kali"

"Kau manusia yang paling mengerti bagaimana memalukan temanmu sendiri, Kris. Serius" ucap Kai.

"Lakukan truth or truth dengan Kyungsoo ketika dua hari sebelum libur musim dingin"

"Itu .."

"Lakukan saja"

Kai terdiam. Tao memang tahu bagaimana menekuk lawan dengan cara yang simple bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat mudah.

Kai membeku di tempatnya, kemudian tersentak kaget ketika Tao berteriak untuk segera memulai permainan lagi.

Kini, moncong botol menunjuk Tao.

"Truth" Tao berucap tanpa perlu mendengar suruhan untuk memilih antara truth atau dare dari temannya, "Aku sedang malas bergerak untuk melakukan dare"

"Baik, aku juga seperti Tao, truth" ucap Kris.

"Oke, simpan pertanyaan kalian baik-baik" Sehun berdiri, kemudian mengatur nafasnya, "Mari mulai dari dareku yang paling melelahkan ini"

"Kami menunggumu di lapangan, Huna" Kai menepuk bahu Sehun seraya menggenggam minuman botolnya, kemudian tertawa, "Semangat, ya"

"Sialan" umpat Sehun.

Mereka berempat turun ke lantai satu. Sehun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari dan melakukan dare memalukannya.

"Semangat maknaee" sorak Tao. Mata ketiga temannya masih setia memandangnya melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

Tak lama kemudian, kaki kecil Sehun bergerak lincang kemudian mengetuk setiap pintu kamar yang di temuinya seraya mengatakan "Aku Sehun, salam kenal, aku sangat ingin berteman dengan kalian". Membakar dirinya yang tidak beda jauh dengan pangeran es. Melepas wajahnya yang berkesan cuek dan dingin.

Sementara Tao, Kai dan Kris memutuskan duduk di sisi lapangan. Menghabisi cemilan seraya menunggu Sehun kembali. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka topik obrolan, hanya suara kunyahan makanan ringan yang memenuhi udara malam.

Kemudian, menit demi menit berlalu dan deru nafas Sehun yang kelelahan menghampiri mereka.

"Haaah~ berikan aku waktu untuk menarik nafasku sebentar" Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya di atas lapangan, meregangkan otot-otot kakinya yang terasa seakan mau lepas.

"Jangan terlalu lama"

"Iya bawel. Hhh~ Ah sialan kakiku seakan mau lepas"

"Baru segitu saja-"

"Segitu saja apanya?!" jerit Sehun, kemudian mulai berdiri, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari lagi. Keringat mulai memenuhi tubuhnya, membasahi punggung baju kaosnya, melawan udara dingin yang menghantam kulitnya.

Degup jantungnya memukul dadanya kencang, terasa sakit untuk Sehun.

"Kai .. beri aku diskon lima puluh persen .."

"Tidak.. tidak ada diskon untuk tubuhmu yang mulai gemuk itu"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, memandang tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak gemuk dan berniat menghajar pipi Kai setelah ini, itupun jika ia masih memiliki pasokan energi.

Lima putaran seraya memuji Kai, menjadikan Sehun adalah tontonan gratis pada pukul delapan begini. Semuanya mengintip dari jendela kamar masing-masing, adapun beberapa dari mereka memilih keluar kamar dan melihat langsung aksi Sehun yang benar-benar memalukan hingga merebus wajah pucat Sehun yang kini terlihat sedikit memerah karena malu.

Dimana ia akan menaruh wajahnya sekarang.

Dua puluh putaran berakhir, Sehun berteriak kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lapangan.

"Ah-haahh~ ya Tuhan, jantungku~"

"Y-yak, Huna? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris menghampiri Sehun yang mencengkram dadanya. Sehun menggeleng, mengisyaratkan kata tidak.

"Aku butuh minum"

Dengan sigap Kris memberikannya minuman yang dari tadi setia bersembunyi di balik sakunya. Kemudian segara menduduki tubuhnya.

Sehun merasa sangat lemah sekarang.

Tinggal satu hutangnya, dare Tao yang paling sulit dilakukannya.

"Hei, kembali ke kamarmu!" pinta Kai. Tidak satupun dari mereka berniat membantah, tidak satupun dari mereka berniat mencari masalah malam-malam begini. Apalagi tiga manusia yang paling dikenal seluruh kalangan sedang bersama-sama, berarti kekuatan mereka yang mematikan tengah bersatu. Ditambah lagi oleh Sehun yang mulai memiliki rumor bahwa pemuda itu adalah member baru. Padahal tidak, mereka memang dari awal berempat. Hanya saja, siswa-siswa itu sangat tidak update.

Ya masa bodoh dengan masalah anggota mereka yang sebenarnya. Kai mulai pemanasan dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan _dare_ dari Sehun

Mulai berlari secepat mungkin kemudian mengucapkan hal yang seumur hidup tak akan mau diucapkannya. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya ketika baru saja sampai di lantai tiga sementara ia harus melakukan hal yang menggelikan tersebut sampai ke lantai lima.

Setidaknya Kai melakukannya lebih cepat dari Sehun. Pemuda itu kemudian mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah karena kali ini ia harus kembali ke lantai dua kemudian melakukan hal yang seumur-umur tidak akan pernah mau dilakukannya. Ya, jika ini bukan dare Kai tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya. Tapi, karena dia adalah pemuda sejati yang akan selalu mempertanggung jawabkan segala hal yang bersangkutan dengannya, maka mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, terpaksa ataupun tidak ia harus melakukannya.

"Ayo ke kamarmu, Jonginniee" Sehun merangkul Kai sementara Kai hanya menatapnya sinis.

Mereka menaiki tangga yang mengantar mereka langsung ke lantai dua. Berbelok ke kanan dan sampailah pada kamar nomor 7 setelah melewati tiga kamar dari tempat mereka berpijak sebelumnya.

Kai memosisikan tubuhnya tengkurap di depan kamarnya juga kamar Kyungsoo. Kemudian mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah sebanyak lima belas kali. Bahkan ia sempat menyerah hanya pada hitungan ke lima.

"Biar-kan anak an-jing ini masuk, to-long~" ucapnya terputus-putus.

Tubuhnya benar-benar berkeringat ketika hitungan ke lima belas terucap. Baju kaos bagian belakangnya basah sepenuhnya. Belum lagi rambut yang acak-acakan dan keringan yang membasahi rambut serta wajahnya. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang memasang ekspresi super kesal dan lelah.

"Aku akan mengadopsimu sebagai anjingku .. ah lucunya" ledek Tao

"Diam kau, bodoh"

Tao terdiam, namun kemudian terkekeh bahkan disambut lagi dengan tawa Sehun yang kencang.

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar marah padamu. Ia bahkan tidak membukakan pintu untukmu"

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak di kamar" tebak Kai. Tiga pasang mata menatapnya lekat dengan penuh selidik. Tidak aneh juga, sih, Kai mengenal Kyungsoo sampai hafal anak itu kemana saja malam-malam pukul delapan begini, mengingat Kai adalah _roommate_ Kyungsoo, "Wae?"

"Tidak ada"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan ke acara pendinginan. Ya Tuhan kakiku seakan mau lepas" Kai meringis seraya berjalan ke arah kamar Sehun

Masih dengan nafas terengah, Sehun membuka kamarnya kemudian mempersilahkan tamunya yang paling menyusahkannya untuk masuk mendahuluinya. Kemudian, pemuda berkulit putih itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas karpet. Memutar otaknya untuk mencari pertanyaan yang tepat untuk Tao dan Kris.

"Siapa yang duluan?"

"Sehun, Kai, aku baru Kris" ucap Tao, "Hun, kau serius tidak apa-apa? Baru segitu saja sampai tidak bisa hidup lagi. Lihat bibirmu pucat sekali"

"Tidak .. tidak apa. Aku hanya merasa sedikit lemas"

"Cepat berikan pertanyaannya" Kai menyenggol lutut Sehun yang tepat berada di samping sikunya.

"Tao-ya, apa yang paling kau benci?" tanya Sehun kemudian, tidak punya ide yang lebih baik untuk di tanyakan kecuali pertanyaan klise yang bahkan mungkin Sehun bisa menebaknya sendiri.

"Keinginanku tidak tercapai. Itu saja"

"Kai kai" Kai mengucap namanya sendiri seraya memukul-mukul pantat botol dengan tangannya, "Siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

Tao terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Pandangannya tidak lagi fokus pada satu titik. Kegugupan menyapanya. Seakan membisikan jantungnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

"Seseorang"

"Aku tidak akan percaya bahwa ia adalah iblis, Tao" Kai mencoba menemui bola mata Tao yang melihat ke arah lain, mencoba mencari jawaban di balik lensa hitam Tao. Namun sayangnya Kai tidak bisa.

"Kris" dengan nada berbisik, kepala yang menunduk dalam, ia menyebutkan nama orang yang telah terukir di hatinya.

Semua terdiam. Melongo di tempat masing-masing. Menatap Tao tak percaya. Ternyata selama ini memang ada kisah cinta yang tersembunyi di dalam persahabatan mereka.

Canggung memeluk suasana, sunyi menyurak.

"K-Kris! Pertanyaanmu apa?" Tao memecah kesunyian sekaligus kecanggungan di antara dia dan pemuda tinggi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Kris menatap Tao, bibirnya tetap terkatup. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu, kedua belah bibir itu terbuka, memberi celah untuk pertanyaannya keluar.

"Barang apa yang kau sukai?"

Kai tertawa, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Semua juga tahu-"

"Diam bodoh, _I've no idea_" ucap Kris, menaruh _death glare _nya tepat di depan mata Kai.

Sementara Sehun hanya diam, memerhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut ketiga sahabatnya.

"Gucci! Tentu saja. Dan semua barang pemberianmu"

"Jika aku memberimu sampah?"

"Aku akan mencoba menyukai sampai darimu sepenuh hati" ucap Tao, kemudian pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, "Tapi kau tidak mungkin memberiku sampah, kan?"

Kris tertawa, "Aku juga perlu berfikir banyak untuk mengorek tempat sampah"

"Oke, Sehun, berikan pertanyaan untuk Kris!" pinta Kai. Sehun memindahkan kepalanya pada paha Kai karena kebetulah Kai yang memiliki jarak paling dekat dengannya.

"Eung ... pertanyaan yang sama dengan Tao saja. Aku bingung" ucapnya.

"Yang tidak ku suka, ya?" Kris mulai memutar otaknya, "Aku tidak suka yang seharusnya menjadi milikku diambil orang. Aku tidak suka mengalah. Kurassa itu saja" pemuda itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali, "Aku egois sekali, ya? Hahaha"

"Aku juga pertanyaan yang sama, Kris" Kai menaruh tangannya di belakang tubuhnya, bersandar dengan kedua tangan berotot menahannya.

Kris tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, "Sehun"

"Ya?"

"Tidak"

"Idiot" Kai menepuk dahi Sehun, mendapati pemuda itu sepertinya tidak terlalu memerhatikan permainan karena kelelahan.

"A-apa?! Aku tidak dengar" Sehun menduduki tubuhnya, mengusap dahinya yang terasa sedikit sakit karena tangan Kai yang tanpa permisi memukulnya. Sementara Kris yang mengubah posisinya menjadi di belakang Sehun. Kemudian memeluk maknae mereka dari belakang.

Sehun kaget. Namun tubuhnya mengatakan untuk diam, "Perlu ku ulang, hm?"

"Ja-jangan peluk!" Sehun mencoba melepaskan tangan Kris dari pinggangnya, namun yang ada Kris mempererat pelukannya. Menemukan dada bidangnya dengan punggung kurus Sehun. Sementara Kai hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan malas.

"Jangan lovey-dovey mala mini, ya Tuhan" ucap Kai dengan nada malas, kemudian memutuskan menarik tangan Tao untuk pergi.

Tentu saja Kai tidak membiarkan Tao terbakar api cemburu, walaupun ia tahu api itu sudah lebih dulu menghanguskan hati Tao. Namun ia tidak tahu alasan Kris menatap Tao sekilas dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan olehnya kemudian ia bisa melihat dari ujung ekor matanya bahwa Kris mulai mencium leher Sehun sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

Sehun menyikut dada Kris, membuat pemuda itu meringis dan melepaskan pelukan dari pinggangnya dan bibir yang sebelumnya akan melukiskan sebuah karya yang menutupi kulit putih pada lehernya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku ingin mengulangi ucapanku"

"Kau tidak melihat Tao didepanmu? Kau tidak memikirkannya"

Kris menggeleng, kemudian memasang seringainya, "Aku hanya memikirkanmu"

"Kris!" bentak Sehun, pemuda itu berdiri menatap Kris yang duduk dan terlihat kejam. Berbada dengan Kris yang pernah di kenalnya, "Sadarlah, Tao menyukaimu"

"Kau yang seharusnya sadar!" Kris menggeram, tatapannya yang tajam seakan menembus lensa mata Sehun, "Selama ini aku menyukaimu tapi kau malah meninggalkanku ke Amerika hanya karena ayahmu memaksamu menjadi bawahannya. Kau tidak pernah sadar bahwa selama ini aku mengejarmu. Seumur-umur, aku tidak akan masuk sekolah asrama jika ini bukan milik ayahmu dan ucapan ayahmu bahwa akan segera membawamu kesini"

"Jadi .. kau tahu .."

"Ya. Aku tahu pembicaraan antara ayahmu dan seseorang yang entah siapa untuk menarikmu ke Korea"

Sehun terdiam. Ia ingin marah. Seharusnya Kris membantunya bersembunyi. Jelas-jelas pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tahu maksud kepergiannya ke Amerika.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu bersembunyi? Iya, kan?" tebak Kris. Sehun tetap membeku di tempatnya, "Aku egois seperti yang ku katakan tadi. Jadi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan jalan yang mengantarmu padaku"

"Bodoh"

"Ya. Memang" Kris meringis, kemudian tubuhnya mendekati Sehun, "Aku tidak bisa berfikir ketika kau berada di sampingku. Untung saja ayahmu tidak membuatku satu kelas denganmu"

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Kris memajukan langkahnya.

Terus seperti itu sampai Sehun terduduk di sofa. Pemuda itu merutuki dirinya, menyumpah-serapahkan betapa bodohnya karena tidak mampu menonjok wajah Kris detik ini juga. Di tambah lagi kini tangannya di cekal kuat oleh Kris.

"Kris.."  
Kris memajukan tubuhnya, mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sehun. kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun dengan lembut seakan mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya pada Sehun. Sehun ingin menjerit namun ia tidak akan membiarkan lidah Kris yang mulai menjilati bibir bawahnya dengan begitu mudah. Ia mencoba memberontak namun tenaganya bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan tenaga Kris.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menutupi dirinya pada perasaan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Bibirnya mulai dilumat dengan pelan oleh pemuda di depannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba melepaskan bibir Kris dari bibirnya.

"Tenang, baby~" Kris mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun yang begitu kurus dengan satu tangannya, kemudian menahannya di bawah hingga menekan perut bawah Sehun, nyaris ke selangkangan pemuda salju itu. Sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menahan dagu Sehun dan kembali melumat bibir merah muda yang –bagi Kris– begitu manis dan membuatnya tak rela melepas ciuman mereka, namun kini dengan sedikit kasar.

Sehun merasakan bibirnya di gigit, namun ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Namun bukan Kris namanya jika ia tidak bisa mengalahkan pemuda yang di bawahnya. Tangan kiri yang semula mencengkram dagu Sehun kini meraba dada Sehun dari balik kaos putihnya. Mencubit salah satu tonjolan dari dua yang ada di dada bidang Sehun seraya menggigit bibir manis itu seperti mencoba memecahkan permen di dalam bibirnya.

"Aakhh~" Sehun merobohkan pertahanannya, ia tidak tahan jika tempat sensitivenya disentuh.

Pemuda bermarga Oh itu hanya dapat pasrah, menyimpan segala gundah yang melingkupi hatinya.

Ia tidak bisa begini. Bagaimanapun juga Tao menyukai Kris dari lama, ia tahu akan hal itu sejak sehari sebelum kepergiannya ke Amerika. Tao adalah orang yang sering menghubunginya melewati social media. Mereka memang jarang bertemu, namun mereka sangat sering berbincang bersama jika sudah sama-sama berada di salah satu situs social media.

Sehun diam. Memilih tidak membalas kecupan Kris yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kini lidah Kris mulai menyentuh segalanya yang ada di mulutnya, mengetuk-ngetuk lidahnya seakan mengajaknya bermain. Namun Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya dan memilih untuk tidak membalas ciuman Kris.

Kris memelintir nipple kanan Sehun, membuat Sehun mengerang seraya menahan segala hasratnya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mau tidak mau, Sehun mulai memainkan lidahnya, mengajak perang lidah Kris.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun memberontak kembali. Bagaimanapun juga ia butuh bernafas.

Benang saliva mereka seakan menjadi jembatan antara satu bibir dengan bibir lainnya.

Dan sepasang mata yang tak sengaja melihat pemandangan itu menjatuhkan gelas yang semula dipegang tangannya.

Sehun mendorong dengan kuat tubuh Kris hingga pemuda itu menjauh darinya.

"Cepat cari Tao, kau harus menagih jatah _truth_ mu" ucap Sehun seraya membuang wajahnya. Rasanya ia ingin benar-benar melepas wajahnya dan membuangnya kemana saja asal ia bisa lepas dari perasaan yang tak bisa dideskripsikan olehnya namun terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi hatinya, "Dan kau, tolong lupakan masalah ini. Anggap saja kau tidak melihat apa-apa"

Pemilik sepasang mata itu tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Terpaku di tempatnya dengan otak yang berputar tidak tentu arah.

Kris mengangguk mengerti, kemudian pergi tanpa memperdulikan pemilik sepasang mata almond yang tetap membeku di tempatnya.

Perasaannya campur aduk. Otaknya tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama untuk sementara. Ia juga masa bodoh dengan Kris yang melewatinya, tampak pemuda setinggi menara itu enggan melihatnya yang memang jelas-jelas tidak penting untuk di lihat. Tubuhnya yang membeku di ambang pintu akhirnya memasuki ruangan ketika Sehun menariknya.

.

.

.

Kris memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya. Tulisan _KrisTao Room_ menggantung di balik pintunya. Entah siapa yang akan membacanya. Tao hanya membuatnya untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya yang begitu membosankan.

Tidak lama menunggu, Tao dengan mata dan hidung yang memerah memasuki kamar. Tetap dengan senyumnya yang biasa ditampilan oleh pemuda panda itu pada Kris.

"Truthku" ucap Kris tanpa basa-basi

"Seberapa berharga anak itu bagimu?"

Kris terkekeh, "Aku tak tahu. Intinya sangat sangat berharga"

"Dari ribuan yang sangat berharga darimu, anak itu di urutan berapa?"

"Hanya satu pertanyaan, kan?"

"Y-yasudah jangan jawab" Tao merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya, "Selamat tidur, Kris. _Mimpi indah_"

Sebetapa hebatnya Tao menahan nada yang bergetar di pita suaranya, tetap saja Kris dapat mendengar pemuda itu menahan tangisnya mengalir deras lagi. Maka, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk ikut merebahkan diri di kasur dengan sebelumnya mematikan lampu terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

TBC

Review?

Mian lanjutnya lama, faktor uas~ biasa. Hoho. Maaf atas segala kekurangannya. Berhubung ini telat banget lanjutnya /? Aku buat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Setelah baca jangan jadi sider ya, tetep review walaupun cuman nulis titik juga gapapa :"") /ngenes.

Seperti yang selalu tertera di bawah judul, ini adalah HunHan story jadi habis ini bakal ada banyak sekali hunhan moment tanpa gangguan dari kaisoo/?

Bagi yang nanya baekyeol atau chanbaek atau apalah namanya, aku belum bisa mastiin mereka masuk apa engga, kalaupun masuk paling nanti di akhir atau sekedar cameo/?

Maaf kalo banyak typo, aku belum sempet edit jadi sori sori jek banget ya.

Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

LOVE TEARS

HunHan

**Stories are mine.**

.

.

.

"Apa yang telah ku lihat, Ya Tuhan" bibir kecilnya bergerak, melepaskan diri dari kekakuan yang sebelumnya menyergap. Sementara pemuda yang menarik tangannya untuk menyeret raganya masuk tengah memasuki kamar mandi entah sedang apa. Yang jelas air keran mengucur deras di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu datang dengan wajah basah. Bibir bengkak yang tertutup oleh tangannya dan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Ya Tuhan.."

"Jangan berlebihan. Ada apa?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi. Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, namun kembali membuang pandangannya ke arah lain ketika bola mata Sehun menyorot langsung sepasang matanya dan membentuk perasaan aneh yang tidak dapat ia mengerti.

"A-aku datang untuk mengambil piyamaku" ucap Luhan, menundukan kepalanya dalam kemudian berjalan melewati tubuh Sehun.

Dibongkarnya lemari kecil miliknya, mengobrak-abrik isinya demi mencari baju tidur kesayangannya.

"Lu?" tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan, Sehun memanggil pemuda kecil yang kini tengah mencari piyamanya.

"Apa?"

"I-itu, maaf. Kemarin aku lupa mengunci pintu dan membuatmu .. eung .. histeris. Aku tahu masalah phobiamu yang ternyata adalah rahasia. Jadi .. aku minta maaf" ucap Sehun secepat mungkin dengan nada kecilnya, "Ah, ini pertama kalinya aku seperti ini"

Dalam diam, Luhan tersenyum, "Gwaenchana"

"Tadinya aku ingin mengatakan ini besok berhubung Kai masih dalam masa hukumannya. Tapi, berhubung ada yang perlu ku katakan, jadi aku mengingkari janjiku pada Kai untuk mengatakannya besok"

Luhan memeluk piyamanya, kemudian menelengkan kepalanya, "Mau mengatakan apa lagi?"

Sehun mendekati Luhan yang kini berjalan mundur. Luhan tidak berniat untuk bertemu pandang dengan pemuda dengan sifat yang belum bisa ia mengerti. Luhan melepaskan piyama yang ada di pelukannya ketika Sehun mencoba menggenggam tangannya. Pemuda itu menyudutkannya pada tembok.

"Jangan setakut itu. Aku tidak akan menerkammu. Jangan ingat masalah apa yang kau lihat tadi" Sehun memutar matanya ketika dilihatnya Luhan seakan meringkuk ketakutan dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Luhan mengangguk pelan namun matanya tetap tertutup.

"Buka matamu"

"Tidak mau"

"Buka"

"Tidak bisa" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ingin bicara apa sampai harus sedekat ini?!"

Sehun menjauhkan dirinya, melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Luhan. Pemuda kecil itu bernafas lega walaupun merasakan suatu kehilangan yang tak dapat di deskripsikan maksudnya.

"Jadilah milikku untuk dua minggu ini. Setelah itu libur dan kau bebas"

Luhan terdiam. Matanya terbuka, membulat sempurna, "A-apa?!"

"Ini hanya tantangan, aku mohon bantuanmu" Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit

Luhan terdiam, "A-aku tidak bisa.."

"Kau rela melihatku mati di tengah lapangan karena berlari seribu kali tanpa boleh istirahat, eoh?" karang Sehun, mengundang perasaan simpati Luhan untuk keluar.

"Yasudah .." Luhan merundukan tubuhnya, meraih piyamanya yang sempat jatuh.

"Kita mulai besok, oke?"

Luhan terkesiap ketika tangan Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan kemudian meninggalkannya. Memutuskan untuk tidur di kasurnya.

Pandangan Sehun yang seakan melakukan segalanya tanpa perasaan risau, apalagi pemuda itu telah melakukan hal yang 'seperti itu' dengan sahabatnya barusan. Namun seakan itu hanya mimpi belaka yang sangat gampang dilupakan. Sepasang mata coklat tua yang seakan menyembunyikan segala perasaan Sehun yang sesungguhnya tanpa berniat membocorkannya sedikitpun. Mata coklat yang seakan menutup segalanya. Hanya satu sorot pandangan yang sepasang almond itu katakan, _ia tidak apa-apa dan memang tidak ada yang perlu di risaukan_. Seakan hidup baginya sangatlah mudah.

Jika Sehun adalah artis maka pemuda itu pasti akan mendapatkan award atas aktingnya yang keren dan professional di awal debutnya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk memandang wajah pangeran es itu sebelum pergi dari kamarnya sendiri. Wajah Sehun yang tanpa beban benar-benar mirip dengan orang yang pernah hampir menyelamatinya dari kekelaman dunia.

Luhan tidak berniat mengingat hal itu lagi kemudian memutuskan untuk segera ke kamar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kai mengejar Tao yang berlari begitu cepat, baru saja ia habis berlari hingga nafasnya hampir habis. Namun ia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan pemuda bermata panda itu sendirian di tengah kegalauan hatinya.

Kris memang egois. Dia benar-benar masa bodoh dengan perasaan Tao yang sudah lama di pendamnya.

Tao duduk di tempatnya, beralaskan rumput dan di payungi oleh langit yang dihiasi ribuan bintang. Menangis di tengah kesunyian malam.

"Tao-ya.."

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Kris memang sudah lama menyukai anak itu. Aku memaksa kalian untuk gabung dalam persahabat kalian memang dengan tujuan untuk dapat dekat dengan Kris. Namun .."

"Sudahlah" Kai menduduki tubuhnya di samping Tao, "Semuanya sudah berlalu"

"Seharusnya aku orang pertama yang mencicipi bibir Kris" Tao berucap dengan nada bercanda. Kai terkekeh pelan, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku yakin usahamu ini tidak akan sia-sia"

"Tentu saja semuanya pasti akan sia-sia"

"Jika kau berfikir begitu maka Tuhan akan benar-benar mengabulkannya, bodoh" ucap Kai, "Apa yang terjadi hari ini belum tentu untuk masa depan"

"Tapi aku sudah pesimis sekarang" Tao mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengeringkan sepasang matanya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan temui anak itu. Berikan pertanyaanmu" ucap Kai dengan cengiran lebarnya, "Yah, besok kau benar-benar harus membantuku menyembuhkan kakiku. Aigo sakit sekali"

"Mengapa harus aku?"

"Jika kau tidak berlari tadi aku juga pasti tidak akan berlari"

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu mengejarku"

Kai terdiam, mengiyakan dalam hati, "Y-ya terserah, yang penting–"

"Haha, iya iya, tenang. Aku akan mengobati kakimu yang hampir lepas itu"

Kai menyengir lebar, "Bagus. Sekarang kau harus mengobati hati dan otakmu. Jangan ingat masalah tadi, oke?"

"Aku tidak janji"

"Terserah padamu" Kai menaikan bahunya, menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu sebelum Luhan berubah pikiran untuk menjadikanmu gelandangan. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam disini saja"

"Kalau kau disini aku juga disini" ucap Kai seraya memeluk lututnya, menoleh ke arah Tao dan memamerkan wajah tampannya yang kini tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan masuk setelah kau masuk"

"Bagus. Jangan terlalu banyak menangis, tidak bagus untuk matamu"

"Aku tahu, jangan menceramahiku lagi, bodoh" ucap Tao, disambut dengan tawa Kai yang menggelegar.

Kai memutuskan untuk segera memasuki kamar Sehun yang kini didapatinya sudah gelap. Anak itu pasti sudah tidur. Tidak ada jejak-jejak Kris lagi, berarti sesuatu atau seseorang menghentikan kegiatan mereka itu.

"Huun" panggil Kai, tidak terjawab. Berarti Sehun memang benar-benar sudah tidur.

Kai mengayunkan kakinya ke arah kasur Luhan, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa benar-benar remuk.

Hal ini yang tidak pernah ingin ia lihat ataupun ia rasakan. Sebuah cinta segitiga yang pasti akan rumit jika dijalani oleh orang-orang berkepala keras macam Kris, Tao dan Sehun. Berani bertaruh, besok semuanya pasti terlihat berbeda. Kecanggungan, itu pasti ada.

Kai memilih untuk segara tidur dari pada memusingkan hal yang akan membuat kepalanya meledak. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik selimut bergambar rusa-rusa kecil kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan sebelumnya berdoa untuk mimpi yang indah dan hari esok yang harus lebih baik dari pada hari ini.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, menggeliat untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia mengambil handuknya dan segera memasuki kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang masih asik dengan mimpinya.

"Bangun" ucap Sehun. namun pemuda itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun, malah memilih untuk memeluk gulingnya lebih erat.

Sehun memukul tubuh Kai dengan handuk di tangannya, namun tetap saja tidak membuahkan apa-apa. Ia menggeram kesal kemudian mendecak, mengayunkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi untuk mengambil air dan menyipratkannya pada Kai.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu kehilangan akal ketika semua yang di lakukannya tidak membuakan apa-apa.

"Ya Tuhan Kai apa kau sudah tiada?!" pekiknya, memukul-mukul pipi Kai dengan kencang, "Kai sadarlah! Kau masih banyak dosa denganku, cepat bangun!"

Dan dengan cara itulah, Kai membuka matanya pelan, "O? Sehun? Sudah pagi, ya?" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada malas. Sementara Sehun memukul dahinya.

"Ku kira kau sudah tiada" ucap Sehun

"Apa-apaan?! Kau mendoakanku cepat mati?"

"Siapa yang mengira kau masih hidup setelah ku pukul-pukul dan ku siram tapi tidak bangun-bangun juga?!"

"Benarkah?" pemuda itu duduk di kasurnya, "Tapi.. ku rasa Kyungsoo tidak melakukan hal se-ekstrim itu untuk membangunkanmu"

Sehun menaikan bahunya sekilas, kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Luhan mengambil seragamnya dari dalam tas, memasangnya kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo masih bersiap di depan cerminnya, kemudian menggendong tas punggungnya.

"Sudah selesai, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangguk kemudian membenahi rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ayo pergi"

Tangan Kyunsgoo memutar gagang pintu, membuka daun pintu yang memisah mereka dengan koridor lantai dua yang terdengar masih sepi. Belum ada langkah-langkah kaki yang berisik seperti ketika jam belajar selesai.

Hampir saja jantungnya jatuh ke lantai. Mata Kyungsoo dan Luhan membulat sempurna ketika dua manusia berdiri di depan pintunya. Salah satu dari mereka memamerkan gigi putih yang tersusun dengan rapi sementara yang satu lagi hanya memasang ekspresi seadanya.

"Ayo mulai dramanya"

"Semangat, Hun" Kai menyenggol bahu Sehun, "Aku sudah menemanimu, kan? Kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan. Bye"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Drama?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Tantangan untuk Sehun dari Tao, berpacaran dengan Luhan selama dua minggu ini" jelas Kai, "Ayo jalan. Apa aku perlu menarik tanganmu seperti dua manusia itu lakukan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, memamerkan tatapannya yang seakan menghunus dua bola mata Kai, "Tidak perlu"

Kyungsoo memulai langkahnya, sementara Kai berada di sampingnya. Berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas mereka.

Kai masih membayangkan pertanyaan apa yang pantas ia tanyakan untuk Kyungsoo ketika ia mengajaknya bermain truth or truth –saling jujur – dengan pemuda bermata bulat itu saat dua hari sebelum libur musim dingin.

Sementara Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, menggenggam tangan kecil Luhan. Pemuda pendek itu hanya terdiam. Merasa kikuk dengan Sehun yang hanya diam namun menggenggam tangannya erat. Belum lagi murid-murid lain yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan mengejek dan .. entahlah, beberapa tatapan yang hanya dilihat sekilah oleh Luhan. Luhan tahu, Sehun pasti sadar akan tatapan-tatapan murid-murid lainnya, namun pemuda itu dengan gampangnya masa bodoh akan itu semua. Tetap memasang ekspresi datar yang selalu menumpang di wajahnya.

"Sehun .. bisa .. kau–"

"Tidak"

"Kau tidak sadar mereka melihat kita dari tadi? Lagi pula tidak perlu gandeng tangan juga, kan?" omel Luhan

"Padahal baru kemarin aku senang tidak mendengar omelanmu lagi"

"Terserah apa katamu yang jelas seharusnya kau membiarkan aku jalan dengan Kyungsoo tadi pagi, kasian Kyungie jalan sendiri"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, "Dia bukan bayi lagi, sayang" ucapnya dengan senyum kecil yang berkesan mengejek.

Ia tahu dimana kelemahan seorang Luhan dalam hanya dalam waktu tiga hari.

Luhan memutuskan untuk diam. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko sakit jantung di usia muda karena terlalu banyak kaget dan mengalami ketakutan sendiri ketika seseorang mendekatinya dengan jarak yang tidak lazim. Luhan tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena jika ia berbicara kemudian Sehun kembali mendekatinya dengan jarak yang lebih dekat dan membuat degup jantungnya berhenti bekerja. Tidak mungkin ia rela koran-koran atau majalah sekolah memuat postingan tentangnya dengan judul memalukan.

Sehun duduk di tempatnya, sementara Luhan berada di sampingnya. Kai terpaksa mengungsi dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Lu?" Sehun memangku dagunya dan bertumpu dengan sikunya, memandang Luhan yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang gugup, entah mengapa pemuda pendek di sampingnya itu cepat sekali merasa gugup. Hanya melihanya dengan lekat atau mendekatkan diri dengan jarak yang benar-benar minim, maka Luhan akan membuang jauh-jauh tatapannya–bahkan memejamkan matanya–dengan ekspresi gugup berlebihan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa masa lalunya berperan sekali dalam pembuatan karakter Luhan yang baru.

Luhan tidak menoleh, namun hanya menyahuti panggilan Sehun dengan bibir terakatup. "Hm?"

"Aku baru sadar Kai memang benar"

"Apanya?" Sehun berhasil membuat pemuda kecil itu menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda tinggi itu terkekeh pelan, ia mendapatkan hobi barunya adalah mengerjai Luhan.

"Luhan itu cantik" dan ucapannya dihadiahi jitakan super kencang dari Luhan. Sehun meringis sakit, berniat meneriaki Luhan. Namun, tidak seru jika belum-belum ia sudah bertengkar dengan pacar bohongannya ini.

"Bodoh"

"Aku bodoh karnamu"

"Oh Sehun bisakah berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata menggelikan seperti itu?" Luhan mengerang putus asa, menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

"Tidak sampai aku melihat wajahmu memerah"

"Kau tidak bisa lihat pipiku jadi panas, eoh?!" Luhan mengintip dari balik buku

"Bagaimana bisa lihat kalau kau sendiri menutupinya, bodoh"

Luhan memutar matanya, "Terserah"

"Oke"

"Ya Tuhan, kembalilah menjadi Sehun yang pendiam" pinta Luhan

"Seperti yang kau inginkan, _baby_". Sehun ingin tertawa, menahan segala gelak tawanya hanya membuat perutnya sakit. Luhan dengan wajah memerah dan tampang super kesal yang entah sejak kapan membuat Sehun ingin mencubit kedua pipi tembam yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan menjadi terlihat lucu.

Jangan bilang Sehun jatuh cinta sungguhan dengan Luhan karena akting mereka yang belum berjalan dua puluh empat jam.

.

.

.

Bel keluar main berbunyi, seluruh murid seisi kelas berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas. Kebiasaan hampir seluruh murid di dunia adalah menjadikan bel istirahat sebagai waktu surga mereka dengan menghabiskan makanan-makanan kantin tanpa sisa.

Luhan berjalan dengan buku yang semalam ia pinjam dari Kyungsoo dan belum sempat dihabiskannya. Tidak mungkin ia dapat melahap ratusan lembar buku itu dalam satu malam, belum lagi tugas yang selalu mengikat tubuh kurusnya. Pemuda mungil itu memutuskan menghabisi bukunya seraya berjalan menuju kantin yang jalannya sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Andaikan menghafal semua rumus di bukunya seperti menghafal jalur dari kelas ke kantin, Luhan yakin sekali ia akan mendapat nilai sempurna di setiap ulangannya.

Sementara Sehun berjalan di samping Luhan, namun pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang hanya diam saja di sisinya. Mungkin faktor lapar, Sehun jadi lebih pendiam dan Luhan merasa dunianya mulai tenang.

"Jangan baca buku sambil berjalan, nanti kau tertabrak"

"Ya," balas Luhan, menganggap ucapan Sehun hanyalah angin lalu.

"Baca saja nanti"

"Ya aku tahu" ucap Luhan, merasa terusik

"Baca nanti atau .."

Luhan bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun yang mendekat, maka ia segera menurunkan bukunya, "Iya iya"

"Pintar" mati-matian Sehun menahan gelak tawanya menanggapi tingkah aneh Luhan.

"Luhann! Ayo kita makan bersamaa" suara nyaring Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang siap memeluknya.

"Andweyo" Sehun menarik Luhan, nyaris mendekapnya, "Aku pinjam Luhan selama dua minggu penuh ini, oke? Habiskan waktumu bersama Kai saja, tidak masalah, kan?"

"Apa-apan!" decak Kyungsoo, "Tidak mau"

"Ayolah.."

"Tawarannya menarik, bukan?" Kyungsoo dapat melihat gerak-gerik mulut Luhan seakan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan otaknya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Kau memang menginginkan makan siang dengan pemuda ini, ya?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara super kecil, nyaris tidak terdengar. Namun Luhan bisa tahu maksudnya ketika melihat gerakan bibir Kyungsoo dan pemuda itu hanya dapat membulatkan matanya, ingin mengatakan tidak.

"Ah, baiklah. Berbahagialah kalian dua sejoli baru" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada malas, "Semoga makan siang kalian menyenangkan, HunHan. Aku mau cari Kai dulu" ujarnya dengan menaikan bahunya sekilas kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

Sementara Luhan dan Sehun membeku di tempat mereka.

"Hunhan?"

"Mengapa harus namanya duluan" ujar Luhan kecil.

Kemudian mereka tersadar akan posisi mereka yang dramatis di tengah-tengah koridor, "Yaa!"

"Aish" Sehun menutup telinganya, "Jangan teriak"

"Kau juga teriak, bodoh"

Sehun memutar matanya, "Aku tidak mau berdebat, perutku sudah disko sejak tadi. Ayo makan"

Sehun memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Luhan. Ia tidak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi hanya karena mengikuti langkah Luhan yang begitu lambat. Sehun juga tidak mau membiarkan perutnya terus-terusan berbunyi karena minta jatah makan siang.

Seperti biasa, kantin selalu dipenuhi oleh mereka yang kelaparan karena lelah berfikir di pelajaran sebelumnya. Makanan kantin yang berjejer dengan menu-menu mereka yang terlihat tidak dibuat oleh sembarang koki. Sehun hanya menunjukan jemari lentiknya pada etalase dan kemudian jadilah pesanannya. Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Bahkan pemuda mungil itu sempat bingung karena banyak sekali menu yang dihidangkan. Belum lagi makanan penutup yang dibuat dengan bentuk semenawan mungkin.

Makan siang mereka seperti makanan pada restoran bintang lima, tidak heran mengapa masuk ke sekolah tersebut harus memiliki dompet tebal dan Luhan sangat bersyukur walau dompetnya pas-pasan, ia bisa lolos dan memasuki sekolah yang sangat bergengsi di Korea.

Setelah mendapatkan makanan mereka, Luhan menuntun langkah mereka ke arah tempat duduk favoritnya. Terdapat di bagian pinggir kantin dengan satu meja bundar kecil dan dua kursi empuk berwarna putih yang diletakan berhadapan.

"Kau memang berniat membuat makan siang kita seperti kencan, ya?" Sehun terkekeh, sementara Luhan hanya berdesis.

"Tidak, ini memang tempat kesukaanku. Jika kau tidak suka, kau bisa pindah dan cari tempat lain" ucap Luhan

"Aku hanya bercanda, jangan cepat emosi. Lihat wajahmu penuh dengan kerutan" ledeknya lagi, sementara Luhan hanya memutar matanya, masa bodoh dengan ledekan Sehun yang selalu membuat otaknya percaya akan semua yang pemuda aneh itu katakan.

Tuh kan, rasanya ia ingin segera mengambil kaca dan mencari letak kerutan pada wajahnya. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak ingin mendengar ledakan tawa Sehun karena menganggapnya terlalu mempercayai pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Selamat makan" ucap Sehun, lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi.

Luhan terdiam ketika Sehun mulai memasukan sesuap demi sesuap makanannya, pemuda itu terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang lidahnya rasakan.

"Makanlah, jangan memandang wajahku terus. Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi jangan seperti itu juga .."

Luhan menjitaknya, "Siapa yang memandangmu?"

"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak bisa bohong dengan orang sepertiku, Lu" Sehun mengedikan bahunya kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Luhan ikut menyendokan makanannya kemudian menyuapinya ke mulut kecilnya.

'_BRAK_'

"A-ah~ mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae"

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tidak makan di kantin saja?" Kyungsoo mengunyah makanan ringan yang dibelinya di kantin.

"Hanya ingin mencari suasana baru" ucap Kai, asik dengan cemilan dan juga minuman botol yang setia duduk di sampingnya.

"Ooo.. aku tahu" Kyungsoo memainkan telunjuknya, "Kau cemburu dengan Sehun, ya?"

Kai tertawa kencang, membiarkan Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya dan mulut ternganga karena bingung.

"Bodoh, haha"

"Benar kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah bilang, kan, aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru. Itu saja"

"Jangan berbohong~"

"Tentu saja tidak. Jika aku menyukai Luhan, sudah lama aku menembak anak rusa itu" Kai meneguk minumannya, "Sayangnya aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tahu, dia cantik, namun selama ini aku tidak pernah merasakan .. setrum setrum cinta" ucap Kai. Kemudian terkekeh, "Ya Tuhan, bahasaku"

Kyungsoo tertawa, memamerkan bibirnya yang terlihat seperti bentuk hati.

"Yayaa~"

"Lalu kau sendiri?" Kai menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh darinya, "Mengapa disini?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga ingin mencari ketenangan"

"Bukan karena cemburu dengan Sehun, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Kyungsoo, kemudian pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Luhan sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri"

"Oohh.. begitukah"

"Ya.. begitulah"

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat Kai, memanjakan matanya dengan pemandangan yang setiap malam di lihatnya. Terik matahari tidak mengubah keindahan bunga-bunga yang terpajang di lapangan belakang. Bahkan terlihat lebih cantik dengan pantulan sinar matahari.

"Setiap malam aku disini, tapi ini pertama kalinya siang-siang begini aku datang ke sini. Ternyata pemandangannya tidak jauh berbeda. Tetap indah seperti biasanya" ujar Kyungsoo, disambut dengan anggukan Kai.

"Bunga yang itu .. kau tahu mengapa ia di tanam lebih jauh dari yang lain?" tanya Kai.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, Kyung" Kai memasang ekspresi datarnya, sementara Kyungsoo menahan gelak tawanya.

"Dia bukan di tanam lebih jauh dari yang lain, dulu ada bunga yang berdiri memenuhi tempat kosong itu, hanya saja bunga itu mati dan di ambil oleh petugas kebersihan sekolah"

"Semoga ada yang menggantikan bunga itu, ya?" Kai menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Bunga itu pasti sedih teman terdekatnya hilang"

"Mereka tidak memiliki perasaan, bodoh"

"Tentu saja punya, bodoh" Kai membungkamkan mulut Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya. Kyungsoo baru tahu pemuda di dekatnya ini bisa sensitive karena bunga. "Hanya saja tidak ada yang pernah mengerti perasaan mereka"

"Ya ya~ terserah pada dongeng kecilmu"

"Hari minggu besok aku akan membeli bunga untuk ditempatkan di tempat kosong itu" Kai menunjuk tempat senggang antara satu bunga dengan bunga yang lain dengan telunjuknya, "Bagaimanapun juga bunga itu berhak mendapatkan pengganti temannya. Walaupun nanti pada awalnya bunga itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu semua, namun perlahan ia pasti akan merasa nyaman dan tidak ingin melepaskan teman barunya"

Kyungsoo terdiam, entahlah, Kai terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang menceritakan dongeng aneh untuk anaknya.

"Seperti aku"

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar membeku dengan otak yang mencoba mencerna semua maksud Kai.

.

.

.

TBC

Mind to review?

Hoho, aku sempet kaget ada yang gak terima krishun, padahal kadang aku ngeshipperin mereka juga /?.  
Bagian krishun cuman itu doang, kokXD.  
maaf kalau kemarin hunhan moment kosong, aku baru nyadar waktu baca ulang masa -_,-  
maaf kalau updatenya lama, walaupun uas selesai tapi tetep aja aku kalo nulis butuh mood yang memadai dulu/? Hehe. Gimana sama hunhan momentnya? Yang bilang masih kurang teriakin nama bias masing-masing/apaini wkwk. Makasi yang sudah review, kritik dan saran pasti di terima ^o^ maaf kalau banyak typo, kata-kata yang gak nyambung dan kekurangan lainnya. sampai ketemu di next part/?

Aku bingung mau bales reviewnya gimana, yang jelas aku terharu/? Demi kalian aku bakal usahain lanjut secepet mungkin /lebay

Salam cupcup muah

shubaekgyeo

Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

LOVE TEARS

Hunhan

Stories are mine

.

.

.

"A-ah~ Mianhae. Jongmal mianhae" pemuda itu membungkukan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan masih memegang gelas kosong karena seluruh isinya tumpah ke baju seraga pemuda mungil yang kini hanya memandangi bajunya dengan tatapan kosong.

"G-gwaenchana" Luhan membalas bungkukan pemuda di depannya.

"Biar aku bersihkan" pemuda itu mengambil tisu yang diselipkan olehnya di balik saku, kemudian berusaha meraih bagian baju Luhan yang basah.

"Tidak usah" namun Sehun lebih dulu menarik Luhan, "Lanjutkan acara makanmu, jangan sentuh Luhanku" ucap Sehun dengan merasakan sensasi aneh di lidah juga perutnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia ingin tertawa namun harus mati-matian di tahan olehnya demi topeng pangeran es yang sangat berharga baginya.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan keluar kantin, melewati acara maaf-maafan yang sangat mengganggu suasana. Menarik pemuda kecil itu untuk segera membersihkan bajunya dari tumpahan jus yang mengotori bagian depan bajunya.

"Kau diam di luar, jangan biarkan siapapun masuk. Aku mau membersihkan ini dulu" Luhan menghentikan langkah Sehun ketika pemuda itu akan memasuki kamar mandi. Sehun berdecih, kemudian melihat Luhan yang akan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Apa kau perempuan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menoleh, membelalakan matanya.

"Mworago?!"

"Kalau kau memang laki-laki, biarkan aku masuk. Aku tidak akan mencuri apapun darimu, aku juga sudah memilikinya sendiri" ucap Sehun sinis. Sementara Luhan berdesis sebal dan membiarkan pemuda jangkung itu mengekorinya.

Luhan berhenti di depan cermin yang terbentang luas sepanjang tembok yang ada. Kemudian membersihkan cairan jus yang sedikit kental dari bajunya. Dengan susah payah, ia meraih air dengan telapak tangannya yang sedikit di kuncupkan kemudian menyiramkan mereka ke arah sisi bajunya yang kotor.

"Buka dulu bajumu baru di bersihkan"

"Berisik" Luhan tidak berniat melihat pemuda putih itu dan memutuskan tetap serius dengan bajunya.

"Kalau seperti itu hanya akan membuat bajumu basah"

"Diam saja, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri"

"Aigoo" raung Sehun dengan nada melengking, "Jika aku benar-benar memiliki pacar sepertimu aku akan membuatnya telanjang detik ini juga" dengusnya sebal.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun, menutup dadanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tanyannya, "Jangan lakukan itu padaku"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak membantumu" ucap Sehun, "Kau membasahi bajumu dengan air seperti itu hanya akan mengotori bajumu"

Luhan memutar matanya, kemudian memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan membersihkan bajunya sendiri. Sementara Sehun merasa tak habis pikir ada pemuda yang tidak ingin bagian tubuhnya dilihat oleh orang lain. Pemuda tinggi itu memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan yang tengah membersihkan bajunya sendiri di dalam bilik kamar mandi.

Pemuda kecil itu mulai membuka jas yang menutupi baju kemeja putih polos yang kotor, kemudian menggantungkannya ke tempat yang aman. Luhan membuka kemeja putihnya dan menaruhnya di atas kloset yang tertutup.

Luhan berkacak pinggang, mencari cara. Maka pemuda itu menyiram kemejanya dengan shower yang terletak di dekat kloset, menyirami bagian yang kotor.

Luhan bisa melihat bagian bajunya yang kotor terlihat lebih baik. Ralat. Terlihat sangat lebih buruk.

"Oh Sehuuuunn" raungnya melengking, seakan mengimitasi suara Sehun, "Kau pemuda yang paling bodoh yang pernah ku kenal seumur hidupku, ya Tuhan. Bagaimana aku bisa lanjut bealajar jika kemejaku basah semua?!" raungnya dari balik bilik kamar mandi.

Sehun menyumpal mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, menghadapkan wajahnya pada wastafel. Berusaha menahan tawanya yang benar-benar akan meledak jika ia tidak menggigit pinggir telapak tangannya.

Luhan mengenakan jas hitamnya terbalik demi menutupi dadanya, kemudian keluar seraya memegang kemejanya yang basah kuyup. Menyorot mata Sehun dengan laser merah yang dimilikinya. Menandakan Luhan benar-benar kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan .. pfft .. bajumu, bodoh"

"Kau memintaku untuk melepas bajuku, kan?! Dan inilah hasil dari usul sialanmu itu, bodoh"

"Maksudku ..." ucapan Sehun terpotong dengan tawanya sendiri, "Maksudku, kau melepas bajumu agar gampang menyiramnya dan tidak perlu mengenai sisi lainnya apalagi celanamu. Bukan menyiram bajumu itu seperti akan mencucinya"

Luhan melemahkan tatapannya, "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke sekolah tanpa kemejaku ... hiks" ucapnya, merundukan kepalanya dalam. Menyadari betapa tololnya karena tidak membiarkan Sehun yang membersihkan bajunya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar, jangan bilang kau hanya punya satu kemeja" ujar Sehun

"Aku punya tiga .." Luhan menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, mengingat dimana ia letakan kemeja-kemeja putih kesayangannya, "Tapi yang dua sedang ku cuci ... aigo, bagaimana ini"

Sehun melihat pemuda kecil yang hampir saja menangis, "Gunakan milikku dulu. Mau tidak mau kau harus menggunakan kemeja kebesaran kali ini" ucapnya seraya mengedikan bahunya. Matanya menangkap Luhan yang tengah menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Terimakasih"

"Jika tidak ada aku kau akan topless selama pelajaran sekolah" ucap Sehun dengan nada sedikit menggerutu, "Tapi pasti seru" dan kata terakhir yang diucapnya mendapatkan jitakan indah dari Luhan yang berhasil membuatnya meringis sakit.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana aku keluar sekarang" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Sehun yang menepuk dahinya.

Dengan gerakan secepat mungkin, demi menjaga telinganya dari teriakan Luhan yang melengking jika pemuda kecil itu menyadari dirinya membuka bajunya, Sehun mulai membuka jasnya kemudian membuka kemejanya sendiri.

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya dengan mulut terbuka, ingin berteriak namun suaranya seaan tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan.

Sehun berusaha menarik jas Luhan, namun yang ada pemuda kecil itu memundurkan langkahnya.

"Yasudah, gunakan kemejaku dulu biar aku yang kembali ke kamar"

"K-ka-kau .. k-kau"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

Luhan terpaku di tempatnya sementara Sehun kembali menggunakan jasnya dan melangkah keluar tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan siswa lain tentang bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos. Namun pemuda kecil itu tidak berniat menghabisi banyak waktu lagi, ia perlu melanjutkan acara makannya, bagaimanapun juga perutnya masih merasa kelaparan. Pemuda itu kemudian menggunakan kemeja Sehun di balik salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan kemudian menggunakan kemeja Sehun yang sangat besar di tubuhnya dan memasangkan jasnya lagi dengan sempurna.

Luhan mengayunkan langkahnya kearah kantin yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan seluruh siswa. Termasuk miliknya dan milik Sehun, tentunya. Bahkan mungkin meja merekalah yang pertama dibersihkan. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan, merasa kecewa karena perutnya belum terisi penuh.

Pemuda itu memutuskan membeli makanan ringan, membelinya lebih banyak karena mengingat _roommate_-nya pasti masih merasa lapar sepertinya karena acara makan mereka yang terganggu.

Luhan menunggu Sehun kembali di bangkunya. Matanya mencari satu sosok yang menghilang selama jam istirahat berlangsung. Lima menit lagi bel berbunyi, biasanya Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis di tempatnya.

Kemana anak itu?

Ah, mungkin masih bersama Kai.

Luhan menenangkan otak dan hatinya, kemudian memutuskan menaruh satu susu rasa strawberry dan satu bungkus makanan ringan berukuran sedang di atas meja Sehun, kemudian memakan makanan ringan jatahnya di bangkunya seraya menunggu Sehun kembali dan mengerjainya habis-habisan seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengayunkan kakinya ke arah kelas mengingat lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi, memanggil murid-murid yang tengah memanjakan diri dengan kesantaian yang ada untuk kembali membaca buku-buku memuakan yang membosankan.

Kai berjalan di sampingnya, dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Hanya berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo. Hal yang tidak biasa ia lakukan, selama ini ia selalu menghabisi waktunya dengan Tao dan Kris. Tidak selalu, sih, lebih sering begitu. Biasanya ia memutuskan untuk menghabisi waktu istirahat sendirian.

Yang ia tahu tentang Kyungsoo pada saat pertama kali bertemu adalah pemuda itu membosankan, mengingat pemuda itu tampil culun ketika pertama kali masuk. Namun kata-kata itu luntur ketika ia mengenal Kyungsoo sebagai _roommate_-nya. Namun satu alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah mengajak Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Satu alasan yang ia pendam jauh di lubuk hatinya.

Namun hal yang selama ini ia pikir tidak akan berjalan baik terlaksanakan dengan sangat baik. Kyungsoo memang jauh dari kata membosankan, pemuda itu dapat membuat topik pembicaraan yang mengasyikan. Intinya Kyungsoo bukan orang yang membosankan dan bukan juga orang yang sangat asik di ajak berbicara. Kyungsoo hanyalah pemuda yang memberikan kenyaman untuk temannya. Itulah alasan mengapa Luhan sangat lengket dengan pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"Sepertinya Luhan tidak akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersamaku lagi selama dua minggu ini" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya

"Kalau begitu datang saja ke taman belakang dan habiskan waktu istirahatmu denganku"

"Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak" Kai menggelengkan tangannya, "Aku senang ada yang mau menemani waktu istirahatku. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak mungkin mengajak Kris dan Tao bersama karena mereka sedang .. ugh"

"Sedang ...?"

"Ada sesuatu. Begitulah pokoknya" ucap Kai, kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Ini pertama kalinya kita seperti ini, kan?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian terkekeh pelan ketika dirasakannya kupu-kupu bersemayam di perutnya. Ia merasa senang, sangat senang.

Ia merasa ada untungnya juga Tao memberikan tantangan aneh itu untuk Sehun.

Melihat tangan itu berayun sendiri, rasanya ia ingin menggandeng tangan itu segera. Namun sepertinya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Ia harus bersabar, membiarkan jarak mendekati mereka dulu, barulah ia berani bertindak sesuai apa yang hatinya inginkan.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berteriak dari speaker-speaker yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Murid-murid bersorak bahagia kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar mereka setelah menghabiskan waktu yang membosankan setengah mati. Melepaskan kepenatan yang mengikat mereka.

Udara siang mulai terasa dingin, seakan menyambut akhir desember yang akan membawakan salju. Artinya sebentar lagi natal yang mereka dambakan akan segera datang.

Kakinya melangkah ke arah kamarnya. Senang akhirnya ia kembali menemui kasur tercintanya. Tubuhnya yang seakan tidak tahan untuk tidak segera berbaring di kasurnya, memeluk gulingnya dengan gemas dan menarik selimut rusanya.

"Aigo, aku arus mencuci sepraiku. Semoga Kai tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan mereka" Luhan bercicit kecil.

Luhan melupakan masalah apa yang kira-kira Kai lakukan semalam dengan guling, bantal, kasur dan selimut tercintanya semalam. Yang jelas, ia ingin menghilangkan rasa bosan yang sedari tadi menderanya.

Matanya menangkap satu benda yang selalu dapat menghilangkan kebosanannya karena belajar. Langkahnya terayun dan mulai membawa bokongnya duduk dengan sempurna di atas sofa, tangan kecilnya mencoba meraih remot yang terletak di atas meja.

"Ah~ tenangnya anak satu itu tidak ada" gumamnya kecil seraya meregangkan otot-otot lehernya yang sedikit kaku kemudian Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa sedikit risih karena otaknya memutarkan moment yang ingin sekali ia hapuskan secara permanen. Masalah Kris yang mencium Sehun di dekat sofa dan membuatnya sedikit risih berada di area ruang tengah.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir apa yang otaknya putar. Tangannya mulai memencet salah satu tombol pada remot kemudian layar tv mulai menampakan gambarnya. Pandangannya fokus pada gambar-gambar bergerak di layar tv. Tidak memusingkan suara pintu yang terbuka karena kedatangan Sehun yang sedikit terlambat.

Sehun meletakan tasnya di atas kasur, seperti biasa. Kemudian mengayunkan kakinya untuk ikut menonton acara membosankan yang Luhan putar. Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak beranggapan sama dengannya melihat pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan paling datar yang ia punya, kemudian menyorotkan tatapannya ke arah benda persegi berwarna hitam yang di genggam kuat oleh Luhan.

Andai saja ia tidak berbincang dengan Kai tadi, ia pasti akan memegang remot itu sekarang dan menonton acara kesukaannya. Bukan acara lawakan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mengantuk. Entahlah, sebut saja Sehun tidak memiliki urat komedi dan menganggap komedian-komedian disana seakan membacakan dongeng tidur untuknya. Tapi Sehun tetap saja manusia yang terkadang terbahak hanya karena melihat temannya jatuh dari tempat tidur atau seperti Luhan dengan tingkah bodoh yang bukan main. Jika diterka, tidak ada bedanya. Ia tetap tertawa ketika kejadian konyol menghampiri sorot matanya, namun entahlah, mungkin layar tv menahan segala ajakan tawa para comedian untuknya.

Sehun menguap lebar, sementara Luhan tetap dengan tawa yang menyurak dari mulutnya.

"Lu, sini remotnya"

"Jangan diganti"

"Mereka membosankan"

"Tidak. Mereka lucu. Kau saja yang aneh" Luhan merenggut kemudian menyembunyikan remotnya dibalik baju.

Sehun berdecak sebal, mulai mencari akal untuk mengambil benda hitam itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Ayolah, jika aku tidak ada kau pasti pulang tanpa kemeja" ucap Sehun dengan nada sedikit merengek. Luhan tetap tertawa ketika comedian-komendian yang bertingkah sangat bodoh dengan kata-kata lucu yang berhasil mengocok perutnya.

"Luuu!"

"Andwae! Aish, bisakah sekali melihatku bahagia?!" bentak Luhan, kini menduduki remote tersebut. Sehun menatapnya datar, merasa kupingnya panas mendengar Luhan berbicara dengan nada terusik beberapa kali dalam dua puluh empat jam.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke arah pemuda mungil yang sedang asik tertawa sendiri. Tentu saja Luhan tidak sadar Sehun mendekatinya dari belakang, ia terlalu sibuk menduduki remot tv dan tertawa karena comedian yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari panggung entah disengaja ataupun tidak. Sementara di balik punggungnya, Sehun menyeringai lebar, mungkin cocok jika digambarkan dengan taring panjang, telinga runcing yang melambai di udara dengan sayap besar yang membentang seakan siap menutup sinar matahari untuk melesakan diri ke bumi dengan ekor merah yang menggeliat di udara seperti pendeskripsian iblis pada umumnya. Jari-jarinya bergerak usil, kemudian lengan tangannya terulur untuk menggapai pinggang Luhan.

'_grep_'

"KYAA!" Luhan menjerit ketika merasakan sepasang tangan menggelitik pinggangnya tanpa ampun. Pemuda itu kemudian menundukan tubuhnya, berusaha menjauh dari tangan-tangan sialan Sehun. Sungguh, rasanya Luhan ingin sekali mengutuk pemuda yang beberapa hari lebih muda darinya yang sedang menyeringai nakal di belakangnya.

"S-se-sehunahaha" tawa Luhan, tubuhnya merosot hingga turun dari sofa.

Gotcha, Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan meraih remot yang tertangkap oleh sepasang mata almondnya, kemudian mengganti saluran tv. Bibir Luhan mengerucut lucu, pipinya sedikit di kembungkan sehingga bibir keci itu terlihat seperti pantat bebek.

"Jika kau terus seperti itu aku akan menciummu" ucap Sehun. cepa-cepat Luhan memasukan semua bibirnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa mengatur-aturku seenak perutmu?! Lagipula aku lebih dulu menggunakan remot dan kau seenaknya saja menggantin saluran tvku. Kau pikir siapa dirimu" ucap Luhan dengan sinis

"Aku kan sedang menjadi pacarmu dan saluranmu tadi sangat membosankan jadi kupilihkan yang lebih menarik dari itu. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih dengan pacar bohonganmu yang tampan ini"

Luhan menggeram keras, mendengus mendengar ucapan Sehun yang memuakan.

"Dasar alien"

"Terserah padamu, sayang"

"Jangan menggunakan kata itu, aku mual" Luhan memutuskan untuk menuju kasurnya, merajuk dengan bibir yang dimajukan kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan bantalnya, memeluk gulingnya erat seakan ingin meremukannya.

Luhan merasa sangat lemah, biasanya ia akan meninju siapa saja yang mengganggu kebahagiannya. Tapi dengan Sehun, ia selalu merasa bahwa pemuda itu di atasnya dan tangan-kakinya selalu tidak bisa melakukan gerak refleks untuk meninju orang yang berani menyentuhkan tanpa izin. Seakan semuanya mati ketika matanya berhadapan dengan mata Sehun atau ketika hawa Sehun membekuk tubuhnya.

Mengerikan. Sepertinya Sehun memang alien planet mars yang tersesat di bumi.

"Yasudah, baiklah. Ini komedimu. Jangan ngambek seperti itu" Sehun menghela nafas, mencoba membalikan tubuh Luhan yang terngkurap.

"Lu.." ucapnya lagi. Namun Luhan tidak menggubrisnya. Ia merasa sangat sebal, terlebih dengan dirinya yang selalu menurut dengan perintah Sehun.

"Ayo nonton, maaf jika aku mengganggu ketenanganmu" ucap Sehun semanis mungkin, namun semuanya hanyalah sia-sia. Luhan tetap bersi keras untuk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya.

"Yaaahh, Luhannie"

"Berisik. Kau ingin wajahmu kupermak detik ini juga?!" teriak Luhan dengan mulut yang tersumpal bantal.

Sehun memutar matanya, bisa-bisanya ia satu kamar dengan anak tk seperti Luhan.

Kaki jenjangnya terayun ke arah tubuh yang kini terkapar di kasur, kemudian berkacak pinggang melihat Luhan yang sangat keras kepala. Tidak habis pikir hanya karena ia mengganti saluran tv, Luhan dapat bereaksi persis seperti anak tk yang kehilangan balonnya. Ia mengayunkan tangan putihnya, meraih tubuh Luhan dan menggendongnya seperti mengangkat anak bayi, satu tangan berada di belakang lutut Luhan dan menjaga agar tubuh bagian bawah pemuda itu tidak jatuh sementara satunya lagi memeluk dada Luhan, namun Sehun mengubahnya dengan menyelipkan tangannya di bawah ketiak Luhan dan telapak tangan yang menyumpal mulut kecil Luhan agar pemuda itu tidak berteriak histeris seakan ia melakukan hal yang sangat mengerikan. Luhan digendong dengan posisi seakan pemuda itu duduk, kemudian dengan gampangnya Sehun meletakan tubuh ringan Luhan kembali ke sofa, meletakan remot hitam itu kembali ke sisinya kemudian Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Ia tidak melihat pemberontakan dari Luhan ketika ia nekat mengangkat tubuh yang sama beratnya dengan anak sd itu.

Dan sepertinya Luhan juga tidak bisa berteriak karena tercengang, pertama kalinya seorang Oh Sehun yang baru saja ia temui lima hari yang lalu menggendongnya untuk mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaannya yang sempat pemuda putih itu rebut.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan melukis senyumnya kemudian terkekeh pelan walau telinga Sehun menangkap suara Luhan seperti berdecih sebal. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidur, sementara Luhan mendapatkan kembali haknya.

"Besok giliranku untuk nonton"

"Terserah padamu"

Luhan ingin tertawa ketika sadar bahwa kini Sehunlah yang merenggut sebal.

"Ayo sini duduklah di sampingku, ayo nonton yang lain. Aku tentukan filmnya, kebetulan ada beberapa kaset yang kubawa dari rumah. Mau tidak?" tawar Luhan dengan tangan yang masih menari-nari di atas remot. Sehun mendongakan kepalanya. Kemudian mengukirkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kajja"  
Dan acara rebutan remot tv terganti dengan acara nonton film bersama dengan cemilan-cemilan kecil yang menemani mereka.

.

.

.

Jarak yang semakin melebar, menyusahkan tangannya menggapai keinginannya. Kakinya berlari untuk mendekati keinginannya, namun apa yang inginkan seakan berlari darinya, tidak berniat masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia sempat frustasi, putus asa di depan mata. Namun satu alasan mengapa kedua kakinya memutuskan untuk tidak berhenti berlari. Ada alasan mengapa ia terus mempertahankan keinginannya.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya, melepas lelah karena jam sekolah telah berakhir.

Biasanya, ia akan mengajak partner roomnya untuk bermain, melakukan sesuatu yang aneh namun menyenangkan.

Biasanya. Namun sepertinya hal seperti itu tidak bisa dilakukan sekarang. Sesuatu telah terjadi dan membuat semuanya terasa aneh.

Pintu terbuka, _roommate_-nya masuk dengan tampang kusut. Tanpa bertanyapun, Tao bisa tahu mengapa wajah _roommate_-nya segelap itu.

Cemburu.

Hening menyapa. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memecahkan kekikukan itu. Tao ataupun Kris tetap mengatupkan bibir masing-masing, memilih diam untuk sementara. Tao sebenarnya ingin sekali menyapa Kris, mengajak pemuda tinggi itu bermain di lapangan. Namun jika kondisinya seperti ini, semuanya sangat tidak memungkinkan. Sementara Kris mengutuk Tao dalam hatinya, menyumpahi pemuda itu karena memberi tantangan Sehun dengan berpacaran dengan Luhan.

Di balik tindakan pasti ada maksud yang tersembunyi. Tentu saja. Jika Sehun dengan Luhan, maka Sehun akan sedikit menjauh dari Kris dan Tao akan terus melancarkan kodenya dengan Kris, menghapus nama Sehun yang sangat susah sekali hilang dari hati pemuda setinggi menara tersebut.

Tapi sebenarnya, walaupun Tao tidak memberinya tantangan gila seperti itupun, mengingat acara mereka tidak selesai dengan baik, Sehun pasti berfikir dua kali untuk mendekati pemuda yang ternyata telah lama menyukainya.

"Argh, liburan musim dingin tolong lebih cepat" gerutu Kris seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar. Tao bisa mendengarnya. Pemuda itu ingin tantangan dari Tao untuk Sehun segera selesai.

Bahkan Tao bisa mendengar suara retakan lagi di dalam dadanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pemuda tinggi itu kembali ke kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa seraya mengotak-atik handphonenya. Benda persegi panjang itu terlihat memamerkan gambar-gambar yang menarik perhatian Kris sepenuhnya. Mungkin pemuda tinggi itu mencoba membiasakan diri karena Sehun yang selama ini ia tunggu harus bermesraan dengan orang yang tak lain adalah _roommate_ pemuda itu dalam artian ia tidak bisa bermain dengan Sehun seperti yang ia rencanakan karena sepertinya pemuda bersurai coklat itu memang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan, apalagi mengingat kejadian tak senonoh ketika mereka bermain bersama.

Baik, Kris mengaku, ia memang salah tiba-tiba mencium pemuda itu dan parahnya lagi didepan orang yang telah jujur menyukainya. Ia bodoh, setidaknya itulah kata yang mendeskripsikan dirinya kini. Apa yang ia lakukan malam itu benar-benar merusak rencananya sendiri.

Ia memang merencanakan untuk mencium Sehun, namun ia lupa merencanakan hal jikalau Sehun menolaknya. Seperti sekarang.

Ia mengacak rambutnya. Kris bisa merasakan pandangan Tao yang menyorot dirinya lekat.

"Kris" panggil pemuda itu. Kris menatapnya canggung, terbesit rasa bersalah yang menjanggal hatinya. Tao pasti merasakan hal yang amat sangat sakit ketika malam itu ia melakukan hal yang diluar batas dengan sahabat mereka.

"Ya?"

"Tidak ada"

Tao ataupun Kris merasa kikuk, tidak seperti biasanya. Tao yang biasanya duduk di samping Kris kemudian bergelayut manja di bahu pemuda tinggi itu walaupun Kris tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Mereka sangat dekat jika sudah di kamar. Walaupun tidak ada perlakuan diluar batas yang sebenarnya Tao inginkan karena Kris hanya menganggap Tao sahabatnya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan dan manja.

Tao seakan kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat ia bahas bersama pemuda yang terlihat sangat sibuk dengan handphonenya, namun semuanya tertahan di ujung lidah. Mulutnya tak mampu terbuka. Otaknya kehilangan akal untuk meminta mulut kecilnya terbuka dan mengatakan hal yang mungkin saja bisa dijadikannya untuk menjalin percakapan seperti biasanya.

"Tao/Kris" mereka memanggil nama satu sama lain, kemudian terpernjat kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris

"J-jujur saja. Aku tidak suka kita kikuk seperti ini" Tao bernafas lega, kata-kata diujung lidahnya keluar sudah. Kris hanya terdiam di tempatnya, kemudian melupakan hal apa yang ingin ia sampaikan barusan, "Anggap saja hari itu tidak ada, aku tidak suka kita menjadi saling menjauh begini"

"Aku tidak menjauh. Aku tetap satu kamar dan sebangku denganmu, kan?"

"Jauh bukan untuk menggambarkan jarak saja, Kris. Aku tahu kau jauh lebih pintar dariku dan aku tahu kau pasti mengerti maksudku"

Kris menggaruk kepalanya kikuk, "Y-ya .."

"Aku tahu, Kris, kau pasti masih menyukai pemuda itu, kan?"

Kris tidak mengiyakan maupun mengatakan tidak, sama sekali tidak menegaskan maksud perasaannya.

"Aku melakukan hal seperti itu tentu ada maksudnya. Aku membiarkan anak itu dengan Luhan agar ia menjauhimu dan itu memang berhasil sukses. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukan aksiku dengan lancar jika kau sendiri memilih menjauhiku"

"Jangan menjuruskan kode-kode lagi, Tao. Aku mengerti, kau cukup membuatku pusing antara memilihmu atau Sehun. Tapi hatiku masih melukis wajah Sehun"

"Bisakah kau beralih sebentar saja" Tao meringis, memohon seperti ini bukanlah gayanya. Biasanya ia akan menjuruskan segala cara untuk membuat korbannya memohon dengan berlutut dengannya.

"Entahlah"

"Jika kau bersikeras untuk menahannya dihatimu, sampai matipun ia akan terus bersemayan dihatimu. Cobalah sekali untuk menerimaku atau cukup sehari saja lupakan Sehun dan lihatlah aku" Tao berucap dengan penuh penekanan emosi dalam setiap kata yang terulur keluar, "Aku sudah membuang diriku dengan menjuruskan segala cara aneh untuk mengambil hatimu bahkan mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu di depan Kai dan Sehun. Baik, aku tahu, jujur untuk mengatakan bahwa menyukai seseorang tidak sememalukan itu bagimu, tapi begitulah bagiku. Namun kau tidak pernah sama sekali melihat pengorbananku dan tetap fokus dengan Sehun yang bahkan tidak membalas perasaanmu"

"Tidak segampang itu .."

"Kau kira membuang wajahku demi mendekatkan diri denganmu gampang? Tidak"

"Kalau kau memiliki kemauan, kau pasti akan melakukannya sesusah apapun itu, benar?" Kris mendekatkan dirinya dengan pemuda bermata panda itu dan mulai memepetkannya pada tembok. "Masalahnya, bagaimanapun Sehun tidak membalasku, aku tidak ingin menghapusnya dari hatiku, dan itulah masalahnya mengapa kau tidak pernah sukses memasukan dirimu di hatiku walaupun dengan cara ini itu yang kau punya. Mengerti?"

"Jadi ... kau memang tidak berniat, ya? Secinta itu kah? Apakah ia benar-benar berharga?" matanya berkaca-kaca, emosinya membuncah ketika secara tak langsung Kris menolaknya mentah-mentah, mematahkan segala sihir yang ia berikan untuk pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku sudah pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu, kan?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menyakitinya. Apa yang kau lakukan"

Kris terdiam. Melemahkan pandangannya yang semula seakan menghunus permukaan kulit Tao, kemudian memberikan jarak yang lebih luas diantara mereka berdua.

Kris diam, begitu juga Tao. Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Kris itu mengacak rambutnya pelan, "Sepertinya aku mengantuk makanya melantur seperti ini. Maaf"

Tao melayangkan kakinya menuju kasurnya. Menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Sepintar apapun Tao menyembunyikannya, Kris tahu pemuda itu tengah menangis. Menangis lagi.

Kris menghela nafasnya, "Aku percaya padamu, kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu"

Tao berdecih dalam hati. Kemudian berusaha menghentikan tangisnya ketika merasakan Kris keluar untuk kesekian kalinya dari kamar mereka. Seakan pemuda itu merasa sangat tidak betah berada di dekatnya. Entahlah, mungkin pemuda itu nekat untuk menemui Sehun. Masa bodoh tentang itu.

Satu kata melintas di otaknya, Kris percaya bahwa ia tidak akan melukai Sehun. Hatinya meringis, seakan Kris memang percaya Tao akan melakukan saingan secara sehat. Tao merutuki dirinya yang pernah berfikir untuk membunuh Sehun.

Melintaslah suatu kenangan, dimana ketika Sehun akan menuju ke Amerika, Tao merusak rem pada pesawat. Namun kelakuannya dengan cepat ketahuan dan membuat Sehun selamat selama berada di udara.

Ia memang bodoh, jelas-jelas Kris menganggapnya anak baik-baik. Jika Kris tahu ia pernah melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu, ia yakin Kris akan mundur teratur darinya bahkan mungkin memutuskan kontak dan lebih protektif dengan Sehun kemudian membakar hatinya.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian memutuskan untuk menenangkan otak dan hatinya dengan tidur siang.

Ia tidak sadar, Kris kembali dengan snack-snack kecil di tangannya. Pemuda itu menatap lekat wajah Tao. Menyadari tulisan _'semangat_' yang seakan tercetak di dahinya. Kris mengenal Tao dengan kepribadian orang yang tidak mudah putus asa.

Jadi .. apa salahnya jika ia memberikan pemuda itu hadiah atas usahanya?

.

.

.

TBC

Review juseyoooo...

Annyeongannyeong

Aku bakal berusaha update secepat mungkin karena kemungkinan besar selama libur aku diluar kota dan gabisa ngelanjutin ff ini, jadi aku berusaha ngumpulin mood nulis. Semoga ff ini enggak ngebosenin deh, karena demi memperbanyak hunhan momen mungkin parnya juga bakal banyak -_-v. Aku juga berusaha biar ceritanya enggak terlalu belibet(?) dan gampang di mengerti. Doain lancar yaa/?. Maaf atas segala kekurangannya /bow

Thanks for reading, guys3


	8. Chapter 8

Love Tears

HunHan

**Stories are mine, casts are mine too /dibakar exost**

.

.

.

_Sepintar apapun otaknya, jika ia tidak mengerti maksud hati, ia bukanlah apa-apa._

_ Sepintar apapun ia, jika ia tidak dapat berlaku dengan semestinya, sebenarnya ia berada jauh dari kata pintar yang memeluknya. _

Tao menghabiskan siangnya di lapangan basket. Setelah acara belajar mengajar selesai, ia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di sana daripada kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tidak tahan untuk berdiam diri di dalam kamar, merasa sendirian padahal ada Kris di sana. Bibir cerewetnya terasa pegal jika terus-terusan diam. Rasanya kaku dan ia benci itu. Jadi, pemuda itu memutuskan menghabiskan waktunya dengan menggerutu, berteriak, berbicara hingga mencaci maki diri sendiri seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya di tengah lapangan.

Ia tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa. Sehun? Tidak mungkin. Kai? Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk dengan sosial media, tidak mungkin punya waktu untuk mengalihkan matanya dari layar bisu itu.

Bola itu memantul lagi di permukaan tanah. Telapak tangannya memukul-mukul permukaan bola, kakinya berlari mendekati ring. Kemudian kedua tangannya menangkup bola basket tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam ring.

Selalu berhasil dengan gayanya yang kelewat keren. Selain bela diri, Tao memang unggul di bidang olahraga. Hampir semuanya. Pemuda itu lebih dikenal sebagai atlet sekolah dibanding dengan nama Tao. Kecekatannya dalam mengekang lawan hingga tak dapat berkutik sangat berharga. Namun walaupun begitu, ia tidak pernah mau memasuki klub-klub yang mengekang waktu indahnya untuk latihan fisik. Cukup nilai indahnya tercetak di rapot atau jika guru-guru olahraga itu tidak dapat mengandalkan anak muridnya, maka mereka akan memanggilnya dengan tatapan minta tolong yang memelas.

Sudah Tao jelaskan sebelumnya, ia tidak mau merundukan tubuhnya untuk orang lain namun ia akan membuat orang lain berlutut di depan kakinya.

Semuanya berhasil di taklukannya, olahraga sekolah yang sebenanya memiliki banyak atlet yang bersemayam dalam klub tertentu –tidak sepertinya, ia bukan anak klub olahraga namun seisi sekolah lebih mengenalnya sebagai seorang atlet daripada seseorang dengan nama Tao – namun tetap saja bergantung dengan Tao. Klub-klub beladiri dengan anak buah yang super payah mengharuskan Tao mengikuti ajang perlombaan membosankan demi meraih medali emas.

Tentu saja Tao mengatakannya membosankan, ia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan lawan-lawan yang lemah gemulai.

Tao mendudukan tubuhnya, kemudian meluruskan kedua kakinya dengan tubuh bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Pemuda itu mengatur nafasnya, kelelahan karena telah memantulkan bola oranye itu selama dua jam nonstop.

"Tao-ya?" seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"O? Sehunah" Tao menoleh, kemudian tersenyum, seperti biasa. "Ayo duduk disini"

Sehun mengangguk, bagaimanapun mengerikan atau dinginnya wajah Sehun maupun Kai–ya, wajah mereka lebih sering berkesan jutek, mengerikan, dingin, menyebalkan dan bla bla dibandingkan dengan wajah polos tanpa topeng seperti yang sekarang dilihatnya–mereka tetap saja bertindak seperti anak-anak jika berada di sekeliling Tao dan Kris.

"Ini minum untukmu" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, menatap Tao yang tengah mengukir senyum.

Satu getaran dalam hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia begitu kejam. Sehun terlalu baik untuk disakiti, apalagi hanya beralaskan nama Kris. Ia membuang sikap busuknya yang berniat membunuh pemuda di sampingnya segera. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah sahabatnya yang baik dan tidak seharusnya Tao melakukannya. Kecuali jika Tao benar-benar merasa cemburu hingga ingin mati rasanya.

"Masalah kemarin, lupakan saja, ya? Aku .. aku tidak akan mengambil Krismu. Serius" ucapnya

Tao terkekeh, "Ya ya. Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya"

"Yap benar" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, "Ku harap masalah kemarin tidak berdampak besar untuk .. kalian"

"Eum, sebenarnya lumayan" Tao menggerak-gerakan kakinya, "Kami jadi sedikit canggung. Aku juga jadi sedikit putus asa untuk mengejar menara sialan itu yang sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta sampai mati denganmu" Tao menyengir, menutup suara retakan hatinya.

Sementara Sehun tahu maksud tersirat Tao. Kris sampai kapanpun menyukainya, itu artinya pemuda mata panda itu tidak akan mendapatkan Kris sampai dunia berhenti berputar.

Oh ayolah, selama bumi berputar, perubahan pasti ada dan Sehun yakin itu.

"Tidak tidak, anak sialan itu tidak mungkin mencintaiku terus-terusan. Jika aku menolaknya terus, ia pasti lelah" ucap Sehun, "Ada saatnya, Tuhan memberi jawaban atas segala tindakan-Nya untuk kita, percayalah"

Tao terdiam, mengiyakan kata-kata Sehun di lubuk hatinya.

"Mau cemilan? Aku baru saja menyurinya dari Luhan" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tao, kemudian pemuda itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Sejauh mana dramamu?"

"Wah, sepertinya kami semakin mesra. Anak itu adalah pemuda paling pelit sedunia hanya karena masa lalu kelamnya. Luhan terlihat seperti anak tk yang menggemaskan, terkadang berubah menjadi ibu-ibu tukang omel yang menyebalkan. Aku tidak percaya jika ia memiliki riwayat sebagai preman mengingat anak itu tunduk saja padaku. Sepertinya tantanganmu tidak membuatku menyesal, tidak seperti yang kukira" Sehun memamerkan giginya, sementara Tao tertawa keras.

"Semoga dramanya berlanjut hingga pelaminan"

"Aku tidak sudi jika menikah dengan orang pelit dan selalu berkiblat pada peraturan memuakan seperti anak itu, sungguh"

"Tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, kau akan menjadi suaminya di masa mendatang"

Sehun menatap Tao sinis, "Sialan"

"Aku serius"

"Terserah padamu"

Tao terkekeh, kemudian menepuk bahu Sehun pelan, "Bagaimana yang di 'dalam sana'? Baik-baik saja?"

"Mimpi apa kau menanyakannya?" Sehun mengerling tajam ke arah Tao dan disambut oleh tawa renyah pemuda itu, "Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja"

"Ku kira kau sudah sekarat karena berlari kemarin"

"Jika aku tidak membawa 'mereka' mungkin aku sudah tinggal nama" Sehun mengedikan bahunya, kemudian mengunyah makanan ringannya.

Hening menyapa, masing-masing dari mereka menikmati angin siang yang menerpa wajah mereka. Udara yang kian dingin menghunus kulit putih keduanya hingga membentur tulang.

"Sehun-ah, aku benar-benar ingin Kris mengerti perasaanku, setidaknya ia bersikap lebih hangat padaku sehari saja"

Sehun menoleh, menatap wajah sendu Tao, "Katakan padanya seperti itu"

"Ia tidak akan mendengarku" ucap Tao putus asa, kemudian menghela nafasnya berat

"Biar nanti aku yang memukul kepala tiang itu agar cepat sadar dari tidurnya, oke?" Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya, sementara Tao hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku setuju"

"Tentu saja harus setuju"

Sejauh ini, Tao bahkan tidak melihat maksud licik Sehun yang ditujukan untuknya. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu apa adanya.

Pangeran es yang terlihat begitu cuek, tampan dan tanpa ekspresi. Terlihat begitu tangguh dengan garis dagu yang terpahat indah. Namun Sehun adalah orang yang tidak lebih kuat dari Tao, malah jauh dibawah Tao untuk masalah fisik.

Karena ada satu masalah di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya begitu lemah.

Maka, Sehun berusaha untuk memiliki hati yang jauh lebih tangguh dari fisiknya. Ia tidak mau terlihat mengenaskan, tak bisa ini itu dan rasanya lebih baik mati dari pada hidup.

Tapi ketiga temannya membuatnya tetap hidup, salah satu alasan mengapa ia begitu menyayangi ketiga sahabatnya. Baginya, ketiga sahabatnya adalah salah satu sumber energi untuk mengayunkan kakinya demi melangkah maju ke suatu titik terang dalam hidupnya.

Sehun tidak punya alasan untuk menyakiti ketiga sahabatnya, ia juga tidak memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk melindungi mereka. Bagian kalimat terakhir adalah hal yang dibenci oleh Sehun.

Kadang ia bertanya, sampai kapan ia membantu sahabatnya hanya untuk tersenyum bahkan mereka melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu?

Semuanya berputar sempurna mengelilingi otaknya, sementara Sehun menanggapinya dengan mengunyah makanan ringannya bersama Tao yang mulai memberikan lelucon-lelucon aneh untuk mereka jadikan bahan tertawaan.

.

.

.

Luhan meraung sebal karena setengah dari cemilannya lenyap. Tanpa diberi tahupun ia tahu, Sehun mengambilnya diam-diam. Padahal, itu adalah stok cemilannya untuk satu minggu ini dan Sehun mengambil setengah dari mereka.

Baru saja Luhan menaruhnya di meja dan meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju santai, kemudian mendapati kuenya berkurang setengahnya. Rasanya pemuda kecil itu ingin segera mencincang tubuh kurus Sehun ketika kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Lihat apa yang dimiliki Oh Sehun" geramnya, kemudian menaiki kasur Sehun dan melompat-lompat di atasnya sebentar.

Tangan meraih tas hitam yang paling menarik perhatiannya, terletak di sisi kiri kasur, terhimpit oleh kasur dan meja nakas yang di atasnya terletak carger handphone dan lampu kecil seperti miliknya.

Jemari lentiknya mulai membuka tas hitam Sehun yang berisi ... mari tebak, cemilan? Tapi tidak mungkin pemuda itu membeli cemilan lagi jika ia memiliki cadangan kue sebanyak ini. Entahlah, mari lihat nanti isinya. Tangannya terus membuka resleting tas tersebut walaupun hatinya melarang, bagaimanapun juga Luhan tidak boleh melakukannya apalagi tanpa izin sang pemilik.

Tas tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya, menganga melihatkan isinya. Terdapat baju-baju Sehun, alat perlengkapan yang entah untuk apa, dan beberapa botol kecil dengan isi pil-pil kecil.

Apakah Sehun pengguna narkoba? Atau pemuda itu memiliki banyak penyakit yang sering kambuh? Tapi selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu jatuh sakit.

Luhan menarik obat tersebut, tidak terdapat merek apapun pada tabung kecil transparan itu. Hanya memperlihatkan pil-pil kecil yang terlihat seperti permen. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali obat yang entah obat apa itu. Atau mungkin itu memang narkoba yang berhasil di seludupkan oleh Sehun.

Tapi jika dipantau lewat fisik pemuda itu, ia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti pengguna narkoba pada umumnya. Masa bodoh dengan hal itu, Luhan menutup kembali resleting tas Sehun kemudian membalikan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

'_grep_'

Namun entah sejak kapan Sehun berada di belakangnya dan kini pemuda itu mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah selesai lihat-lihatnya?" pemuda itu menyeringai kemudian memperkuat cengkraman tangannya. Kilatan mata yang mengatakan bahwa ia marah karena privasinya dibongkar orang yang bahkan belum penuh seminggu ia kenal.

Luhan membeku, tidak berani berkutik. Padahal baru saja ia akan melancarkan pukulan mautnya di hidung Sehun, namun semuanya terhenti ketika sorotan mata Sehun menghunus kedua matanya. Menyalurkan rasa marahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti tentang privasi, ya?" nadanya rendah dan menyeramkan. Luhan tidak berucap sama sekali, membiarkan tubuh Sehun yang kian mendekat dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan benar-benar mengecewakan, baby. Aku hanya mengambil cemilanmu dan reaksimu langsung histeris hingga membongkar tasku seperti itu. Benar-benar seperti anak tk" Sehun berdecih pelan setelahnya, "Kau harus kena hukuman karena masuk ke wilayahku, Lu"

Tubuh Luhan mengeras seutuhnya, "Ma-maaf. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Kau mengundangku untuk melakukannya"

Sehun makin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Luhan, berniat meraih leher Luhan yang terekspos.

Namun Sehun bukan pemuda rendah yang ketika marah langsung menyalurkan semua nafsunya dengan membantai Luhan habis-habisan.

"Keluar dari wilayahku, aku akan memikirkan hukumanmu" bisiknya tepat di telinga Luhan kemudian menghempaskan kasar tangan Luhan.

Luhan berlari kecil, otaknya seakan membeku tidak dapat memikirkan apapun. Tadinya ia ingin menanyakan obat apa yang disimpan pemuda itu. Sehun benar-benar terlihat penuh misteri dengan topeng pemuda dingin serta penampilan culun dan segala rahasia di balik topeng itu.

Namun kini yang Luhan inginkan adalah menangis, ia lega Sehun tidak melakukan yang macam-macam, namun hal tadi mengulang memorinya untuk memutarkan masa lalunya yang begitu kelam dan menyedihkan.

"Eomma .." lirihnya pelan, sangat pelan. Perasaan takut menyergap hatinya

Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan maaf untuk Sehun sekarang, bibirnya seakan terkunci dengan tubuh yang terus bergetar takut. Maka Luhan memutuskan untuk memeluk gulingnya erat.

Padahal baru kemarin ia menonton film bersama, namun sekarang ia melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan. Luhan merasa dirinya maniak sekali karena membuka tas yang jelas-jelas disembunyikan Sehun mengingat letaknya yang tersembunyi di celah antara meja nakas dan kasur. Hancur sudah wajahnya di depan Sehun.

Ia menghancurkan kepercayaan _roommate_nya sendiri dengan melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu dan menjilat ludahnya sendiri karena melanggar peraturan yang ia buat sendiri.

Ia dapat melihat dari ujung ekor matanya, Sehun yang terdiam dengan sorotan mata yang kosong. Pemuda itu terlihat berfikir keras walau tubuhnya diam tak berkutik seperti patung.

"M-mianhae.."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengemut permennya, kemudian memfokuskan matanya pada kayar handphonenya. Matanya menatap layar handphonenya tanpa kedip, seakan tidak rela meninggalkan barang setitikpun.

Kyungsoo maupun Kai, sama-sama penggila sosial media. Mereka bahkan saling bertukar akun satu sama lain. Ya, tidak jarang memang Kyungsoo melihat pemuda sialan yang entah sejak kapan nemplok dihatinya berbicara manja dengan wanita-wanita yang lebih tua dari mereka. Sebal, namun mau apa lagi, Kyungsoo sadar dia bukan siapa-siapa Kai yang berhak mengatur-ngatur hidup pemuda tan itu.

Batrai handphonenya melemah, Kyungsoo mendesah kesal kemudian meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Kakinya terayun mengitari ruang tengah tanpa berniat melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Berada di kamar sendirian tanpa Kai benar-benar membosankan.

Langkahnya terhenti seketika. Memang, kemana perginya pemuda tan itu? Sejak pulang sekolah ia tidak melihat Kai berseliweran di depannya seperti biasa.

Masa bodoh dengan kemana kedua kaki itu mengantar Kai, pemuda tan itu pasti akan kembali cepat atau lambat. Maka, Kyungsoo mulai membongkar cadangan cemilannya yang sengaja disimpannya di rak kecil agar tangan nakal Kai tidak dapat mengambilnya.

Namun bodohnya, Kyungsoo lupa mengambil kunci yang tergantung tak jauh dari rak kecilnya dan menyembunyikannya. Dengan segera, Kyungsoo membuka rak kecilnya dan ... mari lihat matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"KAIII" raungnya frustasi, Kai berhasil mengambil sebagian dari cemilannya.

Tangannya terkepal keras, matanya menyorot ke arah rak kecil yang hanya berisi tidak lebih dari tiga bungkus makanan kesukaannya, seakan berniat melenyapkan mereka dengan sinar sorotan matanya yang begitu mematikan. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo bukan orang yang terlalu mempermasalahkan makanannya di ambil, selama makanan itu masih di jual di kantin atau orang yang menginginkan makanannya meminta mereka padanya langsung, bukan diam-diam seperti pencuri. Dan masalahnya, makanan yang sengaja ia stok untuk dua minggu ini tidak di jual oleh ibu kantin, ia membawanya dari rumah, pemberian dari kakaknya yang kembali dari Thailand dan orang sialan yang benar-benar terkutuk baginya mengambil makanan dari Thailand kesayangannya secara diam-diam.

Demi dewa-dewa di bikini bottom, Kyungsoo akan menghancurkan wajah tampan dan bokong padat Kai dengan sekali pukulan.

Kyungsoo tetap duduk dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya hingga pintu terbuka dan masuklah Kai ke dalam lubang buaya yang akan membunuhnya dengan sadis.

Namun Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo yang memiliki perasaan, ia tidak mungkin membunuh orang yang ia suka mati-matian hanya masalah cemilan, belum lagi pemuda sialan itu belum jadi miliknya. Hidupnya pasti hampa sekali karena _goal_ untuk menjadikan Kai miliknya dalam hidupnya ia lenyapkan begitu saja hanya karena makanan.

Kai masuk dengan tenangnya, tanpa merasakan hawa pembunuh Kyungsoo yang sudah menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Oh? Kyungie, seperti yang kuduga kau sudah sampai di kamar lebih dulu" ucapnya enteng, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di atas sofa putih tersebut.

Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan, menghela nafasnya kasar, "Ya begitulah"

Hening, hanya ada langkah Kyungsoo yang mendekat ke arah sofa, mendekatkan diri ke arah Kai. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya dari belakang Kai, memeluknya kemudian meletakan wajahnya di pundak Kai. Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya karena hanya akan membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan jika berada sedekat ini dengan Kai, langkahnya terlalu lebar. Sementara Kai terdiam, sesuatu yang salah pasti telah terjadi, pikirnya.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan tangannya di leher Kai, semakin lama semakin kencang hingga menyekek leher berkulit tan tersebut, "Dan aku tahu kau mencuri makananku, pabo! SEHARUSNYA KAU BILANG DULU PADAKU JIKA KAU MENGINGINKANNYA, BODOH"

Kai merasakan gendang telinganya sebentar lagi akan pecah, belum lagi lehernya yang terasa sangat sakit, di tambah dengan dagu Kyungsoo yang memiringkan kepalanya.

"A-ah sa-sakit .. y-yak!"

"Ini balasanmu karena mencuri makanan favoritku, bodoh. Kau benar-benar cari mati, eoh?!" bisik Kyungsoo, kemudian pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Kai menarik nafasnya. Wajah Kai memerah karena kehilangan oksigennya.

"Ya Tuhan .." Kai menggerakan lehernya yang serasa patah. Belum semenit ia menghilangkan rasa sakit pada tengkuknya, Kyungsoo menjitak kepalanya seakan ingin membuat cekungan dalam di kepalanya, "AW! Kyung sudahlah, aku minta maaf"

"Kau kira dengan kata maafmu makananku bisa kembali?" Kyungsoo tetap berdiri di belakang Kai, tidak berniat melihat wajah Kai untuk saat ini.

"Aku akan menggantinya. Seberapa pentingnya makanan itu untukmu, eoh? Aku hanya mengambil dua dari rakmu, lagipula salahmu sendiri teledor, meninggalkan kunci keramat penyelamat hidupmu itu begitu saja"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Pergilah ke Thailand untuk membelinya. Bukan masalah penting atau tidaknya, masalahnya terletak pada jiwa pencuri sialan yang ada di hatimu itu, bodoh. Bagaimana jika sekarang aku melaporkanmu ke bagian keamanan dan melaporkan tindak kriminalmu ini?!"

Kai terdiam, "Y-ya, aku mengaku salah" pemuda itu memutar matanya, ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, "Aku tidak janji untuk mengembalikan makananmu yang ternyata berada jauh sekali dari Korea"

"Bagus" untuk kedua kalinya, Kyungsoo menjitak Kai namun kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, "Jangan ulangi atau wajahmu itu akan hancur detik itu saja"

"_Wajahmu akan hancur detik ini juga, wajahmu akan hancur detik itu juga_, tapi kau tidak pernah sama sekali melakukannya" Kai bercicit pelan dengan nada meledek. Kemudian seketika terdiam ketika mendengar kaki Kyungsoo menyepak belakang sofa mereka, mengirim gelombang keras itu ke punggungnya yang kemudian menyembung karena tendangan kaki Kyungsoo yang keras bukan main.

"Aku mendengarnya, bodoh"

.

.

.

Pemuda itu memasuki kamarnya setelah lega berbincang sebentar dengan pemuda putih yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Berniat membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh keringat. Baju kaos yang mulai basah seakan tersiram air hanya karena keringatnya sendiri.

Shower memuntahkan airnya, membiarkan Tao membersihkan tubuhnya. Kulit yang tidak lebih gelap dari milik Kai itu menerima setiap tetesan air yang menabraknya dengan senang hati, mengalirkan titik-titik air itu terus kebawah hingga membentur lantai. Kesunyian menyergap, hanya suara gemercik air karena ulahnya.

Tao mengusap rambunya pelan, entah darimana asalnya, semangat untuk menjadikan Kris miliknya kembali bangkit. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya sendiri terpuruk, tentu saja Tuhan membiarkannya hidup untuk mencari kebahagian bukan untuk sekedar makan, minum dan menghabiskan air mata saja.

Dimatikannya air shower ketika ia merasa tubuhnya sudah bersih kemudian melilitkan handuk pada pinggangnya. Mengeringkan tubuhnya sebentar seraya membenahi tataan rambutnya yang basah di depan cermin. Memasang pakaiannya dan keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di kepalanya.

Di ujung sorotan matanya, Kris tengah menikmati dunianya sendiri. Selalu seperti itu. Tao tidak berniat mengusik ketenangan pemuda tinggi itu, kemudian memutuskan membaringkan diri di kasurnya.

"Tao-ya, kemarilah"

Senyumnya melebar selebar-lebarnya, jantungnya memukul dadanya dengan ritme yang lebih cepat, darahnya berdesir lebih cepat, kebahagiaan yang tidak terkontrol melompat-lompat di hatinya.

Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa dia semalam. Mimpi apa Kris semalam.

"Lamban, kemarilah"

"Y-ya" Tao melangkah kecil ke arah Kris yang mendudukan diri di sofa, bersandar dengan santai, "Mimpi apa kau memanggilku"

"Tidak baik jika cuek-cuekan terus, bukan? Lagipula aku sudah bilang jangan pikirkan masalah kemarin, jadi mari hilangkan rasa kikuk yang dari kemarin ada dan mulailah bersikap seperti biasa" Kris bercicit panjang, tidak memerhatikan Tao yang menganga karenanya.

"B-baik .. lalu?"

Kris mendecak, "Duduk di sampingku"

Tao menurut, kemudian duduk di samping Kris. Satu momen dari seribu momen yang ingin ia lakukan selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Mulai sekarang, berlakulah seperti biasa, oke?" Kris mengacungkan kelingkingnya, kemudian kelingkin Tao menautnya.

Rasanya terharu.

"Apa yang tengah kau buka, sini kulihat"

"Ini pivacy, kau tidak boleh melihatnya" Kris dengan gelagapan mengeluarkan aplikasi yang tadi tengah di jalankannya, "Ayo keluar, mau tanding basket?"

Tao mendengus kesal, "Aku baru saja mandi"

"Nanti mandi lagi, ayo"

"Tidak, kau mau aku masuk angin, eoh?"

Kris terdiam, "Yasudah" cicitnya pelan.

"Hei, apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?" Tao menepuk bahu Kris, mencoba menatap wajah Kris secara keseluruhan.

"Eung?" Kris mengunci handphonenya kemudian, kemudian menatap Tao, "Sesuatu"

"Nenek-nenek bertato naga juga tau kalau kau memikirkan sesuatu" Tao memutar matanya.

"Aku .. ingin mencari jalan keluar" ucapnya pelan, Tao menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, mencoba bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang di sembunyikan oleh Kris dengan menundukan kepalanya, "Ah, sudahlah. Aku juga bingung apa yang tengah ku fikirkan"

Tao terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan tatapan yang bertabrakan dengan kedua bola matanya, "Y-yasudah"

"Omong-omong, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Yoon?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya, "Aaaa... aku tahu" kemudian matanya menebak seluruh isi otak Kris, "Jika kau ingin melihatnya, traktir es krim ibu kantin dulu"

Kris mendengus, salahnya karena tidak mendengarkan guru bahasa mereka dengan seksama dan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran tersebut. Otak jeniusnya tidak berjalan dengan semestinya hanya karena satu pikiran yang beberapa hari terakhir mengganjal otaknya.

"Baik baik"

"HOREE!" sorak Tao, memeluk Kris sekilas kemudian menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk segera turun menuju kantin. Kris tersenyum tipis, lega karena kekikukan yang merangkul mereka selama beberapa hari belakangan ini lepas sudah.

Kaki Kris mengikuti langkah lebar Tao, pemuda itu sepertinya senang sekali hanya karena satu sendok es krim murah yang di jual ibu kantin. Namun, selama mereka menjadi _roommate_, Tao yang seperti inilah yang ia kenal. Cinta kuliner, periang, tidak mudah putus asa dan kadang sedikit bodoh, walaupun di lain kesempatan pemuda itu bisa menang telak darinya. Cinta kuliner, atau jelasnya pemuda itu sangat suka makan walaupun tubuhnya tidak kunjung gemuk. Tetap saja kurus dengan otot-oto yang menempel di perutnya karena olahraga yang tidak pernah absen dari harinya.

Mereka turun dengan tangga umum menuju lantai dua, menelusuri koridor untuk menemui tangga umum yang mengantar mereka ke lantai satu. Padahal, sekolah telah menyediakan lift untuk mereka, mungkin demi menjaga kesehatan dengan olah raga naik turun tangga Tao lebih memilih menggunakan tangga biasa dari pada lift.

"Eh? Sehunah!" panggil Tao ketika di ujung pandangannya ia dapat melihat pemuda putih yang tadi menemaninya dengan punggung membungkuk dan handphone yang berdering di tangannya. Sehun menoleh kemudian ia mengisyaratkan bahwa seseorang yang sepertinya penting tengah menelponnya melihat pemuda itu begitu buru-buru untuk turun ke lantai satu seraya mengangkat telfonnya. Entahlah mengapa pemuda itu lebih memilih mengangkat panggilan itu di lantai satu dari pada kamarnya.

Apa ada unsur rahasia disana?

"Siapa yang menelfonnya?" Tao terdiam, Kris yang sedari tadi membungkamkan mulutnya mulai menyahut.

"Entahlah .. ayahnya mungkin" ucapnya pelan, Tao mendelik penuh penasaran. Bagaimana bisa pemuda tinggi itu menjatuhkan tebakannya pada Tuan Oh?

"Ayo cepat turun, aku harus menyalin tugasmu secepatnya"Kris menyadarkan Tao, tidak berniat di introgasi lewat sorotan mata Tao yang seakan membongkar matanya. Tao tersadar kemudian segera menarik tangan Kris ke kantin tercinta mereka.

Sementara Sehun memutuskan untuk menuju ke taman belakang sekolah, salah satu tempat yang sepi dan aman untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang mungkin saja memiliki unsur rahasia yang begitu besar.

"Halo?"

"_Sehunah, bagaimana sekolahmu?_" suara di ujung sana terdengar dan Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar pada detik pertama. Mimpi apa manusia di seberang sana mengingat namanya?

"Begitulah"

"_Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja_"

"Ya"

"_Kau akan menghabiskan liburan musim dinginmu dimana?_"

"Entahlah"

_"Kalau gitu, datanglah bersama Wu Fan ke Canada dan bantu aku mengurusi pekerjaanku selama libur musim dingin saja_"

"Maaf, aku tidak berminat. Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan liburku di sini dari pada terbang jauh ke Canada dan mengurusi urusanmu yang tak ku mengerti"

"_Hei, bagaimanapun juga nanti kau lah yang menggantikanku. Aku begini juga demi kehidupan mu_"

"Memang kau yakin nanti aku akan tetap hidup dan menggantikanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang menohok hati pria yang berada di ujung sambungan sana. Pria itu hanya terdiam, tidak berniat memecah kesunyian yang bergulir setelah pertanyaan Sehun terucap.

Sehun berdecih, "Bahkan kau memilih tinggal di Canada dengan perusahaan gilamu dari pada membayar obat-obat yang mungkin saja dapat menyelamatkan hidupku barang sehari"

"_Aku sedang mencari uang untuk obat-obatanmu_"

"Memang semahal apa? Aku tidak tahu jika duitmu terkuras habis hanya karena asrama ini dan membantu klub malam nista milik tuan Wu"

"_Kau tidak akan mati muda hanya karena penyakit itu, Huna. Jadi, berminat?_" ingin rasanya Sehun meninju seseorang yang tidak pernah mengerti dirinya seperti pria di ujung sana. Pria yang jauh lebih memilih pekerjaan dari pada keselamatannya. Lebih memilih menghidupkan uang dari pada menghidupinya. Selama ini, Sehun memang menerima uang ayahnya yang setiap bulan bersemayam setiap ia mengecek saldonya pada tanggal satu, seperti orang-orang gajian pada umumnya. Sehun memang menerima uang ayahnya yang benar-benar pas untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makan-minum selama sebulan. Begitulah pria di ujung sana menghidupinya. Mengatakan bahwa ia harus jadi pemuda yang hemat dan mandiri.

Sehun mendecakan lidahnya, "Tidak. Appa tahu, kan? Jika aku kelelahan artinya kau harus mengeluarkan banyak uang dan akan menghambat pertumbuhan duit-duit tersayangmu itu"

"_Bicarakan baik-baik dengan Kris. Aku harap otakmu yang keras itu bisa berubah_" setelah kesunyian yang agak panjang, suara yang menahan rasa kesal itu terdengar. Sehun memutuskan sambungannya dengan frustasi.

Ia tidak ingin ke Canada, seakan sesuatu akan tertinggal dan membuat kehampaan besar pada relung hatinya. Membantu ayahnya adalah hal yang tidak pernah ingin di lakukannya. Seumur-umur, ia tidak ingin duduk di kursi istimewa ayahnya. Walaupun ia masih hidup beralaskan uang orang tuanya, tetap saja Sehun tidak mau. Bukan bermaksud tidak tahu terimakasih, namun ia ingin menghentikan anggapan orang tuanya yang mungkin sudah tidak menganggapnya anak lagi melainkan akryawan yang dapat menghasilkan banyak uang.

Pernah terlintas di otaknya untuk berhenti sekolah dan melanjutkan hidup tanpa orang tuanya, namun ia tahu semua rencana yang ia susun untuk kebebasan dari tuntutan duduk di kursi kesayangan ayahnya pasti dipatahkan mentah-mentah oleh ayahnya. Ia tidak mau mengambil langkah besar yang hanya sia-sia tentunya. Maka dari itu Sehun terus bertahan hidup dengan kekangan pertaruran yang memuakan, salah satu alasannya adalah karena orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dan tidak bisa membantu pertumbuhan Sehun dengan baik, maka ia menyusun hidup Sehun dengan ribuan peraturan yang tak lain untuk membuat hidup Sehun berakhir di kursi istimewa ayahnya.

Tapi Sehun bukan pemuda lugu yang seenaknya saja di tinggal dan di biarkan hidup sendiri bersama peraturan bisu yang memuakan itu.

Diam bukan berarti tidak melakukan apa-apa, bukan?

Suatu saat, Sehun yakin ia dapat lepas dari ikatan peraturan kedua orang tuanya. Bukan dengan membunuh mereka tentunya, bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah anak baik-baik yang masih memiliki hati dan logika yang berjalan lurus.

Sehun menaruh handphonenya di saku, melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Sementara di sisi lain, Kris yang tidak tenang karena handphonenya terus-terusan berdering tanda email yang terus-terusan masuk. Pemuda itu memutuskan membiarkan Tao memilih eskrimnya dan membuka email-email itu.

Mereka tak lain adalah dari tuan Oh dan ayahnya yang meminta mereka berdua segera ke Canada demi perusahaan ayah mereka yang benar-benar merepotkan.

"Kris?" Tao memanggil pemuda tinggi yang kini membelakanginya. Kris menoleh, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa memasukan handphonenya ke dalam saku. Tao mendelik dengan penasaran penuh.

Kris pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Namun Tao tetap diam, pura-pura tidak memikirkan masalah itu. Membiarkan Kris membayarkan lima _scoop _ice creamnya kemudian kembali ke kamar mereka.

Kali ini, Tao memilih menaiki lift. Ia ingin segera menghabisi es krimnya di lantai tiga, kamar mereka.

"Hei! Kyungie!" Tao melambaikan tangannya, di sambut dengan senyum hangat Kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat di depan lift.

Sementara di dalam lift Sehun sudah berdiri, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kris.

Kyungsoo menyadari tatapan Sehun ke arah Kris, namun pemuda mungil itu hanya diam. Tidak berniat membongkar apa yang tengah terjadi. Sementara Tao tengah berfikir keras.

Satu pertanyaan melintas di otak pemuda bermata panda itu, _apa tadi itu hanyalah kebetulan? Mengapa tepat saat Sehun memasuki lift dan Kyungsoo berada di belakangnya dengan sepasang matanya yang tak dapat berbohong. Terlihat seperti pemuda itu mengekori Sehun dan mengetahui sesuatu. Atau memang begitulah kenyataannya. _

.

.

.

.

Review juseyo

ANNYEOONGGG!

Mungkin setelah ini aku bakal post yang ke 9 seminggu atau dua minggu lagi, mian ya /bow. Aku usahain besok langsung update dua capt atau lebih, doain aja bisa. Maaf atas semua kekurangannya ya. Maaf kalau makin ke sini makin ngebosenin. Kita sama sekali belum sapai ke klimaks cerita /?

Kalau liat dari plot yang di rancang/asek, ff ini mungkin selesai di capt 20 .-. masi banyak kan TT

Tolong kasi kesan dan pesan setelah baca, jangan jadi sider doang u.u

Makasi yang udah baca.

Salam cupcup muach

Shubaekhyeo

Thanks^^


	9. Chapter 9

LOVE TEARS

HUNHAN

KAISOO

TAORIS

Cerita abal ini milik saya.

.

.

.

Kalender menunjukan hari minggu sementara jam dinding membisikan pukul enam pagi. Pemuda itu mengutuk dirinya yang tidur terlalu cepat sehingga bangun terlalu pagi. Sekolah masih sepi, malah nyaris tidak ada satu orang pun yang hidup selain dirinya. Kakinya melangkah menjauhi jendela kemudian memutuskan untuk menuju kamar mandi. Menghabisi waktu yang ada dengan mandi dan berharap agar waktu bergulir lebih cepat.

Suara kecipak air turun meramaikan suasana namun ia tidak berniat melantunkan suara mahalnya menjadi melodi-melodi aneh pencabut nyawa demi menghebohkan acara mandinya. Cukup dengan suara titik-titik air yang menabrak lantai juga kulitnya.

Satu hal yang sebenarnya tidak bisa hilang dari otaknya sejak Kris yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Jelas-jelas, pemuda itu tahu ia tidak akan menerimanya. Salah satu alasan adalah pekerjaan ayah Kris yang seakan merebut perhatian ayahnya seutuhnya. Namun bukan berarti Sehun membenci pemuda itu, tentu saja tidak. Ia tidak kuasa bersikap jahat dengan sahabatnya sendiri walaupun wajahnya yang lebih berkesan seperti wajah preman kampung dari pada seperti anak manis yang baik pada umumnya.

Entah apa yang menjadi alasan Kris menyukainya, malah terkesan seperti terobsesi dengannya yang jelas-jelas menolak mentah-mentah untuk menerima Kris menjadi miliknya. Bahkan pemuda itu memilih mengejarnya yang jelas-jelas membuang perasaan Kris dengan kejam dari pada menanggapi perasaan Tao. Ia tahu, Sehun terlalu jahat untuk Kris yang menjadikan pemuda tinggi itu terlalu kejam untuk Tao. Akarnya ada pada Sehun. Namun, ia melakukan hal itu semata-mata karena Tao. Ia tahu pemuda bermata panda itu menyukai Kris sejak dulu dan dengan mati-matian mengejar Kris tanpa ada rasa lelah. Usaha Tao membuatnya merasa bahwa Kris memang seharusnya buat Tao.

Sejak saat SMP, Sehun dan Kris bertemu ketika mereka berada di kelas yang sama dan malah duduk berdampingan. Dari sanalah ia mulai berteman dekat dengan Kris yang sama sekali tidak berniat berhenti mendekatinya walaupun pada awalnya Sehun selalu menolak kehadirannya dengan tidak menganggap pemuda itu berbicara. Namun bentengnya rapuh ketika ia benar-benar merasa ingin memiliki teman dan di sanalah Kris berdiri dengan membentangkan tangannya. Hal mengejutkan lainnya adalah ayah mereka yang ternyata menjalin hubungan dekat juga karena saling membantu perusahaan satu sama lain. Sudah pernah dikatakan bukan bahwa orang tua Sehun benar-benar terobsesi dengan uang dan pekerjaannya. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk menaiki saham yang –bagi mereka – dapat mensejahterakan kehidupan mereka. Namun bagi Sehun, jauh dari kata sejahtera, ia lebih merasa hidupnya begitu sengsara dengan harta-harta yang membekuknya dan tidak ada secuil kasih sayangpun yang pernah memeluk hati kecilnya.

Sehun benar-benar dekat ketika Kris mulai berani mengajak pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk bermain di kantor ayahnya. Walaupun umur mereka masih sangat belia, namun Kris dapat mengakses tempat yang seharusnya dikunjungi orang dewasa itu karena ia adalah anak dari pemilik tempat menjijikan itu. Maka jangan heran ketika ada saja anak kecil yang berhasil lolos hanya karena mengucapkan password yang bukan rahasia lagi, "Aku adalah teman Kris". Bahkan dengar-dengar tempat itu kini tidak memiliki pengaman untuk mengontrol siapa saja yang masuk, asal ada uang maka mereka lolos.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, mereka jadi menganggap tempat nista itu adalah tempat tongkrongan rutin didatangi, dan tidak jarang juga pemuda tinggi itu mengajak Sehun untuk makan malam di luar. Menghabiskan malam di luar berdua saja. Mulai dari titik itu, Sehun merasa Kris benar-benar sahabat yang mengertinya. Memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang ia dambakan dari orang tuanya.

Hingga akhirnya, pemuda itu mengajaknya ke suatu taman pada malam hari, mengutarakan maksud hatinya. Meminta Sehun untuk menjadi miliknya.

Namun ia belum berani berkata iya, maka saat itu pula ia menolah Kris dan mengatakan lebih baik jika mereka berteman dulu.

Keesokan harinya, Tao datang dengan ceria dan bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Pada awalnya Sehun merasa risih, berbeda dengan Kris yang datar-datar saja. Mereka menghabiskan hari bersama hingga Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan ucapan bawel Tao, walaupun Tao tidak pernah ikut dalam kegiatan nongkrong malam hari mereka.

_"Sehun, aku menyukai Kris_" satu kata yang membuat Sehun benar-benar mengundurkan langkahnya untuk menerima kehadiran pemuda tinggi itu di hatinya.

Dan ketika Kris mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sehun untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun tetap menolak. Kata-kata riang Tao membuatnya benar-benar harus menghapuskan diri dari Kris dan membiarkan mereka hidup berdua bersamanya.

Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ia memutuskan pergi ke Amerika –selain karena ayahnya, tentu saja. Memutuskan menghilangkan jejak dari Kris dan Tao, membiarkan kedua manusia itu bersatu.

Namun hasilnya ketika ia kembali ke Korea adalah tidak ada. Kris tetap menyukainya, Tao tetap menyukai Kris dan ia tetap pada tempatnya yang membingungkan. Jika ia menerima Kris, maka ia menyakiti Tao. Jika ia mengangkat nama Tao, maka ia menyakiti Kris. Perbandingan yang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun frustasi.

Namun dengan adanya Kai dan Luhan, ia berhasil menghilangkan dirinya dari kenyataan yang begitu berat baginya. Kai yang ia kenal ketika ia duduk di bangku kelas dua SMP, cukup lama setelah ia mengenal Tao. Pertemuan awalnya dengan Kai adalah ketika mereka sering bertemu karena tidak jarang Kai ikut dengan kakaknya ke club malam yang sering didatangi Kris dan Sehun. Lalu tidak lama kemudian Kai pindah ke sekolahnya dan mereka berempat duduk berjejer di satu kelas yang sama dan menjadikan status mereka berempat adalah sahabat.

Sementara Luhan adalah pemuda yang belum lama ia kenal namun sedikit membantu walaupun pemuda itu memiliki otak yang agak bodoh dengan sikap-sikap spontan yang ceroboh khas seorang Luhan, namun pemuda itu sedikit berhasil menariknya ke dunia yang penuh dengan warna hitam.

Tapi di lain kesempatan, Luhan jugalah yang membuatnya bimbang.

Perasaan aneh ketika berada di dekat Luhan, walaupun Sehun tidak terlalu ambil pusing masalah mengapa ia begitu bahagia mengerjai Luhan dan bisa saja melepas topeng pangerannya jauh-jauh begitu saja ketika di depan Luhan, seakan menjadi Sehun yang tidak biasanya ketika ia berada di depan pemuda mungil berparas cantik itu. Ia tidak mau menganggap semuanya berlebihan hanya karena Sehun merasa senang yang berlebihan ketika pemuda yang baru seminggu ia kenal dengan segala kebodohan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa hingga perutnya mengeluh sakit.

Satu pikiran melintas, apakah ia seharusnya dengan Luhan dan menyakiti Kris hingga membuat pemuda itu sadar bahwa ia bukanlah untuknya dan seharusnya Kris bersama Tao, bukan pemuda brengsek seperti Sehun.

Sehun mengerang frustasi, kemudian cepat-cepat mengeringkan badannya ketika ia merasa tubuhnya sudah cukup segar. Mengenakan bajunya dan segera menelan beberapa butil obat miliknya sebelum Luhan melebarkan matanya.

Tepat ketika pil-pil itu turun ke perutnya dengan sempurna, Luhan menyapanya.

"Pagi, Hun"

Sehun menoleh, tidak merespon apa-apa. Kemudian tergurat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Luhan dengan begitu sempurna, sama sekali tidak melunturkan wajah rupawan pemuda itu.

"A-aku minta maaf masalah kemarin. Aku tidak seharusnya membuka tasmu yang penuh dengan rahasia itu. Aku tahu, itu adalah tindakan yang salah besar dan tidak gampang untuk di maafkan, tapi jika ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan demi kau memaafkanku, aku akan melakukannya. Sungguh" ucap pemuda itu dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk, menunduk ke bawah.

"Kalau gitu belikan aku _bubble tea_" ucap Sehun asal, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Kau menyukai _bubble tea_ juga?! Aaa.. dengan senang hati. Aku mandi dulu, silahkan siap-siap dulu, setelah mandi aku akan membawamu ke kedai _bubble tea_ terdekat" ucap Luhan bersemangat, sementara Sehun hanya membulatkan mulutnya kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu nakal untuk hari ini, oke?" ucap Luhan dengan nada kecil, mengerling kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sehun dan melesat memasuki kamar mandi. Sementara Sehun yang akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Luhan yang cepat sekali berubah.

Sehun memasang kemejanya tanpa mengancingnya, membiarkan kaos putih yang semula ia pakai terlihat dan mengganti celananya pendeknya dengan celana yang lebih cocok untuk di gunakan keluar.

Sehun melesakan dompetnya ke dalam kantong celananya, memperbaiki tataan rambutnya yang selama ini begitu culun dan rapi kemudian mengantongi handphonenya agar tidak tertinggal. Sehun rasa ia tidak perlu menggunakan kaca mata seperti biasanya, toh matanya juga tidak bermasalah sama sekali.

Sepuluh menit menunggu, Luhan datang dengan baju merah yang tertutup sweater tipis berwarna putih. Rambut yang tetap berkesan culun juga kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Tidak usah menggunakan ini untuk hari ini saja. Lebih gaul sedikit" ucap Sehun kemudian berdecak pelan, melepas kacamata Luhan dan mengobrak-abrik rambut rapi Luhan. Berkesan sedikit acak-acakan namun tidak menghapus kata tampan untuk setiap mata yang menatap Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya menahan nafasnya ketika Sehun berada dekat sekali dengannya. "Naah, bagus. Ayo pergi. Jangan lupa bawa dompetmu"

Sehun melengang keluar kamar, di buntuti oleh Luhan yang mengunci pintu dulu barulah mereka bersama-sama berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sehun bingung, namun tetap diam, membiarkan Luhan menuntun sepasang kakinya melangkah.

Taman belakang yang sepi seperti biasanya ternyata menyimpan pintu keluar rahasia yang tertutup semak-semak. Sehun mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan menunduk ketika melewati pintu kecil tersebut.

Dan akhirnya di sanalah mereka, di luar gedung sekolah mereka, berdiri di sisi jalan yang ramai akan manusia. Seakan baru saja pindah dari dunia nyata ke dunia dongeng yang menyenangkan. Suara deru kendaraan yang tidak lebih berisik dari biasanya mungkin karena adanya pawai yang memperlihatkan atraksi-atraksi sirkus membelah jalan. Luhan ternganga melihat manusia-manusia itu dengan gampangnya melipat tubuh mereka, melompat-lompat dan seakan menari di udara.

Sementara Sehun ingin sekali menyumplkan batu di mulut Luhan yang menganga karena terkagum-kagum atas atraksi yang berlenggak-lenggok di depan matanya.

"Wow" kata itu tak luput di ucapkan Luhan, bahkan tepuk tangannya terdengar paling kencang dari orang-orang lain yang juga menonton atraksi keren itu.

"Luhan .."

"Tunggu sebentar" potong Luhan. Pemuda itu mengambil handphonenya kemudian memotret sirkus-sirkus yang tengah melancarkan atraksi mereka, mengabadikannya di dalam handphone miliknya, "Ayo kita ke pergi" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, menggandengnya. Menyusuri jalan berdua dan tanpa Luhan sadari berkesan begitu ... romantis. Setidaknya begitulah tanggapan Sehun ketika tangannya tiba-tiba dipeluk Luhan tanpa pemuda itu sadari.

"Wah, kita benar-benar seperti pasangan, ya? Berkencan di hari minggu dengan menghabiskan hari berdua seraya bergandengan tangan" cicit Sehun.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, kemudian melihat tangannya yang memeluk lengan Sehun. Dengan cepat ia melepasnya, kemudian merasakan panas menjalar di pipinya.

"Kenapa di lepas? Padahal aku baru saja mau memotretnya dan mengirimnya ke Tao" ucap Sehun.

Luhan diam, tidak berniat membuka mulutnya setelah merasa malu karena tiba-tiba saja menggandeng tangan Sehun. Kebiasaan seorang Luhan ketika berada di dekat Kyungsoo dan ayahnya yang susah untuk di hilangkan.

Sehun merangkul pemuda yang mulai kikuk di sampingnya, "Luhannie~ say kimchi!"

'_cekrek_'

Dengan penuh senyum kemenangan, Sehun mengirimnya ke Tao.

_'Aku sedang pergi kencan, jangan iri, ya?'_

"Luhan, lihat wajahmu. Seharusnya kau tersenyum!"

"HAPUUSS!" Luhan membelalakan matanya kemudian mencoba meraih tangan Sehun yang jelas-jelas tak mampu di gapainya karena pemuda di sampingnya itu terlalu tinggi.

"Tidak. Jika kau mau melakukannya sekali lagi maka akan ku hapus"

"Tidak mau"

"Ya sudah, tidak mau" Sehun mengunci handphonenya kemudian memasukannya kembali ke saku, melingkarkan tangan kanannya di punggung Luhan yang kini tengah cemberut.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu" Sehun memukul bibir Luhan dengan telunjuknya, "Habiskan hari minggu dengan bersenang-senang"

"Ya .. yaa~" Luhan memutar matanya. Tidak berontak sama sekali ketika Sehun merangkulnya. Tetap berjalan menuju kedai _bubble tea _langganannya.

"Jadi tiap minggu kau pasti ke sini?"

"Begitulah" jawab Luhan dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahnya

"Andai saja minggu depan kita bisa melakukannya lagi"

Hening. Luhan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sementara Sehun tidak berniat merusak ketenangan yang memeluk mereka berdua.

"Te-tentu saja bisa. Kita bisa bertemu di hari minggu, kan? Atau kau akan liburan di luar negri?"

Sehun mengedikan bahunya dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah, "Entahlah. Tapi aku pasti akan datang ke kedai ini sesering mungkin. Hitung-hitung jika aku merindukanmu, kedai ini bisa jadi penawar rindunya"

"Boleh aku muntah sekarang?"

Tawa Sehun menggelegar, di sambut oleh Luhan yang ikut cekikikan karena ucapan menggelikan Sehun yang berhasil membuat perutnya geli.

"Ayo masuk" Luhan menarik Sehun ketika dirasanya mereka telah sampai di kedai _bubble tea_ langganan Luhan.

"Selamat datang, Hanniee~" seseorang menyapa mereka ketika mereka masuk ke kedai _bubble tea_, pemuda tinggi itu hampir saja memeluk Luhan, namun terhenti ketika merasa tatapan Sehun seakan membunuhnya detik itu juga.

"Eung .."

"Yixing! Ini .. temanku, Sehun!" seru Luhan, menarik Sehun hingga menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit sebagai tanda hormat.

"Salam kenal"

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Silahkan pilih tempat duduk dan pilih pesanan Anda, setelah selesai bisa panggil aku. Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengucapkan tutorial ini, benar, kan? Tapi, yasudahlah, selamat menikmati minggu kalian yang indah" Yixing berbicara panjang lebar sementara keduanya tidak mendengar sama sekali, memilih meraih menu yang ada di tangan Yixing kemudian Luhan menarik temannya ke salah satu tempat duduk favoritnya. Berada di sisi ruangan yang langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan taman kecil milik kedai _bubble tea_ kesayangannya.

"Yixing itu ... temanmu?" Sehun membuka halaman demi halaman pada buku menu, membacanya seraya memilih pesanannya.

"Begitulah. Aku berteman dengannya semenjak jadi pelanggan tetap disini"

"Ooohh ... pantas saja kalian sama-sama cerewet"

"Apa?!" Luhan mengeluarkan _death glare_ nya pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun hanya membalas tatapan seram Luhan dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Bercandaa" Sehun mengipasi wajah Luhan dengan tangannya, seakan mencoba mematikan api amarah Luhan, "Aku bingung mau pilih yang mana. Jadi, samakan saja dengan punyamu"

"Ok" Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yixing, memanggil pemuda manis dengan _dimple _di pipinya. Yixing datang dengan buku kecil dan pulpen di tangannya, mendekati pelaggannya dengan senyum manis yang ramah

"Pesan yang mana?"

"Dua chocolate bubble tea. Itu saja"

"Tidak berniat memesan menu sarapan?"

"Tidak .. nanti akan ku pesan jika perutku benar-benar lapar" jawab Luhan. Yixing terkikik kemudian menuliskan pesanan Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar, oke?" pemuda itu mengayunkan kakinya ke arah kasir, melaporkan pesanan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Choco?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

Sehunb menggelengkan kepalanya, artinya setuju-setuju saja dengan pilihan Luhan. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu yang barang kali menarik perhatiannya.

Sehun menguap kecil, kemudian meletakan dagunya di meja, matanya menyorot wajah Luhan yang kini tengah sibuk dengan handphonenya. Memerhatikan mimik wajah serius Luhan.

Entah mengapa ia tidak pernah bosan untuk sekedar melihat wajah _roommate_nya yang paling menyebalkan.

Sehun tersenyum. Merasa di perhatikan, Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini juga melihatnya. Sorotan mata mereka bertabrakan.

Satu alasan mengapa Luhan merasa sangat kikuk hingga ingin menghilangkan wajahnya beberapa saat. Sehun tersenyum begitu manis di depannya dan ia tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya sendiri.

Untung saja pipinya tidak memanas hanya karena pemuda sialan itu tersenyum begitu manis di depannya.

"Pesanan anda tuan~" Yixing merusak acara tatap-menatap keduanya. Luhan menghela nafasnya penuh sukur, sementara Sehun menegakkan badannya kemudian mengambil satu minuman yang berdiri di meja mereka.

"Mau minum disini atau sekalian jalan-jalan? Mumpung ada fertival di dekat sini" Luhan menyedot minumannya, menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Aku mau pulang saja"

"Dasar tidak seru"

Sehun hanya melukiskan senyumnya, kembali meminum bubble teanya. Luhan berdesis pelan, kemudian menarik tangan Sehun agar pemuda itu berdiri dan mengikuti langkahnya keluar setelah sebelumnya ke kasir terlebih dahulu untuk membayar minuman mereka. Luhan ingin memperlihatkan festival yang mungkin belum pernah dilihat oleh Sehun mengingat pemuda itu baru saja datang dari Amerika.

"Mau permen? Atau makanan lainnya? Aku tahu kau belum sarapan" tanya Luhan

"Aku cukup kenyang dengan bubble teanya saja"

"Ayolah, kau harus makan sesuatu"

Sehun mendesah pelan, "Sesukamu"

"Baik. Kalau gitu kita makan di sana" Luhan menunjuk salah satu jajanan pinggir jalan yang terlihat lebih rame dari pada yang lain. Banyak pengunjung menandakan makanan yang di jual enak, bukan?

Dan begitulah Luhan menghabisi minggu paginya bersama Sehun. Membawa pemuda berwajah tak jauh dari es batu saking dinginnya pemuda bernama Sehun itu, mengajaknya menyusuri jalan-jalan dengan makanan di tangan mereka juga pemandangan indah belum lagi di ramaikan oleh adegan-adegan sirkus yang melintas membelah jalan.

Luhan menjelaskan bahwa ia sangat suka seperti ini. Setiap minggu ia pasti akan menyelinap keluar demi melihat sirkus-sirkus tersebut beratraksi. Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika mendengar ocehan Luhan yang tidak kenal henti.

"Ayo pulang" Sehun memasang wajah datarnya, menandakan bahwa pemuda itu bosan.

"Nanti dulu ..."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu tunjukan jalan kembali ke sekolah, biar aku kemabali sendiri"

"Kau tega melihatku sendiri di sini?!" Luhan memasang wajah kecewanya. Melunakan hati Sehun. Pada awalnya ia tidak yakin caranya berhasil, namun melihat wajah Sehun yang melembek dan mendengar dengusan pasrah pemuda di depannya itu, ia yakin wajah kecewanya tidak sia-sia.

"Tapi ..."

Luhan tidak sekedar akting untuk mengeluarkan wajah kecewanya. Ia benar-benar kecewa.

"Ayo lomba lari, jika aku sampai di kedai eskrim lebih cepat maka kita tetap jalan-jalan, tapi jika kau lebih dulu maka kita pulang"

"Aaahh, baik-baik, ayo jalan" Sehun menggeram frustasi, menarik tangan Luhan untuk terus berjalan.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin lari?"

"Memintaku lari sama dengan memintaku mati"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan" Sehun memasang senyumnya lagi. Namun bagi Luhan semuanya terlihat begitu ganjil. Mengapa tiba-tiba Sehun begitu ramah padanya, tidak mungkin hanya berdasarkan karena tantangan Tao. Tapi Luhan tidak terlalu ambil pusing masalah itu, ia memilih diam dan memendamnya. Baginya Sehun adalah pemuda penuh misteri, mengingat ekspresi yang ia keluarkan begitu minim. Dan masalah rahasia yang dapat ia pendam sendirian tanpa sedikitpun terbocorkan. Seperti masalah obat yang kemarin ia temukan di tas Sehun misalnya.

"Sehun-ah" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, meminta Sehun menatapnya, "Ayo lomba lari, sekali saja. Kumohon"

Belum sempat Sehun mengeluarkan bantahannya, Luhan berlari melewati tubuhnya. Mau tidak mau Sehun mengejarnya.

Dengan penuh keraguan, Luhan melemahkan lariannya. Melihat Sehun yang mati-matian mengejarnya di belakangnya. Selama dua menit pertama, ia masih dapat melihat Sehun di belakangnya walaupun jarak mereka begitu jauh.

Namun beberapa menit setelah itu, tidak ada sosok Sehun di belakangnya.

Luhan berlari ke arah berlawanan, menubruk semua yang menghalangi jalannya. Otaknya yang memintanya mencari Sehun yang tak kunjung muncul di ujung pandangannya sementara hatinya terus menyalahkan tingkahnya yang terlalu ambil resiko.

Sehun terduduk di dekat pohon, mencengkram dadanya kuat seraya membongkar kantongnya dengan tubuh gemetar. Menyambar pil-pil yang untung saja ia bawa, menelannya tanpa menenggak minuman. Pahit mendera tenggorokannya. Pil itu memang kecil, namun begitu pahit jika di telan tanpa minuman. Namun bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena jantungnya yang lemah dan tidak bisa di ajak lari-larian seperti ini.

Pemuda itu menarik nafasnya dalam, terengah dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Seharusnya ia tidak lari, seharusnya ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Namun entah dorongan dari mana ia tidak ingin Luhan mengetahui kelemahannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya, jalan yang ia pilihlah yang membuat Luhan tahu akan rahasianya.

"Maaf ..." dan entah darimana asalnya, Luhan memeluk tubuhnya dengan menenggelamkan wajah cantik pemuda itu di dadanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Ya, Sehun memang selalu terlihat _baik-baik saja_ walaupun sebenarnya badai tengah melandanya. Namun Sehun bukan orang yang membiarkan seorang pun tahu masalahnya, membuat mereka mengasihaninya atas kekurangan yang ia punya. Itu hanya akan membuat Sehun membenci dirinya sendiri.

Semakin lama, Luhan memeluknya semakin erat. Seakan tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu dan menyalurkan segala kata maaf yang menumpuk di hatinya. Menyesali segala kesalahannya. Sementara Sehun hanya mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah dan mengusap kepala Luhan. Tidak membiarkan pemuda itu menangis dan membasahi bajunya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya melengos menuju sebuah toko kecil yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Toko kecil tidak menjamin bahwa keindahan dalamnya minim. Bahkan pada hari pertama ketika pemuda itu memijakan kakinya disana, ia hanya dapat membuka mulutnya dan mengagumi isi dalam toko kecil itu tiada henti. Toko yang terletak di sisi jalan itu memang terkesan sempit, belum lagi hiasan-hiasan bunga yang memenuhi bagian depatnya. Jika menelusuri bagian dalamnya, maka toko itu jauh dari kata kecil. Bahkan bisa di katakan sangat luas dengan taman bunga _outdoor_ yang di tata begitu cantik. Ditambah cicitan burung yang tak luput meramaikan suasana.

"Aaa~ lihatlah yang ini, lucu sekali" ucapnya

"Jangan bilang kau akan membeli mereka. Ingat, kita hanya butuh satu bibit bunga" ucap pemuda lainnya.

"Bisa belikan ini untukku? Haa .. ini bagus sekali.. ini juga .. ayolah Kai" Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa rangkaian bunga yang memang Kai akui di buat menjadi sedemikian rupa dan memiliki nilai keindahan yang sangat tinggi.

Kai mendengus sebal. Artinya ia harus mengeluarkan uangnya untuk pemuda kecil cerewet di sebelahnya.

"Ah sudahlah, biar aku yang beli sendiri. Kau cari saja sendiri bibit bunga apa yang ingin kau beli" ucap Kyungsoo, sebal karena permintaannya hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar Kai. Kemudian, pemuda itu melengos ke arah kasir, sementara Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah rak-rak yang ditunjukan oleh penjaga toko. Matanya menelusuri bibit-bibit bunga yang di susun berderet. Kemudian mengambil salah satu secara asal.

Tepat ketika Kyungsoo mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar rangkaian bunganya, Kai datang untuk memberikan bibit pilihannya.

"Jadi, aku yang bayar?"

Kai mengedikan bahunya, kemudian dihadiahi dengusan sebal Kyungsoo. Mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo membayarkan bibit bunga pilihan pemuda di sebelahnya kemudian segera keluar dari toko bunga tersebut, menghirup udara dengan rakus, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya.

Seorang pemuda yang agak susah menahan emosinya dan selalu saja ingin melayangkan tinjunya jika ia merasa kesal dengan orang lain adalah sifat dari Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu memang sedang belajar menahan tangan yang dulunya memang sering di gunakan untuk memukul siapa saja yang menjahilinya. Kedua tangan kurus yang begitu kuat karena telah di tanamkan beberapa jurus penekuk lawan dari ayahnya. Jangan pandang Kyungsoo si kecil yang lemah, dia mungkin saja kecil dengan tinggi tubuh yang sepantaran dengan perempuan pada umumnya, namun jauh di dalam sana, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang .. kuat.

"Sekarang, kita kemana?" tanya Kai seraya melesakan tangannya di dalam kantong jaket. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, membalas perlakuan Kai ketika mereka masih berada di toko bunga.

"Ayo nonton festival disana!" tunjuk Kai semangat, tidak peduli dengan kode kesal yang ditujukan Kyungsoo. Tangan berkulit tannya menarik Kyungsoo mendekati keramaian.

Kai terdiam sejenak ketika Kyungsoo tak berniat melangkahkan kakinya barang selangkahpun. Kemudian ia merasakan tangan lembut nan halus yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Ia jadi ragu apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar lelaki.

Namun pada akhirnya, Kai berhasil menarik tubuh kecil itu mendekati keramaian festival. Menyeretnya untuk menemui berbagai bazar makanan yang menyapa mereka. Beberapa pedagang dengan giat mempromosikan jualan mereka, tanpa kenal lelah bahkan takut jika urat leher mereka putus karena terus-terusan berteriak.

"Aku tahu kita belum sarapan" ucap Kai, "Bagaimana jika kita beli itu?" telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah tempat makan dengan pengunjung yang bejibun.

"Ramai sekali.."

"Ayolaah" Kai menarik tangan kecil Kyungsoo lagi, kemudian merangkulnya erat, "Kau lamban"

Kyungsoo mengakui dalam hatinya, namun tidak berniat menyetujuinya secara nyata, "Kakimu saja yang terlalu panjang" ucapnya, memasang wajah tidak rela dikatakan lamban

"Kakiku normal, kakimu terlalu pendek"

Kyungsoo bisa berasap malah mungkin meninju telak wajah orang yang berani-beraninya mengatainya pendek. Beruntunglah pemuda itu adalah Kai, orang yang disukai Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun kesalnya, gerak refleks untuk memukul orang pasti akan mati begitu saja di depan Kai.

Kai memang memberi efek besar pada tubuhnya.

"Ya ya ya, terserah padamu" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Bilang saja kau ingin merangkulku makanya mengataiku lamban"

"Maaf jika kau tak suka" Kai mengangkat tangannya. Kyungsoo merasa lega sekaligus kehilangan, terbesit rasa kecewa berdesir di dadanya. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak boleh bersikap seperti orang yang tengah di mabuk cinta pada umumnya. Kyungsoo tidak boleh bertindak jujur dan membuat Kai tahu isi hatinya.

Namun Kyungsoo merasa sedikit pegal dengan topeng-topeng yang menempel menutupi hatinya begitu ketat. Ada kalanya, Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan hal yang mungkin akan membuat Kai menjauhinya, atau malah membencinya. Satu kalimat yang mungkin akan mengubah hidupnya.

"Lebih bagus begini" Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. Bohong, Kyungsoo merasa penyesalan atas ucapannya tadi kian membesar, menggerogoti relung hatinya.

Bahkan hanya karena rangkulan saja, Kyungsoo bisa gila sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya berhenti tanda mereka telah sampai pada tujuan. Tenda merah yang memayungi makanan jalanan yang dikenal sangat enak, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa kenyang jika memakan lima potong sekaligus.

"Pilih pesananmu, kali ini aku yang bayar"

"Oke" dengan senang hati telunjuk Kyungsoo memilih makanannya kemudian dengan sabar penjual itu menaruhnya pada kantong kertas berukuran sedang. Setelah semua pilihan Kyungsoo terpenuhi, ia memberikan kantong itu pada perempuan yang duduk di depan kasir, menyitanya dan akan memberinya ketika Kai menyerahkan uangnya.

Jemarinya mekar, menampilkan telap tangan putih lembutnya kemudan menyambar kantong kertas berisi makanannya ketika dengan cepat Kai membayarnya. Senyuman polos seorang Kyungsoo ketika mendapatkan makanannya berhasil membuat Kai terbius sesaat, terdiam karena wajah anak kecil yang jarang sekali bisa dilihatnya –selain ketika Kyungsoo tidur.

"Kenapa? Kau mau makananku?" tanya Kyungsoo, tidak mengerti maksud tatapan Kai yang cukup lama. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian memutuskan merangkul pemuda kecil itu, menuntunnya keluar dari keramaian dan menikmati festival yang selalu di adakan setiap minggu pagi dengan menampilkan atraksi-atraksi sirkus. Biasanya, mereka memutari kota dulu barulah berhenti di tempat ini dan kembali menjalankan atraksi-atraksi keren yang selalu berhasil membuka lebar mulut seorang Kai. Sementara Kyungsoo mengunyah makanannya lama, jantungnya menabrak dadanya begitu cepat dan kencang, menimbulkan bunyi yang mungkin saja akan Kai dengar jika festival minggu pagi itu tidak ada. Tangan Kai yang tersampir di bahunya dan tubuhnya yang begitu dekat dengan Kai.

Ia tidak berani berkutik. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja Kyungsoo ragu. Ia takut kenyamanan yang telah melingkupi hatinya hilang begitu saja.

Dengan konsentrasi yang sepenuhnya terarah pada festival, Kai tidak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo membeku di bawah tangannya. Dengan menggigit burgernya, Kai tidak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo bisa saja kehilangan oksigen saking takutnya pemuda itu bergerak dan membuat Kai meraih kembali tangannya.

Mata Kyungsoo jelalatan, mencoba menghilangkan degupan jantungnya yang kian menggila. Belum lagi melihat Kai yang tersenyum bahagia.

Cukup sudah. Kyungsoo sudah terpesona sepenuhnya. Terperangkap pada wajah tampan Kai ketika pemuda itu tersenyum. Tenggelam dalam kenyamanan yang memberatkan bahunya.

"Sudah berapa lama, ya, aku tidak keluar asrama dan menonton mereka?"

"Tentu saja tidak lama. Bukankah setiap minggu kau bolos?"

"Tidak, beberapa minggu kemarin –ketika masih di asrama– aku tidak pernah bolos karena tugasku menumpul. Wah, _roommate _macam apa, kau?" Kai mendelik, "Seharusnya kau memerhatikanku"

_Kau saja yang tidak tahu bahwa aku setiap detik memerhatikanmu, bodoh_, umpat Kyungsoo di dalam hatinya.

"Dulu, aku ingin seperti mereka. Menari di atas sana dengan begitu lentur. Maka dari itu dulu aku minta diajari balet, namun berhenti karena guruku memutuskan untuk tinggal ke luar negri bersama keluarganya dan akhirnya aku hanyalah pemuda yang menari untuk sekolahnya. Kurang seru, kan?"

"Bersyukurlah, mungkin saja ini salah satu langkah menuju takdirmu yang cerah" Kyungsoo berucap dengan ragu, "Maksudku, siapa tahu dengan begitu kau bisa jadi penari handal sampai go internasional, kan? Lagipula, keren bukan jika selalu memenangkan segala pertandingan dan mengangkat nama sekolah, tidak ada yang tidak mengenalmu, kan?"

"Hm .. ya, mungkin begitu. Wah, secara tak langsung kau mengataiku orang keren, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya, pura-pura mengambil makanan yang berada di dalam kantong kertasnya. Tidak membiarkan Kai mengintip wajahnya yang mungkin kini tengah bersemu.

"Ya ya~ suatu saat kau pasti akan berteriak mengatakan bahwa aku keren. Tenang saja" ucapnya, kemudian mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Kyungsoo. membuat kedua mata Kyungsoo membola, bulat sempurna bahkan terlihat seperti akan jatuh dari tempatnya.

"Dasar pede"

"Eung ... kurasa, kita lebih baik kembali ke sekolah. Aku tidak sabar menanam bibit pilihanku"

"Bagaimana dengan festivalnya?"

"Masih ada minggu depan, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan senyumnya, kemudian membiarkan Kai menuntun kakinya menelurusi jalan menuju sekolah mereka. Memasuki lorong kecil yang mengembalikan mereka pada dunia kecil yang membosankan.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadar, Kai ternyata telah menyiapkan alat-alat untuk bercocok tanam.

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika jemari-jemari Kai membongkar tanah, melubanginya kemudian menanam bibit bunganya.

"Jjaa~ tinggal tunggu" ucapnya usai menaruh pupuk dan menyiramnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, kemudian terkekeh, "Ayo tanam yang lainnya di sebelah sana"

.

.

.

Tao menerima pesan singkat dari Kai, begitu juga Kris. Mereka memutuskan untuk mendatangi acara Kai untuk menyambut malam senin yang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya, tidak ada hal menarik di hari senin, mereka hanya menyambut rasa bosan yang akan kembali melanda hidup mereka hingga akhirnya minggu selanjutnya datang dan libur panjang tiba. Sebenarnya, Kai lebih mengartikan perayaan buatannya adalah untuk menyambut libur di senin mendatang karena baginya perayaan di hari sabtu kurang asik. Ya, mungkin ada saja sesuatu yang mengganjal setelah bermain truth or truth dengan Kyungsoo seperti suruhan Tao padanya.

Kris selesai mengencangkan sepatunya, kemudian menaruh ponselnya di sakunya dan berjalan keluar kamar, menyusul Tao yang sudah dengan riang menyusuri koridor.

"Seharusnya tadi kita beli kembang api agar seru" ucap Tao, di sambut dengan anggukan Kris. Pemuda tinggi itu dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyamakan posisi jalannya dengan Tao.

Mereka tidak ingin repot-repot menggunakan tangga biasa, jadi Kris menarik Tao memasuki lift kemudian segera melangkahkan kaki menuju taman belakang sekolah setelah lift itu berhenti di lantai satu.

"Sepertinya kita telat" gumam Kris ketika melihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun mulai memanggang daging, sementara Luhan membantu Kai menyalakan api unggun untuk penerangan mereka selain lampu jalan yang mengelilingi asrama mereka.

"Tidak juga. Lebih baik bantu kami menyiapkan acaranya" ucap Kai sedikit berteriak karena jaraknya dengan Kris terpaut agak jauh.

Dengan sigap, Tao membantu Kai dan Luhan sementara Kris lebih memilih membenahi tempat-tempat kursi dan meja yang diletakan sembarangan, "Dimana kalian mendapatkan meja makan?"

"Gudang sekolah, tentunya. Malam ini pasti akan asik" ucap Sehun dengan mulut penuh dengan daging hasil buatannya.

"Jangan di makan terus, bodoh" Kyungsoo mendelik, setidaknya beberapa detik yang lalu ia begitu senang karena Sehun terus-terusan memuji _skill_ masaknya.

"TARAA~ JADI" jerit Kai dan Luhan ketika api mereka nyala, Kris yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi putih dengan panjang sepanjang mejanya.

Luhan dan Kai sibut ber-tos ria, Tao dan Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya saling menggoda, atau lebih tepatnya saling mengejek satu sama lain.

Sementara Kris menyenggol lengan Sehun, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu segera menemuinya di balik semak-semak.

Sehun mengekori Kris, tanpa ada satupun yang sadar.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu masalah ayah kita, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Memang kenapa?"

"Ayah memintaku untuk membawamu ke Canada"

"Bahkan ayahku juga meminta hal yang sama"

"Jadi, kau akan pergi ke Canada selama liburan ini?"

"Tidak. Kau saja yang pergi. Lagi pula, aku tidak akan ngapa-ngapain selain diam dan mendengar obrolan yang sama sekali tidak ku mengerti.

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku pasti akan mati bosan sendirian" ujar Kris, matanya menerawang ke arah langit, pikirannya melayang ke udara, berangan-angan apa saja yang akan terjadi nanti di Canada jika ia hanya pergi ke sana sendiri.

Pasti itu adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

"Tidak" Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tapi mereka meminta kita datang ke Canada hanya untuk beberapa hari –"

"Untuk menggantikan tempat mereka selama beberapa hari sementara mereka menghirup udara bebas di Hawaii. Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku tak mau"

"Mereka terlalu lelah, mereka juga butuh liburan. Lagi pula waktunya tidak memakan setengah dari waktu liburan, kan? Kita bisa kembali secepat mungkin setelah semuanya selesai"

Kris tetap memaksa Sehun untuk ikut, bagaimanapun juga setidaknya ia memiliki teman berbincang ketika merasa penat –nantinya– di sana.

"Akan ku pikirkan"

Sehun melemahkan hatinya, mungkin ada benarnya juga apa yang Kris bilang. Karena obsesi mereka pada uang, mereka bahkan mungkin lupa bagaimana udara segar. Jadi, mungkin inilah waktunya mereka kembali bersenang-senang untuk sesaat.

Walaupun mungkin Sehun akan _kumat_ di tengah jalan.

Kris mengangguk, kemudian terdiam. Matanya mengamati sosok putih di belakang semak-semak. Namun bibirnya tetap terkatup, tidak berniat memikirkan siapapun itu yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Mungkin memang tidak terdengan penting dan begitu rahasia, namun jika ia membicarakannya di tengah-tengah temannya, yang ada Tao mungkin akan histeris setelahnya dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"_LUHAANN! Sudah selesai cari ranting pohonnya?!" _suara dari kejauhan terdengar, kemudian sosok putih yang dilihatnya pergi.

Sosok putih dengan setelan bawahan berwarna coklat, kaki kecil dengan sepatu yang memang bukan dari merek terkenal. Luhan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Tao duduk di kursi panjang setelah ia merasa tugasnya selesai. Matanya menyisir taman belakang sekolah, langit yang cerah bersama bulan dan taburan bintang mempercantik suasana. Kakinya tak bisa diam jika duduk, terkadang begitulah Tao. Ketika ia sedang berfikir, maka terkadang kakinya bergerak secara otomatis.

Dan Tao memang sedang berfikir.

Kemana perginya Sehun dan Kris?

Sesuatu yang aneh menjalar dari relung hatinya, entah rasa apa itu. Bahkan Tao sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, yang jelas ia tak suka rasa itu membuncah di hatinya.

'_tak_'

Tao terdiam, kemudian menginjak lagi titik yang tadi berbunyi.

'_tak_'

Pemuda itu membungkukan tubuhnya, ponsel yang taka sing baginya terlentang beralaskan rumput. Tangannya meraih ponsel itu, kemudian mengamatinya kalau-kalau ponsel itu tergores ataupun pecah karena injakannya yang tidak bisa dihitung keras.

Kemudian ponsel itu bergetar, nomor tak dikenal memanggil Kris.

Tapi di mana pemuda itu sekarang?

Tao dengan berat hati mengangkat panggilan itu, meminta si penelpon yang entah siapa di ujung sambungan sana menghubungi nomor Kris beberapa saat lagi, paling tidak sampai Kris mengambil handphonenya lagi.

_"Halo? Kris? Aku tidak mau dengar penolakan lagi. Senin depan kau harus ke Canada, aku tidak menerima penolakan dengan alasan apapun. Aku harap kau mengerti. Aku sudah menyediakan tiket, mungkin sudah ada di tangan Jun. Baiklah, sampai jumpa di Canada_"

Sambungan terputus. Tao sama sekali belum mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Ketika ponsel Kris kembali mati, Tao meletakannya di sisi tubuhnya.

Dugaannya benar, Kris menyimpan sesuatu darinya.

Mungkin memang bukan haknya untuk meminta Kris mengucapkan semua masalahnya pada Tao, namun Tao ingin setidaknya Kris berbagi cerita dengannya. Mungkin saja ia bisa membantu pemuda itu.

Namun sepertinya Kris memang tidak butuh bantuan Tao. Ya, secara logis, manusia pintar dengan IQ tinggi mungkin tidak akan mau meminta pertolongan pada manusia dengan IQ yang berada di bawahnya.

Lamunannya buyar ketika Kyungsoo memanggil Luhan, meminta pemuda itu lekas kembali.

"_LUHAANN! Sudah selesai cari ranting pohonnya?!"_

Tak lama setelah panggilan itu, Luhan datang.

Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah namun Tao yakin bahwa pemuda itu sedang mati-matian menutupinya.

_Apakah .. Luhan juga tahu masalah ini?_

_._

_._

_._

TBC! BABAM

Heloooooo, aku balik lagi bawa lanjutannya /gendong capt 9/

Reviewnya di tunggu lho, kalau ada waktu aku bakal balesin reviewnya satu-satu.-.

Maaf kalo banyak typo, aku belum sempet edit ;-;

Kritik dan saran anda sangat di perlukan. Terimakasih^^

Salam cupcupmuah

shubaekgyeo


	10. Chapter 10

Love Tears

HUNHAN

KAISOO

TAORIS

.

.

.

Acara semalam berlangsung lancar. namun ia merasa bahwa itu semua sangat membosankan. Sesuatu yang harus ia tutup-tutupi demi keselamatannya begitu mengganggu hatinya. Mungkin saja jika hal yang semalam tak sengaja dilakukannya akan merenggut nyawanya, walau terbesit kata mustahil di pojok hatinya. Ia memang salah besar mencuri dengar obrolan orang, namun itu tidak sengaja. Sekali lagi, tidak sengaja. Well, seharusnya ia lari dari tempat itu, namun yang ada ia diam mendengarkan semuanya sampai habis.

Luhan menyandarkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk ke kantin, sebenarnya pemuda kurus tinggi itu sudah mengajak Luhan untuk makan bersama namun Luhan bersi keras menolak ajakannya dan memilih menyeludupkan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja datang, duduk di kursi Sehun dengan tangan penuh dengan minuman dan makanan.

"Tidak ada"

"Ayolah, ceritakan saja semuanya padaku" ucap Kyungsoo, "Aku tahu kau sedang memiliki sesuatu yang tengah kau simpan"

Luhan terdiam sesaat, "Mungkin akan ku ceritakan .. nanti .. lain kali"

"Kau bisa gila sendiri karena memikirkannya, asal kau tahu saja. Kau bahkan tidak merasa lapar hanya karena memikirkan hal itu" Kyungsoo bercicit, kemudian Luhan mengiyakan dalam hati. Membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya, ini memang bukan hal yang patut ia pusingkan mengingat hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Luhan. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dalam-dalam dari Kyungsoo, walaupun ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ambilah" ucap Kyungsoo, menyodorkan roti isi dengan segelas air minum, "Aku tidak mau kau sakit hanya karena pikiranmu"

"Terimakasih, Kyungie" Luhan tersenyum, matanya sedikit tertutup membentuk bulan sabit, kemudian tangannya meraih roti isi yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo, "Sebenarnya ... ini bukan tentang masalahku. Bahkan tidak ada sama sekali sangkut pautnya denganku, namun –"

"Dengan Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam, tatapannya jatuh ke bawah, terbentur dengan lantai kelas.

"Aku benar?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, menarik Luhan untuk menceritakan apa yang digundahkan oleh hatinya.

"Benar"

"Hei .. apa kau mulai menyukainya?"

"TIDAK!" Luhan menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo yang mengerling nakal, meledek pemuda di dekatnya. Sementara mata Luhan membulat sempurna. _Seakan ingin mematahkan ucapan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya .. benar_.

"Aigo~ uri Luhannie, dengar ya, aku sudah baca di novel-novel bahwa jika kau memikirkannya terlalu dalam seperti ini, itu artinya kau memang menyukainya. Bahkan mungkin bisa di katakan jatuh cinta"

"Oh ayolah, Kyungie, mereka hanya cerita fiksi yang tumbuh dari imajinasi aneh penulisnya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa percaya pada mereka"

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka memikirkan hal yang sama tentang ciri-ciri jatuh cinta, menyukai orang atau sejenisnya?"

"Kau tahu masalah terinspirasi kemudian mengambil sedikit bahan yang membuatnya tertarik dan menggunakan bahan itu untuk cerita baru yang lebih menarik? Mereka hanya kisah yang turun temurun dari buku satu ke buku yang lain"

"Jadi kau bilang perasaanku ini hanya turun temurun dari buku yang lain?" Kyungsoo mendelik, "Kau mengatakannya karena belum sadar, sebelumnya kau belum pernah jatuh cinta, kan?"

Luhan terdiam, bibirnya terkatup. Ia tidak bisa membantah lagi.

"Well ..."

"Sekarang kau merasakannya" ucap Kyungsoo, kemudian pemuda itu menenggak minumannya, "Omong-omong, anak itu kenapa?"

"Eung ... aku .. aku tidak leluasa jika menceritakannya di sini" Luhan merasa, bisa saja ucapannya di dengar oleh orang lain kemudian di sebar luaskan dan mungkin karena rahasia itu terbeberkan maka Sehun atau mungkin Kris membunuhnya karena telah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Walaupun ia tahu itu sedikit berlebihan dan mustahil. "Terserah padamu~"

"Ta-tapiiii" ia merengek, Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dalam diam, "Ja-jadi begini" Luhan mengecilkan volumenya, wajahnya tertunduk demi meredam suaranya, "Mungkin apa yang kau katakana ada benarnya. Aku jadi resah ketika Sehun akan pergi ke Canada bersama Kris .. itu saja"

Kyungsoo ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat Luhan menahan malunya hingga telinganya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ya Tuhan, dengar, ya? Ia tidak akan pergi ke sana. Aku sudah tahu sejak lama, ketika tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan pemuda itu dengan ayahnya. Namun ku rasa ia tidak akan pergi ke Canada"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanya Luhan, matanya menyiratkan binaran bahagia yang mati-matian di tutupinya, "Mengapa kau tidak cerita padaku tentang hal itu" kemudian mendelik meminta Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan terakhirnya lebih awal.

"Aku tidak punya waktu menceritakannya denganmu. Lihat? Kau saja lebih sering dengan Sehun dari pada denganku" ucap pemuda itu kemudian berdecak, "Entahlah, namun aku yakin. Kau tahu, firasatku akan selalu benar?"

"Semoga saja"

Luhan tersenyum, dibalas dengan cengiran Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu mengacak-acak poni Luhan kemudian dengan cepat Luhan menengguk minumnya setelah dirasanya roti isi itu berada di perutnya dengan sempurna.

Beberapa detik lagi bel, dengan segera Luhan membuang sampah makanannya dengan hati yang sedikit lega.

Setidaknya Kyungsoo memang sudah menenangkan hatinya, walaupun sebenarnya ia butuh kepastian apakah Sehun akan benar-benar pergi. Entah mengapa, ia merasa begitu aneh dengan dirinya yang entah sejak kapan begitu peduli dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu.

Ia tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Luhan terlalu terbawa suasana dalam drama yang laki-laki kurus itu buat.

Seharusnya ia biasa saja, tidak menanggapi hal semacam ini terlalu berlebihan. Anggaplah Luhan memang terlalu berlebihan, namun salahkan hatinya yang merasa resah sekarang.

Kakinya terayun memasuki kelas, Sehun sudah duduk manis di bangkunya seraya membuka buku pelajarannya. Menelusuri setiap kata dengan tatapan bekunya, kedua biji almond yang bersembunyi di balik lensa terfokuskan sepenuhnya pada huruf-huruf yang berderet rapi merangkai sebuah kata.

Luhan termenung, bahkan Sehun memiliki raut wajah yang normal-normal saja, seakan ia tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah keberangkatannya ke Canada.

Ia merasa sangat malu karena memikirkannya terlalu berlebihan sekarang.

Melihat wajah tenang Sehun, hatinya ikut tentaram. Luhan mendudukan diri di bangkunya ketika mendengar langkah kaki guru mata pelajarannya kian besar dalam artian guru itu semakin dekat dan ia tidak mau ambil resiko berdiri di depan kelas karena telat duduk rapi di kursinya yang jelas-jelas kosong dan tidak ada hambatan sama sekali untuk diduduk lebih cepat.

Matanya tidak bisa fokus ke depan, sering kali ia menoleh walau hanya sekilas, melihat wajah Sehun yang terpahat sempurna dari samping. Kemudian dengan cepat, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghapus apa yang baru saja melintas di otaknya ketika melihat wajah Sehun.

Luhan membuka bukunya, mulai dari halaman pertama hingga halaman kosong yang berada di bagian tengah buku. Jemarinya menari di atas kertas, menyalin tiap huruf yang membentuk kalimat sempurna di atas papan tulis.

Mungkin Kyungsoo ada benarnya.

Mungkin .. mungkin saja Luhan memang jatuh cinta.

Namun yang Luhan ketahui tentang cinta benar-benar nol. Yang ia tahu, cinta adalah nama lain dari air mata. Yang ia kenal, cinta adalah kata yang mendeskripsikan kebahagiaan yang membawa bencana. Luhan hanya tahu bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan, begitulah deskripsi cinta yang ia tahu selama ia menjalani hidupnya.

Bermula dari gurunya yang selalu bilang bahwa cinta bukan hanya untuk seorang kekasih, melainkan teman, bahkan keluarga. Ia mencintai ayahnya, namun ayahnya malah menjualnya menjadi budak para manusia-manusia berhati kelabu yang mengerikan. Ia mencintai ibunya, namun ibunya memilih setuju dengan perceraian yang ayahnya beri dari pada hidup bahagia serumah dengannya. Keluarganya yang meninggalkannya...

Rasanya, ia benar-benar tidak memiliki kenangan manis.

Dari situlah, ia menutup hatinya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin cinta menyelusup masuk kemudian tumbuh di relung hatinya. Membangkitkan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang kadang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Tapi, sepertinya hatinya telah terbuka sedikit demi sedikit tanpa ia sadari.

"Perhatikan gurunya baik-baik, Luhan" tegur Sehun, pemuda itu masih asik dengan tulisannya. Sementara Luhan tertegun.

Untuk sementara, ia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang pemuda di sampingnya kemudian memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada pria berumur tiga puluh lima ke atas yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan kelas demi menyiarkan ilmunya secara merata.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu membentangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, melirik kearah jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Kakinya begitu malas untuk melangkah menuju kamar mandi, maka pemuda itu membiarkan _roommate_nya menggunakan kamar mandi lebih dulu.

Ia bisa mendengar suara kecipak air dari kamar mandi, buliran air yang berbenturan dengan dinginnya lantai terdengar begitu nyaring. Luhan menutup sebentar matanya, ia terlalu lelah hari ini. Jadwal latihan bola yang selalu didirikan oleh ketua klub sepak bola sekolah menyuruh kakinya berlari dan menendang bola tanpa henti. Namun, setidaknya ia bersyukur karena dengan menyibukan diri bersama bola-bola di tengah lapangan, pikirannya tentang Sehun bisa direndam untuk sementara.

Namun sepertinya kini pikiran-pikiran itu kembali mencuat keluar.

Suara pintu bergesser, berani bertaruh, Sehun telah selesai dengan acara mandinya.

"Sehun?" suara kecilnya melambung di udara, pemuda bernama Sehun itu menoleh setelah menempatkan diri di atas sofa.

"Hm?"

"Liburan minggu depan kau pergi kemana?" tanya Luhan. Sehun diam, matanya menyorot tajam layar tv, seakan tidak ingin melewatkan tiap detail yang di tunjukan oleh layar tv itu.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku tetap di sini" jawab Sehun. Luhan memicingkan matanya, ia mencari pertanyaan yang mungkin saja dapat membuat Sehun membongkar masalah dirinya yang akan ke Canada secara tak sengaja. Walau Luhan tahu idenya terkesan agak mustahil.

"Tidak ke luar negri?"

Kini giliran Sehun yang memicingkan matanya, kedua biji almond itu menoleh ke arah Luhan, sementara Luhan mati-matian menahan topengnya agar wajah gugupnya tidak terlihat.

"Tidak. Aku akan menghabiskan liburanku di Korea" ucap Sehun, kemudian kepala pemuda itu kembali menghadap ke layar tv. Luhan bisa bernapas lega.

"Ohh .. ku kira kau akan kembali ke Amerika"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan kembali ke Amerika. Ayahku sudah menutup aksesku untuk pergi ke sana" ucap Sehun enteng seraya mengunyah makanannya.

Pemuda itu memang tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan masalah yang tengah menimpanya.

"Oh .. jadi begitu"

"Ya, begitulah" Sehun mengedikan bahunya sekilas, kepalanya tetap lurus menghadap tv. Mencari acara yang mungkin menghiburnya.

Hening menelan mereka berdua. Keduanya tidak ada yang berniat memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. Membiarkan hening menggrogoti mereka dari detik ke detik.

Mungkin memang bukan mereka yang memecah keheningan, namun suara hujan deras yang turun membasahi kaca jendela mereka.

Mata Luhan melebar ketika mendenga petir mulai berteriak dari kejauhan. Hujan yang turun juga semakin besar. Kakinya di tekuk, lelaki itu meringkuk dalam selimutnya, memasukan kepalanya di antara lutut dan dadanya.

_"Jangan nangis ... jangan nangis .._" batinnya terus berteriak, mengucapkan alunan kalimat yang membuatnya menahan air matanya mati-matian.

Kilasan acak yang mengerikan berlarian di otaknya. Alasan mengapa Luhan sangat membenci petir, hujan dan kawan-kawannya. Alasan yang selalu berhasil merenggut semua kekuatan bahkan topeng-sok-kuat yang selalu setia menempel di atas wajahnya.

Sehun mengamatinya dari sofa, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya ada apa dengan _roommate _bodohnya. Maka, dengan niat yang paling baik dari lubuk hatinya, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ragu, kemudian menusuk lengan atas Luhan dengan telunjuknya"Oy"

'_Jegger'_

"HWAAA!" Luhan berhasil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. suara petir yang menyambar begitu menyakiti indra pendengaran juga rongga dadanya. Lelaki itu menutup matanya erat, kemudian perlahan meneteslah cairan bening dari ujung mata indahnya. Badannya bergetar, ia takut. Sangat ketakutan.

"H-hei?"

"Appa ... hiks"

Sehun terdiam dalam posisinya, mengenyampingkan rasa pegal yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun menurunkan suaranya, kemudian mengelus kepala pemuda mungil itu dengan ragu. Luhan semakin mengeratkan lengannya, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan lehernya sedikit basah karena air mata Luhan, namun ia memilih diam. Mengatakan pemuda itu cengeng bukanlah waktu yang tepat sekarang.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia tidak berniat membongkar semuanya. Walaupun perilakunya telah memberi alamat bahwa ia akan membocorkan semuanya pada Sehun

"Bisakah .. kau biarkan aku duduk?" Sehun mengerang, kemudian Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sehun seraya mengatur tempat duduknya untuk memberikan Sehun tempat. Jemari lentiknya menghapus air matanya.

"Lu .. han?" panggil Sehun ketika pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat.

Petir kembali menyambar, Sehun bisa melihat Luhan menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Sehun dengan jemari yang meremas ujung selimut dengan kuat hingga kuku-kukunya memutih.

"Ma-maaf .." ucapnya, pita suaranya bergetar.

Sehun melebarkan kedua lengannya ragu, kemudian merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang membelakanginya. Tidak terlalu kuat, namun ia bergarap dapat memberi sedikit ketenangan untuk Luhan.

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan lengan yang melingkar di tubuhnya, kemudian seakan ketenangan menyusup ke dalam hatinya, namun tetap saja kilasan yang membuat dirinya takut secara berlebihan terhadap petir tidak bisa hilang begitu saja.

Perlahan, jemari Luhan merayap kearah tangan Sehun yang melingkar di tubuhnya, menggenggamnya erat, mengirimkan perasaan takut yang membebaninya.

"Lihat aku" Sehun melepas pelukannya. Pemuda kecil itu menurut, sepasang lensa coklat tua itu sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat pandangannya, seakan di tahan untuk selalu menatap ke arah kasurnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, kemudian entah angin apa yang membawa jemarinya menghapus air mata Luhan. Ia tidak sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Semuanya terpusatkan pada hatinya yang seakan mengerti perasaan Luhan, rasa sedih yang menduduki dadanya. Alasan mengapa Sehun ikut menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Luhan menempatkan wajahnya di dada Sehun –seperti dejavu bagi Luhan ketika pemuda itu mengingat hari minggunya yang begitu berkesan– kemudian menggenggam ujung baju pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu erat-erat. Matanya tertutup takut, rasanya ia ingin menulikan telinganya untuk sementara.

Mata Sehun menangkap kilat yang memberi keterang di tengah gelap-gulitanya malam kemudian menutup kedua telinga Luhan dengan sigap. Ia tahu, pemuda itu pasti tidak ingin mendengar suara petir untuk kesekian kalinya.

Meski hatinya terus bertanya apa alasan Luhan takut dengan petir, namun ia tidak berniat menanyakan semuanya begitu saja pada Luhan. Sekali lagi, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Sehun membiarkan hujan memecah keheningan, sementara keduanya tetap membisu dalam posisi masing-masing. Luhan yang mencari ketenangan dan Sehun yang entah sejak kapan merasa nyaman-nyaman saja bahkan saking nyamannya ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya–sampai-sampai Sehun takut jika Luhan menyadarinya. Namun tidak menyababkan bagian dada yang menyimpan jantungnya itu sakit.

Luhan –sekali lagi – mengencangkan lengannya melingkar di pinggang Sehun, seakan memeluk gulingnya, kemudian kepalanya yang berbantalkan dada Sehun hingga hidungnya dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari parfum pemuda itu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Telinganya yang ditutup oleh Sehun, meredam bunyi petir mengerikan yang mengundang kilasan mengerikan di otaknya. Ia berhenti merengek memanggil appa maupun eommanya. Bahkan isakannya mulai berhenti ketika Sehun diam saja saat tangannya melingkar lebih erat di pinggang pemuda itu.

Luhan merasa kenyamanan ketika dirinya berada di sisi Sehun, merasa aman dan damai.

Mari bongkar apa yang di simpan Luhan. Seperti biasa. Masa lalu. Masa dimana ia mengingat adiknya terbunuh di depan matanya ketika hujan tengah menyambar dan petir menggelegar saling bersahutan. Bukan hanya adiknya, namun ibu kandungnya juga ikut dalam pembunuhan itu.

_"Bukankah ibu Luhan telah bercerai dengan ayahnya dan memutuskan pergi ke Cina?"_ apakah pertanyaan itu melintas di kepala kalian? Baik, ia adalah ibu tiri Luhan. Ayahnya menikah dengan orang cina –lagi– namun berakhir pada perceraian. Padahal Luhan berharap ibu tirinya dapat menggantikan ibu kandungnya sepenuhnya. Namun ternyata tidak. Sebenarnya Luhan berharap, kala ayahnya mendapatkan seorang ibu lagi dan menyempurnakan keluarganya, ia bisa mendapatkan adik yang bisa menggantikan Bai Xian – adiknya– sepenuhnya.

Namun yang ada, paranoidnya terus menghantuinya seperti ini. Baginya, paranoidnya adalah hal yang paling memalukan. Banyak yang di tanamkan masa lalunya kemudian menumbuhkan ketakutan-ketakutan berlebihan untuknya. Walaupun itu hanyalah perihal kecil bagi kebanyakan orang pada umumnya–seperti melihat tubuh telanjang diri sendiri yang sampai sekarang Luhan takuti.

Potongan-potongan masa lalu itu lenyap perlahan, kemudian kantuk menderanya, memaksa matanya tertutup. Maka, dengan susah payah, Sehun membaringkan Luhan di kasurnya, menempatkan bantal di bawah kepalanya, guling di sisi tubuhnya kemudian menyelimuti tubuh kecil yang sedikit meringkuk itu. Wajah polos Luhan tanpa topeng sehari-harinya, ia terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengacak poni Luhan sebelum beranjak ke kasurnya lalu mematikan lampu dan meminum obat wajibnya, kemudian menaiki kasur untuk tidur.

.

.

.

"Wah .. hujan, ya? Pantas saja signal-nya jelek" Kai menggerutu seraya berjalan memutari ruang tengah. Tangannya terulur ke atas, mencari signal tercintanya.

"Sudah malam, matikan handphonemu dan kerjakan tugasmu" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih menekuni bukunya dengan teliti, tangan kanannya di penuhi stabilo untuk menandai bagian mana saja yang baginya penting.

Kai menghela nafas berat, "Kalau begini gagal sudah acara pendekatanku" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, kemudian memaksa otaknya untuk fokus pada buku, bukan kepada Kai.

"Kyung, bagaimana jika aku gagal mendapatkannya? Bagaimana jika usahaku sia-sia? Padahal malam ini –"

"Diam bodoh, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi"

Kai menutup mulutnya rapat, "Maaf"

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, moodnya turun seketika mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang tidak pernah ia undang datang memasuki telinganya kemudian bersemayam di otaknya hingga membuat hatinya sakit.

Guratan-guratan bermakna memenuhi catatannya, matanya memandang tepat kearah bukunya, menyapu tiap kalimat yang berderet rapi di depan hidungnya, namun kepalanya tidak menyesap sedikitpun yang pengelihatannya bacakan.

"Ugh" ia mengerang frustasi, memutuskan bersandar seraya meletakan pulpennya kasar di atas meja. Menggerutu dalam hati bahwa Kai sialan itu benar-benar mengganggu system sarafnya. Bagaimana bisa ucapan-ucapan Kai seakan melumpuhkan otaknya kemudian membuat sesuatu di balik dadanya ngambek begitu saja. Ayolah, Kyungsoo tidak boleh memiliki emosi seperti gadis yang sedang datang bulan.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, mungkin otaknya butuh istirahat.

"Kyung, apa yang –"

"Bisa diam, tidak?"

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?!" ucap Kai, tidak rela kata-katanya di potong begitu saja.

"Aku pusiiiing" ucapnya. Kai bisa menafsirkan bahwa wajahnya mengatakan ia sedang depresi.

"Apa pelajaran itu begitu sulit untukmu?"

"Bukan masalah pelajaran ini.. ah, sudahlah" Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah bukunya yang seakan menjulurkan lidah padanya, mengejeknya yang terlalu cepat kehilangan kendali. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia memukul bukunya dengan telak. Jelas ia menang, buku itu hanya diam. Namun tulisan di atasnya seakan terus meledeknya, "Ya tuhan .." erangnya. Mungkin ia benar-benar sakit.

Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kasurnya, menggenggam handphone yang semulai tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasurnya. Berniat menelfon Luhan untuk mencari hiburan.

Namun sepertinya .. itu bukan hal yang tepat. Luhan pasti sudah tidur.

Ya, ia tahu betul Luhan pasti sudah berada di alam lain ketika jarun jam mulai menunjukan pukul sebelas. Mata Luhan memang tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama untuk tidur lebih malam dari jam sebelas.

Kyungsoo membukan gamenya yang berderet penuh dari atas ke bawah. Memainkan mereka semua secara bergantian. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo bukan penggila game dengan memainkan semuanya dalam satu malam, namun karena semuanya berkesan begitu membosankan baginya.

Bahkan ia tidak menemukan cara agar hatinya tidak ngambek lagi. Ya Tuhan.

"Kyung Kyung"

Apa lagi?! Batinnya, "Hm?"

"Dua hari sebelum libur .. ayo kita saling jujur. Aku akan jujur padamu dan begitu juga denganmu, deal?"

Kyungsoo diam. Badannya beku. Otaknya memanas karena berputar terlalu keras.

Bagaimana jika ia menyetujuinya? Kemudian ia tahu siapa yang sedang Kai kejar? Apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu? Atau bagaimana jika Kai ternyata telah lama membencinya namun menyebunyikan semuanya? Bagaimana jika Kai memandangnya sebagai pemuda emosian yang mengerikan? Bagaimana .. bagaimana ..

"Kyuung!"

"Ha-ah?" Kyungsoo bangun dari lamunannya, "O-oke"

Semoga ucapannya tidak membawanya jatuh memasuki jurang hitam tiada ujung.

"Okesip. Tidurlah, sudah malam, tidak baik untuk kantung matamu" ucap Kai, pemuda itu kemudian menuju kasurnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kyungsoo terdiam, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Ia takut melihat hari dimana mereka harus jujur. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang memeluk otaknya. Menakuti bahwa semuanya akan membawanya ke mimpi buruk tiada akhir.

_Namun ini adalah satu-satunya jalan dimana ia bisa mengutarakan perasaannya_.

Ia menanamkan kata 'bisa' pada hatinya, jauh pada palung hatinya. Berdoa bahwa kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan akan membawanya melayang menaiki kereta kuda, bukan terjun ke lubang hitam bersama mimpi buruk yang membunuh hidupnya.

Semoga .. ya, semoga

.

.

.

Pemuda itu duduk di sofa, mengulurkan tubuhnya untuk meraih remot tv. Bukan untuk mengganti channelnya, melainkan mematikannya. Matanya mulai berat, kelopak matanya memaksa untuk turun dengan sempurna, menutup sepasang lensa indah miliknya.

"Kris" pemuda itu menoleh ketika namanya di sebut oleh _room mate_ nya. Tanpa menjawab, ia rasa pemuda bermata panda itu tahu bahwa ia mendengar panggilannya.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan .." ucap pemuda bermata panda bernama Tao itu dengan sedikit ragu, kemudian pemuda itu mengambil posisi di dekatnya.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Kris. Kantuknya hilang begitu saja, terusir dengan kalimat yang di ujarkan Tao. Matanya menatap intens teman kamarnya, mencari topik yang bisa saja akan di tanyakan Tao.

"Eung .. masalah .. semalam" pemuda itu ragu sepenuhnya, seakan masih berfikir haruskah ia mengutarakan apa yang di pendam kepalanya sejak semalam, "Ja-jadi begini. Maaf sebelumnya jika aku lancang menjawab panggilanmu"

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Aku menemuka handphonemu di bawah kakiku sedang berdering, kemudian aku mengangkat telfonmu, aku tidak tahu itu siapa karena kau tidak menyimpan nomornya. Lalu, ia bicara soal kau akan pergi ke Canada, kau harus pergi ke sana dan tidak boleh ada kata tidak mau .. ya, pokoknya kurang lebih orang itu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia tidak memberikan sedikitpun waktu untuk memintanya menelfonmu, serius. Lalu setelah bicara tanpa spasi, orang itu menutup telfonnya begitu saja"

Tao diam, begitu juga dengan Kris.

"Jadi ... kau akan pergi ke Canada?"

"Begitulah .."

"Kapan?"

"Awal liburan, mereka sudah memesankan aku tiket, kan? Aku memang sama sekali tidak bisa bilang tidak kalau sudah begini" pemuda itu bersandar dengan tangan yang terlipat di belakang kepala.

"Berapa lama?"

"Seminggu? Entahlah .."

"Padahal tadinya aku ingin menghabiskan liburan denganmu" ucap Tao, guratan kecewa tercetak jelas di wajahnya, "Apa Sehun akan ikut?"

"Aku tidak tahu, ia bilang ia tidak akan mau ikut, jadi sepertinya aku di sana sendirian. Menyebalkan, bukan?" Kris memasang wajah merenggutnya kemudian memakan kripik yang mereka tarun dalam tempat cemilan berbentuk balok berwarna hijau transpran.

Kemudian hening menyapa. Tao berkutat dengan pikirannya, begitu juga dengan Kris.

Secerca sinar menyapa otak cemerlang Tao. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti. Mungkin berkesan nekad namun Tao bukanlah orang yang dapat melepaskan apa yang ia inginkan begitu saja.

"Hei tiang, tidur sana, sudah malam"

Kris memutar matanya, kurang setuju di panggil 'tiang' sementara Tao hanya terkekeh kemudian mengayunkan kaki ke arah kasurnya.

"Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam"

Kemudian gelap menemani derasnya hujan.

.

.

.

TBC!

Review juseyo

APAAPAANINI...

Hue, part ini aku bener-bener ilang ide /?

Pake nambahin masa lalu Luhan lagi, jadi bagian itu lebih baik kalian lupakan .. lupakan .. lupakan /hipnotis/ /apaan.

Mungkin aku bakal jarang update ceritanya soalnya gara2 kemarin vakum seminggu jadi agak-agak lupa sama ide awal, belum lagi aku harus rajin belajar karena bentar lagi UN /nangis.

Maaf kalo typonya banyak, ngebosenin, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Setelah baca tolong review, jangan jadi sider yaa ToT.

Salam cup cup muah

shubaekgyeo


	11. Chapter 11

LOVE TEARS

HUNHAN

KAISOO

TAORIS

Happy Reading lovely readers

.

.

.

Ia membuang jauh-jauh bukunya. Waktu bergulir sangat lama sementara perutnya benar-benar tengah berdisko ria. Syukurnya mereka tidak membuat bunyi yang memalukan. Entah di mana akan ia taruh wajah tampannya jika sampai-sampai perut lapar sialannya mengeluarkan bunyi memalukan yang mampu membuat seisi kelas tertawa hingga menangis sekaligus dapat membuat reputasinya sebagai namja keren hilang. Salahkan perutnya yang kurang bisa di ajak berkompromi, salahkan matanya yang tidak bisa bangun lebih pagi jadi ia ketinggalan jatah sarapan dan akhirnya harus mati-matian menahan lapar.

Pemuda itu meringis, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Perutnya agak melilit sekarang. Jam sudah meneriakan bahwa lima menit lagi jam istirahat datang dan bagi Tao lima menit sama saja seperti lima abad. Ia bisa mati kelaparan hanya karena pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak masuk di otaknya karena perutnya yang mengerang minta di isi.

"Pelajaran saya tutup, terimakasih" ucap pria yang baru saja selesai berkoar hingga mulutnya hampir berbusa di depan kelas secara acuh. Pria berumur kisaran tiga puluh sampai empat puluhan ke atas itu memutuskan segera keluar dengan lansung mengangkat tasnya dan melesat keluar kelas. Mungkin ia juga lapar seperti Tao, entahlah. Yang jelas, Tao merasa hidupnya merdeka. Ia segera menarik tangan Kris ke kantin dengan terburu-buru. Tidak ada waktu sebentar atau apapun itu yang akan mengulur waktunya untuk menemui makanan-makanan tercintanya. Hal pertama yang wajib dilakukan adalah makan.

"Ya Tuhan, pelankan sedikit langkahmu. Tingkahmu seperti manusia purba yang begitu merindukan makanan, asal kau tahu saja" Kris meringis ketika tubuhnya terseret begitu saja dan sebalnya ia harus menyamakan langkah cepat Tao.

"Aku lapaarr .." Tao hanya merengek jika ia lapar dan memang hanya itulah alasan mengapa ia bertingkah seperti manusia purba tidak pernah makan begini.

Pintu kantin terlihat seperti pintu yang menyimpan surga dunia. Mata panda itu berbinar kemudian sepasang kakinya segera memasuki kantin yang menyembunyikan obat-obat penawar laparnya.

Kris bernafas lega ketika cengkraman tangan Tao lepas dari pergelangan tangannya, pemuda itu berlari mengambil jatah makan siangnya, berdiri pada urutan nomor satu. Ia hanya melepaskan senyum kecil setelahnya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Tao yang seenaknya, namun selama ini rasanya ia belum pernah keberatan atas apa saja yang Tao lakukan, entah bagaimana sebaliknya. Bahkan sekarang ia mulai merasa diganggui oleh pemuda itu adalah hal rutin yang tidak bisa lepas dari harinya. Jelas saja, pemuda panda itu tidak pernah sekalipun absen dari harinya, bahkan ia adalah roommate. Tidak ada hari tanpa Tao, kecuali jika Kris libur tentunya.

"Ambil jatahmu sebelum ramai, Kris" perintah Tao tanpa sekalipun sepasang mata itu melepaskan sorotannya dari nampan berisi makanan miliknya. Kris membisukan mulutnya, tidak berniat berdebat kali ini, ia juga tidak bisa mengenyampingkan perutnya yang mulai lapar.

Tao menyantap miliknya sedikit demi sedikit, takut jika ia menghabiskan semuanya sebelum Kris kembali dan artinya ia harus melihat Kris menyantap milik pemuda itu kemudian merasa lapar lagi hingga harus mengeluarkan duit untuk membeli cemilan lagi dan Tao kurang suka itu. Jadi ia memutuskan memakan santapannya sepelan mungkin hingga Kris kembali duduk di depannya. Untuk saja, dewa fortuna tengah berbaik hati untuk mengembalikan Kris dengan cepat dan ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyantap makanannya dengan lama karena perutnya kali ini tidak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi.

"Kris" panggilnya setelah menelan makanannya, matanya menyorot kepala Kris karena wajahnya masih di tekuk untuk memasukan makanan milik pemuda itu ke mulut Kris.

"Ya?"

"Aku masih bingung .. sebenarnya, mengapa kau harus ke Canada?" tanyanya, tatapan polosnya seakan berkata bahwa masalah itu bukanlah hal yang perlu ditutup-tutupi sama sekali. Kris mengunyah makanannya, kemudian memandang ke atas sebentar untuk memikirkan jawaban Tao. Ketika makanannya telah sempurna di dalam perut, pemuda itu membuka mulutnya.

"Biasa~ kira-kira apa yang pemuda jaman sekarang lakukan selain sekolah?"

"Bermain"

"Maksudku pemuda-pemuda SMA macam aku, bukan dirimu" ucap Kris

"Heung ... kerja?"

"Tepat" Kris kembali memakan makanannya.

Sementara Tao masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang ia dapat. Setidaknya ada alasan lain selain kerja. Namun jika di lihat dari wajah Kris, mungkin satu-satunya alasan memang bekerja. Dan .. ayolah, orang tua Kris adalah orang berduit banyak, mengapa ia tidak memutuskan orang lain dulu mengerjakan tugas Kris sementara pemuda di depannya itu memfokuskan kepalanya untuk belajar. Entah bagaimana pusingnya kepala itu jika harus membagi diri untuk dua kewajiban berat yang mengerikan itu. Bahkan bagi Tao, memiliki pr bejibun saja dapat membuat kepalanya stress, bagaimana jika nanti ia memegang perusahaan? Akankah kepalanya meledak seketika? Mungkin.

"Tidak bisakah ayahmu memintamu kerja setelah sekolah dan meminta orang lain dulu untuk sementara?"

Kris menggeleng di tengah mulutnya mengunyah makanan, "Susah mendapatkan orang yang dapat di percaya, Tao. Di jaman seperti ini, tidak sedikit orang yang ingin uang banyak, kan? Jika perusahaanku di ambil alih, maka apa yang dapat ku makan?" jelas pemuda itu, Tao mengiyakan dalam hatinya. "Memang berat, aku harus membagi pikiranku. Namun sepertinya aku sudah biasa. Lagi pula hanya sebentar, hanya sampai ayahku pulang berlibur dan aku akan kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan sekolah tanpa harus memakan waktu sekolahku" lanjutnya

"Ooh jadi begitu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Persis sama sepertiku. Hanya saja perusahaan yang kami pegang sedikit berbeda, itu saja"

"Jika Sehun tidak datang, siapa yang akan menggantikannya?"

"Kau berniat?" Kris mengangkat bibir kirinya sedikit, menyerigai nakal.

"Tentu saja tidak" Tao mengunyah makanannya, "Mereka hanya akan memuatku stress"

"Ya benar, apalagi kualitas otakmu adalah kualitas yang jarang di inginkan perusahaan"

"Mak–"

"Tapi jika nanti Sehun tidak bisa datang sepertinya Tuan Oh terpaksa meminta bantuan bawahannya yang paling ia percaya" Kris mengubah suaranya menjadi sedikit serius, sementara Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Memangnya Sehun bisa memegang hal semacam itu?" cicit Tao kecil, walaupun matanya menghadap kearah makanan, ia bisa merasakan sorotan mata Kris mengenai kulitnya, "Maksudku, jika kau yang memegang hal-hal seperti itu, itu masih bisa di percaya mengingat dirimu juga orang paling pintar di kalangan semua SMA dan Sehun, aku tidak tahu dia berada di urutan berapa"

"Anak itu memang kurang serius dalam belajar, tapi otaknya bisa melebihiku. Dia bahkan berhasil membuat perusahaan ayahnya bangkit lagi ketika perusahaan ayahnya itu hampir saja bangkrut dan dengan gantinya ia masuk rumah sakit karena terlalu memforsir waktunya. Sehun selalu memfokuskan dirinya pada satu hal kemudian melakukannya mati-matian hingga ia benar-benar berhasil barulah ia berhenti, makanya ia tidak ingin hal kemarin terulang. Anak itu tidak mau melihat rumah sakit lagi"

"Apakah .."

"Ya, terlalu lelah berefek besar pada jantungnya"

"Kenapa kau selalu memotong pembicaraanku sih?!" gerutu Tao kesal, sementara Kris hanya terkekeh karena tingkahnya. Pemuda itu melanjutkan acara makannya yang sedikit terganggu karena pertanyaan yang Kris rasa tidak perlu di tanyakan, toh tidak ada sangkut pautnya juga dengan pemuda mata panda itu. Ya walaupun tidak salah juga jika ia ingin tahu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk saling mematikan pita suara, lebih memilih fokus pada makanan masing-masing. Tidak berkesan canggung tentunya, beginilah mereka setiap hari. Setelah berdebat kemudian saling diam hingga akhirnya memperdebatkan masalah bodoh lainnya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu di bahas.

Kris merasa sepertinya hidupnya sedikit hampa jika tidak berdepat sekali dalam sehari dengan Tao, buktinya ia pasti akan mengajak Tao adu pendapat walau hasil akhir pasti ialah yang menang.

Dan kini pemuda itu tengah mencari nama yang sebelumnya terpahat rapi di hatinya.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu mengernyit, padahal biasanya teman sebangkunya itu akan menariknya menuju kantin ketika telinganya mulai mendengar bel berteriak. Namun pemuda itu malah tetap menempelkan pantatnya di kursi dan tidak bergerak sama sekali dengan tubuh yang di sandarkan pada meja. Apakah anak itu mengantuk? Entahlah, Luhan hanya tau ketika ia membuka matanya, Sehun sudah rapi dengan seragamnya juga kacamata yang menghiasi wajah dinginnya.

"Kenapa?" Luhan duduk di sampingnya, memakan roti isinya. Pemuda itu menggeleng, kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan menghadapkan paras itu kearah permukaan meja sepenuhnya.

"Ayo makan, aku tidak melihatmu sarapan, minum obat seperti biasa–"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Makanlah" Luhan menyodorkan roti isi yang sengaja ia beli untuk Sehun, "Aku tahu kau lapar"

Sehun menoleh, meraih roti dari tangan Luhan dengan malas kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Sedang banyak pikiran? Aku bisa dijadikan pendengar yang baik, lho"

"Kau hanya mendengar dan tidak memberi saran, itu tidak membantu"

"Jika aku bisa aku akan memberimu saran" Luhan mengunyah lagi rotinya, tidak mempermasalahkan sindiran Sehun.

"Aku tidak yakin saranmu berguna"

"Oh yaa?!" Luhan mendelik, "Kalau begitu aku akan menjadikannya sangat berguna" ucapnya, kemudian mengucah rotinya kesal.

" .bisa"

" "

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Bisakah sekali saja satu jalur denganku?" Luhan mengehmbuskan nafasnya kemudian memasang wajah memelasnya. Sementara Sehun menahan tawanya dengan pura-pura berfikir keras. Hingga jitakan mendarat di kepalanya, membuat ringisan lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

Sehun tertawa dengan mati-matian menahan suaranya yang akan benar-benar meledak dengan membungkukan tubuhnya, "Ya Tuhan, jika aku seperti ini terus penyakitku bisa bertambah"

" " balas Luhan, "Cepat makan rotimu, kau tahu aku butuh perjuangan untuk mengambil roti untukmu. Butuh perang dengan ratusan orang di kantin demi satu roti itu, cepat habiskan" omelnya

"Luhan memang orang yang cocok sekali masuk kategori ibu-ibu cerewet"

"Terserah padamu"

"Kalau begitu jadilah ibu untuk anak-anakku nanti"

'_pletak_'

Sehun menghentikan acara buka-bungkus-rotinya ketika tangan Luhan berhasil untuk kedua kalinya mendarat di kepalanya. Beruntung karena Sehun langsung merunduk, tidak sempat melihat wajah Luhan yang sedikit merona karenanya.

"Kau memang hobi menjitak kepala orang"

"Kau memang hobi membuat orang kesal. Oh ayolah, Sehun, aku laki-laki"

"Aku hanya bercanda" ucap pemuda itu, ia tertawa kemudian segera melesakn roti ke mulutnya untuk meredam suara tawanya.

Sementara Luhan sebenarnya merasa malu sendiri. Ayolah, tidak mungkin manusia seperti Sehun memiliki selera seperti dirinya. Mustahil.

"Kau sakit" Luhan mendelik sebal kearah pemuda yang sedang asik dengan roti pemberiannya. Sementara ia hanya diam di tempatnya karena rotinya sudah habis dan bodohnya ia lupa membeli minuman karena kantin begitu ramai dengan manusia-manusia kelaparan.

"Kalau gitu beri aku obat" ucapnya seraya mengunyah rotinya

"Aku bukan dokter"

"Aku punya obatnya" Sehun menggerakan tabung kecil transparan berisi beberapa pil di dalamnya di depan mata Luhan, kemudian meletakannya di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu minum obatnya"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Atau aku yang memasukan mereka ke dalam tubuhmu" Luhan menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan langka miliknya. Maksudnya, Sehun bahkan tidak pernah melihat tatapan yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan dengan jelas seperti kali ini. Telunjuk Luhan menancap lembut di dadanya. Seakan mengirimkan sesuatu ke dalam dirinya.

Sehun meletakan rotinya, kemudian memastikan rotinya berada di perut dengan sempurna, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko tersedak karena ia tidak melihat Luhan membawakannya minum. Pemuda itu memang pintar, pikirnya

"Kalau begitu lakukan" Sehun sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya, ia tahu Luhan tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang di luar kendali. Paling sekedar salah tingkah hingga pemuda itu memiliki wajah semerah tomat.

Tapi kenyataannya adalah Luhan keluar kelas, entah untuk apa. Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian membenahi kaca matanya, ia tahu Luhan pasti tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Namun sepertinya, pikirannya terpatahkan ketika Luhan kembali dengan sebotol air minum.

"Baik, akan aku lakukan, _pasienku_" ucapnya. Kemudian ia duduk di tempatnya dan .. diam.

Sehun hanya menanti apa yang akan Luhan lakukan padanya, kemudian tangannya menyandang kepalnya dingan siku yang bersandar di meja.

Pikiran Sehun berkata bahwa Luhan hanya akan diam di tempatnya sampai bel masuk sehingga ia tidak perlu memasukan obat itu ke dalam tubuhnya seperti apa yang telah ia katakan.

Namun fakta menjawab bahwa Luhan mengambil obatnya, mengambil obatnya, mengambil dua butir pil dari dalamnya seperti apa yang di anjurkan dokter untuknya, kemudian memasukan keduanya ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun terdiam, hampir saja ternganga. Luhan memasukan air minum di mulutnya. Membuat pipi tembamnya mengembung seketika.

Yang melintas di pikiran Sehun adalah pemuda itu akan meminum obatnya.

Namun yang ada Luhan menarik dasinya, mencengkram dagu Sehun agar mulut pemuda itu terbuka dan mentransfer semua obat-obatan itu ke dalam mulut Sehun. Tubuhnya sedikit terangkat untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Sehun yang lebih tinggi. Sementara Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika Luhan mulai menyalurkan obat-obatan itu. _Luhan memang benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia katakan_.

Luhan melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sehun, kemudian mengatupkan bibir Sehun agar pemuda itu menelan obatnya.

Setelah itu, Luhan keluar dari kelasnya tanpa berniat melihat wajah Sehun lebih lama.

"Aku hampir saja terbunuh, dasar" Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya. Untung saja jantungnya tidak kumat karena kejadian tadi. Atau mungkin karena obat jantungnya sudah masuk? Entahlah.

Rasanya kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, hatinya berdebar bahagia, kemudian bibirnya terus-terusan tersenyum.

Sehun tidak berniat menghapus bibirnya yang sedikit basah karena ulah Luhan yang sedikit berantakan. Ia hanya membiarkan bahagia memeluknya.

Walaupun sepertinya, ia harus kembali sekamar dengan Kai karena mungkin saja Luhan akan menjadi kikuk dengannya setelah ini.

Mungkin jika kini mereka berada di kamarnya, Sehun akan melancarkan koser tunggal mautnya. Namun berhubung ia berada di kelas dan jika seseorang masuk kemudian mendengar suara emasnya, ia takut bisa-bisa anak itu segera di larikan ke rumah sakit karena pingsan di tempat setelah terpesona dengan suara indahnya.

Jadi, Sehun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan senyum-senyum sendiri di tempatnya.

Tak lama setelah acara senyam-senyum anehnya, derap langkah yang ia harapkan milik Luhan terdengar. Namun faktanya itu adalah Kai yang menyimpan senyuman di balik wajah premannya.

Mari lihat apa yang akan ia katakan setelah ia menaruh bokongnya dengan sempurna di kursi Luhan.

"Pabbo" ucapnya seraya menepuk bahu Sehun dengan wajah yang mencoba menyembunyikan senyum namun senyumnya terus mencuat. Terlihat begitu menggelikan bagi Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Hei .. sedang apa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Kai terkekeh kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu"

"Tapi aku juga berhak bertanya begitu"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Aku sedang bahagia"

"Alasannya?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sehun, merasa risih waktunya terganggu begitu saja.

"Memang kenapa? Ini juga kelasku, kan?" Kai mendelik, kemudian meraih minuman di depannya yang ia yakini punya Sehun. mencoba meminumnya.

Namun dengan cepat Sehun menarik minuman itu kemudian memasukan botol minum itu ke dalam tasnya setelah itu memasukian botol kecil berisi obat-obatan tercintanya ke dalam saki, "Apa alasanmu senyum-senyum seperti ini, Kim Jongin?"

Kai mendecak ketika Sehun mengambil minumnya, namun ia mengenyampingkan rasa sebalnya pada pemuda itu ketika pertanyaan Sehun mengulang memorinya, "Ku rasa perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau lelet sekali"

Sehun memutar kepalanya sedikit, "Oh oh .. aku mengerti. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

" .. dan itu artinya dia menyukaiku, benar?" ucap Kai sok misterius sementara Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya sebelum ia menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Kalau karena itu seharusnya kau sudah yakin dari dulu"

"Aku sudah yakin dan kini tambah yakin"

"Lalu apa hal pentingnya?" Sehun memasang wajah apakah-aku-perlu-tahu-masalah-itu pada Kai dan pemuda itu hanya menghadiahi toyoran kecil pada kepala Sehun.

"Tentu saja bagian aku yang tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan"

"Itu saja?"

"Begitulah"

"Ooohh.."

"Adakah kata penyemangat seperti 'Wah selamat' atau semacamnya. Teman macam apa kau" Kai meninju lembut lengan atas Sehun, kemudian pemuda es batu itu terkekeh pelan.

"Ya ya .. selamat, ya? Semoga lanjut sampai ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi kemudian ke yang lebih tinggi lagi" Sehun menjabat tangan Kai, ia benar-benar merasa otaknya salah seting sepertinya.

"Bagus bagus" Kai terkekeh, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun dengan satu tangannya yang bebas kemana-mana, "Giliranmu. Apa yang membuatmu senyum-senyum seperti orang gila seperti itu?"

"Hanya insiden kecil" ucap Sehun

"Insiden seperti apa?"

"Jika aku mengatakannya kau akan cemburu padaku"

"Terserah padamu" Kai melepas pandangannya dari Sehun menjadi ke arah papan. Kemudian merambat ke atasnya, menatap jam yang di gantung di atas sana mengatakan bahwa lima menit lagi waktu istirahat habis.

"Tiga hari lagi liburan, berarti besok kau mengajaknya main truth or truth itu, dong?"

"Yap"

"Semangat, ya"

"Tentu~"

.

.

.

Pemuda itu berjalan seperti manusia kehilangan arah. Tatapannya sedikit kosong dengan langkah yang mengantarnya menuju taman belakang sekolah, berharap Kyungsoo ada bersemayam di sana seperti biasanya.

"Luhan!" bahkan tanpa di cari, ia sudah menemui Kyungsoo. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian duduk beralaskan rerumputan tepat di samping pemuda itu.

"Kyungieee" sapa pemuda itu riang, kemudian memamerkan deretan giginya, "Tumben kau sendirian saja di sini, mana Kai?"

"Aku sedang membencinya, jadi jangan tanyakan anak itu padaku, oke?" tanpa merubah raut wajahnya, Kyungsoo seakan menanyakan persetujuan tanpa ekspresi yang menyatakan bahwa ia keberatan jika Luhan menyebut nama Kai di depannya.

"Oke .. memangnya kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, padahal baru saja mereka membuat persetujuan agar Luhan tidak membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pemuda itu, "Tidak ada"

"Bohong"

"Benar"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Padahal baru saja kita membuat persetujuan agar tidak membicarakan anak itu"

"Anggap saja aku tidak setuju .. memangnya ada apa antara kau dengan anak itu?" Luhan mencari jawaban di mata bulat Kyungsoo, dan sepertinya ia mendapatkannya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih penting selain aku cemburu pada pemuda itu ... itu saja"

"Sesuai dugaanku"Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian meringis kecil

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya, memerhatikan raut wajahnya dengan "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada deh~" Luhan tersenyum kecut. Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia tahu Luhan akan membocorkan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan dalam hitungan ke..

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"Kyungiiiiieee, kau tahu sepertinya aku kerasukan lagi ... awuuu nonono" ucapnya heboh kemudian memeluk dirinya seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya sementara Kyungsoo yang sudah hafal reaksi Luhan hanya diam dengan memandang pemuda itu datar.

"Kerasukan?" Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Setan mesumku masuk lagi dan itu hal besar" ucapnya

"Jangan bilang kau ..." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, pikirannya runyam.

"Tidak tidak, tidak sampai sejauh yang kau pikirkan... ayolah, Kyungie" Luhan memasan _puppy eyes_-nya menghadap Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu, kan? Aku bahkan belum menyembuhkan paranoidku"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lagipula mana mungkin mereka melakukan hal yang seperti dulu sering Luhan lakukan dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit? Dan sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Sehun bukan orang yang sama seperti ahjussi-ahjussi teman Luhan bermain dulu, ia susah untuk di ajak ke dalam hal itu, sepertinya. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo yakin Sehun tidak akan macam-macam dengan pemuda di sampingnya ini. Tidak mungkin Sehun adalah orang yang gampang sekali di ajak melakukan hal di luar batas seperti itu di sekolah kemudian melakukannya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Lagi pula, jika seseorang mengetahui mereka melakukan hal 'itu' di sekolah, maka habislah riwayat seorang Oh Sehun yang terlihat seperti anak baik-baik bahkan rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa ayahnya adalah pemilik asrama ini.

Jadi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti, bergumam tanda mengiyakan pernyataan Luhan.

"Kau berani sekali ..."

"Sudah ku bilang aku kerasukan, bahkan aku juga kaget setelah melakukannya" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengembungkan pipinya sedikit. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah bodoh sahabatnya dan hanya dapat merangkul pundak Luhan.

Luhan diam dalam rangkulan Kyungsoo, membiarkan matanya berkeliaran melihat bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapi di depan matanya. Yang ia tahu, Kyungsoo suka ke tempat ini karena bunga-bunga itu namun tidak sekalipun Luhan melihat Kyungsoo menyiram mereka atau memupuki mereka. Yang ia tahu hanya Kyungsoo yang sering memuji mereka. Apakah mereka tumbuh sehat hanya karena pujian? Tentu tidak. Luhan tahu, ada tiga tukang kebun yang bersemayam di asrama dan mungkin saja Kyungsoo tidak berminat menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Pemuda itu hafal urutan-urutan bunga yang berjejer di depan matanya, kemudian seperti biasa menghitung mereka satu-persatu seraya menyebutkan nama mereka seperti mengabsen.

Telunjuk Luhan berhenti ketika berada di urutan ke dua paling belakang. Yang ia tahu, bunga di sana layu dan mati. Kemudian menurut cerita Kyungsoo, bunga itu telah di buang. Namun ... mengapa ia kembali tumbuh dengan sehat lagi di barisannya?

"Bukankah .. mawar di sana sudah mati?" telunjuk lentiknya menunjuk ke satu titik, Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tunjuk Luhan dengan sorotan matanya hingga mata hazel itu bertubrukan dengan tumbuhan yang tengah tumbuh dengan sehat di ujung pandangannnya.

"Ooohh .. itu, Kai dan aku yang beli kemudian ia yang menanamnya. Aku tak tahu ia bisa bercocok tanam dengan baik" Kyungsoo mengedikan bahunya sedikit tanpa mengubah sorot pandang matanya.

"Kapan?"

"Hari minggu kemarin"

"Ooooooohhh, kencan?"

"Kuharap. Sayangnya, tidak" Kyungsoo menurunkan sorot matanya dari mawar yang tumbuh sehat seperti perasaannya pada Kai. Terus merambat menyesakan hatinya. Ia tidak punya hak untuk merasakan perasaan yang begini menyesakan. Bahkan Kai sendiri tidak mementingkan dirinya dan lebih mementingkan calon pacarnya. Oh ayolah, apa yang dapat ia lihat dariku? Tidak ada, batinnya.

"Jangan berkecil hati begitu, tidak lama lagi kau akan mendapatkannya. Percaya padaku"

"Dia sudah punya calon sendiri"

"Dia bohong~ seharusnya anak itu mengatakan hal seperti itu di depanku agar aku bisa menebak wajah bohong atau sungguhannya"

"Ya, semoga"

"Yakinlah pada Luhan"

"Aku tidak mau yakin dengan orang sepertimu. Lebih baik, pelajari perasaanmu dulu sebelum memintaku percaya perkataanmu" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Luhan.

"Ya ya ya" Luhan memutar matanya, sedikit tersindir dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Benar, ia memang seharusnya meyakini perasaannya dulu sebelum meyakini orang lain akan perasaan orang tersebut. Seharusnya ia bisa mengatasi masalahnya pribadi sebelum mengatasi masalah orang lain yang bahkan jangkauannya lebih jauh dari tangannya.

"Ayo masuk, bentar lagi bel berbunyi"

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan, menyeret pemuda itu memasuki kelas.

Luhan rasa ia harus memasang topeng wajah-tanpa-dosa untuk bertatap muka dengan Sehun atau pemuda itu akan melihat wajah merah padamnya karena malu.

"Ayo"

.

.

.

Kamar bernuansa biru itu menyapanya. Ia ingin segera tidur namun kantuk belum menyapanya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyambar remote tv sebelum mandi sore, kemudian membongkar channel yang mungkin saja menayangkan tayangan menarik yang bisa menghibur sorenya.

Tak lama kemudian, teman kamarnya datang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu pemuda itu langsung memakai kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuknya dan meletakan tasnya di dekat kasurnya. Ia tidak berniat mengucapkan kata _"Aku pulang_" atau hal semacamnya pada pemuda yang duduk di ruang tengah tersebut namun pemuda itu tidak ambil pusing masalah keadaannya yang terasa tidak dianggap. Yang penting adalah tayangan seru yang bisa menaikan moodnya.

Ia meregangkan ototnya, tidak ada yang mampu membuatnya menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"O? Mandimu cepat sekali" ucap pemuda itu ketika melihat teman kamarnya sudah kembali.

"Begitulah"

"Duduklah di sini, ayo temani aku bermain" lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya sementara pemuda lainnya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tch. Mimpi apa?" tanyanya, kemudian tanpa ambil pusing ia segera meletakan bokongnya di sofa kosong itu.

"Aku hanya bosan .."

"Oohh ..." pemuda itu membulatkan bibirnya, kemudian mengatupkannya. Memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya ke handphone yang setia di tangannya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal itu di jam istirahat tadi? Apakah kau tidak memasukan hal itu dalam kategori paranoidmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Jemarinya berhenti, membiarkan degupan jantungnya mengambil alih suasana. Ia terdiam. Bahkan, ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak. Entahlah"

"Lucu sekali" pemuda itu tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Karena aku sudah mengajukan satu pertanyaan, kini giliranmu"

"Apakah ini game yang kau maksud? Bahkan kau belum mengatakan peraturannya" pemuda itu berdesis kemudian menyakukan ponsel genggamnya.

"Tanyakan atau aku bertanya lagi?"

"Baik-baik.." pemuda itu mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Kapan kau akan ke Canada? Berapa lama kau di sana?"

Kini giliran pemuda itu yang membeku di depannya. Matanya menyorot langsung sepasang mata almond laki-laki di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tampak tidak menganggap bahwa pertanyaan itu adalah suatu yang serius. Mungkin memang dapat di kategorikan dalam hal yang tidak serius, namun yang penting adalah dari mana pemuda itu tahu?

"Kau menguping?"

"Giliranmu menjawab bukan bertanya" ucapnya.

Pemuda itu bungkam. Membiarkan hening menguasai suasana.

"Aku tidak akan berada di sana. Liburanku sepenuhnya di Korea" ucapnya

"Jadi saat liburan .." Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya seraya mengangguk, menatap ke depan agar terlihat seperti mengentengkan masalah kepergian teman kamarnya ke Canada. Walau sebenarnya, ia tidak mau sorotan matanya yang begitu jujur ketahuan. Bagaimanapun juga, setebal apapun topeng yang ia kenakan, matanya pasti tidak akan tertutup oleh topeng-topeng sekuat baja itu.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya ketika ia merasa sedikit tidak enak di hatinya. Ia mengaku bahwa belakangan ini perasaannya terlalu emosional. Ia tak mengerti mengapa reaksi tubuhnya berubah sekarang. Apa alasannya? Tidak ada satupun yang tahu. Hatinya mencoba berbicara, namun Tuhan tak memberinya mulut seakan meminta hatinya merahasiakan bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya, apa yang tengah ia rasakan dan segala pilihan yang membuatnya pusing.

Tangan Sehun menahannya, "Duduklah". Pemuda itu merendahkan suaranya.

Luhan tidak berniat mendudukan tubuhnya dan merasakan kembali emosi yang lebih kuat ketika ia berada di samping Sehun. Sementara _roommatenya_ semakin mencengkram pergelangan tangannya seakan memaksa Luhan untuk duduk atau ia akan kehilangan tangannya dalam sekejap mata.

Namun untungnya, sebuah panggilan yang mengusik suasana membuat Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Luhan. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menjawab panggilannya.

Sementara Luhan juga menghembuskan nafasnya, perasaan antara lega dan sakit yang menggrayangi batinnya seakan keluar lewat helaan nafasnya.

Luhan perlu menetralisirkan emosinya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kasurnya untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang begitu runyam. Berniat mempercepat malam dan segera lepas dari perasaan aneh yang terus-terusan menghantuinya.

"Kau bilang .. kau tidak akan pergi. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya omong kosong" Luhan bercicit kecil ketika ia masih bisa mendengar nada dering ponsel Sehun. Pemuda itu tidak beranjak dari posisinya dan kemungkinan besar Sehun mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Ne appa?" hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menjawab panggilannya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yehet...

Semoga suka dengan part ini. Makasi yang masi setia baca /bigbow ^3^

Silahkan kalian yang comment part ini, oke? Siapa tahu bisa buat tambahan untuk di part selanjutnya.

Maaf kalo typo bertebaran dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Salam cupcupmuah

shubaekgyeo


	12. Chapter 12

Love Tears

HUNHAN

KAISOO

TAORIS

.

.

.

"Oh? Sehunah!" Tao menarik perhatiannya, pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya dengan memamerkan senyumnya. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya, bertanya apa maksud pemuda itu memanggilnya.

"Ayo makan siang bersama!"

"Aku akan makan siang dengan Luhan"

"Ayo makan siang berempat!" seru Tao, pemuda itu menarik lengan Kris kemudian memeluknya, meminta Kris menghadapkan pandangannya pada titik yang sama.

Sehun ragu. Ia tidak mau kecanggungan melingkupi perasaannya. Ia tidak mau acara makan siangnya rusak hanya karena ia dan Kris. Ia juga tidak mau mengcewakan Tao, setidaknya ia harus menjadi sahabat yang professional.

"Kajja" Sehun merangkul bahu kecil Luhan. Ia bisa melihat dari ekor matanya pemuda itu kaget. _Bagaimana jika ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti pemuda di sampingnya itu lakukan kemarin? Mungkin Luhan akan mati lebih dulu darinya_.

Sehun memilih berjalan di belakang Tao dan Kris, seakan menjadi tamu dalam acara makan siang mereka yang besar. Sementara Luhan hanya menundukan kepalanya ketika setiap mata memandang ke arahnya. Mungkin kebanyakan dari mereka mengatakan bahwa keempat manusia itu sudah tidak normal, gila, dan sebagainya. Dan mungkin memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Masalah pasangan 'yaoi' sudah tidak asing lagi di asrama ini, jadi kemungkinan besar mereka menatap Luhan karena Luhan adalah si cupu yang begitu beruntung dapat berteman dengan tiga orang yang menglilinginya.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa rahasia terbesarnya, kecuali Kai, Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Ia memilih menjadi pemuda cupu berkacamata agar tidak satupun dari mereka mendekat dan membongkar rahasianya. Itu mimpi buruk.

Sementara di mata mereka, yang mereka tahu tentang Sehun adalah pemuda cupu sejenis Luhan. Rumor beredar bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah anak pemilik sekolah. Namun, Sehun tidak berniat membuka mulut untung sekedar membenarkan atau menyalahkan rumor tersebut. Jika ia mengiyakan, maka secara mendadak, orang-orang mata duitan akan mendekatinya. Namun jika tidak, mungkin setiap harinya ia akan risih melihat mereka menatapnya tidak layak membelah koridor.

Sehun masa bodoh dengan calon-calon mata yang akan ia colok setelahnya. Sementara Kris lebih mirip seperti robot berjalan. Kaku sekali. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kris sebagai pemuda cuek yang memiliki otak di atas rata-rata? Namanya kian melambung ketika semuanya tahu bahwa ia bukanlah dari keluarga biasa. Namun Kris sama seperti Sehun, ia lebih memilih bungkam daripada muak dengan ucapan-ucapan manis yang akan mereka berikan padanya untuk meminta duitnya. Maaf-maaf saja, Kris bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Tao. Mungkin mereka mengenalnya dan menempatkan perasaan kurang suka terhadap pemuda bermata panda itu karena selalu berhasil menaklukan hampir semua bidang olahraga. Kemudian menjadi atlet olahraga padahal ia tidak ikut eskul sama sekali. Pemuda itu istimewa. Semuanya menyingkir demi memberinya jalan kearah singgasananya, tempat duduk terindahnya, menyandang gelar atlet sekolah. Baginya, mengalahkan lawan tidak lebih susah dari menjentikan jarinya. Walupun memang lebih melelahkan. Namun baginya, yang paling melelahkan adalah membuat Kris menatapnya. Harapan terbesar yang belum tercapai sama sekali.

"Biasanya, jika aku berjalan dengan dua pemuda ini, reaksi mereka tidak seheboh ini" Tao mengedikan bahunya. Merasa sedikit risih ketika rasanya hampir satu sekolah mengetahui kedekatan mereka yang hampir di luar batas. Belum lagi fakta bahwa mereka adalah sepasang _roommate_.

Padahal biasanya, mereka tidak pernah bereaksi seheboh ini.

"Mungkin karena ada aku, si cupu" Luhan mengangkat suaranya.

Tao berdesis pelan, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga murid sekolah sini dan seharusnya mereka tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu"

Tao mengantar teman-temannya menuju bangku favoritnya yang benar-benar jauh dari bangku favorit Luhan. Kemudian segera mengambil menu makan siangnya, di buntuti oleh Kris.

Pemuda itu menarik bibirnya sedikit, membentuk seringaian tipis penuh kemenangan ketika ia merasa pemuda di belakangnya lebih memilih bersamanya dari pada duduk berlama-lama dengan Sehun.

Sementara Luhan sedikit risih dengan tempatnya, menggerak-gerakan kakinya tidak nyaman. Sehun di sampingnya, tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda itu lebih menyibukan diri pada handphonenya. Entah apa yang tengah ia baca atau mainkan, yang jelas ia benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan dari dunia penuh keluh kesah pemuda itu.

"Disini terlalu mencolok" keluhnya

"Ambil saja makananmu"

"Aku tidak akan bisa makan dengan tenang jika duduk di tengah-tengah begini" ucap Luhan dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo ambil jatah makan kita" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, membuat pemuda kecil itu sedikit kaget dan merutuki sikap Sehun yang suka bertindak tiba-tiba. Untung saja jantungnya masih sehat.

Tanpa banyak omong, Luhan mendahului Sehun untuk mengambil jatah makan siangnya. Sementara pemuda di belakangnya hanya terkikik geli. Ayolah, Sehun bahkan merasa lebih baik jika Luhan mengambil jatah makanannya duluan. Dalam artian ia belakangan dan dapat mengulur sedikit waktu untuk jatuh dalam _awkward moment_ bersama dua sahabatnya itu.

Setelah Sehun merasa dirinya juga Luhan telah memegang jatah makan siang masing-masing, mau tidak mau mereka kembali ke tempat duduk yang dipilihkan Tao. Sebenarnya, Luhan berinisiatif untuk kabur dan menuju kursi favoritnya, namun orang tanpa dosa yang menduduki kursinya tanpa izinnya telah menempelkan bokong dengan sempurna di sana.

Mata Tao melirik dua temannya yang baru saja melepaskan diri dari antrian panjang, "Selamat makan"

Luhan hanya tersenyum sopan, "Selamat makan"

Luhan mulai memasukan suapan pertamanya. Namun makanan lezat itu sama sekali tidak bisa dinikmati karena hawa aneh yang menyerang waktu makan siangnya yang berharga.

Tao juga merasa demikian. Setelah mengunyah suapan pertamanya, kemudian menelannya hingga mereka berada di perutnya secara sempurna. Tao meletakan sendok dan garpunya di sisi piringnya, mendelik pada dua sahabat yang saling berhadapan di sebelahnya.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau menonton mereka? Apakah mereka sedang mengadakan sirkus?" ucapnya.

Keduanya diam.

Sehun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia enggan menyentuh makanan di depannya ketika Kris menatapnya begitu lekat tanpa berniat berkedip untuk sedetik saja.

Sementara Kris, ia ingin mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Tao dan Luhan sebelumnya, namun suaranya tercekat. Ia masih memikirkan masalah kepergian mereka dan itu semua membuatnya sedikit kikuk.

Tak lain adalah ia merasa tidak enak dengan Sehun karena kini ia harus membuat strategi untuk membawa paksa Sehun ke Canada. Sementara Sehun merasa sedikit kikuk karena Kris yang menatapnya dengan arti sorotan berbeda. Tidak memiliki arti..

"Selamat makan, Kris" Sehun melepas kekakuannya, kemudian mengambil suapan pertamanya.

"Kau tidak mengatakannya pada aku? Luhan? Apa aku hanya pajangan?" Tao mengomel, jelas Sehun merasa bahwa Tao dan Luhan memang satu spesies.

"Ya ya .. selamat makan, Tao. Selamat makan, Luhan" ucapnya.

Kris juga mulai mencairkan tubuhnya, kemudian menyuapi makan siangnya dengan pelan.

"Ku rasa sebelumnya kalian baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi kaku begini?" Tao bertanya, mulutnya sedikit susah mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan benar karena makanan-makanan yang sedikit mengganjal lidahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu" Sehun menatapnya, seakan mentransfer bahwa dia benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa ia menjadi kaku dan merasa kikuk seperti itu, "Sepertinya aku _nervous_ ketika Kris melihatku tanpa kedip" ucapnya, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kris, "Kau tahu? Aku sedikit mengerti maksudmu melihatku begitu" ucap Sehun sedikit berbisik.

"Baiklah" Kris mengangguk, air wajahnya mulai kembali normal.

"Dan jangan lakukan hal tadi"

"Berisik. Coba kalian contoh Luhan yang tenang dan diam dari tadi. Bisa-bisa kalian mati tersedak karena makan sambil bicara" desis Tao sedikit risih dengan perbincangan kedua pemuda di sebelahnya.

Tidak lain, faktor cemburu tentu saja.

"Aku?" Luhan menatap Tao dengan tampang polosnya. Ia bukan mencoba berpura-pura diam–sebenarnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar menikmati makan siangnya walaupun pada detik-detik pertama ia sedikit terusik dengan Sehun dan juga Kris. Luhan hanya menulikan telinganya dan ia berhasil untuk fokus pada makanannya.

"Pendiam? Bahkan dia lebih cer–Aw!" Sehun berteriak kecil, kakinya terasa sedikit sakit ketika Luhan menginjak kakinya dengan sengaja. Yang membuat Sehun kesal adalah, wajah tanpa bersalah Luhan ketika pemuda itu menginjak kakinya kencang, seakan Luhan mengerahkan semua energinya untuk meremukan jemari kakinya kemudian wajahnya berkata 'aku tidak melakukan apa-apa', "Se-sepertinya semut sialan ini menggigitku" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di atas meja, seakan mengusir semut yang sama sekali tidak ada di tempat mereka.

Luhan mendelik, dan matanya tertangkap mata Tao.

"Semutnya besar sekali, ya?"

"Begitulah"

".._-sial_"

Luhan mengumpat. Ia tahu, semut yang mereka maksud adalah dirinya.

Tao terkikik kecil ketika Luhan menampakan wajah kesalnya, seakan memamerkan wajah imut nan polosnya. _Bisa-bisa Luhan dan Sehun jadi serius_. Namun rasanya, itu baik-baik saja. Bahkan menguntungkannya.

Karena dengan begitu, Kris lebih gampang ia dapatkan

"Lalu? Bagaimana rencana kalian ke Canada?" tanya Tao

"Kau sendiri yang meminta kami diam, maka diamlah" Kris mengangkat suaranya, nada datar yang terkesan menyakitkan. Entahlah, mungkin orang seperti Luhan tidak akan tahan dengan pemuda cuek macam Kris. Dan entah bagian mana yang disukai bahkan digilai oleh Tao dari pemuda setinggi menara itu.

"Bagian yang ini aku tidak bisa diam, oke?"

"Selesaikan saja dulu jatahmu, ba–"

"Jadi, kau akan ke Canada atau tetap di Korea?" giliran Luhan yang bertanya, memotong ucapan Sehun. Ia masih merasa penasaran dengan hal itu. Sebenarnya, ia tidak perlu bereaksi seperti ini, toh yang akan ke Canada adalah Sehun, bukan dia. Toh, Sehun bukanlah siapa-siapa selain pacar bohongannya.

Sehun bungkam, bibirnya tertutup rapat.

"Aku akan ke Canada dan sepertinya Sehun juga begitu. Ku dengar, tuan Oh menghubungimu tadi malam. Ayahku bilang aku harus pergi denganmu, kurasa ayahku tahu kau sangat pintar menangani masalah pekerjaan mereka dan aku dipinta membawamu untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu kau bisa menolongku jika aku kesusahan nantinya" ucap Kris.

Sehun sedikit berdeham, membenahi pita suaranya yang sedikit serak. Sementara Tao menjadi pendengar setia mereka.

"Ya, ayah memang memintaku pergi ke Canada. Ia sudah menyiapkan tiketnya" Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Sepertinya aku akan berangkat denganmu ke bandara besok"

Luhan tertegun, sorotan matanya jatuh pada makan siangnya.

Nafsu makannya hilang. Dugaannya benar, Sehun pasti akan pergi ke Canada dan libur musim dinginnya akan seperti dulu lagi. Jika ia ada uang, maka ia akan pulang ke China. Atau jika tidak, maka Kyungsoo adalah temannya selama libur musim dingin berlangsung. Ia tidak keberatan jika Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan ia temui di liburan musim dingin nanti, yang ia ragukan adalah Kyungsoo yang mungkin keberatan dengan adanya Luhan di setiap hari liburan musim dinginnya dan seakan menghancurkan waktunya yang mungkin diniatkan untuk bertemu dengan Kai. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan tahu Kyungsoo begitu menyukai Kai.

Luhan menyuapi makanannya untuk terakhir kalinya, "Aku selesai. Permisi" kemudian, ia pergi meninggalkan tiga pemuda yang hanya dapat melihatnya menjauh dari meja mereka.

Luhan merasa dirinya terlalu berlebihan, namun begitulah kenyataannya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menetralisirkan perasaan berlebihan yang terus tumbuh rimbun di relung hatinya. Baru setelah itu ia akan menemui Sehun.

Ia tidak ingin menemui pemuda itu barang sedetik saja untuk kali ini. Biarkan otaknya menjadi normal untuk hari ini.

Belum sempat langkahnya berbelok menuju taman belakang sekolah, bel sudah berbunyi. Waktu bergulir lebih cepat dari pada ketika pelajaran dimulai dan itu membuatnya merutuki semua jam yang bergulir di sekolahnya.

.

.

.

_Pukul 15.00_

"Kau benar-benar memintanya kemari, Sayang?" suara itu membuat pria tua yang sedang duduk di kursinya menoleh, "Tapi kurasa dia tidak akan kesini"

"Dia pasti kemari. Aku sudah memaksanya"

Ia sedikit berdecih, sebenarnya agak malas berbicara dengan orang keras kepala dan selalu memaksakan kehendak, seperti suaminya.

"Dia sakit, dia tidak perlu ini semua. Waktunya hanya sebentar dan kemudian adiknya pasti mengambil alih. Mengapa kau tidak memberikan semuanya langsung kepada anak keduamu?"

"Dia perlu mencicipi bangku ini walaupun tidak lama. Lagipula, jika aku tahu waktunya tinggal sebentar, aku akan membiarkannya mati di Amerika. Namun, aku yakin ia akan hidup lama. Sehun bukan orang lemah seperti yang kau kira"

"Tapi setidaknya ..."

"Kau terlalu memanjakan anak itu. Apakah ia selalu merengek padamu bahwa aku memaksanya menggantikanku selama seminggu demi liburan kita?" tanya pria itu, membungkamkan bibir tipis istrinya, "Dia bukan bayimu lagi dan kau sudah lama menantikan liburan ini, kan?"

"Benar.."

"Kalau gitu diamlah. Jika anak itu tidak datang, maka aku akan mengembalikannya ke Amerika dan tidak akan mengurusinya lagi. Anak itu terlalu banyak menolak. Membatalkan pertunangan dan tidak mau duduk di tempatku. Padahal aku akan memberinya hadiah besar jika ia mau"

Istrinya terdiam. Membeku di tempatnya.

"Hubungi anak itu, dia harus datang"

.

.

.

Petang menyapa. Ia sedikit tidak tenang dalam duduknya. Sebentar lagi malam benar-benar datang dan teman kamarnya tidak kunjung kembali. Ia memutar-mutar ponselnya, perasaan khawatir menyesakan dadanya.

Ia tidak bisa diam saja. Pemuda itu menarik mantelnya, keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari teman kamarnya itu tanpa memperdulikan cuaca yang kian dingin jika langit mulai melegam.

Tidak ada satupun yang berniat membelah koridor kecuali dirinya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berniat membekukan diri dengan keluar di jam segini. Namun berbeda dengannya. Kakinya membagi dua koridor asrama, menginjak tiap langkah yang mungkin saja akan membawanya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

_[I walked alone _

_On this path where I walked with your steps_

_My heart feels lighter]_

Kai tidak berminat membuat Kyungsoo cemburu dengan ucapannya kemarin dan membuat pemuda kecil itu tidak kembali ke kamar.

Ia tidak berniat seperti itu, karena ia tahu, hari ini adalah malam dua hari sebelum libur musim dingin.

Seharusnya, ia tidak merusak hari kecil itu hanya untuk mengetesnya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya yakin sekali bahwa pemuda itu tengah bersemedi di bawah langit malam, duduk beralaskan rumput hijau yang terletak di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat favorit pemuda itu.

[_The many days we looked at this path together__  
__How far it felt__  
__I'm sure you struggled even more_]

"Kyungie?" suaranya sedikit merendah. Pemuda itu benar-benar duduk dengan jaket tebalnya, menepis udara dingin yang menusuk tulangnya seakan meminta tulang itu untuk remuk detik itu juga.

Kyungsoo tidak menoleh. Ia diam di tempatnya. Matanya menyorot ke satu titik dan Kai menangkap bahwa Kyungsoo sedang memerhatikan bunga yang ia tanam. Mawar merah indah dengan duri di batangnya.

"Hei!" Kai menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, pemuda itu tidak terkejut sama sekali. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kemari? Bukankah sinyal sedang bagus, Kim Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti memanggil nama asliku, terdengar mengerikan jika kau yang menyebutnya" Kai terkekeh pelan, di sambut dengan tawa kecil Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, ingat, kan? Hari ini kita harus main truth or truth? Mengapa kau seharian ini menjauhiku? Walaupun sebangku kau sama sekali tidak menganggapku ada. Kau tidak masuk ke kamar padahal cuaca sedang dingin sekali. Kau mau aku dibunuh Tao karena tidak melaksanakan _dare _sialannya?"

"Mengapa kau malah mengomeliku?!" Kyungsoo menaikan nadanya, kemudian menoleh kearah Kai.

"Karena dengan begitu kau akan menoleh ke arahku"

Kai tersenyum usil, sementara Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya ke depan lagi. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah, memanas karena ucapan Kai yang bagitu memuakkan sebenarnya.

"Jika mengantuk, kembalilah sebelum kau tidur di sini. Otakmu mulai tidak berer" ucap Kyungsoo

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu otakku mulai tidak beres sejak aku mengenalmu.."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Begitu?"

"Aish" Kai mendelik kearah pemuda di sebelahnya, "Kau seharusnya melancarkan acara gombalku"

"Kau seharusnya membuat kesepakatan dulu" Kyungsoo berbicara lamban, seakan meminta Kai mendengar sedetail-detailnya, "Dan kau seharusnya mengatakan hal-hal itu pada calon pacarmu"

"Ah terserah" Kai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Mulai dari siapa? Aku atau kau?"

"Kau saja, aku tidak berminat memulai acara" ucap Kyungsoo

"Aku ataupun kau, kita sama-sama memulai acara, pabo" Kai memasukan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Berdecih kecil kemudian memutar otaknya.

Pertanyaan apa yang kira-kira akan di tanyakannya. Seharusnya ia memilih dirinya lebih dulu. Ia bahkan belum menyiapkan pertanyaan sama sekali.

"Cepatlah .."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku bingung"

"Yang gampang-gampang saja~" ucap Kai santai

Sementara Kyungsoo mendelik tajam ke arahnya, "Tidak bisa, ini kesempatan yang sangat jarang"

"Kalau begitu berfikirlah lebih cepat"ucap Kai sedikit gusar, "Di sini semakin dingin, ayo lanjutkan di dalam kamar"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, "Kau baru beberapa detik di sini sementara aku sudah berjam-jam di sini"

Kai mendecak sebal, apa yang Kyungsoo bilang memang benar. Ia jadi terdengar begitu lemah akan dingin sekarang.

"Kai. Aku dapat"

"Bagus"

"Ehm .. siapa yang paling membuatmu nyaman? Selain keluarga" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian menambahkan pengecualian di belakangnya.

Kai tertawa kecil, "Tanpa menaruh pengecualian, mereka juga bukanlah orang-orang yang membuatku nyaman"

Kyungsoo tidak mengedipkan matanya, hanya mencoba menyesap setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kai. Benar-benar memerhatikannya tanpa berniat melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetik saja dari Kai.

"Dulu .. aku pernah memiliki mantan .." ia terdengar seperti memulai dongengnya. Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia ingin protes, yang ia ingin dengan adalah jawaban, bukan dongeng masa lalu Kai yang sama sekali tidak penting untuknya. Namun pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Mungkin saja, Kai akan memberi jawabannya secara tersirat, "Tapi, dia sudah tiada karena sebuah penyakit yang ada di tubuhnya"

Kyungsoo tertegun, pemuda itu menghadapkan semua tubuhnya kearah Kai, menekuk kakinya kemudian memeluknya.

Kai terkekeh pelan, membiarkan Kyungsoo berpose sesuka hatinya, "Mantanku itu adalah saudara Sehun, itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku dekat dengan pemuda itu. Sebenarnya, kami memang dekat sebelumnya, namun kian dekat ketika aku memacari saudaranya" ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku, duduk dalam pose yang sama seperti Kyungsoo, memeluk lutut, "Aku benar-benar kehilangan. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Saat itu, aku benar-benar mencintainya"

Kyungsoo sedikit merubah raut wajahnya, namun kemudian memutuskan untuk memasang topeng wajah datarnya yang terbuat dari baja untuk meminta Kai meneruskan kisahnya. Walaupun Kai sebenarnya tahu perasaan yang ada di balik topeng Kyungsoo.

"Sehun membantuku melupakan saudaranya itu, namun tidak lama kemudian, Sehun juga ikut meninggalkanku. Pergi ke Amerika dengan alasan tidak mau menggantikan ayahnya untuk duduk di tempat teratas perusahaannya. Sehun memang tidak pernah ingin terlibat dalam memegang perusahaan, otak anak kecil yang ia miliki benar-benar tidak ingin repot. Selain itu, itu juga untuk meninggalkan Kris dengan Tao agar keduanya bisa bersatu" ucap Kai, sorotan mata pemuda itu menumbuk lensa mata Kyungsoo, "Kalimat terakhir adalah rahasia, Kyungie"

"Aku tahu, lanjutkan"

Kai mengangguk kecil, "Jadi, untuk menghilangkan rasa sepiku, aku memutuskan untuk masuk asrama agar aku tidak pulang ke rumah. Pulang ke rumah sama dengan bunuh diri, saat itu aku benar-benar sensitive, tidak bisa melihat barang yang bersangkutan dengan mantanku sementara di rumahku, tepatnya di kamarku, penuh dengan barang-barang pemberiannya. Maka dari itu aku memilih untuk masuk asrama. Dan saat itu, aku bertemu seorang Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo merasakan debaran jantungnya. Berbunyi nyaring seakan seluruh dunia akan mendengarnya.

"Awalnya, aku mengira Do Kyungsoo itu adalah orang pendiam yang sangat susah untuk di ajak bicara. Atau bahkan berteman. Aku sedikit merutuki mengapa aku bisa satu kamar denganmu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi –"

"Oohhh ... terus ..."

"Aku bilang itu dulu"

"Lanjutkan saja"

"Jadi, mau tidak mau aku satu kamar dengan pemuda bernama Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang sangat pintar bela diri walau badannya kecil"

"Katakan bahwa aku kecil sekali lagi, setelah itu aku bisa menjamin kakimu patah sebelah"

"Jangan memotong ceritaku"

"Aku butuh jawabanmu"

"Ini semua jawabanku. Jadi dengarkan saja" ucap Kai, pemuda itu sedikit meringis, "Benar, aku sedikit meremehkan pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu. Menganggap pemuda itu membosankan dan sebagainya. Kian lama, kami semakin sering bertengkar karena kian lama pemuda itu semakin cerewet. Entah karena kami berebut remote tv, berebut kamar mandi, berebut cemilan dan apapun yang bisa di perebutkan. Namun, setiap hari yang aku lalui dengan Do Kyungsoo mulai membuka kembali mataku untuk melihat cahaya matahari yang sempat tertutup awan tebal sebelumnya. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dari diriku. Aku tidak keberatan jika teman sekamarku itu marah, bahkan mencekikku, memukulku dengan jurus-jurusnya yang keren. Aku tidak keberatan jika ia mengomel seharian penuh walaupun mungkin telingaku sedikit protes karena bekerja terlalu keras untuk mengirimkan setiap kata-katamu ke otak. Walaupun baru satu bulan, aku merasa lebih dekat denganmu. Ketika aku mencoba membuat jarak antara aku dengan Kyungsoo, aku merasa sesak. Tidak enak. Aku tidak suka perasaan itu. Dan jawabannya, Do Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling membuatku nyaman. Satu lagi yang perlu kau ketahui. Sekali aku merasa nyaman dengan orang, maka aku tidak akan berniat melepaskannya dari sisiku. Bahkan kehilangannya"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Matanya benar-benar tidak bisa berkedip sekarang. Gemuruh pada dadanya kian menjadi.

"O-oh ... wah .." responnya.

"Oh? Wah? Hanya itu?" Kai mendelik, "Aku mengucapkan semuanya sampai berbusa dan kau hanya bilang 'Oh' 'Wah' apa-apaan"

"Giliranku" Kyungsoo tidak mau berdebat dengan pemuda di dekatnya untuk detik ini.

Otaknya merespon segalanya begitu lamban sementara jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari pada otaknya, membentur dadanya begitu kuat dan cepat.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, Kyung-ah" Kai membenahi mantelnya, "Singkat saja, siapa orang yang kau suka? Jawab dalam lima detik atau ku cium"

"Apa-apaan?!"

"Satu"

"Hentikan. Pertanyaan macam apa itu"

"Dua"

"Kai!"

"Tiga"

"Kau selalu berlaku semaumu. Sialan"

"Empat"

"Kau"

Kai mendekat, merah dagu kecil Kyungsoo kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir _kissable_ Kyungsoo sekilas.

Kyungsoo hampir mati di tempatnya. Darahnya seperti berhenti berdesir. Ia tidak bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian mulai merasakan jantungnya menghantam dadanya keras.

"Apa-apaan?!"

"Terimakasih~" Kai mengeluarkan aegyonya, sementara Kyungsoo menutup matanya, menghindari kelakuan memuakkan Kai.

"Kau sialan" umpat Kyungsoo, sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan Kai yang tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo kini bisa merasakan pipinya merah semerah tomat.

"Aku juga mencintamu"

"Apakah kau habis minum? Apa kau berhasil kabur untuk membeli minuman keras?" selidik Kyungsoo

"Jadilah milikku"

"Tch .. jangan bercanda"

"Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata lain selain iya atau tidak" pintanya

"Be –"

"Atau aku menciummu lagi"

Kyungsoo rasa matanya sebentar lagi akan keluar, "Diam di–"

Pemuda itu belum selesai dengan ucapannya, namun Kai dengan sigap menarik dagunya kemudian mencium bibirnya lagi. Lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Tetap saja, Kyungsoo bereaksi seperti pertama mereka melakukannya. Ralat, bukan mereka namun Kai yang melakukannya. Pemuda mungil itu meremas jaket Kai, meredam rasa kaget yang meledak di hatinya.

"Iya atau tidak"

Kyungsoo baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengajukan protes dan dengan cepat Kai menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengulanginya dua kali" ucap Kai, pria itu memperingati teman kamarnya.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menawab apa. Ia senang, tentu saja. Namun ia takut jika ia mengucapkan kata iya, kata itu ternyata adalah kunci untuk membuatnya terjun bebas memasuki lubang hitam tanpa ujung. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo tidak memungkiri fakta bahwa ia sedikit takut.

Namun, kapan lagi Kai akan melakukan hal ini padanya? Jika ia bilang tidak, mungkin yang ada keesokan harinya Kai tidur bersama Luhan dan Sehun. Lagi pula, otaknya tidak begitu bodoh hingga membiarkan Kai menjerumuskannya ke lubang gelap tanpa ujung yang begitu mengerikan.

Kai menunggu dengan menatap kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang menyembunyikan dua lensa coklat indah di baliknya.

"Ya"

'_cup_'

"Gomawo"

Mungkin otaknya sudah tidak waras. Mungkin ia memang sudah gila. Atau dia mabuk karena angin malam? Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Ia mengatakan kata terakhirnya begitu saja. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan mata membulat sempurna ketika lagi-lagi Kai mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Kai berhasil menjadi _firstkissnya_ dan ia sudah diyakini bahwa Kyungsoo bukanlah _firstkiss_ Kim Jongin. Namun, bolehkah Kyungsoo berharap bahwa ia adalah _lastkiss_ seorang Kai?

Hukum alam pasti berlaku. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang pasti akan membuahkan sesuatu yang masih di rahasiakan oleh sang pemilik alam. Kyungsoo berharap, langkahnya tepat, apa yang ia lakukan akan membuahkan sebuah kebahagian yang ia dambakan.

Karena dengan Kai, ia bahagia.

Karena dengan Kai, ia tenang.

Karena dengan bersama pemuda itu, ia merasa begitu aman.

Kyungsoo senang. Begitu juga dengan Kai. Pemua itu memeluk Kyungsoo erat, melawan angin malam yang terus-terusan menerpa kulit wajah mereka yang tak tertutupi.

"_Saranghae_" bisiknya kecil.

_[__I won't rush, it has just started now__  
__Just stay like this]_

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Pemuda itu tak kunjung kembali ke kamar dari tadi. Entahlah, apakah latihan klub sepak bola harus di lakukan sampai pukul tujuh malam? Ia memeluk bantal sofa, kemudian matanya menatap lurus handphonenya yang tidak menampilkan apa-apa selain kegelapan dan pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

Ia mendengus, entah mengapa ia tidak suka jika Luhan pulang lebih larut dari sebelumnya. Belum lagi cuaca di luar begitu dingin. Bahkan ia harus menaiki tingkat pemanas ruangan untuk menangani angin malam yang melusup masuk tanpa permisi.

Pemuda itu kembali meluruskan pandangannya kea rah ponselnya, berkaca pada layarnya kemudian membenahi surai rambutnya. Membetulkan posisi poninya kemudian melakukan bebera pa pose tanpa mengaktifkan kamera depannya. Bahkan ia tidak membuka aplikasi kameranya. Hanya untuk sekedar penghilang bosan dengan melihat wajah–yang baginya sangat–tampannya di layar handphone.

Ia berbaring di sofa. Luhan tidak juga kembali ke kamar mereka. Ia meletakan ponselnya tepat di sebelahnya, kemudian pemuda itu menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar bosan dan acara tv tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Dengan sigap Sehun duduk di sofanya kemudian menatap layar handphonenya yang bergetar.

Ia mendengus.

"Halo, Ibu?"

.

.

.

Ia terengah, berlari mengitari lapangan dua puluh kali tanpa henti. Kakinya seakan lepas. Lututnya lemas dan pemuda itu memilih duduk kemudian meluruskan kakinya. Latihan keras beberapa hari belakangan ini tidak lain karena aka nada pertandingan ketika libur musim dingin nanti.

Ia menarik tasnya yang tak jauh darinya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Sudah pukul tujuh malam. Keringatnya cepat sekali mengering karena angin malam yang begitu menusuknya. Menembus kulitnya hingga membekukan saraf dan aliran darahnya.

Kepalanya menoleh ketika ia mendengar pelatihnya bertepuk tangan kemudian mengatakan bahwa latihan kali ini selesai dengan suara lantangnya. Pria itu mengambil tasnya kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu murid-muridnya kembali ke kamar masing-masing dengan tenang dan aman.

Luhan membopong tasnya dengan malas, nafasnya masih sedikit terengah namun yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah mandi dan tidur. Ia benar-benar merindukan kasurnya untuk saat ini.

Jemari lentiknya memencet tombol yang terletak pada lift. Ia tidak mau melepas kakinya dengan naik ke kamarnya menggunakan tangga biasa. Luhan mengisi waktunya yang sepi dengan memainkan ponselnya. Luhan pikir, ia butuh refreshing setelah latihan fisik sekeras itu.

Suara seperti denting bel terdengar, artinya Luhan butuh berjalan sekitar sepuluh langkah ke kiri untuk sampai ke kamarnya.

Salahkan pendengarannya agak tajam, Luhan mendengar sesuatu di balik pintu kamarnya. Percakapan terlarang yang tak boleh ia dengar sepertinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak boleh menguping apapun alasannya. Ia sudah cukup menyesal karena merasa bersalah telah menguping pembicaraan Kris dan Sehun.

Tapi jika sekarang ia membuka pintu, ia akan mengganggu Sehun dengan teman telfonnya.

Luhan mengetuk pintunya pelan, terserah apa reaksi Sehun. Marah karena terganggu atau apalah yang penting Luhan tidak berniat lagi menguping pembicaraan orang.

Pemuda kecil itu membuka pintu, kemudian meletakan tasnya di kasur. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Sehun menuju pintu kamar mereka. Dengan telinganya, ia bisa mendengar Sehun menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Luhan diam. Dadanya sedikit berdenyut nyeri. Namun pemuda itu memilih untuk segera membersihkan diri dan tidur daripada memerhatikan perasaan anehnya.

Pemuda itu menutup erat telinganya. Menyesal karena telah menguping pembicaraan Sehun sebelumnya bukanlah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin mendengar percakapan Sehun kali ini.

Namun hatinya. Yang mungkin saja berdenyut nyeri setelah mendengar percakapan rahasia itu.

Namun jantungnya yang berdetak penuh amarah karena mendengar percakapan yang tak patut di serap otaknya.

Alasan lainnya, perasaannya pada Sehun yang semakin menunjukan arah yang salah.

Seharusnya, Luhan tidak boleh menyukai Sehun. Apa yang mereka lakukan belakangan ini, kedekatan palsu Sehun untuk Luhan demi _dare_ sialan sahabat pemuda itu, Tao.

Kedekatan palsu Sehun yang menjatuhkan Luhan ke jurang tanpa ujung.

Luhan meremas perasaannya yang mendadak gusar dengan segera menyalakan shower. Menghabiskan waktu tanpa melakukan apa-apa di kamar mandi hanya akan membuatnya masuk angin sementara fisiknya benar-benar harus sehat untuk latihan-latihan berat yang di suguhkan hingga libur tiba.

Walaupun tetesan air yang menabrak lantai terdengar menutupi suasana malam yang begitu dingin. Ia bisa mendengar Sehun membuka pintu kamar mereka dan tidur di kasurnya yang di sertai suara gebukan kecil.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak patut memusingkan semuanya.

Telinganya menangkap desisan dan raungan kecil yang terdengar penuh frustasi Sehun. Membuat Luhan dapat mendengar suara retakan di hatinya sendiri.

"Sehun.."

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Ibu?" Sehun sedikit mengerang frustasi, ia mengacak poninya sendiri, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kau harus datang, Sehun. Ibu dan Ayah tidak mau mendengar penolakan lagi"

Sehun berdecih, terdengar meremehkan.

"Aku tidak akan ke sana. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak"

"Jika tidak, ayahmu akan mengirimmu kembali ke Amerika dan menutup semua aksesmu untuk kembali ke Korea. Jika kau kembali ke Amerika, ayahmu tidak akan mengurusimu lagi. Lagipula, mengapa kau tidak pernah ingin membantu Ibu dan Ayah hanya untuk seminggu? Apa uang yang ayahmu transfer masih kurang?"

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena ayah tidak mengurusku. Uang ayah sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kasih sayang. Kalian sama sekali tidak memberiku itu"

Wanita di ujung sambungan terdiam. Begitu juga Sehun. dadanya berdenyut sakit, menyesakan.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Mengapa harus aku?" tanya Sehun, "Bahkan anakmu masih kelas tiga dan harusnya lebih fokus pada pelajaran dari pada urusan saham yang benar-benar menyusahkan hidupku"

Wanita itu bungkan seribu kata.

"Datanglah, Sehun"

Kemudian sambungan terputus. Sehun hampir membanting ponselnya, namun ia mengurungkan niat yang akan membangunkan seluruh isi asrama hanya karena ponselnya yang ia banting. Walaupun terdengar berlebihan, Sehun memang bermaksud untuk tidak membuat keributan dengan melempar ponselnya. Lagipula apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk memainkan game selain hanphone kesayangannya.

Pemuda itu masuk ke kamarnya. Suara shower menyambut langkahnya. Berani bertaruh? Di dalam sana pasti Luhan.

Sehun meletakan ponselnya di sofa dengan asal kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dengan keras di kasurnya.

Nyeri kembali menyerang dadanya. Nafasnya tercekat. Dadanya seakan menekan paru-parunya, terasa menyesakan baginya. Dengan susah payah, pemuda itu meraih air botol yang setia berada di meja nakasnya dengan pil obat yang ada di sakunya.

Sehun menenggak obatnya. Kemudian tak lama kemudian, ia bisa melihat Luhan melewatinya. Pemuda itu dengan cepat duduk di kasurnya tanpa berniat menyapanya. Seharusnya Luhan tahu, Sehun menunggunya dengan penuh cemas di sofa dari tadi dan seharusnya Luhan berterima kasih akan hal itu.

"Jadi ... jam berapa kau berangkat besok?" tanya Luhan

"Kenapa? Mau memberi kecupan terakhir sebelum aku pergi ke Canada?" goda Sehun, suaranya kecil karena dadanya masih terasa sesak.

"Tidak" balas Luhan dingin, namun Sehun yakin kini wajahnya tengah merah semerah tomat.

Dan Sehun benar.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya"

"Ku kira kau ingin mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal dengan air mata seperti di drama pada umumnya"

"Tolong, ya? Aku tidak sedramatis itu" ucap Luhan sebal

"Ya ya .." Sehun sedikit terkekeh, namun ia tidak bisa tertawa keras karena nyeri pada tubuhnya belum hilang, "Asal kau tahu saja, aku akan tetap disini"

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya kearah kasur Luhan. Ia dapat melihat Luhan terlentang dengan menatap langit-langit kamar. Namun sepertinya pemuda itu tahu bahwa ia tengah di perhatikan.

Buktinya, Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun. Tatapan mereka bertubrukan.

"Aku akan tetap di Korea. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada itu semua"

Luhan ber-oh ria. Matanya kembali menatap ke langit-langit.

Ia masih bingung. Pada siang hari, Sehun bilang ia akan pergi. Pada malam hari, pemuda itu bilang ia tidak akan datang.

Entah ia harus senang atau sedih. Luhan memejam kan matanya setelah ia mematikan lampu belajarnya.

"Selamat malam, Oh Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu ikut menutup matanya.

"Selamat malam, Luhan"

.

.

.

TEBECE

Makasi yang udah setia baca, aku terharu :')) /lebay

Kalu ada kritik dan saran silahkan taruh di review:

Maaf kalau terlalu banyak typo, ceritanya pendek dan semua kekurangannya.

Salam cupcup muach

shubaekgyeo


	13. Chapter 13

LOVE TEARS

HUNHAN

KAISOO

Cameo:

Oh Jae Hun (OC)

Jun Hyo Sung (Secret)

Yoogeun

**Stories are mine**

.

.

.

Hari pertama libur panjang tiba. Luhan membenahi barang-barangnya. Membopong tas beratnya di punggung mungilnya. Kaki kecilnya terayun mendekati pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Sehun pasti tidak sempat menutupnya dengan benar. Sehun pasti harus cepat-cepat ke Bandara. Pemuda itu pasti tengah terburu-buru karena telat bangun.

Luhan ingin merasa masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Tapi, nyatanya ia tidak bisa.

Matanya menyapu ruangan yang terlihat begitu rapi. Semalam, ia dan Sehun membersihkannya bersama. Menghabiskan waktu untuk menyingkirkan debu-debu yang bertebaran di kamar mereka.

"Ayo, Kyungie" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Munutup pintu kamar kemudian menguncinya.

Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Luhan dengan senyuman cerah terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Luhan memicingkan matanya, sepertinya Kyungsoo salah setting pagi ini.

"Tidak ada. Malam ini kau akan pulang ke rumah ayahmu atau bibimu atau mau di apartemenku?" Kyungsoo memudarkan sedikit cengirannya

Luhan meringis kecil kemudian terkekeh, "Rumahku terdengar banyak sekali, ya? Haha"

"Rumahmu memang banyak, bertebaran di Korea juga di China"

"Begitulah. Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka berminat menjadi tempat tinggalku" Luhan menaikan bahunya sedikit.

"Kecuali satu rumah di Korea, milik bibimu" ralat Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya mengacungkan jempolnya, bermaksud setuju.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku ingin menemui Ayahku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap merasa bersalah telah memukulnya kemarin .." ucap Luhan. Nada bicaranya melemah seketika. Kyungsoo menyelidiki wajah sahabatnya yang sedikit tertunduk. Wajah itu memancarkan senyum yang menutupi beban sakit hatinya.

Kyungsoo bisa membaca raut wajah Luhan sekalipun pemuda itu menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng-topeng bajanya. Terlalu mudah bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengerti perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Do Kyungsoo, pemuda itu merangkul sahabatnya. Ia cukup prihatin sebenarnya, hidup Luhan tidak sesempurna hidupnya. Hidup memang tidak ada yang sempurna, jadi Kyungsoo tidak terlalu merasa kehidupannya lebih baik dari Luhan. Bahkan sepertinya, hidup Luhan lebih baik dari hidupnya. Kyungsoo memang memiliki keluarga yang utuh, rumah yang besar dan ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang lumayan mewah dan luas. Sementara Luhan memang tidak memiliki keluarga yang sempurna dan bahagia, rumahnya tidak sebesar dan semewah milik Kyungsoo, dia tinggal di rumah sederhana bibinya yang notabene adalah ibu rumah tangga sedangkan pamannya adalah seorang pekerja swasta yang pulang setiap dua minggu dalam dua bulan. Bibi Luhan memang tidak memiliki anak. Anaknya meninggal ketika beliau melahirkannya. Jika di lihat dari tampang luar, Luhan dengan masa lalu kelam dan pribadi rahasianya adalah seorang preman terlihat begitu mengenaskan dari pada anak baik-baik dari keluarga sempurna seperti Kyungsoo. Tapi, bagi Kyungsoo, hidup Luhan lebih baik dari miliknya. Setidaknya, Luhan pernah merasakan kasih sayang ketika pemuda itu lahir. Sementara Kyungsoo? Ia sedari kecil hanya di asuh oleh para pelayan di rumahnya. Mungkin ia lebih cocok di sebut sebagai anak pelayan dari pada anak ayah-ibunya sendiri.

Mungkin itu hanyalah satu dari ribuan point yang membuat otak Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa hidup Luhan lebih baik dari hidupnya.

"Kau yakin akan menemui ayahmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu tahu, Luhan tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik lagi dengan ayahnya semenjak ayahnya menjualnya demi setumpuk uang yang baginya adalah sumber kehidupan, sumber kekayaan yang tiada putusnya.

"Aku harus yakin"Luhan menunjukan deretan gigi depannya pada Kyungsoo, kemudian pemuda itu memeluk lengan Kyungsoo erat, "Ku rasa kali ini kau harus menghabiskan musim dingin bersamaku, bukan bersama Kai"

"Kita bisa bertiga, kan?"

"Benar juga .." Luhan menarik kepalanya yang semula diposisikan bersanadar di bahu kecil Kyungsoo, "Omong-omong, Ada apa di antara kau berdua?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyum dan tawanya, bahkan wajah pemuda itu terlihat memerah sekarang.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, namun Luhan bukan orang yang bodoh untuk di bohongi.

"Jangan bohong .."

"Ya yaa" Kyungsoo tahu, sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa bohong dari Luhan, "Aku sekarang resmi jadi kekasih Kim Jongin. Keren, kan?"

Luhan diam.

Matanya membulat heboh.

Rahang bawahnya turun seakan mau jatuh.

"Serius? Waaahh, selamaaat" soraknya heboh. Luhan memeluk kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo gemas, sementara Kyungsoo entah harus berekspresi kesal atau senang. Ia merasakan keduanya namun senyumnya terus mencuat.

"Lu-ge ..." panggil Kyungsoo, menyadarkan pemuda putih itu untuk tidak terus-terusan memeluknya.

"Aku harus membuat perjanjian dengan Kai sepertinya"

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Jika dia melukaimu artinya ia harus bonyok karena tanganku"

"Jangan berlebihan"

"Waah .. ada yang tidak rela ternyata. Baiklah~"

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala sahabatnya, "Lebih baik cepat temui Sehun, hari ini ia akan langsung ke Bandara"

"Bukankah dia sudah pergi ke Bandara tadi pagi?"

"Apakah kau bermimpi? Dia masih di depan gerbang"

"Aku jelas-jelas melihatnya membawa barang keluar ketika masih pukul lima pagi" Luhan menganggukan dagunya, meyakinkan Kyungsoo, "Mungkin dia hanya berkemas"

"Temui Sehun-_mu_ dan aku akan menemui Kai, oke?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Sehun-_ku_'?" Luhan menatap datar wajah Kyungsoo, "Aku dan dia sudah selesai. Dare dari Tao sudah berakhir. Ingat itu" ucap pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam, kemudian mengedikan bahunya, "Oke"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Aku pergi dulu"

.

.

.

Pemuda itu meringis pelan, ia mengacak poninya frustasi. Dedaunan pohon yang rindang memayunginya dari sinar matahari pagi. Kacamatanya tidak bertengger lagi di tulang hidungnya, poninya tidak lagi serapi kemarin. Model pakaian yang kurang rapi benar-benar jauh dari Sehun yang biasa satu sekolah kenal.

Mereka menatapnya lekat, mata-mata yang mengatakan _benarkah dia Oh Sehun_?

Mata Sehun menyapu seisi sekolah dengan seksama, sosok kecil yang ia tunggu tidak juga muncul. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu alasan mengapa kakinya terpaku di bawah pohon seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia harus menunggu lelaki kecil itu di depan sekolah, membiarkan mata-mata sipit itu memandang perubahan penampilannya yang 180 derajat..

"Ku kira kau sudah ada di Bandara" suara itu membuatnya kaget, Sehun langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Pemuda kecil itu tersenyum kecil, mengangkat kedua sisi bibir Sehun yang semula datar.

"Aku menunggumu" ucap Sehun, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengatasi kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua. Luhan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, kurang mengerti apa alasan Sehun menunggunya.

"Menungguku?"

"Hm .." Sehun mengangguk kecil. Kemudian, pemuda itu memajukan sedikit langkahnya, merengkuh pemuda kecil di depannya dengan sedikit ragu. Menepuk-nepuk bahu kecil Luhan sebelum ia melepaskan pelukan singkatnya.

Sehun menundukan tubuhnya sedikit, menyamakan tingginya dengan Luhan. Menyamai posisi wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan yang sedikit cengo.

"Aku pergi dulu, semoga liburanmu menyenangkan" ucapnya, senyum tipisnya kembali mengembang.

"Kau bil-mph" ucpan Luhan tertutup begitu saja ketika Sehun tiba-tiba meletakan bibirnya tepat di bibir merah muda Luhan. Menyesap bibir itu pelan seakan Sehun dapat merusaknya jika ia bertindak ceroboh. Luhan terbelalak, matanya membulat sempurna, berbanding terbalik dengan kelopak mata Sehun yang menutup lensanya yang indah. Jemari lentik Luhan mencengkram jaket kulit Sehun, meredam rasa kaget yang meletup di hatinya.

Sehun tidak sampai melumat bibir kecil itu, ia hanya ingin sekedar memberikan kata perpisahan. Juga menagaskan pernyataan hatinya, menyatakan perasaannya yang baginya mulai sedikit jelas.

Jika ia tidak harus ke Bandara, jika mereka tidak perlu oksigen, Sehun tidak akan rela melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Tangan Luhan mengepal kuat, gemuruh di hatinya menjadi-jadi. Ia bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya semua itu. Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia belum siap. Sehun menggenggam kepalan tangannya dengan penuh ketegasan, pemuda itu perlahan menjauhkan kepalanya, melepas bibirnya dari bibir manis Luhan.

Mata Sehun menyorot sepasang lensa Luhan lekat, mengirimkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak sanggup ia kemukakan.

Sayangnya, Luhan tidak mengerti kalimat yang di salurkan Sehun lewat sorotan matanya.

Tangan Sehun di tangannya merenggang seiring detik bergulir memakan waktu, pemuda itu berdiri lagi, tinggi mereka tidak sama lagi. Sehun lebih tinggi dari Luhan, begitulah kenyataannya.

"Sampai jumpa"

Luhan merasakan poninya yang sedikit berantakan karena tangan Sehun sebelum pemuda itu memunggunginya, meninggalkannya.

Luhan diam, ia tidak menjawab ucapan perpisahan Sehun. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah perasaan kehilangan tanpa ujung. Ia hanya mengenal Sehun selama dua minggu dan pemuda itu benar-benar melekat di otak dan hatinya dengan sempurna. Ia kehilangan akalnya, hatinya menggerakan emosinya seutuhnya. Luhan menutup mulutnya, meredam rengekan yang segera meledak. Air matanya menetes perlahan. Isakannya mulai terdengar walaupun pemuda itu berusaha mati-matian meredam suaranya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan membingungkan melintas di otaknya. Meretakan hatinya begitu saja. Kepalanya terasa pening. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

Jemari lentiknya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, hangat menjalar sepanjang darahnya mengalir.

Sakit mengunyah hatinya. Ia merasa di permainkan. Mengapa bibir Sehun terasa begitu lembut dengan segala makna yang tak bisa ia baca.

Mungkin Sehun sama seperti dirinya. Mungkin pemuda itu juga berpikir hal yang sama ketika Luhan memperlakukan pemuda itu dengan hal yang tidak wajar. Memberinya obat hingga ia nyaris mati karena pergerakan Luhan yang mengagetkan.

Mungkin sejak awal memang Luhan yang salah.

Mungkin memang Luhan yang membuat Sehun bingung dari awal hingga membuat pemuda itu ingin balas dendam dengannya. Dengan membuat Luhan bingung sampai kepalanya hampir meledak, sampai dadanya sesak, sampai hatinya remuk begitu saja.

Luhan menghapus air matanya, menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat. Mencoba meringankan dadanya yang begitu berat seakan di duduki beban berton-ton beratnya.

Ia sadar, tidak seharusnya ia masuk dalam permainan Sehun. Seharusnya ia menolak ajakan Sehun menjadi pacar bohong-bohongannya. Seharusnya ia berkata tidak.

Apakah takdir Tuhan memintanya untuk mencintai Sehun tanpa pemuda itu membalasnya? Apa Tuhan memintanya menderita lagi?

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kecil kepalanya. Ia sedang labil. Perasaannya hanya sementara. Perasaan sukanya terhadap Sehun tidak akan bertahan lama. Luhan harus yakin akan hal itu.

Kakinya melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah. Sepi menyambutnya. Udara dingin menembus jaket tebalnya. Sudah tidak ada yang menunggu jemputan mereka. Semuanya sudah pulang dan beristirahat di rumah masing-masing. Mungkin begitu juga dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Hatinya bertanya, _sekarang pulang kemana, Luhan?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ia menggeret kopernya yang begitu berat. Menyeretnya dengan langkah lamban. Pemuda itu membenahi kacamata hitamnya yang mulai melorot dari hidungnya, kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk menunggu temannya yang tak kunjung menyamai langkah dengannya.

"HYUUNG!" telinganya bisa saja bengkak jika orang itu berteriak tepat di telinganya demi melampiaskan kerinduannya pada Sehun. Sehun meneguk ludahnya sendiri, menghela nafas berat.

Ia positive ke Canada, sepertinya.

"Hyuuung, apa kabar?" pemuda itu langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun erat

"Jangan memelukku"

"Aku merindukanmu juga~"

"Aku tidak bilang jika aku merindukanmu"

"Hanya saja arti tersiratnya, benarkan?" pemuda itu melepaskan dekapannya, "Hyung! Aku sudah membuat list jalan-jalan ketika kita sampai di Canada"

"Aku di sana untuk kerja"

"Seminggu penuh? Yakin?"

"Tidak"

"Sudah ku tebak" pemuda itu menjentikan jarinya, kemudian memeluk lengan Sehun. "Oh? Kris hyung! Apa kabar?"

"Begitulah" Kris memamerkan senyumnya, kemudian mengacak rambut depan pemuda itu. Mengajak dua manusia bersaudara itu untuk segera melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk _check in_.

Pemuda itu terus memeluk lengan Sehun, tercetak dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajahnya mengucapkan bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan Sehun. Sementara Sehun memilih diam, beku dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sorot matanya sedikit kosong, seakan menjadi pancaran hatinya yang memang merasakan kehampaan. Kris sadar akan hal itu, atmosfer semakin kaku ketika tidak ada yang berniat bersuara demi menjalin percakapan yang mungkin tidak penting. Mereka seperti orang-orang asing yang tidak ingin mengenal satu sama lain –jika saja pemuda itu tidak memeluk lengan Sehun, mungkin tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa mereka saling kenal.

"Ku dengar kau mulai sekolah di Canada, ya?" Kris mencairkan kekakuan yang di buat Sehun sebelumnya. Jae Hun –adik Sehun – mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Anak mami"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan bertengkar di sini .." Kris mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Sehun merasa dirinya di kepung, di paksa untuk segera menaiki pesawat dan terbang meninggalkan Korea. Menyapa tugas-tugas yang menumpuk di meja kerja ayahnya. Dan Oh Sehun sangat benci hal itu.

"Jangan pegang kakakku" Oh Jae Hun memasang tatapan sesangar mungkin untuk menyingkirkan tangan Kris yang bergelayut di bahu Sehun. Oh Sehun hanya untuk Oh Jae Hun, begitulah bagi Jae Hun.

Kris terkekeh, pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sehun, "Baik, Tuan muda"

"Bagus" Jae Hun mengacungkan jempolnya tepat di depan mata Kris

"Kau sudah kelas satu SMA tapi tetap saja memeluk lengan kakakmu seperti itu" cicit Kris dengan nada kecil, seakan berbisik di sebelah Sehun

Sehun diam, ia berniat menjawab pernyataan Kris. Mengatakan betapa malunya ia ketika Jae Hun memeluk lengannya dengan manja seperti sekarang. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak mau di mendengar cicitan panjang Jae Hun jika pemuda itu mendengar jawabannya. Dia pasti kecewa. Bisa-bisa Jae Hun menangis di tengah bandara dan itu adalah masalah yang sangat besar.

Mungkin Sehun akan melakukan oprasi plastik gila-gilaan setelahnya. Ia tidak mau di kenal sebagai kakak dari seorang anak yang menangis hingga menggemparkan orang-orang satu bandara hanya karena di ledek kakaknya. Mengerikan.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Jae Hun

"Hooo ... Jaehunku sudah besar ternyata" ucap Sehun menanggapi pertanyaan Jae Hun yang seharusnya di ucapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku serius .."

"Ya begitulah, menyenangkan" Sehun memamerkan giginya singkat, kemudian lanjut membelah jalan dengan di apit dua manusia yang mengusik hidupnya.

"Karena ada aku" celetuk Kris, pemuda itu memakan lolipopnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Jae Hun yang menghunusnya.

Sehun memutar matanya, ia memilih diam dari pada ikut bertarung mulut dengan dua manusia gila di sisinya. Setidaknya, ia harus menjadi orang yang paling normal atau jika tidak satpam bandara akan segera menggeret mereka pulang.

Sebenarnya ide bagus, jadi ia tidak perlu ke Canada. Namun itu memalukan. Sehun harus mencari cara lain agar ia tidak ke Canada. Karena baginya, neraka dunia terletak pada kursi ayahnya. Ia harus merelakan semua jam tidurnya demi kertas-kertas sialan yang mengerjakan otaknya dengan keras dua puluh empat jam nonstop. Ia mungkin boleh beristirahat tapi tidak boleh lewat dari dua jam. Ia harus terus membantu ayahnya menaikan saham perusahaan selama seminggu dan ia yakin setelahnya ia akan masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan dan jantungnya yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

Ia menghela nafas, bahkan orang tuanya tidak terlalu memperdulikan kesehatannya. Atau mungkin ayahnya memang berniat membuatnya meninggal lebih cepat. Atau ini semua akal-akalan Jae Hun agar pemuda itu dengan cepat mengambil alih perusahaan langsung dari tangan ayahnya, bukan dari tangan kakaknya. Tapi bagi otak Sehun, bagian terakhir kurang masuk akal melihat Jae Hun adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang menyayanginya secara berlebihan. Tapi, entahlah, Sehun tidak pernah mengerti apa yang otak-otak itu pikirkan. Apa maksud mereka memperlakukannya seperti ini. Sehun merasa ia seperti robot yang selalu di pekerjakan tanpa boleh menolak satupun perintah majikannya.

Ia lebih terlihat seperti pembantu dari pada anak sendiri. Mengenaskan.

Sehun dapat merasakan kantong celananya bergetar panjang, menandakan ada yang menghubunginya. Pemuda itu melepaskan diri dari kekangan Kris dan Jaehun untuk mengangkat telfonnya, memilih jalan lebih dulu dari pada dua manusia yang terus saja adu mulut di belakangnya.

"Halo?"

"_Sehun-ah, jangan lupakan janjimu denganku_" bibir Sehun terkatup rapat mendengarnya.

"Oh? Siapa ini?"

"_Ya Tuhan kau melupakanku? Oh Sehun, kau bilang kau akan membawakanku temanmu itu sore nanti._" Suara itu sedikit meninggi. Sehun diam, kemudian menepuk dahinya, merutuki kebodohannya.

"Oh, Noona? Aku ingat, tentu saja. Tapi .." Sehun melirik sedikit ke belakang, menoleh kearah temannya, "Aku akan menemuimu di club malam ini. Kita bicarakan baik-baik"

"_Maksudmu?_"

"Oke, noona. Aku tunggu pukul delapan, jangan telat, oke?"

"_Oh Se–biip_" Sehun memutuskan sambungan, kemudian langkahnya dengan cepat mendekati Kris. Pemuda tinggi yang kini tengah asik mendengar ocehan adiknya.

Sehun kembali ke dalam barisannya, memilih berdiri di samping Kris yang tetap diam dari pada di samping adiknya yang selalu berhasil membuat telingany panas. Ia tidak tahan jika pemuda itu berbicara hingga rasanya pita suaranya tak kuasa lagi bekerja. Mungkin urat cerewet Sehun di ambil alih oleh adiknya hingga Oh Sehun terkenal dengan pemuda cuek yang dingin juga pendiam dan pelit senyum.

"Bisakah kau berhenti, Jae Hun? Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Sehun, pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu bungkam seketika. Ia tidak berminat melawan kakaknya. Bibirnya membentuk kerucut lucu, mengisyaratkan pemuda itu kesal.

Kris menghela nafasnya diam-diam, sepertinya ia sangat bersyukur karena Sehun telah mematikan radio rusak itu sekarang.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu" ucap Sehun

"Perlu ku temani?" tawar Kris

"Tidak. Aku akan menyusul kalian" balas Sehun, pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari pijakan kakinya. Hanya perlu berlari sedikit kemudian ia langsung menemui toilet pria.

Ia mengurung tubuhnya di toilet, menunggu Kris dan Jae Hun yang terus berjalan menuju tempat _check in_. Mata coklatnya mengintai dari balik bilik yang terbuka sedikit. Memastikan mereka benar-benar pergi dari sana.

_"Halo? Kai? Bisakah kau ke Bandara sekarang? Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu. Terimakasih_"

Beep. Sehun memutuskan sambungan sebelum Kai sempat menyahut.

.

.

.

Kai menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah megah yang tertutup pagar berujung runcing berwarna putih, menjulang tinggi menutupi keindahan bangunan di dalamnya.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya, Kai" Kyungsoo memasang senyum manisnya.

"Sama-sama" Kai memamerkan giginya, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo, "Kali ini panggil aku Jongin saja, aku lebih senang kau memanggilku dengan nama asliku"

"Eum?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, cara seorang Do Kyungsoo menetralisir rasa gugupnya, "Baiklah, Jo-jo .."

"Jongin"

"Ah, Baiklah, Jongin" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

Kai membalas senyauman Kyungsoo kemudian keluar dari mobilnya sendiri. Sementara pemuda mungil itu memutuskan untuk diam, ia tahu Kai bermaksud membukakannya pintu.

"Gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo ketika Kai membukakan pintu mobil untuknya

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu"

"Kau bisa menelfonku kapan saja" balas Kyungsoo.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo, mencium lembut kening pemuda kecil itu, "Baiklah. Cepat masuk dan istirahat, udara di luar sangat dingin"

"Ya .." balas Kyungsoo, "Tidak mau mampir dulu?"

Kai diam, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin. Namun ia masih sedikit ragu menginjakan kaki di atas halaman rumah Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba saja handphonenya bergetar, tanda panggilan masuk. Ia merogoh sakunya, kemudian melirik nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Kai melambaikan layar handphonenya di hadapan Kyungsoo, "Seseorang membutuhkanku. Aku akan mampir kapan-kapan"

"Baiklah"

"Aku akan menelfonmu nanti, masuklah" ucap Kai, pemuda itu mengacak lembut poni Kyungsoo kemudian menunggu pemuda kecil itu masuk ke rumahnya.

Matanya terus menyorot punggung Kyungsoo yang kian lama kian menjauh hingga tertelah oleh pagar putih tinggi yang berdiri kokoh menutupi rumahnya.

Kai melihat ponselnya, masih bergetar. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya dengan malas.

_"Halo? Kai? Bisakah kau ke Bandara sekarang? Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu. Terimakasih_"

Sambungan terputus. Ia menggerutu. Sehun memang selalu punya waktu untuk merusak moment indahnya bersama Kyungsoo.

Pemuda itu dengan segera meluncur kearah bandara seperti yang Sehun minta. Dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalan raya. Untung saja ia sudah meminta sopirnya pulang lebih dulu jadi ia bebas untuk melaju di jalan raya. Jika tidak mungkin sopirnya sedang mengomelinya sekarang.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Kai dapat sampai di bandara dengan waku singkat. Untung saja rumah Kyungsoo dekat dengan bandara dan memudahkannya menemui Sehun untuk memukul pemuda itu segera.

_"Send to: Sehun_

_ Aku sudah di luar_"

.

.

.

Pemuda itu memegang lututnya kemudian mengatur nafasnya. Tas berat yang membebani punggungnya mulai memberikan efek pada tulang punggungnya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Bahunya mulai pegal, maka Luhan memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar. Menenggak minumannya kemudian melanjutkan jalan beberapa langkah untuk menemui rumahnya.

Rumah ayahnya yang agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Luhan sudah lama tidak melihat rumah itu, selama ini ia tinggal bersama bibinya, jadi wajar saja jika ia tidak tahu jika ayahnya mendekor ulang rumahnya.

Luhan memencet bel yang terletak tepat di dekat pagar.

"Ayaah~"

Matanya berbinar senang ketika perlahan pintu utama terbuka.

Namun senyumnya pudar ketika melihat wanita yang tidak ia kenal melongokan kepalanya keluar.

Apakah ayahnya menikah lagi? Ucapan itu terlintas begitu saja di otaknya.

"Eum .. maaf. Apakah ayahku ada di dalam?" tanya Luhan. Wanita itu mengerutkan kening bingung dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

Luhan ingin segera merusak pagar dan menerobos masuk, namun ia tidak punya waktu untuk menghabiskan liburan di kantor polisi.

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu memencet bel rumahnya.

Kini seorang pria keluar dengan tatapan sangarnya.

"Hei anak muda, ayahmu tidak ada di sini!" kemudian pintu tertutup dengan kencang.

Luhan mematung di tempatnya. Ia membeku di tempatnya. Memandang dengan sorot mata kosong kearah rumahnya.

Kemana ayahnya?

Tangannya bergetar. Ia ingin sekali memencet bel itu lagi. Meminta mereka mengeluarkan ayahnya dengan segera. Setidaknya, biarkan ia mengucapkan kata maaf ke ayahnya.

"Ahjussi! Cepat keluarkan ayahku!" soraknya. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan pagar kecil yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan rumahnya.

Namun kedua manusia di dalam sana tidak menggubrisnya. Mereka tetap diam di dalam rumahnya. Mengabaikan Luhan yang berteriak dan berniat merusak pagar.

Dadanya sesak, ribuan air mata mendesak untuk keluar. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar. Ketakuan menyergap relung hatinya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Mata kecilnya memerah menahan amarah.

Kemana ayahnya? Sekarang kemana ia harus mencari ayahnya?

"Luhan-ah?" dengan cepat, ia menghapus air mata yang turun di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian menoleh kearah wanita paruh baya yang tengah membawa banyak belanjaan. Luhan bisa menebak wanita itu baru pulang dari pasar. Sayur-mayu rmemenuhi kantong kresek yang menggantung di kedua tangan wanita itu.

"Luhan-ah, ayo ke rumah bibi dulu" wanita itu tersenyum samar, menyembunyikan rasa iba kepada Luhan. Menggeret pemuda itu ke rumah kecil yang begitu sederhana namun Luhan bisa merasakan hangat melingkupi raganya.

Wanita itu mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk di sofanya. Kemudian ia membuka toples-toples makanan ringan yang berderet di depan Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya? Bibi buatkan teh"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, bibi. Aku ke sini hanya untuk menemui ayah" ucap Luhan. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil untuk kedua kalinya dan menghilang di balik pintu kecil, menelan wanita itu begitu saja.

Menyisakan Luhan sendiri di ruang tengah yang sederhana. Setidaknya suasana hangat yang menyapanya ramah dapat mengurangi rasa cengengnya.

Poto-poto dengan bingkai kecil berderet di dinding, menghiasi dinding putih polos itu dengan ribuan kenangan yang mungkin sangat berarti bagi wanita itu. Kemudian di rak yang setinggi pinggangnya juga terdapat bingkai-bingkai foto berukuran lebih besar berjajar dengan indahnya. Foto-foto lama yang mulai termakan usia.

Sepertinya wanita itu sangat menjunjung tinggi ribuan kenangan yang pernah ia lalui dengan memajang foto-foto tua itu di rumahnya. Memamerkan senyum-senyum ceria untuk setiap tamu yang masuk. Menyambut siapa saja yang duduk di sofa kecil itu dengan ramah dan hangat.

Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu datang. Membawakan secangkir teh panas dengan uap yang menghiasi bagian atasnya.

"Ah, kau melihat mereka semua, ya?" bibi itu tersenyum kecil, matanya menyorot satu-satu bingkai foto yang terpajang di temboknya, "Mereka semua kenangan-kenangan terindahku. Dari teman, sahabat, hingga keluarga. Senyum mereka manis, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk menanggapinya, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Merekalah yang membantuku hidup sampai sekarang, walaupun mereka semua sudah meninggalkanku" ucap bibi itu.

Luhan diam. Otaknya menyerap kalimat itu dengan benar.

"Mengapa mereka meninggalkanmu?"

"Jika kamu bertemu dengan mereka tanpa alasan, maka ketika mereka meninggalkanmu juga pasti tanpa alasan. Sama seperti jika kau mencintai mereka" ucapnya, "Minumlah tehnya, aku tahu kau pasti kedinginan" ucap bibi itu hangat.

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian menyesap teh manis buatan wanita di depannya.

"Lalu .. masalah ayahmu"

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa. Ayahmu sudah menjual rumah itu beberapa tahun lalu kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan pesan. Ia tidak mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa kecuali aku. Ia memintaku mengatakannya padamu jika aku melihatmu. Ayahmu sudah pindah tapi ia tidak bilang kemana, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia pindah. Itu saja"

Luhan larut dalam ucapan wanita itu.

"Terimakasih, bibi" Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit, "Sepertinya aku harus menemui ayahku. Aku permisi" Luhan mengangkat bokongnya, berdiri kemudian merundukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Kau akan mencarinya ke mana, Luhan? Korea sangat luas"

"Aku tahu aku harus ke mana. Terimakasih informasinya, bi"

"Jika kau tidak menemuinya, datanglah kemari, Luhan" ucap wanita itu ramah. Luhan menyahut dengan senyuman manisnya, membungkukan tubuhnya lagi untuk mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan.

"Aku pergi dulu, bi. Terimakasih"

Kaki kecilnya keluar dari area rumah wanita paruh baya itu. Kemudian kembali membelah jalan.

Mungkin ia adalah orang gila yang berani menerobos jalan tanpa arah yang menentu. Yang melintas di otaknya hanyalah mencari ayahnya. Ia yakin ayahnya tidak mungkin pergi jauh. Ayahnya tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian. Ialah yang meninggalkan ayahnya sendiri di rumah kecil itu.

Hatinya bergejolak menahan emosinya, air mata turun seiring udara dingin menerpa wajah putihnya. Ia menerobos siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Mengelilingi daerah sekitar demi mencari ayahnya atau setidaknya petunjuk untuk menemui ayahnya.

Luhan tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Jika ini salahnya, jika ini adalah karena ia meninggalkan rumah untuk menjauhi ayahnya yang terus-terusan menjualnya, maka Luhan menolak. Luhan memang tidak ingin terus-terusan di perbudak dengan orang lain dan membiarkan ayahnya makan dengan uang hasil kerjanya. Namun jika ini salah ayahnya, ia juga tidak bisa terima. Ayahnya adalah manusia yang menghidupinya dan Luhan tidak bisa menyalahinya sebesar apapun salah ayahnya.

Ia memasuki gang-gang sempit, kemudian keluar dan menemui daerah perdagangan. Masuk lagi ke gang-gang sempit yang bisa saja menyimpan perumahan tempat ayahnya tinggal.

Namun Luhan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Ia hanya mendapatkan lelah. Ia hanya menerima keringat yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Tubuh kecil itu jatuh begitu saja ketika Luhan berniat menyusuri gang kecil lagi. Tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk menyisir kota sendirian. Kakinya terlalu lemah untuk berlari. Dan Luhan merutuki itu semua.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya, ia tidak tahu harus ke mana lagi.

Haruskah ia memasuki club malam tempat ayahnya biasa bersemayam itu lagi?

"Halo ..." suara kecil menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya, pemuda itu masih mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Matanya melihat telapak tangan kecil yang melambai-lambai di depan hidungnya, "Hyung kenapa?"

Luhan menoleh, bibirnya tetap terkatup. Dagunya mengeras karena merasa terusik.

"Eomma ... EOMMAAA" anak kecil itu tiba-tiba menangis di depan Luhan. Mau tidak mau Luhan menarik anak itu mendekatinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Luhan melunakan pandangannya pada anak kecil itu.

"Eommaku ilang .. hiks .. huaaaa" ia menangis semakin kencang, Luhan ingin menutup mulut anak itu namun ia takut jika itu akan membuat tangis anak laki-laki tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi.

"A-ayo Hyung temani cari eommamu, jangan menangis" Luhan berdiri, ia menggandeng tangan mungil yang menggenggam telunjuknya.

"Eommaaaa... huaa..." tangisnya, sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap kedua mata yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Luhan tidak tahu harus apa. Pikirannya berkecamuk bingung.

"Ja-jangan menangis, mau es krim? Hyun akan membelikanmu es krim asalakan kau berhenti menangis, setuju?"

Anak laki-laki itu masih sesenggukan namun kepalanya mengangguk setuju.

Anak kecil memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang orang yang lebih tua.

Mau tidak mau, Luhan menggandeng anak kecil itu ke kedai es krim terdekat. Langkahnya harus benar-benar lambat untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan anak kecil yang entah siapa namanya.

Luhan memandang punggung kecil yang kini berjalan mendahuluinya. Sepertinya anak itu hanya pura-pura nangis untuk dapat mengambil isi dompetnya. Jika begitu adanya, maka anak itu sangat pintar berakting atau mungkin ia memang bercita-cita menjadi K-idol.

Luhan memutuskan untuk menggendong tubuh kecil itu agar tidak terlalu lama menghabiskan waktunya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Yoogeun. Hyung?"

"Aku Luhan" ucapnya, "Memang kemana ibu-"

"Hyung! Kita sampai!" jerit Yoogeun. Anak kecil itu tersenyum bahagia. Tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih es krim yang berada di dalam etalase cekung itu.

Para pelayan penyambut kedatangannya ramah. Luhan hanya merundukan sedikit kepalanya untuk membalas keramahan mereka karena Yoogeun yang ada di gendongannya sama sekali tidak bisa diam.

Luhan mendengus pelan, ia benar-benar mendapati hari pertama liburan musim dingin yang sangat buruk.

"Aku mau yang itu!" tunjuk pemuda itu. Pelayan dengan scoop ice cream itu dengan patuh mengambil pesanan Yoogeun sementara anak bayi itu seenaknya saja menunjuk apa yang ia mau.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Berdoa dalam hati semoga uangnya cukup.

Yoogeun mendapatkan ice creamnya dan Luhan mendapatkan rasa gugupnya. Takut jika uang di dompetnya tidak cukup untuk membayar ice cream Yoogeun.

Ia mendekati kasir dengan mata tertutup, kemudian memberikan uang yang setara dengan harga es krim dengan mata terbuka sedikit.

Uangnya terkuras seperempat. Tidak terlalu buruk.

Luhan segera membawa anak itu keluar dari kedai, sesuai permintaan Yoogeun. Luhan menurut saja ketika anak itu meminta Luhan menggendongnya hingga ke taman yang tak jauh dari kedai es krim tersebut. Asalkan Luhan dapat secepatnya meninggalkan pemuda kecil itu dan kembali mencari ayahnya.

"Hyung, temani aku main ayunan, ya? Kumohon~" ucapnya dengan nada imutnya.

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak bisa membantah. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak tega membiarkan Yoogeun di tempat umum begitu saja.

Yoogeun duduk di ayunan yang terletak tepat di sebelah ayunan Luhan. Yoogeun memakan es krimnya dengan tenang. Entahlah, mengapa anak itu tidak merasa kedinginan sama sekali memakan makanan dingin saat udara dingin seperti ini.

"Jadi, kemana ibumu?"

Yoogeun terlihat menelan es krimnya dengan cepat, "Sebenalnya, ibu sudah tidak ada. Hehe"

"Lalu mengapa kau memanggilnya?" selidik Luhan

"Aku sudah telbiasa menangis dengan mengucapkan kata eomma dan appa juga tidak kebelatan dengan hal itu"

"Ooh .."

"Hyung sendili sedang apa di sana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Habiskan saja es krimmu" ucap Luhan

"Hyung pelit. Apakah Hyung sedang mencari seseolang?"

"Begitulah" Luhan tersenyum simpul

"Lalu kenapa duduk di sana?"

"Aku bingung harus ke mana"

Yoogeun diam. Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Anak kecil itu memilih untuk memakan es krimnya lebih dulu sebelum bibir kecil itu terbuka lagi.

"Kata eommaku, kalau hyung mencali olang yang entah dimana. Ikuti kata hati hyung. Eomma bilang, kata hati akan selalu menuntun kita ke tempat yang tempat dan memilihkan pilihan yang paling tepat, begitulah"

Luhan terkekeh, bahkan ia merasa Yoogeun lebih dewasa dari dirinya sendiri.

"Terimakasih sarannya, Yoogeun" Luhan mengacak poni pendek anak itu

"Ah! Appa! Hyung, Yoogeun tinggal, ne? Semoga kita bertemu kapan-kapan! Sampai jumpa, Luhan Hyung!" anak itu meloncat dari ayunan dan segera berlari memeluk pria dengan umur sekitar dua puluhan ke atas, mimic wajah ramah namun menyimpan segala ketegasan di dalamnya.

Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

Tiba-tiba saja, handphonenya bergetar. Bibinya menelfon.

"Halo, Bibi?"

"_Luhan-ah~ kau dimana? Bukankah sekarang jadwal liburmu?_"

"Aku akan menemui ayah dulu, Bi"

"_Ah, ayahmu? Apa kau sudah menemukannya? Ucapkan salam bibi padanya, ya? Sampaikan maaf bibi karena tidak pernah menghubunginya. Kau sudah sampai rumah ayahmu, kan? Kalau begitu bibi tutup dulu, ya? Ada yang harus bibi kerjakan. Sampai jumpa, Luhan_"

Bahkan bibinya tidak tahu kemana ayahnya. Bahkan bibi dan pamannya tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah pindah rumah.

Ayahnya benar-benar tidak ingin menemuinya, sepertinya. Pria itu mungkin marah besar karena ia meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja dan mungkin kini ayahnya tidak sudi melihat wajahnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, _Ikuti kata hati hyung_.

Ucapan itu terus melayang di kepalanya. Luhan memang harus segera ke club malam tempat ayahnya sering singgahi.

Ia harus bisa mengesampingkan perasaan takutnya.

Demi ayahnya.

Demi ucapan maaf yang terus-terusan bergejolak di relung hatinya

.

.

.

Mobil merah itu menerobos udara dingin. Panas sinar matahari siang terkalahkan oleh udara dingin yang menutup Seoul. Dua pemuda itu menutup bibir mereka rapat-rapat, membiarkan music yang keluar dari speaker mobil mengisi suasana.

Pemuda itu memainkan handphonenya, memutar-mutarkan handphonenya seraya bersenandung. Sementara pemuda yang kini tengah memegang kemudi menutup telinganya dengan _headset_ putih. Penat mendengar temannya bersenandung gila yang bisa saja merusak gendang telinganya.

"Bagaimana ceritamu bisa kabur dari Canada?" Kai terkekeh ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia berhasil kabur dari Bandara.

"Modus ke kamar mandi, tentunya" senyumnya kecil, "Jadi, coba ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa jadian dengan Kyungsoo. Ku kira anak itu pemuda cuek yang susah di dekati, ternyata ia bisa luluh juga dengan playboy sepertimu" ucap Sehun

"Jadi, berawal dari truth or truth lalu jadian. Tolong jangan panggil aku playboy lagi, aku sudah pensiun dari status itu"

"Oh, ya? Benarkah? Jadi kali ini kau serius dengan Kyungsoo atau hanya memainkan perasaan anak itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang ku punya, Sehun"

"Lalu apa namanya yang kemarin? Mempermainkan?" tanya Sehun.

Kai mendengus, "Aku tidak mempermainkan mereka. Lagi pula mereka memang bukan milikku. Aku tidak pernah menembak mereka, mereka saja yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya" Kai mengedikan bahunya.

"Ooohh .. I see .." ucap Sehun. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, "Omong-omong, terimakasih tumpangan makan siangnya. Aku yakin hidupmu bahagia sekali punya koki yang bisa masak seenak itu"

"Sayangnya aku hidup di asrama jadi tidak selamanya memakan masakan koki tersayangku"

"Menyedihkan" Sehun mengedikan bahunya.

Mobil merah itu berbelok ke kanan, memasuki gang gelap yang lumayan besar. Tempat mereka menyimpan yang tidak boleh di simpan. Tempat mereka menyeludupkan barang-barang terlarang dan mendirikan bangunan megah yang penuh kenistaan.

Sehun meminta temannya berhenti di parkiran club malam yang selalu ramai setiap malam. Namun Kai menolak, ia memilih langsung pulang daripada bermai di club seperti dulu. Alasannya ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Wah wah, baru beberapa hari berjalan Kyungsoo sudah membuat Kai berubah. Sehun menepuk tangannya masalah hal itu. Kai si keras kepala tunduk di hadapan Kyungsoo yang berfisik mungil dan itu adalah sesuatu yang langka.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki lorong sempit yang menjadi pintu utama sebuah ruangan penuh kenistaan. Sehun memasuki langkahnya kian dalam, menemukan bergelimpangan manusia berpakaian super minim, minuman-minuman keras di sana sini, mata-mata penuh kilatan nafsu dan mereka yang menjual tubuh mereka berkeliaran di sini.

Matanya menyisir lokasi itu dengan teliti, mencari perempuan berambut pendek yang harus ia temui.

Jun Hyo Sung, gadis itu duduk di depan bar dengan menyesap rokoknya. Gelasnya penuh dengan _wine_, bibir merahnya terbuka sedikit, membiarkan asap rokok melayang di udara. Pakaian minim yang memperlihatkan pertengahan paha hingga kakinya yang putih mulus dan bahu juga kedua lengan kurus, belum lagi jemari lentik yang menahan rokok tersebut.

Sehun menghampiri gadis yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya walaupun dari segi umur, gadis itu memiliki umur yang lebih tinggi dari pada Sehun. Pemuda itu mengambil rokok yang diapit oleh jemari lentik Hyo Sung, menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya.

"Noona .." sapanya. Hyo Sung menarik senyum simpul.

"Hai. Omong-omong, mana santapanku?" tanya Hyo Sung langsung pada intinya

"Aku mohon maaf, noona, sebenarnya santapanmu sudah pergi ke Canada tadi pagi. Bisa tunggu satu minggu lagi? Jadi kau bisa memakan santapanmu"

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin? Maaf, Sehun-ah. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk dan kau tahu itu" Hyo Sung melembutkan suaranya, rasa kecewa terurai di setiap kata yang ia ucap.

Sehun terdiam, "Begini saja, noona pilih siapa yang ingin noona ajak main ..."

"Kau tahu aku ke sini bukan untuk hal itu" ucapnya

"Baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan melakukan apapun kecuali bermain denganmu" Sehun mengedikan bahunya, memasang senyum datarnya. Hyo Sung memicingkan matanya, baru kali ini ada yang menolak pesonanya.

"Seorang bisex atau kau sudah memiliki pasangan?"

"Keduanya, ku rasa"

"Yang ku tahu kau sering bermain bersama perempuan di Amerika" Hyo Sung menyesap winenya, "Ternyata kau suka sesama jenis"

"Aku tidak bermain dengan mereka. Hanya mengajak mereka minum-minum biasa" ralat Sehun. Hyo Sung mengangguk.

"Baru kali ini ada yang menolak pesonaku, jadi bisa di pastikan kau memang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan" Hyo Sung mengedikan bahunya

"Aku tertarik denganmu, Noona" Sehun berucap. Bohong besar. Sehun jelas-jelas ingin keluar dari sengatan parfum menyengat milik Hyo Sung.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita 'main'." Usulnya

"Aku seorang bisex dan tidak akan bermain dengan perempuan"

"Benar, kan? Kau tidak tertarik denganku"

"Terserah padamu, Noona" Sehun memutar matanya. Ia ikut menyesap wine yang ia pesan ketika bokongnya berada di atas kursi bar. Matanya menyorot isi club dengan malas. Sehun mulai kurang nyaman dengan suasana yang terlalu bebas di club ini. Sepertinya Kris memang benar-benar harus membenahi club malam ini.

"Coba dulu, Sehun-ah. Setelah itu kau pasti akan ketagihan" entah sejak kapan, tubuh Hyo Sung sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Hanya menyisihkan beberapa inci di antara mereka. Perempuan itu membisikan kalimat menggodanya tepat di telinga Sehun, berniat membuat pemuda itu bergetar kemudian menyentuh kulitnya.

Sehun menenggak salivanya kasar.

"Maaf, noona"

Namun Hyo Sung tidak berhenti di sana, perempuan itu mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dari samping. Kemudian mempersempit lagi jarak di antara mereka.

Mata Sehun menatap liar seisi club. Sepintar-pintarnya Sehun, libido adalah hal yang tidak pernah bisa ia taklukan. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan libidonya sendiri.

Namun ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang tak asing baginya. Jarak mereka cukup jauh namun lewat sorotan mata pemuda di ujung sana yang ia kirimkan padanya membuat Sehun mengenalnya.

"Maaf, Noona" ucap Sehun lagi. Kini pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Hyo Sung dari lehernya perlahan.

Kemudian mengejar pemuda yang keluar dari klub malam itu dengan cepat.

"Tunggu!"

.

.

.

TBC

Halohalo, shubaekgyeo kambek dengan part 13 yang panjang dan mulai di sini Hunhan moment sepertinya akan lebih banyak/?

Reviewnya di tunggu pemirsa ^3^

Maaf atas segala kekurangannya.

Salam cupcup muah

Shubaekgyeo


	14. Chapter 14

LOVE TEARS

HUNHAN

KAISOO

Slight Baekyeol (GS)

**Stories are mine**

.

.

.

Ia mencari jalannya yang tertutup semak belukar, memilihnya dengan teliti dan hati-hati agar tidak salah jalan. Agar jalan yang ia tempuh tidak menyesatkannya.

Pemuda itu memijakan kakinya di trotoar, menelusuri jalan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Menelusuri arah itu, membiarkan dirinya di bawa kemana seharusnya ia berada.

Luhan berbelok sedikit, memasuki gang kecil yang menyimpan sebuah tempat yang baginya sangat mengerikan. Ia menyimpan ketakutan tersendiri akan hal itu. Sesuatu yang membangun pribadinya takut dengan sebuah tempat dengan begitu berlebihan.

Kakinya bergetar, namun terus melangkah menuju tempat yang penuh dengan kelap-kelip lampu berwana-warni. Menyimpan berbagai manusia yang lari dari kehidupan membosankan mereka.

Luhan memasuki lorong pendek yang membawanya masuk lebih dalam, melihat betapa meriahnya pub pada malam hari.

Sepasang mata kecil itu berkeliaran, mencari sosok yang ia rindukan. Menyisir tempat itu dengan seksama. Memerhatikan setiap detail yang ada. Memandang satu per satu manusia yang menari-nari di atas lantai hitam mengkilap tersebut.

Banyak mata memandangnya, seakan mengundangnya untuk duduk di kursi mereka dan duduk bersama. Sebagian dari mereka menggodanya. Membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia tidak kuat. Kakinya bergetar hebat.

"A-yah ... dimana" gumamnya.

Seseorang dengan pakaian satpam berdiri tegap tak jauh darinya. Maka, Luhan memutuskan untuk menanyakan ayahnya pada orang itu. Siapa tahu akan membuahkan suatu clue, kemudian memecahkan teka-teki dimana ayahnya berada.

Luhan merogoh sakunya, mengambil handphonenya, "P-permisi, apa kau pernah lihat orang ini?" ia menunjukan foto seorang pria yang lebih gemuk darinya kepada pria penjaga keamanan tersebut.

"Oh, Shi Jong Ho? Dia sudah tidak bermain di sini sejak tiga bulan lalu"

Shi Jong Ho, nama ayahnya, sudah tidak bermain lagi di tempat penuh dosa ini. Ayahnya benar-benar menghilang. Sekarang, kemana ia harus mencari ayahnya? Haruskah ia memutari korea dengan kaki kecilnya?

Luhan menundukan tubuhnya sedikit, mengucapkan terimakasih.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya, matanya dapat melihat bar kecil melingkar di tengah ruangan. Minuman keras berjejer manis di rak bar kecil itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang memilih duduk di dekat bar untuk menikmati minuman keras mereka, sekedar menghilangkan rasa penat yang terus mendera mereka, maka dari itu kursi merah mengelilingi bar tersebut.

Namun, tidak banyak yang menempati kursi merah itu.

Tapi yang pasti, 'orang itu' duduk di sana.

Matanya bertubrukan dengan orang itu.

Oh Sehun.

Luhan memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari klub malam itu, toh ia tidak mendapatkan apapun di sana selain melihat orang-orang berlenggak-lenggok dengan gilanya. Menikmati dentuman musik aneh yang menyakiti telinga.

Namun bukan hanya itu alasannya meninggalkan klub malam. Alasan lainnya, Oh Sehun.

Pemuda yang tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja menciumnya kini bersama seorang perempuan seksi duduk di dekat bar dengan minuman keras di depan mereka. Saling mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, seakan menggoda pasangan mereka dengan begitu intens. Mengajak hasrat mereka meletup-letup di dada mereka, kemudian melakukan suatu dosa terindah mereka di sebuah kamar kecil yang dapat mereka sewa di klub malam itu.

Dan itu mengiris hatinya.

Ia tidak siap bertemu dengan Sehun, ia tidak siap melihat Sehun dan menerima sebuah penolakan secara tersirat maupun tersurat.

Sehun dengan gadis itu, secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih dan pemuda itu tidak pernah menganggapnya. Tidak pernah mengerti perasaan yang menggerogoti relung hatinya hingga ia ingin mati rasanya.

Luhan menahan getaran pada lutut dan hatinya yang kian menjadi-jadi. Ia memutuskan segera keluar dari klub itu.

"_Tunggu_" samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sehun menggumamkan kata itu.

_Apa kau berbicara denganku, Oh Sehun?_

Luhan berlari. Kaki kecilnya melangkah menjauh dari klub malam itu, memasuki gang kecil tersebut lebih dalam, memasuki kegelapan lebih dalam.

Pemuda itu memilih berlari di sebrang, ia tidak mau berada di satu sisi jalan yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Luhan! Tunggu!" teriak Sehun. Pemuda itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Luhan menghentikan kakinya. Melihat ruas jalan yang ada di sebrang.

Oh Sehun berdiri di sana dengan nafas terengah. Menatapnya dalam. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang membuat Luhan merasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, takut jika terlalu lebar pipinya akan menaik dan mendorong air matanya keluar. Ia menyembunyikan keretakan di dalam hatinya yang bertambah banyak.

Namun senyumnya pudar.

Matanya membulat ngeri.

"SEHUN-AH!"

.

.

.

Sehun merutuki dirinya karena datang ke klub malam itu demi menemui Hyo Sung dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kini, ia harus bertarung dengan diri sendiri agar tidak tenggelam dalam nafsunya.

Pemuda itu mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotor yang mulai melayang mengelilingi otaknya.

Ia mendesis, mengumpat sebal.

Sehun memutuskan meluruskan sorotan matanya kearah pintu masuk, mencari jalan untung keluar dari kekangan Hyo Sung.

Suasana remang-remang yang tercipta seakan menutupi wajah-wajah manusia berdosa yang ada sepanjang sepasang mata almond itu menyapa. Walaupun begitu, Luhan bisa mengenal mereka. Wajah mereka tetap terlihat jelas ketika lampu warna-warni meramaikan suasana. Musik mulai berdentum keras. Memasuki telinga siapa saja dengan paksa. Berteriak di tepat di gendang telinga mereka. Membuat tubuh-tubuh yang terbalut pakaian minim itu berlenggak-lenggok dengan otomatis. Menyesuaikan gerakan tubuh mereka dengan alunan gila music yang di beri_ DJ._

Matanya masih memandang lurus ke depan, sementara Hyo Sung mulai membisikan kata-kata seduktif untuk merangsangnya. Orang-orang laknat itu semakin banyak, semakin malam maka semakin ramai.

Namun tidak biasanya, orang-orang klub menggunakan jaket tebal ketika masuk kemari. Menggendong tas yang tidak asing baginya.

Sepertinya Sehun tahu siapa itu.

Ia menunggu pemuda di ujung pandangannya menoleh. Sehun memerhatikan penampilan pemuda itu dari belakang. Menyorotnya dengan teliti. Kemudian menyimpan jawabannya dalam hati.

Sehun berhitung dalam hati, alih-alih menebak wajah siapa yang di sembunyikan kepala kecil itu.

Matanya terbelalak heboh ketika sepasang manik mata itu tiba-tiba menubruk sorotan matanya. Ia merasakan getaran-getaran aneh di tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sensasi yang tidak biasa ketika ia melihat pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memanglah bukan orang yang asing baginya.

Xi Luhan bukanlah orang asing lagi bagi hidupnya.

Sehun berontak dalam pelukan Hyo Sung, meninggalkan perempuan itu begitu saja. Masa bodoh dengan caciannya. Sehun tidak mementingkan ucapan kasar Hyo Sung, yang ia pentingkan hanyalah Luhan.

Kakinhya berlari mendekati Luhan tanpa alasan. Mengejar pemuda kecil yang kabur dari klub malam itu setelah melihatnya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sehun.

Ia tidak mungkin main lari-larian lagi, ini adalah acara lari kedua dalam satu hari. Pertama, ketika di Bandara untuk menghindari Kris dan Jae Hun. Kedua, untuk mengejar Luhan.

Pemuda di depannya memilih menyebrang, tidak ingin satu jalur dengannya.

Sehun mulai menyerah pada dirinya. Paru-parunya serasa mau copot. Ia memegang jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Sehun memanggil Luhan.

Berita baiknya, pemuda itu menoleh. Tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba kabur kemudian mengapa ia mengejar Luhan dan kenapa sekarang Luhan tersenyum kecil seperti itu. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa mata pemuda itu berkaca-kaca.

Sebenarnya, apa yang Luhan cari di sana tadi? Mengapa ia pergi begitu saja? Kenapa ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan mengganti bajunya sebelum ke sini? Mengapa .. kenapa .. lalu, kenapa ..

Semuanya campur aduk di kepala Sehun. ribuan pertanyaan yang nyaris membuatnya gila seakan menghunus jantung lemahnya perlahan.

Namun sepertinya, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal-hal itu. Sehun tersenyum, melihat Luhan tersenyum. Matanya menyorot sepasang mata indah yang ada di sebrang jalan.

Perlahan, sepasang mata Luhan membesar. Kemudian melebar seakan bola matanya siap keluar.

Sepertinya Luhan kaget karena menyadari ketampanannya. Tapi, Luhan tidak mungkin berekspresi seperti itu jika ia kagum dengan penampilan Sehun yang begitu tampan.

"SEHUN-AH!"

Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan terbelalak ngeri. Kayu panjang menghantam bahunya. Sedikit meleset hingga membuat Sehun tidak pingsan. Namun cukup membuat pemuda itu meringis sakit. Sehun memegang bahunya, mencengkram bagian itu kuat.

Sehun lengah, orang-orang berbaju hitam yang menutup wajah mereka itu menghantam dagunya dengan lutut mereka. Pipinya di hajar oleh kepalan tangan penuh dosa mereka, membuat biru keunguan menghiasi tulang pipinya. Tubuhnya di tendang begitu saja seperti seonggoh sampah. Perutnya di injak tanpa belas kasihan. Darah tak luput dari bibirnya, mengalir setiap tendangan dan injakan di luncurkan mereka pada tubuhnya.

Namun mata Sehun tetap menatap Luhan. Ia bisa melihat Luhan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyebrang dan membantunya yang begitu lemah.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Sehun melihat sorot lampu mobil yang melaju kencang meneriakan belnya untuk Luhan.

Luhan seakan menulikan telinganya, ia yakin ia bisa selamat ke tempat Sehun kemudian menolongi pemuda itu dengan segera.

[_I still don't understand love_

_So I can't get any closer_

_But why does my foolish heart keep pounding?_]

"LUHAN! BERHENTI!" matanya menyiratkan permohonan besar, tangannya tak mampu memberi isyarat untuk berhenti. Luhan tidak mendengarnya. Pemuda itu tetap dengan langkahnya.

'_TIIN_'

Kini, Sehun ingin menulikan telinganya.

Seiring dengan tendangan telak pada tulang punggung dan pukulan keras di bahunya, bersamaan dengan bunyi bel mobil yang begitu menyakiti telinga.

Dan juga suara tabrakan menyeramkan menusuk gendang telinganya.

Sehun tidak bisa bertahan, matanya nyaris tertutup. Namun, dengan tenaga yang tersisa, matanya mencari di mana Luhan berada.

Tubuh kecil itu terpelanting tepat di samping mobil yang menabraknya. Sementara mobil itu berbelok dan menabrak pohon rindang yang berdiri di gang sempit itu.

Sebelum Sehun benar-benar menutup kedua matanya, ia dapat melihat mobil itu hancur parah dan Luhan terbaring tepat di sampingnya.

Sebelum Sehun menonaktifkan tubuhnya, ia bisa mendengar salah satu dari lima manusia yang berada di belakangnya berbincang.

"Kami sudah selesai.. namun, kita mendapatkan korban lainnya. Baik, Tuan"

Sehun tidak asing dengan suara itu. Ia mencoba membongkar otaknya, mencari pemilik dari suara itu.

Namun otaknya tidak mau di ajak kerja sama.

Setelah telinganya mendengar itu semua, Sehun hanya dapat melihat kekelaman tanpa ujung. Gelap. Tubuhnya terasa ringan. Semuanya mati rasa.

Terutama hatinya.

.

.

.

Pria itu sudah cukup muak dengan tingkah anaknya. Terlalu banyak tingkah dan tidak bisa di atur. Terlalu banyak alasan untuk menghindari apa yang akan menjadi miliknya. Ia tidak mau diberikan mahkota raja yang diincar oleh semua orang. Ia di beri kenyamanan namun menolak semuanya. Seakan mahkota raja memang tidak ada pentingnya sama sekali di banding kehidupan sederhana yang ia jalankan sehari-hari.

Ia membanting berkas yang ada di kepalan tangannya, melampiaskan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk"

Ia dapat melihat bawahannya memasuki ruangan dengan setelan jas hitam. Membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi hormat.

"Mereka bilang mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas anda, Tuan"

Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya puas.

"Tapi mereka menemukan korban lain"

"Bawa anak itu dan korban lainnya ke rumah sakit dengan segera, aku tidak mau ada korban jiwa dalam kasus ini. Jika keadaan anak itu masih memungkinkan, segera bawa ke sini"

"Ba–"

'_BRAK_'

"APA AYAH GILA?!" pintu terbuka dengan kasar, hingga menubruk keras tembok putih itu. Untungnya tidak meninggalkan retakan parah.

Pemuda itu menggeram penuh amarah. Tangannya terkepal kemudian sorot matanya yang dingin juga tajam seakan menusuk siapapun yang terkena sorotan matanya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" pria itu mempersilahkan bawahannya untuk keluar kemudian kembali duduk di kursi hitam kesayangannya, "Mari bicarakan baik-baik" ucapnya dengan pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya Anda bicarakan baik-baik dengan kakak. Sekali tidak mau, maka kakak akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia tidak akan melunak di depan Anda. Jadi kumohon, jangan suruh kakak mengerjakan semuanya lagi. Apa Anda tidak ingat ketika ia sekarat hanya karena jantungnya?" ucap pemuda itu panjang, sementara pria itu mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali.

"Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu duduk manis dan sekolah dengan baik"

"Aku akan menggantikan kakak"

"Kau masih kecil"

"Ayah kira pada umur berapa kakak diminta untuk memegang perusahaan?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Jaehun"

"Anda tidak pernah mengerti kami, Tuan Oh"

Kemudian pemuda itu menutup pintu dengan kasar. Pergi meninggalkan ruangan luas itu tanpa berniat meliriknya lagi.

Amarahnya meletup-letup. Ia ingin memecahkan semua yang ia lihat namun ia tidak ingin bernasip lebih buruk dari pada kakaknya.

Ia memijat keningnya yang begitu pening ketika tubuhnya mulai memasuki lift dengan sempurna.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya berat.

Menahan air mata yang kini telah berada di ujung pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

_First winter in Seoul_

_Morning, 07.00 am_

Jam weker berbunyi nyaring mengganggu mimpinya. Ia mengerang kesal. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, kemudian mematikan benda berisik yang berada di meja nakasnya.

Hari pertama dalam liburan, bermanja-manja dengan kasur kesayangannya di pagi hari. Suasana dingin yang tercipta karena salju pertama di musim dingin tahun ini jatuh menutup kota Seoul. Hidupnya terasa tentram. Dinginnya salju berbenturan dengan hangatnya penghangat ruangan dengan tubuhnya yang berada di kasur empuknya. Bermalas-malasan tanpa perlu memperdulikan sekolah.

Kai merasa bahagia untuk sesaat.

Rasa bahagia itu lenyap ketika telinganya menangkap derap langkah yang mendekat kearah kamarnya.

"Jongin!" nama aslinya di panggil. Dengan cepat pemuda itu menutup telinganya dengan bantal kemudian menaikan selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Raganya menggeliat sebal.

Pintunya di ketuk dengan kasar. Pemuda itu mengerang keras.

Inilah saat-saat yang paling ia benci selama di rumahnya. Tetap harus bangun pagi, mendengarkan kakak perempuan, ibu dan ayahnya ceramah barulah sarapan di mulai dan itu semua hanya akan membuat telinganya panas.

"Buka atau ku dobrak?"

Kai bangkit dari tidurnya, pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya sendiri, melampiaskan rasa sebalnya. Dengan langkah pelan yang malas, ia mendekati pintu kamarnya. Meraih gagang pintu kemudian membukanya.

Matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka, namun ia bisa melihat kakak perempuannya berkacak pinggang di depannya dengan sempurna.

"Aku masih mengantuk, Noona" ucapnya tanpa basa-basi, "Jika kau memintaku pergi untuk bahan-bahan sarapan, noona beli saja sendiri, aku mau tidur. Tidak masalah jika aku tidak dapat sarapan"

"Benar? Selama di sini kau tidak boleh sarapan dan makan malam, setuju? Jika begitu maumu a–"

"Sejak kapan aku bilang makan malam?!"

"Aku yang menambahkan. Kalau tidak setuju dengan persetujuan tadi, cepat mandi dan ganti baju"

Kemudian kakak perempuannya lenyap. Menutup pintu kamarnya setelah ia melambaikan tangannya.

Ia memutar badannya malas dan matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan handuk biru kesayangannya. Pemuda itu tidak mau menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk makan malam yang seharusnya bisa ia dapatkan di rumah, maka pemuda itu memutuskan untuk segera meraih handuknya dan membersihkan diri. Langkahnya lurus menuju balkon kamarnya, dimana handuknya tersampirkan dengan sempurna, kemudian segera melayangkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi.

Namun sebelumnya, pemuda itu mengecek handphonenya dulu.

Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah opini tentang si pacar yang pemalu atau memang tidak bisa bersikap manis. Jelas saja, Kai bukan pertama kali menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki. Bukan berarti juga pemuda itu tidak pernah berhubungan dengan perempuan. Kai memiliki bermacam-macam kisah cinta, dari yang tragis, terlalu manis, membosankan dan singkat, hanya berjalan satu hari. Tidak semuanya dengan laki-laki, sebagian dengan perempuan-perempuan seksi yang manja dan dari sanalah Kai merasa bahwa ia benar-benar seorang _gay._ Seharusnya, sebagai lelaki, ia senang dan semakin terikan dengan perempuan-perempuan yang memberikan segala waktunya untuknya, namun yang ada Kai kian risih ketika mantan-mantan perempuannya itu mendekatinya tiap waktu, mengirim pesan singkat, menelfonnya di waktu yang tidak tepat. Entah apa alasan Kai menembak gadis-gadis itu, yang jelas selama ia memiliki hubungan dengan perempuan, itu tidak akan berjalan lebih dari dua minggu. Membosankan, begitulah baginya.

Beda lagi ceritanya ketika ia menjalankan hubungan dengan laki-laki yang notabene seorang _bottom_. Mereka bersikap manja, bahkan sebenarnya memiliki kemiripan sebelas banding dua belas dengan perempuan-perempuan yang sebelumnya pernah menjalin hubungan kasih dengannya. Namun, jika boleh jujur, Kai lebih senang ketika ia menjalin kasih dengan laki-laki –sudah ia bilang, ia bisexual. Namun yang membuat Kai tidak betah, ia selalu merasa terkekang. Tidak boleh begini, tidak boleh begitu dan keluhan-keluhan lainnya. Kai selalu bersikap sesukanya dan pemuda itu tidak suka diatur-atur, sekalipun dengan orang tuanya.

Dari segian manusia yang pernah dipacari seorang Kim Jongin, saudara Sehun adalah satu-satunya yang membuatnya begitu nyaman. Namun sayangnya harus berakhir dengan begitu tragis.

Dan sekarang, Kai memiliki Kyungsoo. Ia tidak akan menganggap Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya yang dulu, ia tidak ingin menganggap Kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah pelarian. Karena Kai memang sadar akan perasaannya.

Perasaan yang tidak biasa.

Ia menyukai Kyungsoo hingga membuat sebagian dari otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik setiap pemuda kecil itu berada di sisinya atau saat otaknya memikirkan Kyungsoo.

Mungkin, Kyungsoo bukan orang yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk menghibur kekasihnya. Kyungsoo memang tertutup, terlihat misterius dan itulah yang selalu membuat Kai jatuh di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menaruh kembali handphonenya, kemudian segera memasuki kamar mandi sebelum kakaknya berkicau.

.

.

.

Langkahnya di bawa keluar lingkungan rumah. Berjalan sekitar beberapa ratus meter ke kiri kemudian berbelok kekanan, menjumpai deretan toko yang berjejer sepanjang jalan tersebut. Tidak sedikit anak-anak bermain di sisi jalan. Menikmati masa kecil mereka yang jauh dari beban.

Kakanya kembali membawa langkahnya ke kanan, kemudian memintanya masuk ke sebuah supermarket.

"Apa yang harus kita beli?" tanyanya. Matanya menyapu ke segala tempat. Tangannya menggenggam troli, mendorongnya pelan.

"Kau hanya perlu berdiri di sampingku. Setelah ini temani aku ke perpustakaan kota" ucap kakak perempuannya yang memiliki tinggi tidak lebih darinya, ia memasukan beberapa barang dan bahan makanan yang sekiranya bisa diolah ketika sampai di rumah nanti.

Kai dengan patuh mengikuti langkah kakaknya. Ia akan berhenti ketika noonanya berhenti. Ia akan jalan ketika kakaknya mulai melangkah. Berharap semuanya cepat selesai.

Walaupun Kai seratus persen yakin ia tidak akan bisa cepat lepas dari kekangan kakaknya.

"Baekkie noonaa~ cepatlah" rengeknya

"Jangan gunakan aegyeomu Kai, aku mual" ucap noonanya. Pemuda itu sedikit merenggut, namun dengan cepat langkahnya kembali bergerak ketika kakaknya mendekati kasir.

Sedikit lagi, niatnya untuk menelfon Kyungsoo akan terwujud.

Ia bisa melihat kakanya mulai membayar belanjaan mereka, kemudian matanya juga bisa menatap kresek-kresek putih gemuk yang akan ia angkat sendirian. Membawanya seraya menapakan kaki di tempat terbuka, berjalan di atas trotoar dimana semua orang dapat melihatnya tanpa harus memperhatikannya, namun pasti tidak sedikit komentator yang ada di sepanjang trotoar. Jarak yang akan ia tempuh memang tidak terlalu jauh, supermarket dengan perpustakaan kota lebih dekat dari pada jarak rumahnya dengan supermarket.

Kai meraih kantong-kantong plastic itu, kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang belanjaan mereka. Sementara noonanya dengan santai memandu jalan menuju perpustkaan kota.

"Memangnya kita mau apa di sana? Seharusnya kita segera pulang, aku benar-benar lapar. Kau tidak kasihan melihat adikmu–"

"Cukup cukup, aku mengerti, Jongin"

"Panggil aku Kai"

Baekhyun–noona Kai–memutar matanya, nama panggung yang bagi adiknya sangat keren sampai-sampai pemuda itu berniat mengganti namanya menjadi Kim Kai dan bagi Baekhyun nama Kai tidak sebagus nama Jongin. Entahlah, mungkin karena semasa hidupnya ia memanggil Kai dengan panggilan Jongin maka ketika lidahnya mengucapkan kata Kai, rasanya sedikit asing dan Baekhyun tidak suka hal itu.

"Jadi?"

"Aku hanya akan menemui Chanyeol sebentar"

"Lebih baik kau minta namjachingmu itu untuk membawa mobil barunya dan mengantarkan belanjaan-belanjaan ini ke rumah"

"Kai-ah~ berhentilah berkicau, oke?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, sementara Kai benar-benar menutup bibirnya. Mengatupkannya tanpa memberi celah sedikitpun pada perpotongan bibirnya.

Di ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat gedung tinggi itu berdiri tepat beberapa langkah di depannya. Perpustakaan kota sudah di depan mata. Maka artinya, sebentar lagi penantian atas sarapannya akan berakhir.

Baekhyun mendahului adiknya, menunggu Kai sebentar untuk menitipkan barang mereka kemudian segera memasuki gedung lebi dalam lagi. Buku-buku dari berbagai sumber berjejer rapi, rak-rak kayu berwarna coklat menjulang tinggi di ujung pandangannya.

Kai mungkin hanya beberapa kali mampir kemari. Jika bukan karena tugas gurunya, ia mungkin tidak akan pernah datang ke perpustakaan ini.

"Aku akan mencari Chanyeol dulu, silahkan baca buku sepuasmu, Kai-ah" ucap Baekhyun, perempuan itu tersenyum jahil kemudian menepuk bahu Kai. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Kai tidak suka tempat seperti ini. Pemuda itu pasti akan memilih club malam adalah tempat yang seribu kali lebih menyenangkan dari pada perpustakaan itu.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya, menuju rak-rak buku yang berdiri berdekatan. Buku-buku itu di susun berdasarkan kategori yang ada, memudahkan mereka untuk mencari buku yang di maksud. Namun tidak sedikitpun terbesit niat di otak Kai untuk membaca salah satu dari mereka. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi.

Dan berhenti pada kursi dimana tempat para pengunjung membaca buku mereka jika mereka tidak ingin membawa buku-buku tebal itu pulang.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat, memilih tempat yang kira-kira nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat istirahat. Sebenarnya, ia masih merasa ngantuk karena noonanya yang mengganggu acara tidurnya.

Terletak di pinggir ruangan, dekat dengan jendela dan Kai dapat merasakan angin pagi membelai wajahnya. Nyaman. Pemuda itu meluruskan sebelah tangannya kemudian melipat sebelahnya, wajahnya bersandar pada lipatan tangannya dan ia mulai mengarungi dunia mimpi yang tenang setenang suasana perpustakaan kota pada pagi hari.

Suasana dingin yang berusaha melusup masuk lewat celah-celah jendela beradu dengan pemanas ruangan yang terpasang di perpustakaan. Menciptakan sensasi nyaman yang memabukan. Kai benar-benar larut dalam mimpinya.

Sementara pemuda bersurai hitam pekat dengan beberapa buku tebal di pelukannya berdecak sebal. Tempat favoritnya di ambil oleh tukang tidur yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Pemuda itu meletakan tumpukan bukunya di meja, mengamati kepala si tukang tidur yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia berdehem kecil, kemudian jemari lentiknya mulai bergerak, merambat kearah bahu Kai. Tangannya diguncang-guncangkan kecil.

"Maaf, disini bukan tempat untuk tidur" ucapnya lembut. Nadanya kecil agar tidak mengganggu yang lainnya.

Tubuh Kai bergerak kecil ketika telinganya merespon suara pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu. Entahlah, secara otomatis. Tubuh Kai duduk dengan tegak di tempatnya. Matanya baru terbuka sedikit, menyipit seraya menyorotkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang membangunkannya.

Dan dengan begitulah matanya membulat besar. Mata pemuda berambut hitam itu juga ikut terbelalak kaget. Dengan cepat, Kai membekap bibir pemuda itu, kemudian menggeret pemuda itu keluar dari perpustakaan kota. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang baru ia tabrak, masa bodoh dengan cicitan, sumpah-serapah orang-orang yang merasa terganggu karena sepasang kaki ributnya dan masa bodoh dengan kakaknya yang sedang pacaran.

Ya, kakaknya benar-benar pacaran. Ia bisa melihat dari pantulan kaca yang memisahkan antara rak-rak buku dan tempat membaca.

Sweetie couple Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang saling menggoda di ujung pandangannya. Namun Kai masa bodoh masalah itu, sekarang seluruh perhatiannya terfokuskan pada pemuda yang ada di genggamannya.

Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"SELAMAT MAKAAN" soraknya. Pemuda itu dengan senang melahap sarapannya, sementara pemuda lainnya duduk di seberang, menatap kekasihnya dengan mengirimkan betapa senangnya ia melihat kekasihnya begitu menikmati masakannya. Pemuda itu paling senang jika seseorang menikmati dan begitu menyukai makanannya.

"Apa rasanya enak?"

"Sangat"

"Jangan bohong"

"Aku serius" Kai menganggukan kepalanya, "Makanlah jatahmu"

"Jika jatahmu kurang, kau bisa ambil milikku"

"Aku bukan orang yang tidak pernah makan, Sayang~ habiskan milikmu, Kyungie" ucap Kai. Pemuda itu mengacak poni Kyungsoo pelan, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya kemudian kembali menikmati makan paginya

"Mimpi apa kau datang ke perpustakaan?"

"Aku tidak akan di sana jika Baekhyun noona tidak janjian dengan Chanyeol hyeong di tempat itu" ucap Kai

"Dan Kau sangat berani tidur di sana. Kau tahu? Bagi mereka yang tidur di tempat itu akan diberi sanksi–"

"Ya ya.. aku tahu masalah sanksi bagi yang tidur di tempat itu. Aku sudah pernah datang ke sana, Kyungie" ucap Kai, ia menelan makanannya kemudian meneguk air putih yang ada di sisinya.

"Kalau sudah tahu seharusnya kau tidak perlu melanggarnya" Kyungsoo duduk di depan Kai, menyanggah dagunya. Matanya menyorot langsung dua hazel Kai, senyum yang tertempel manis membuat wajah rupawannya kian menawan dan Kai tidak mampu menggerakan mmatanya barang seincipun.

Kyungsoo membiarkan jendela apartemennya terbuka sedikit, melesakan udara sejuk dingin dari luar. Menyurak masuk dan menghantam kulit mereka. Menikmati suasana tenang dan hanya ada suara garpu dan sendok yang berbenturan dengan piring serta suara kunyahan Kai di ujung pandangannya.

Rasanya ingin mengklaim bahwa Kai adalah miliknya, jika ia bisa. Sayangnya itu tak mungkin. Kai bukan barang yang bisa ia akui miliknya seutuhnya seenak perutnya.

"Kai-ya" panggilnya iseng ketika melihat Kai sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Pemuda itu mendongakan kepalanya, menubruk lagi sorotan mata Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, bibi yang tinggal di samping apartemenku bilang bahwa ada kecelakaan besar semalam. Mereka menyebut marga Oh. Aku jadi takut Sehun adalah korbannya" ucap Kyungsoo.

Tidak seperti yang ia duga, dagu Kai mengeras, pemuda itu terlihat berfikir keras.

"Tapi, Sehun sedang di Canada, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran yang mengganggu kepala kekasihnya. Menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan namun menyembunyikan ketakutan yang sama.

"Tidak"

Kyungsoo diam. Matanya membesar.

"Sehun di Korea" ucap Kai

"Oh .. ayolah, marga Oh bukan hanya Sehun" Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, membenahi bekas makan kekasihnya.

Kai mematung. Sesuatu menguatkan perasaannya bahwa Sehun memang tidak baik-baik saja. Anak itu memang dari bahaya sejak dia kabur dari Bandara.

Seharusnya Kai tidak membiarkannya kabur. Kai tau persis bagaimana Tuan Oh dengan anaknya. Seharusnya Kai menolak permintaan Sehun.

"Kyungie, coba cari saluran yang sedang menayangkan berita" ucap Kai. Suaranya rendah. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Sehun.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tv berlayar lebar dan tipis yang terletak di depan tempat tidurnya, menyalakannya dengan memencet remot yang tergantung tepat di sebelah tvnya.

Pemuda itu mencari saluran yang tengah menyiarkan berita. Terutama yang membahas kecelakaan yang menimpa anak Tuan Oh. Oh Sehun.

Mata Kai tidak berkedip. Menatap tv dengan begitu intens. Tidak berniat meninggalkan sedikitpun detail yang dapat ditangkap matanya.

Pemuda itu mematung di tempatnya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menetapkan acara berita di kayar tvnya. Membiarkan pemuda mungil itu di sampingnya, menyalurkan kekuatan yang telah terkuras karena kaget yang menggerogoti relung hatinya.

"_Semalam pukul sembilan malam, kecelakaan yang terjadi di depan sebuah klub malam ternama terjadi. Kecelakaan tersebut memakan satu korban jiwa dan dua korban luka berat. Polisi telah melakukan oleh TKP dan hasilnya Oh Sehun, anak dari pemilik asrama terbesar di Seoul tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka lebam yang cukup parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Menurut Polisi, Oh Sehun tidak terlibat dalam kasus kecelakaan. Berbeda dengan korban atas nama Xi Luhan yang terkena pecahan kaca mobil di tebuhnya. Satu korban jiwa yaitu sopir van yang melaju dalam keadaan mabuk telah di pulangkan ke keluarganya. Sekian"_

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Ada berapa banyak orang yang bernama Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan lalu memiliki hubungan yang dekat?

Kai menoleh kearah sebelah kanannya. Kyungsoo duduk dengan tubuh membeku.

Dan air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya, menghantam dadanya, mengirim rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi.

Pemuda itu merengkuh kekasihnya dari samping, mengirimkan ketenangan untuknya.

"Ayo kita kerumah sakit"

.

.

.

Pasien dengan mata tertutup itu terbaring lemas di atas kasur putih rumah sakit. Matanya di lilit dengan erat oleh selembar kain kasa, kapas putih juga menutup kedua kelopak matanya agar sinar matahari tidak mengganggu matanya dulu.

Pemuda itu diam. Nafasnya terdengar lembut dan pelan. Tidurnya begitu tenang. Tubuhnya mati rasa, ia hanya merasakan gelap tanpa ujung. Kehampaan tak berakhir. Rasa yang mengerikan menggerogotinya.

Seorang dokter dengan masker hijaunya datang bersama dua suster lainnya. Ruangan bercat putih yang berkesan begitu pucat bersin, aroma obat-obatan yang menyengat dan tubuh lemas pemuda itu menjadi suasana khas rumah sakit.

"Kalau sudah sadar panggil aku" pemuda itu berlalu dan meninggalkan dua susternya di tempat itu.

Derap langkah kaki itu kian lama kian lenyap. Membiarkan kesunyian menelan ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang berminat memecahkan keheningan selain suara dari monitor detak jantung yang terletak tepat di samping Luhan.

"Sepertinya matanya tidak bisa di selamatkan ... kecalakaan malam itu parah sekali" salah satu suster yang berdiri di sana bergidik ngeri.

"Ya .. bagaimana bisa beling kaca mobil masuk ke matanya" sahut suster lainnya, berperawakan lebih tinggi dari pada yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"Kalau begitu coba buka" suara berat yang sedikit serak karena telah lama tidak di pakai itu terdengar.

Kedua suster itu mematung.

"Mengapa kalian diam? Cepat panggil dokter dan bukakan benda yang menutup mataku ini. Aku tidak betah"

Luhan tidak suka gelap. Bukannya pemuda itu takut, hanya saja gelap sering diartikan sebagai sesuatu yang kelam, yang buruk dan mengerikan.

Dan Luhan benci itu.

Pemuda itu tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dunianya akan lenyap dimakan kegelapan tanpa ujung. Di lahap oleh warna hitam tanpa sedikitpun cahaya melesak masuk.

.

.

.

Pria-pria berjas hitam berjejer mengelilingi seorang pemuda yang terlihat tak berdaya di atas kasur rumah sakit. Oksigen yang disalurkan dari hidungnya, alat pengamat detak jantung, infuse yang menusuk tangan sebelah kirinya, matanya yang tertutup rapat, kepalanya yang lebam di lilit oleh kain putih dengan bolong kecil-kecil, belum lagi darah yang mulai mongering juga warna biru keunguan di sana-sini membuat pemuda itu terlihat semakin lemah.

Pria-pria berjas hitam itu diam di tempat mereka. Membisu dan membeku. Mata mereka menyorot prihatin pada tuan muda yang memiliki nasib mengenaskan hanya karena ayahnya yang terlalu tegas. Terlalu keras. Membanting pemuda itu tanpa mengerti perasaannya.

"Permisi" suara berat melambung di udara, mengirimkan suara itu pada telinga-telinga pria berjas hitam tersebut. Membuat mereka menoleh kearah si sumber suara. Seorang dokter dengan baju putih.

"Bisa kami bawa ke Canada hari ini?"

"Lebih baik tunggu sampai pasien sadar" dokter itu mengecek tubuh pemuda yang terlentang tak berdaya di atas seprai putih khas rumah sakit.

"Kami tidak bisa. Kami harus membawa tuan muda Oh untuk segera ke Canada"

Dokter itu menghela nafasnya berat, "Kondisinya masih memungkinkan. Kalian bisa membawanya ke Canada"

Ucap dokter itu. Ia sudah lelah mendengar permintaan pria-pria itu untuk membawa Sehun segera ke Canada.

"Tapi ... jangan ganggu jantungnya. Sesampai di Canada tolong lasung konsultasikan pada dokter di sana. Saranku, Oh Sehun harus segera menjalani oprasi jantung agar hidupnya bisa bertahan lebih lama"

Semuanya diam.

Mereka mengerti dimana posisi Oh Sehun yang sekarang.

Antara hidup dan mati adalah hal yang paling mengerikan.

Jika Oh Sehun tiada, maka hilanglah otak yang dapat memperbaiki saham perusahaan.

Itu artinya, Ohaseung Cooperation bisa jatuh begitu saja.

Seperti gedung kertas yang di tiup, jatuh karena tidak ada lagi penguat di dalamnya.

Tidak ada lagi Oh Sehun di dalamnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf updatenya lama sekaleeeee =3=

Maaf juga kalo banyak terdapat typo. Aku belum dapet mood yang nggghhh buat part ini ToT jadi maaf kalo hasilnya jelek sekali.

Tenang, bagi yang bosen, bentar lagi abis .. bentar lagi abis /?

Terimakasih bagi yang setia baca ff ini. Calangek 3

Salam cupcup muach

shubaekgyeo


End file.
